Mes fonds de tiroir transformés en défis
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Des histoire plus ou moins avancés que je vous propose de continuer. Comme y'a un peu de totu je l'ai mit en R pour pas avoir de problèmes.
1. Calmacil

C'est ma toute première fic sur HP, jamais finie et donc jamais postée.  
  
« Alors Lucius, as tu fait ce que je t'avais ordonné ?   
  
Oui maître, tout est prêt, ce petit imbécile mourra avant la fin de cette année, et d'une main qui lui sera chère ».  
  
Voldemort éclata d'un rire grinçant, et fut bientôt accompagné par Malefoy. D'une voix sifflante, entrecoupée d'éclat de rire, Voldemort continua :  
  
« Oh mon cher, cher petit Harry, quelle tragédie. Tu seras trahi par un membre de ta famille. »  
  
L'adolescent se réveilla en sursaut, cette douleur. Encore et toujours cette cicatrice. Reprenant sa respiration, il laissa l'air tiède de sa chambre chassé le rêve. Puis il chaussa ses lunettes et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 1H00. Ca y est ! se dit-il j'ai 16 ans. Sans bruit il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau, Dumbledore lui avait expressément demandé de l'avertir quand il faisait ce genre de rêve. D'une main sure, malgré son inquiétude, il prit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et écrivit :  
  
Cher professeur. Comme vous me l'avez demandé je vous écrit pour avertir que j'ai encore rêver de Voldemort. Je pense que ce rêve est plus une vision qu'autre chose, puisque ma cicatrice m'a de nouveau fait mal. Dans ce rêve je voyais Lucius Malefoy qui affirmait à Voldemort que tout était prêt pour ma mort durant cette année. Voldemort riait et disait que je mourrais de la main d'un membre de ma famille. Je ne doute pas que les Dursley m'apprécieraient mieux mort que vif, mais connaissant Voldemort et les Dursley je les voit mal s'allier contre moi. Mais à part eux je ne me connais aucune famille. Je ne sais pas quoi en pensé. J'espère que vous y verrez plus clair que moi.  
  
Avec tout mon respect.  
  
Harry  
  
Il relu sa lettre, peut-être un peu trop personnelle, mais il connaissais Dumbledore depuis maintenant 5 ans et ce dernier l'avait toujours soutenu et protégé. C'était peut-être aussi le fait d'avoir 16 ans, après tout il était un homme maintenant. Et puis ce n'était pas une affaire qui concernait le directeur de l'école mais une affaire qui concernait le plus grand sorcier de son époque et l'ami de ses parents. Haussant les épaules, Harry confia la lettre à Hedwige et ne se posa plus de questions. Il aurait voulu aller se recoucher mais le sommeil le fuyait aussi décida-t-il de lire un peu. Il plongea dans « Enchantement et sort de niveau 7 », normalement ce livre était pour les 7° années, mais depuis le retour de Voldemort Harry avait décidé d'apprendre le plus de sorts possibles au cas où. Malgré sa détermination, il s'endormit bientôt sur l'imposant volume.  
  
Le soleil et une boule de plumes nommée Coq le trouvèrent endormi la tête dans le livre. Hululent d'une voix stridente, le petit hibou ne tarda pas à le réveiller. Papillonnant pour chasser les vestiges de sommeil, Harry attrapa l'oiseau et détacha la lettre attaché à sa patte. C'était, comme il fallait s'y attendre, une lettre de Ron, son meilleur ami.  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Bon anniversaire Dumbledore à envoyer un hibou à mes parents hier, il demande à ce que l'on te prenne chez nous pour le reste des vacances, donc on viendra te chercher le jour de ton anniversaire vers 14h00. Maman veut que tu demande à tes moldus, au moins pour la forme, mais de toute façon qu'ils soient d'accord ou non ca change rien. A tout à l'heure  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. : Désolé mais en ce moment j'ai plus du tout d'argent donc j'ai rien pu t'acheter, mais promis je me rattraperais à Noël.  
  
Harry sourit en lisant le passage disant que son oncle et sa tante n'avait pas le choix. Résolu à ne pas trop se mettre les Dursley à dos, il décida de demander. Après tout il lui fallait encore passer près de deux étés ici alors autant qu'ils se passent bien, ou le moins mal possible. De toute façon, son oncle ne refuserais pas trop effrayer à l'idée que le parrain de Harry puisse venir pour tous les tuer. Harry s'habilla rapidement et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, comme d'habitude son cousin se plaignait de n'avoir pas assez à manger. Harry sourit discrètement, ca faisait deux ans que Dudley était au régime, et il devait reconnaître que cela portait ses fruits, maintenant son cousin était moins large que haut. Il s'assit en disant bonjour, sans même prêter à attention à une réponse qui ne venait jamais. Son oncle était plongé dans les pages économiques du journal, pendant que sa tante tentait d'encourager son fils à poursuivre son régime. Cette attitude agaça Harry, et il se dit que pour une fois il n'avait pas envie d'être diplomate. Il se tourna vers son oncle et dit :  
  
« Les Weasley viennent me prendre à 14h00 aujourd'hui, je resterais chez eux pour le reste des vacances. »  
  
Le journal s'abattit sur la table et Harry vit le visage de son oncle prendre une couleur rappelant un cochon, d'une voix tremblante de colère il dit :  
  
« Et qui te dit que cela nous convient ? »  
  
D'habitude Harry manœuvrait son oncle assez doucement mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé que ca suffisait, d'un ton froid, en plantant son regard dans celui de son oncle il répondit :  
  
« Personne mais peut-être veut tu que j'en parle à Sirius ? »  
  
L'oncle Vernon, pâlit à la mention du parrain de Harry. Pour les moldus Sirius Black était un dangereux criminel fou, et pour les sorciers il était celui qui avait trahit James et Lily Potter, les parents de Harry. Mais aucune des deux versions n'étaient vrai. Harry continua sur le même ton :  
  
« Ecoute oncle Vernon, ca fait trois étés de suite que l'on joue à ce jeu là, tu me refuse quelque chose j'appelle Sirius, tu le sait. Alors autant arrêter, en plus vous ne pouvez pas me voir en peinture alors autant me voir le moins possible. »  
  
Vernon Dursley grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « très bien fait comme tu veut ». Harry sourit largement en remerciant son oncle puis il monta préparer sa valise.  
  
Quelques jours après que Harry soit arriver chez Ron, Hedwige lui apporta la réponse de Dumbledore. Après l'avoir lu, Harry resta plusieurs minutes sans émettre le moindre son, puis il secoua la tête d'un air de dire c'est impossible. Ron dut le secoué vigoureusement pour le faire sortir de cet état. Harry le dévisagea d'un air triste et lui tendit la lettre.  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Comme tu le sait, nous ne pouvons légalement rien contre Lucius Malefoy, mais ne désespère pas il finira par payer ses crimes. Pour ce qui est de cette personne censé être un membre de ta famille, je connais bien quelques personnes qui pourraient correspondre. Je préfère ne pas t'en dire plus par hibou, aussi j'aimerais que tu dise à Molly et à Arthur que je passerais bientôt te voir chez eux.  
  
Amicalement  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. : Bon anniversaire (désolé pour le retard).  
  
Ron resta figé lui aussi, puis d'une voix rauque il demanda :  
  
« Tu crois qu'il y a encore quelqu'un de ta famille qui soit en vie ? Je veut dire un sorcier ? »  
  
Harry secoua la tête, tentant de retenir ses larmes et sa colère :  
  
« Je n'en sais rien Ron, mais s'il y a encore quelqu'un pourquoi est-ce que j'ai du vivre un enfer pendant onze ans chez les Dursley ? »  
  
Il pensait à toutes ces années où il aurait pu vivre comme n'importe lequel des enfants sorciers, et qu'il avait passé dans un placard sous l'escalier de son oncle de sa tante. Triste pour son ami, Ron lui passa un bras sur autour des épaules, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter. Il resta là, à coté de Harry pour lui faire sentir qu'il pouvais compter sur lui. Harry le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit et disant :  
  
« Merci Ron »  
  
Le rouquin lui rendit son sourire :  
  
« Pas de problèmes Harry. »  
  
Harry tapa dans ses mains et se leva, il ne voulait pas se morfondre, ca n'apportait rien. Ron et lui descendirent à la cuisine pour avertir Mrs Weasley de l'arriver de Dumbledore. En rentrant dans la cuisine ils se rendirent compte que c'était trop tard, Albus Dumbledore était déjà assis en train de siroter une tasse de thé tout en discutant avec la mère de Ron. En les entendant il tourna la tête et sourit :  
  
« Bonjours messieurs. »  
  
D'une même voix les garcons répondirent :  
  
« Bonjour professeur. »  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers Mrs Weasley et dit :  
  
« Vous nous excuserez Molly mais je dois parler à Harry seul à seul, ce sera à lui de vous dire ce qu'il veut après. »  
  
Mrs Weasley sourit :  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas Albus, je dois aller faire quelques courses et mon petit Ron va m'accompagner. »  
  
Le « petit » Ron, qui devait bien faire dans les 1m80 bredouilla quelque chose qui devait vouloir dire qu'il voudrait rester mais Harry, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui murmura :  
  
« S'il te plaît Ron, je te raconterais tout après mais je préférerais être seul avec le professeur. » Ron hocha la tête et sorti en compagnie de sa mère.   
  
Dumbledore d'un geste invita Harry à s'asseoir, et dit :  
  
« Je suppose que cela à du te faire un choc quand tu as lu ma lettre. Et tu t'es sans doute demander pourquoi tu avait du supporter les Dursley pendant onze ans. Je me trompe ? »  
  
Harry secoua la tête sans répondre. Le professeur poursuivit :  
  
« Il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles j'ai préféré t'envoyer là- bas, tout d'abord la personne qui était ton plus proche parent était trop jeune pour s'occuper d'un bébé, et aussi parce que je pensais qu'il était mieux pour toi que tu vive loin de ta notoriété. Les autres personnes et bien je n'avais pas confiance en eux.»  
  
Harry posa la question qu'il avait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait fait ce rêve :  
  
« Qui est celui qui m'est le plus proche ? »  
  
Dumbledore sourit et dit :  
  
« C'est ton oncle Harry, le frère de ton père. »  
  
Harry resta bouche bée en entendant ca, mais en réfléchissant personne ne lui avait jamais dit que son père était fils unique. Il l'avait cru parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais parler de cet oncle. Il demanda pourquoi.  
  
« Il y a plusieurs raisons, Harry, l'une d'elle est que ton oncle est quelqu'un de spécial. Tout d'abords quand il à atteint l'âge d'homme, il est devenu Auror dans ces conditions il pensais que tu serais plus en sécurité loin de lui. Je crois aussi, mais c'est un avis personnel, qu'il aurait trop souffert de te voir, on te l'a déjà dit mais tu ressemble à ton père de façon frappante. Et pour lui son frère était tout, la dernière raison qui n'est pas la moindre je ne peut pas te la révéler, c'est à lui de le faire. »  
  
Harry ne savait pas bien s'il devait être ravi de se découvrir une famille dans le monde des sorciers, ou s'il devait craindre cet oncle inconnu contre lequel son rêve l'avait mis en garde. Devinant ses pensés Dumbledore continua :  
  
« Pour en revenir à ton rêve, je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas lui que tu doit craindre. Quand il était Auror c'était un des meilleurs, il a été l'élève d'Alastor Maugrey. Et de plus je suis quasiment sur que personne à part moi ne connaît son lien de parenté avec toi. Tu ne pourras pas t'en rendre compte bien sur, mais il utilise un sortilège d'apparence tout le temps. Toi tu verras sa ressemblance avec ton père, mais personne d'autre ne le peut. »  
  
Harry avait une confiance aveugle dans les jugements de Dumbledore, mais c'était la première fois que ce jugement entrait en opposition avec un de ces rêves si particuliers. Résolu à en apprendre le plus possible sur ce nouvel oncle il interrogea le vieux sorcier :  
  
« Parler moi de lui s'il vous plaît. »  
  
Dumbledore afficha un sourire triste :  
  
« Je vais te raconter ce que je peut, les blancs que je laisserais il les compléteras lui-même s'il le veut. Il faut d'abord que je te parle un peu de tes grands parents, c'étaient de très grands sorciers tout les deux. Ta grand mère était issu d'une très ancienne famille de sorciers, de même que ton grand père, leur union fut salué par beaucoup comme un modèle de ce que tout sorcier de sang pur devrait faire. Mais ils ne voyaient pas les choses ainsi, pour eux l'important c'était leur amour, à part tes parents j'ai rarement vu un couple mieux assorti. Ils n'eurent pas d'enfants tout de suite à cause de leur travail, ils étaient Aurors tout les deux, par un retour des choses c'est ton grand père qui forma Alastor Maugrey. Quand ils décidèrent de changer de métier, ils firent tout pour avoir des enfants. Morganne, ta grand-mère, tomba rapidement enceinte, et 9 mois plus tard ton père naissait. Pendant longtemps ils tentèrent d'avoir un autre enfant, mais cela s'avérait impossible. Ils reçurent de l'aide, ne me demande pas laquelle, c'est un des blancs de l'histoire. Toujours est-il que ton oncle naquit, quelques 11 années après ton père, James à été très triste de devoir partir à Poudlard alors que son petit frère venait de naître. Arthur, ton grand père, voulait lui donné le nom d'Albus par respect pour moi, j'ai refusé, alors ils le baptisèrent Calmacil. C'est un nom très ancien qui veut dire « épée de lumière ». La vie continua, Calmacil grandissait, ton père rentrait presque à toutes les vacances pour le voir. James prenait très au sérieux son rôle de grand frère. Il y a sans doute une chose que tu ignore, en plus du reste, sur ton père c'est qu'il a enseigné à Poudlard. Et il ne l'a fait que pour pouvoir veiller sur son petit frère, quand ton oncle eu onze ans, ton père vint me trouver et me demanda de l'engager, même si c'était comme concierge. Arthur et Morganne furent tués pendant la première année de ton oncle à Poudlard, ton père devint son tuteur. Et il c'est démené comme un diable pour lui. Ton père craignait toujours que les mangemorts ou Voldemort lui- même ne veuille lui faire du mal, tes grands parents avaient été assassinés à cause de leur ancienne fonction d'Auror. Et de la manière la plus abjecte qui soit. C'est le propre neveu de ta grand-mère qui les a tués. Après coup il a jurer avoir agit sous l'emprise de l'imperium, mais je n'y ai jamais cru. Quand ton oncle fut majeur, ton père eut une longue conversation avec lui. Ton père vint me voir après, il s'en voulait beaucoup, il avait dit à son frère que désormais il était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul. Il croyait honnêtement ce qu'il disait et que c'était mieux pour ton oncle, mais ton oncle à refuser de l'entendre, James m'a dit que ton oncle avait fondu en larmes lors de cette conversation, ton père lui était indispensable. Blessé, ton oncle disparu pendant plusieurs mois, quand on le retrouva, tes parents étaient morts, et toi tu était déjà chez les Dursley, il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, et il est reparti, non sans m'avoir fait jurer que lorsque tu aurais 16 ans je m'arrangerais pour que vous vous retrouviez face à face. Voilà Harry, c'est tout ce que je peut te dire. »  
  
Harry ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, puis il sentit ses yeux le piquer. Lui même ignorait si c'était des larmes de colère ou de peine. Puis une question lui vint à l'esprit il la posa :  
  
« Professeur, qui était l'homme qui à tué mes grands parents ? »  
  
Dumbledore, baissa les yeux, ce que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu faire devant qui que ce soit, et dit :  
  
« Je te l'ai dit, le neveu de ta grand mère. »  
  
Harry était résolu à savoir aussi reposa-t-il la question sous une autre forme :  
  
« J'avais compris professeur, mais je vous demande son nom. »  
  
Dumbledore, plongea alors son regard dans celui de Harry et dit gravement :  
  
« Tu veut vraiment savoir ? Es-tu sur de ne pas regretter quand tu saura ? »  
  
Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête en disant :  
  
« Sur et certain, alors qui est-ce ? »  
  
Dumbledore soupira et dit :  
  
« C'était...............................................c'était Lucius Malefoy. »  
  
Harry resta la bouche ouverte, il c'était attendu à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ca, non tout, tout sauf ca. Mais alors si Lucius était le neveu de sa grand mère, ca faisait de Drago son cousin, éloigné certes, mais son cousin tout de même. Harry se racla la gorge pour s'assurer que sa voix ne serait pas qu'un couinement et dit :  
  
« Drago le sait ? »  
  
Dumbledore secoua la tête en répondant :  
  
« Non, je doute même que la femme de Lucius le sache, c'est à toi de décidé si tu veut lui dire, pour une fois je n'ai pas de conseil à te donner. »  
  
Harry laissa passer quelques minutes pour assimiler ce fait et reprit :  
  
« Vous m'avez dit que vous deviez arrangé une rencontre entre Calmacil et moi quand j'aurais 16 ans. Je les ai et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit en acquiesçant :  
  
« C'est vrai tu ne l'a toujours pas vu, mais tu le verras bientôt. Je te le promet, je dois te laisser Harry, je te vois à la rentrer. Au revoir. »  
  
Avant que Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore avait disparu. Harry resta assis perdu dans ses pensés, jusqu'à ce que Ron et sa mère rentrent. Après avoir aider à ranger les courses, Harry monta avec Ron dans la chambre qu'il partageaient. Ron aurait voulu le bombarder de question, mais à voir la tête que faisait son ami, il se retint. Comme lorsque la lettre était arriver il se contenta de s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le lit et de lui passer un bras autour des épaules. Harry ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes puis il lui raconta tout, sans rien omettre, même pas sa parenté avec Malefoy. Ron resta sans réaction quelques instants puis dit :  
  
« Harry, tu pourrais être parent avec Tu-Sais-Qui, ca ne changerais rien pour moi, tu es mon meilleur ami un point c'est tout. Y'a rien qui pourra changer ca. »  
  
Harry regretta un moment de ne pas être plus jeune que Ron pour pouvoir pleurer dans ces bras, qui pour lui était ceux d'un frère. Le rouquin le sentit et pris son ami dans ses bras en murmurant :  
  
« Harry ca sert à rien de tout garder à l'intérieur de toi, parle, crie, pleure. Mais ne te ferme pas à moi. »  
  
Harry le regarda dans les yeux, puis se laissa aller, il pleura comme jamais il n'avait pu le faire. Ron le serrait dans ses bras Harry savait que son ami ne le blesserait jamais, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il donnerais sa vie pour lui et réciproquement. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ca, cette impression de sécurité, à 16 ans c'était la première fois, alors qu'il aurait du grandir avec ce sentiment. Et s'il n'avait pas pu le faire c'était uniquement à cause de cette ordure de Voldemort. Si cet être répugnant n'avait pas existé alors tout aurait été différent. Quand il fut enfin calmé, Ron le lâcha, Harry le dévisagea en souriant à travers les larmes qui coulaient encore de ses yeux, et dit :  
  
« Merci Ron. »  
  
Ron rougit un peu, et répondit :  
  
« Y'a vraiment pas de quoi Harry. »  
  
Le reste des vacances se passa sans incident, puis vint le jour de la rentré. Harry et Ron étaient inquiets, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Hermione depuis longtemps, il ne l'avaient même pas vus sur le chemin de traverse en allant faire leurs achats pour la rentré. Quand il pénétrèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ ils la cherchèrent des yeux, mais ne la trouvèrent pas. Comme à leurs habitude ils s'installèrent au fond du train, le machiniste siffla et le train parti. Le voyage se déroula calmement, trop calmement au goût de Harry, il avait espérer et redouter de voir Drago, il voulait lui parler. Il voulait lui dire, il se sentait étrangement attaché à ce nouveau cousin. Mais ni Drago, ni ses deux sbires ne se montrèrent. Harry était nerveux, il avait l'impression que ce voyage serait le dernier qu'il ferrait vers Poudlard. Ron tenta de le dérider, mais sans succès, un lourd silence s'installa. Chaque tentative de relancer la conversation de la part de Ron se soldais par un échec, et il fini par renoncer. Le train arriva enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, où comme d'habitude ils furent accueillit par Hagrid. Le trajet jusqu'au château fut aussi silencieux que celui depuis Londres. Une fois installé dans la grande salle, Harry commença à revivre, il se savait en sécurité ici, il regarda la table des professeurs et vit une chaise vide. Comme tout les autres professeurs lui était connus, il conclut que c'était celle du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry eut beau chercher dans toute la salle il ne vit ni Hermione, ni Drago. Et il dut reconnaître qu'il se faisait du souci pour les deux. Le professeur McGonagall entra avec les premières années et la cérémonie de répartition commença. A la grande surprise de Harry ils y eux peu d'élèves envoyé à Serpentard, il aurait jurer qu'avec le retour de Voldemort l'inverse aurait du se produire. Une fois la cérémonie terminée Dumbledore se leva et dit :  
  
« Bienvenue à tous, avant de vous laisser remplir vos estomacs j'ai quelques annonces à faire. Tout d'abord je vous prie d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Evans. »  
  
Harry resta figé quelques instants en voyant un homme assez jeune s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Il aurait été inutile de nier leur parenté, en dehors des yeux et des cheveux ils se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, Harry venait de découvrir son oncle. Les yeux de son oncle étaient bleus, et ses cheveux avaient la même tendance que les siens à partir dans tout les sens, mais ils n'étaient pas noirs, il étaient blancs. Harry comprit que c'était du à une très grande souffrance. Son oncle dévisagea et sourit tristement, Harry fut frapper par la tristesse qu'il lut dans ses yeux. Dumbledore continua :  
  
« Comme nos deux préfets en chefs nous ont quittés l'année dernière je vous présentent les deux nouveaux : Miss Cho Chang. – la nouvelle préfete en chef entra par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs- et Miss Hermione Granger. »  
  
Ron lâcha un « Quoi ? » tonitruant, qui heureusement passa inaperçu au milieu des applaudissements. Hermione vint les rejoindre et croula sous les félicitations. Harry lui sourit, et lui dit qu'il était fier d'elle, ce qui la fit rougir. Ron quant à lui ne c'était toujours pas remit de la nouvelle et bredouillais des « quoi ?, comment ?, c'est pas possible ». Hermione rit de sa surprise, et décida de lui asséner le coup de grâce, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce qui permit à tous d'admirer une paire d'oreille particulièrement rouges. Ron resta figé en la regardant, puis pour ne pas être en reste, lui rendit son baiser avec autant de fougue. Harry rit et dit :  
  
« C'est pas trop tôt, vous aurez mit le temps pour vous décider. »  
  
Les trois amis rirent, Harry se sentit très heureux pour ses amis, et reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.  
  
« Je suis sure que votre jeune préfète en chef apprécient cet accueil – Il regardait Ron et Hermione avec amusement, ce qui les fit rougir -, et donc il ne me reste plus qu'a vous dire bon appétit. »  
  
Sur ce les plats se remplirent de nourriture et le banquet commença.  
  
Harry venait de finir son dessert quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna pour découvrir son oncle:  
  
« Bonjour Harry, tu me fais une petit place ? »  
  
Harry rougit, et hocha la tête en disant :  
  
« Oui bien sur professeur. »  
  
Son oncle sourit tristement, et répondit :  
  
« Quand nous ne sommes pas en classe Harry, appelle moi Calmacil. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête à nouveau, son oncle continua :  
  
« Je ne peut pas te parler maintenant y'a trop de monde, demain tu as cours avec moi l'après-midi, tu pourras rester après et là on parleras. Ok ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête encore une fois, il était intimidé par cet homme, il répondit doucement :  
  
« Avec plaisir Calmacil. »  
  
Il avait prononcé le nom d'une vois très basse, comme s'il se trouvait ridicule d'appeler son oncle par son prénom. Calmacil devina aisément son trouble et se leva pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage. Hermione le regarda partir et dit :  
  
« Pourquoi il te permet de l'appeler comme ca ? »  
  
Harry réalisa alors qu'il ne lui avait rien dit et lui expliqua tout à voix basse, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Hermione lui sourit en disant :  
  
« Harry c'est fantastique, tu as enfin trouver une famille. »  
  
Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé ainsi, il était un peu bloqué par son rêve, mais après tout si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance....  
  
Ils montèrent bientôt se coucher, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un long baiser dans la salle commune avant de se séparer pour la nuit. Harry devina que Ron aurait cent fois préféré rester avec elle toute la nuit, et à voir le regard de Hermione c'était réciproque. Harry et Ron montèrent finalement dans leurs dortoirs, Harry taquinait Ron à propos de Hermione ce qui avait la gracieuse conséquence de le faire rougir jusqu'au oreilles. Harry finit par s'arrêter et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde :  
  
« Ron, je suis super content pour vous, vraiment. Tu as beaucoup de chance, c'est vraiment une fille exceptionnelle. »  
  
Sur ce il ferma les rideaux de son lit en entendant les remerciements de Ron.  
  
Harry rêvait, il voyait à nouveau Lucius Malefoy, mais cette fois-ci il était avec Drago, qui ne portais rien d'autre qu'un caleçon, et le battais furieusement à coup de canne en hurlant :  
  
« Tu déshonore notre famille, notre maître te fait la faveur de te prendre à son service et toi tu refuse. Tu me fait honte, comment ai-je pu avoir un fils aussi faible. »  
  
Drago était par terre hurlant de douleur, entre chaque coups il hurlait sa haine pour son père et pour Voldemort . Lucius cessa de le frapper, Drago se releva, il était couvert de sang, de nombreuses traces rouges indiquaient les futurs hématomes qui constelleraient son visage et son corps. Il dévisagea son père, royal malgré son apparence et dit :  
  
« Ton seigneur des ténèbres n'est qu'une ordure. Et comment ose tu me parler de famille, toi qui est un traître à ta propre famille – son père afficha une expression de surprise, Drago continua – Et oui je sais tout, tu aurait voulu me cacher ca, mais j'ai découvert que tu avait tuer ta propre tante, tu ne m'a appris que deux choses, à respecter sa famille par dessus tout et à haïr le reste du monde. Comment as tu osé prôner ce genre de choses, tu as presque réussi ton coup, aujourd'hui je te hais, et je ferais tout pour défendre la seule famille qu'il me reste. Et oui père, je me dresserais contre toi et contre Voldemort pour suivre le principe que tu m'as enseigné je protégerais Harry au péril de ma vie s'il le faut. »  
  
Lucius resta bouche bée, il avait l'impression de ne pas connaître l'homme qui était en face de lui, avant qu'il est put dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Drago reprit :  
  
« Tu n'es plus mon père, et la prochaine fois que je te verrais je ferrais tout pour éliminer la menace que tu représente. Adieu. »  
  
Drago disparu, il avait transplaner. Mais le rêve continua et Harry vit Voldemort rentré dans la pièce, il regarda autour de lui et dit :  
  
« Où est-il ? »  
  
Lucius tomba à genoux et geignit :  
  
« Maître pardonnez moi il c'est échappé, je comptais le faire revenir sur sa décision mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. »  
  
Voldemort cria :  
  
« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, maintenant tout peut échoué, il en sait trop. Trouve le et tue le, et pour ne pas que tu refasse cette erreur je vais te châtier. »  
  
Malefoy resta à genoux sachant très bien ce qui allait se produire. Voldemort sorti sa baguette et lui jeta un doloris. Dans les cris de Mr Malefoy Harry se réveilla.  
  
Sa cicatrice le brûlait encore, il était terrifier, pas pour lui mais pour Drago, il devait prévenir Dumbledore. Il passa rapidement ses vêtements, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sorti. La salle commune était vide, il quitta la tour, il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du directeur, mais en passant devant la grande porte il entendit du bruit. Il se figea redoutant de tomber sur Russard ou pire sur Rogue. Il n'arrivais pas à identifier le bruit on aurait dit des pleurs, il s'approcha de la source du bruit pour découvrir, un corps devant la porte d'entrée. La personne vivait, il se baissa et hoqueta en découvrant Drago en sang, pleurant et se maudissant de ne pas avoir la force de continuer. Harry ôta sa cape normale le couvrit avec et se pencha sur lui en disant :  
  
« Drago ? Tout va bien, je suis là. »  
  
Drago poussa un petit cri de surprise, et ses yeux brillèrent en découvrant Harry, d'une voix douloureuse il dit :  
  
« Harry, fait attention, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te tuer. »  
  
Harry lui posa un doigt sur la bouche en disant :  
  
« Je sais Drago, et je sais qui t'a mis dans cet état et pourquoi. Je vais m'occuper de toi rassure-toi, tu es en sécurité. »  
  
Drago secoua la tête en disant d'une voix faible :  
  
« Moi c'est pas l'important, il faut que toi tu vive, tu es le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Il le sait et il a peur de toi, quelqu'un de ta famille qui est ici pour te tuer. »  
  
Il toussa en crachant du sang, Harry craignait pour lui, depuis cinq ans ils étaient ennemis mais depuis un mois tout avait changé. Aujourd'hui il ne pardonnerais à personne de faire du mal à Drago. Il sorti sa baguette et fit léviter Drago, puis il couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il tambourina à la porte jusqu'à ce que Mrs Pomfresh apparaisse, elle faillit l'envoyer paître, mais en voyant Drago et l'état dans lequel il était elle ouvrit sans un mot et dit à Harry de le déposer sur un lit. Très efficace malgré l'heure elle prit les choses en mains, et dit à Harry d'aller chercher le directeur. Harry couru comme un fou jusqu'à la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau, mais au dernier croisement il tomba, littéralement, sur Rogue. Ce dernier d'une voix sinistre commença :  
  
« Mr Potter se promène encore..... »  
  
Mais Harry ne le laissa pas continuer :  
  
« Je sais professeur, mais là vous voyez j'en ai rien à foutre de vous, Drago est blessé et je dois avertir le directeur. »  
  
Rogue resta stupéfait en entendant Harry lui parler ainsi, mais la mention de Drago sembla le calmer d'un ton inquiet, que Harry ne lui avait jamais connu il dit :  
  
« Il va bien ? »  
  
Harry secoua la tête :  
  
« Non son père la battu à mort parce qu'il refusait de rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts. »  
  
Rogue se releva, saisi Harry par le bras et le traîna jusqu'à la gargouille. L'escalier était toujours là et ils grimpèrent rapidement, sans frapper Rogue entra dans le bureau. Dumbledore était assis en train de lire un parchemin, en voyant Rogue il dit :  
  
« Inutile de revenir là-dessus Severus, je partage pleinement vos inquiétudes mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. »  
  
Puis voyant Harry il faillit poser une question mais Rogue l'interrompit :  
  
« Drago est à l'infirmerie, Lucius l'a battu à mort et il a réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête, apparemment pas surpris du tout. Il se mit à coter de Harry lui prit la main, et une seconde plus tard ils étaient tout les trois à l'infirmerie. Harry se précipita vers Drago, toujours très mal en point, doucement il lui pris la main et l'appela plein d'espoir :  
  
« Drago, Drago, le directeur est là, tout va s'arranger on lui ferra payer ca je te le promet. »  
  
Dumbledore et Rogue se dévisagèrent, même le directeur semblait surpris du ton employé par Harry, on avait l'impression qu'il parlait à la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde et pas à son pire ennemi. Les deux professeurs sourirent et Rogue dit :  
  
« Alors ca a commencé, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Puis il se tourna vers Mrs Pomfresh :  
  
« Alors Pom-Pom comment va-t-il ?   
  
Il est très résistant Albus et il s'en sortira, d'ici une semaine il sera sur pieds, et avec un sortilège d'apparence les marques seront cachés. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit, et s'approcha du lit, Harry ne disait plus rien, mais il pleurait en tenant fermement la main de Drago. Drago ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Harry :  
  
« Alors tu sait ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête incapable de prononcer un mot, Drago se tourna vers Dumbledore et d'une vois faible demanda :  
  
« Professeur je ne peut plus rester chez Serpentard, excusez-moi professeur Rogue, - Rogue hocha la tête en souriant franchement- je vous demande de m'autoriser à remettre le choixpeau. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit et répondit :  
  
« Je te l'apporterais demain, et je crois que je connais déjà le résultat. »  
  
Rogue s'approcha de Drago et doucement lui posa une main sur le front en disant :  
  
« Je suis fier de toi Drago, et tu n'as pas à t'excuser, à ta place j'aurais fait de même. »  
  
Drago lui sourit, puis il regarda Harry, qui frémit en sentant ce regard sur lui, Drago leva doucement la main et essuya les larmes de Harry en disant :  
  
« Je ne veut pas voir mon cousin pleurer, je suis pas encore mort rassure-toi. »  
  
Harry lui sourit et ravala ses larmes, il hocha la tête en disant :  
  
« D'accord, mais je ne veut pas voir mon cousin dans cet état donc tu as intérêt à guérir vite. »  
  
Drago lui sourit, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire franchement, il sentit un pincement au cœur, il n'avait jamais remarqué non plus à quel point Drago était beau. Mrs Pomfresh le mit dehors en disant qu'il pourrait revenir demain mais que pour l'instant Drago avait besoin de se reposer. Harry obéit et regagna la tour de Gryfondor, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle commune il entendit des bruits plus qu'explicites. Hésitant, il décida de passer sa cape pour ne pas déranger les amoureux, en plus il avait une idée de l'identité du couple en question. Doucement il se glissa dans la salle et tourna la tête pour ne pas voir, il ne voulait pas jouer les voyeurs. Il grimpa dans le dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit, celui de Ron était vide, Harry sourit il n'avait rien vu mais il avait deviné malgré tout. Résolu à taquiner un peu son ami, cet exercice serait excellent dérivatif à ses sombres pensées, il ne ferma pas les rideaux de son lit et attendit le retour de Ron. Celui ci ne ce fit pas attendre, dès qu'il vit que les rideaux du lit de Harry était ouvert, il remercia la pénombre qui empêcherait son ami de voir à quel point il était rouge. Harry commença :  
  
« Tu était où ? Je m'inquiétais mais à entendre ta respiration j'avais tort. Je suis sur que tu n'aurais pas pu passer une meilleur nuit. Je me trompe ? »  
  
Ron n'avait jamais été aussi rouge, et une fois de plus il remercia l'obscurité, il bredouilla quelque chose, qui semblait vouloir signifier : « je vois pas de quoi tu parle. ». Harry se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire, Ron l'entendait, et sentit le rire monter en lui aussi. Il s'assit sur le lit de son ami, et dit :  
  
« Bon tu as gagner, oui c'est ce que tu pense, tu es content ? »  
  
Harry le regarda en souriant :  
  
« Très content, pour vous je veut dire. »  
  
Ron demanda :  
  
« Comment tu sait ? »  
  
Harry se sentit gêner et dit :  
  
« Tu promet que tu m'en voudra pas ? »  
  
Ron imagina qu'il les avait vus et rougit, mais il ne ressenti aucune colère :  
  
« Promis, tu es descendu et tu nous as vu c'est ca ?  
  
Non, en fait j'était dehors c'est quand je suis rentré que je vous ai entendu, mais je te promet j'ai pas regarder, comme j'avais ma cape j'ai penser que c'était mieux de la mettre pour pas gâcher votre moment. »  
  
Ron sourit, il avait une confiance totale en Harry et s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas regarder il le croyait, mais il était surpris que son ami soit aller dehors sans lui, il demanda :  
  
« Pourquoi tu était dehors ? »  
  
Harry lui raconta son rêve et sa rencontre avec Drago, il lui dit même ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ron sourit à nouveau :  
  
« Tu sais comment ca s'appelle ? »  
  
Harry avait bien une idée de la réponse mais il se refusait à l'accepter, Ron lut en lui et dit :  
  
« Ca s'appelle l'amour Harry, et c'est la plus belle chose qui existe. »  
  
Harry rougit violemment et bredouilla :  
  
« Mais, c'est un mec. »  
  
Ron le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés, d'un air de dire, « et alors ». Puis il se souvint des tabous des moldus pour ce genre de choses et dit :  
  
« Harry, peut-être que chez les moldus c'est mal vu, mais dans notre monde c'est normal, y'a rien de sale ou de honteux, c'est toujours de l'amour, que ce soit entre un mec et une fille, entre deux filles ou entre deux mecs, ca change rien. »  
  
Harry faillit poser une question mais il se ravisa, il hocha la tête et souhaita bonne nuit à son ami, maintenant qu'il y repensait il avait souvent vu des garcons se tenir par la main au château, mais il n'y avait jamais réellement prêter attention. Malgré tout cela le gênait toujours un peu. Et puis en plus il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque. Il réfléchi longuement aux paroles de son ami, c'était vraiment de l'amour ? Peut-être, il repensa à l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Drago si mal en point. Ils étaient ennemis depuis leur première année, alors pourquoi cette angoisse ? D'accord c'est mon cousin, mais je n'aurais pas été aussi inquiet en voyant Dudley dans cet état. Il revit Drago sur son lit à l'infirmerie vêtu uniquement de son caleçon, et il dut avouer qu'il avait trouver infiniment désirable. Oui je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le protéger, de prendre soin de lui tout le temps de pouvoir rester avec lui sans retenus. Ron a raison je l'aime. Epuisé il s'endormit.  
  
Quand il se réveilla, tout les autres était déjà lever et finissaient de s'habiller, Harry fut mécontent que Ron ne l'ai pas réveiller. Ron s'approcha de lui et dit :  
  
« Pas la peine de gueuler comme quoi je t'ai pas réveiller c'est Dumbledore qui m'a dit de te laisser dormir. Il veut que tu aille le voir, et comme tu as eu une nuit agiter il t'excuse pour le cours de ce matin, veinard en plus on a divination. Oh mon enfant vous aller mourir pour la 72° fois. »  
  
Tout le monde rit en l'entendant, Harry se leva et alla se laver. Une fois propre et habiller il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais Rogue l'attendait et lui dit, d'un ton aimable qui étonna Harry :  
  
« Le directeur est à l'infirmerie Potter, Drago refuse de mettre le choixpeau tant que vous n'êtes pas là. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, Rogue le suivit en parlant :  
  
« Ecoutez moi bien Potter, ce que je vais vous dire je ne le répéterais pas. Drago est comme un fils pour moi, et il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il est fou amoureux de vous, donc par extension vous bénéficier de mon indulgence. Mais si jamais vous le faites souffrir je ferrais de votre vie un enfer bien pire que tout ce que vous avez connu. Vous m'avez compris ? »  
  
Harry resta stupéfait, alors selon Rogue, Drago l'aimait aussi, mais alors tout était parfait. Il se sentit flotter sur un nuage. Rogue vit son expression et sourit à son tour, malgré tout il voulait que ce soit clair. Il toussa pour faire redescendre Harry sur terre. Harry le regarda dans les yeux et répondit :  
  
« Je n'ai nullement l'intention de le faire souffrir professeur, mais il est résolu à me protéger et même si je ne le veut pas vous savez aussi bien que moi que rien ne l'en empêchera. »  
  
Rogue sourit franchement, Harry lui trouva un air assez sympathique pour une fois, et dit :  
  
« Pour ce qui est de la guerre, car c'en est une, je ne peut pas vous en rendre responsable quand je parlais de le faire souffrir je n'évoquais pas cela. Prenez soin de lui Potter, il le mérite. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et sourit à Rogue pour la première fois depuis qu'il était au collège :  
  
« J'en ai bien l'intention professeur. »  
  
Sur ce Rogue le laissa et Harry continua seul jusqu'à l'infirmerie. En entrant il entendit la voix de Drago :  
  
« Non professeur, je passerais peut-être pour un gamin mais tant qu'il ne seras pas là je ne le mettrais pas. »  
  
Harry couru jusqu'au lit de Malefoy et dit :  
  
« Je suis là tu peut y aller. »  
  
Le visage de Drago s'éclaira quand il vit Harry, et il mit le choixpeau. Drago entendit la petite voix dire :  
  
« Hum bizarre, un Malefoy qui n'a plus sa place à Serpentard, voyons, je vois de l'acharnement, ca pourrait être Poutsouffle , je ne vois pas de calme donc ca ne seras pas Serdaigle, oh mais que vois-je là ? De l'amour ? ? ? pour un Gryfondor mais c'est presque sans précédent ca. Hum je vois du courage, beaucoup de courage, courage, acharnement, amour, mais ca ne fait plus de doute mon garçon tu es obligatoirement un Gryfondor. »  
  
Malefoy sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, alors c'était fait, il était Gryfondor maintenant. Il enleva le choixpeau et regarda Harry qui affichait un air absolument ravi. Dumbledore prit le choixpeau et sorti en entraînant Mrs Pomfresh à sa suite. Harry sourit en les voyants sortirent, et s'assit sur le lit de Drago, il le regarda en souriant tendrement et Drago lui rendit son sourire. Au même moment ils dirent :  
  
« Je dois te parler. »  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux, et tentèrent l'un et l'autre de ce céder la parole. Drago finit par accepter et dit :  
  
« C'est simple Harry, je t'aime. »  
  
Harry sourit, s'il n'avait pas rencontré Rogue il aurait été très surpris mais là il était juste heureux. Drago le regarda plein d'espoir et Harry répondit simplement :  
  
« Moi aussi je t'aime. »  
  
Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, sachant très bien ce qui devait suivre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait, Harry parce que son éducation chez les moldus le bloquait et Drago parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'amour qu'il portait au survivant était réciproque. Puis en un instant ils ce décidèrent tout les deux, en même temps. Leur baiser fut long et tendre, et ils ne cessèrent que parce que quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte de l'infirmerie. Tous les deux rouges comme des tomates, il tentèrent de prendre une certaine contenance et Harry cria d'entré non sans avoir d'abord voler un autre baiser à Drago. Dumbledore entra en souriant, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de celui de Drago et dit :  
  
« Jeunes gens, nous devons parler. Votre relation était prévu depuis très longtemps, elle est le signe que la prophétie commence à se réaliser. »  
  
Harry et Drago se dévisagèrent bouche bée, ils étaient assez gêner que Dumbledore sache, et très curieux à propos de cette prophétie. Devinant leurs questions aussi sûrement que s'ils les avaient posé le directeur continua :  
  
« Pour ce qui est de votre relation il n'y a qu'a vous regardez, ca crève les yeux que vous êtes fou l'un de l'autre. Je vais vous parler de la prophétie, elle à été faite il y a plus de mille ans, quand l'école fut fondé. D'après ce que nous en savons c'est un centaure qui l'aurait remise à Godric Gryfondor. Voici le texte traduit en langue actuelle :  
  
Quand le fils du serpent se relèvera,  
  
celui qui causa sa perte une première fois  
  
se dressera à nouveau soutenue par la force ultime.  
  
Incarnée par l'héritier d'un serviteur anxieux  
  
l'union qui suivra révélera en eux  
  
le pouvoir d'illuminer ombres et ténèbres.  
  
Dans cette quête dangereuse l'héritier du serviteur périra  
  
Mais si l'élu de son courage fait démonstration  
  
alors la mort reculera et libérera  
  
ceux qu'elle aura prit en compensation  
  
Comme vous le voyez c'est assez clair à part les trois derniers vers, l'héritier du vert et de l'argent c'est bien évidemment Voldemort. La force ultime ca ne peut être que votre amour, le pouvoir d'illuminer ombres et ténèbres je suppose que cela signifie que vous aurez le pouvoir de détruire Voldemort. »  
  
Harry et Drago était stupéfait, ils avaient à peu près tout compris, mais certains détails leurs échappaient, Harry posa alors les questions qui le préoccupait :  
  
« Professeur, y'a deux ou trois choses qui sont pas clairs, entre autre l'union ? Ca veut dire quoi ? »  
  
Dumbledore sourit et répondit :  
  
« Pour parler sans détours, je vois deux possibilités, la première je suis sur que vous y avez pensé tout les deux. La deuxième peut être un très vieux rituel qui était l'équivalent d'un mariage, mais qui se pratiquait pour les couples comme le votre. »  
  
Harry et Drago rougirent violemment, évidemment la première possibilité ils y avaient pensés, et chacun regardant l'autre, aussi rouge que lui-même, ils comprirent que ils avaient eus la même idée. Drago, après avoir repris sa couleur normale, continua les questions :  
  
« La prophétie annonce ma mort, non ? »  
  
Dumbledore secoua la tête et répondit d'une voix douce :  
  
« En effet Drago, mais n'oublie pas les trois derniers vers, il est dit que si l'élu montre son courage, la mort relâchera ceux qu'elle à pris. »  
  
Harry avait évidemment entendu, et compris la partie de la prophétie faisant référence à la mort de Drago, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'admettre, il venait de le trouver et refusait tout net de le perdre. Drago le sentit, et lui prit la main en disant :  
  
« J'ai pas l'intention de mourir tout de suite t'en fait pas. »  
  
Harry lui sourit mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Dumbledore se leva pour les laisser seuls, mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte il revint sur ses pas et dit :  
  
« Harry j'ai complètement oublié de te dire quelque chose, j'ai reçu un courrier du ministère ce matin, ils ont arrêtés Pettigrow et il a tout avoué. Sirius est désormais libre. »  
  
Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux, il avait un peu oublié son parrain depuis quelques temps, mais le savoir libre lui redonnait l'espoir. Avidement il demanda à Dumbledore où était Sirius, avant même qu'il ai pu répondre, un gros chien noir entra en courant dans l'infirmerie. Dumbledore sourit :  
  
« Il est là. »  
  
Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et serra Harry dans ses bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte. Dumbledore tapota l'épaule de Sirius et sorti. Sirius lâcha enfin Harry et regarda Drago en disant :  
  
« Ainsi la prophétie disait vrai, tu es le fils de Lucius n'est- ce pas ? »  
  
Drago sourit d'un air triste et répondit :  
  
« Ce n'est plus mon père désormais, c'est mon ennemi et je ferrais tout pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Harry. »  
  
Sirius sourit et sans la moindre trace d'ironie ou de méfiance le remercia. Puis il dit :  
  
« Je dois aller voir Calmacil, il veut que je l'assiste dans ses cours. C'est fou comme il a grandit. »  
  
Le sourire de Harry se figea et il dit :  
  
« Tu savais ? »  
  
Sirius soupira et répondit :  
  
« Evidement que je savais, mais je savais aussi que Dumbledore lui avait jurer de ne pas te parler de lui, et comme je le comprenait j'ai pris cette promesse pour moi aussi. »  
  
Harry fit la moue quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules, en disant que ce n'était pas grave. Drago, qui n'était pas au courant questionna Harry, mais Sirius répondit à sa place :  
  
« Calmacil est le petit frère de James, ce qui en fait ton cousin. »  
  
Harry et Drago le regardèrent stupéfait, Sirius sourit de leur étonnement et dit :  
  
« Dites les jeunes oublier pas que James était mon meilleur ami, je connaissais depuis longtemps votre parenté. Mais je ne pensais pas que l'héritier du serviteur ce serais toi Drago. Mais j'en suis content. – D'une voix soudainement triste il continua - A voir les traces que tu porte j'en conclu que Lucius n'est pas plus tendre qu'avant. Désolé pour toi, sincèrement. »  
  
Drago bredouilla un « merci », et Sirius les laissa seuls. Drago se rallongea, toutes ces émotions l'avait fatiguée, Harry se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui promettre de revenir après les cours. Drago n'avait pas envie qu'il parte, une fois seul il sentit une sourde angoisse monté en lui. Il c'était senti tellement bien quand Harry était près de lui, que son absence lui était presque insupportable. D'une main tremblante, il prit la potion qui était posé sur la table de chevet et la but d'un trait, il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.  
  
Harry rejoignit ses amis pour le déjeuner, Ron et Hermione étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre que Hermione aurait mieux fait de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. A peine arriver il leur dit que Sirius avait été innocenté et qu'il allait assisté son oncle pendant les cours. Ils en furent ravis, Harry passa le reste sous silence. Il avait presque finit de manger quand Dumbledore se leva et dit :  
  
« Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, comme certains ont pu le remarquer, Mr Malefoy était absent hier. Il a subi une épreuve très dure, je vous demanderais donc de ne pas le bombarder de question quand il reviendra. Cette épreuve à changer beaucoup de choses en lui et, à sa demande, il à recoiffer le choixpeau qui l'a envoyer à Gryfondor. Je vous demande de respecter son choix. »  
  
Dumbledore se rassit, pendant que toute la salle bourdonnait d'étonnement, Harry craignait pour Drago maintenant que son changement de maison était officiel. Il avait peur que les Serpentards le prenne très mal et cherche à se venger. Ron n'était absolument pas surpris, puisque Harry lui avait tout raconté, il lui sourit, heureux pour lui. Hermione, qui elle n'était au courant que de la parenté entre Harry et Drago, le questionna, Harry rougit un peu et raconta tout. Hermione s'écarta un peu de Ron et pris la tête de Harry entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux et dit :  
  
« Si tu es heureux avec lui Harry. Alors c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »  
  
Puis elle fit remarquer le courage qu'il avait fallut à Drago pour affronter son père. Harry était très heureux à ce moment précis, il avait trouver l'amour, ses amis étaient heureux pour lui et heureux ensemble, il c'était découvert un oncle et son parrain avait été innocenté. Puis le rêve lui revint en mémoire et gâcha cet instant. Une fois le repas finit ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Sirius et Calmacil étaient en grande discussion, mais apparemment il ne s'agissait pas du cour, il échangeait des souvenirs sur James. Harry entra le premier suivit par Ron et Hermione, les élèves s'installèrent rapidement. Et Calmacil parla, Harry n'avait pas remarquer hier combien sa voix était ensorcelante, elle ne semblait pas appartenir à un humain c'était assez déconcertant mais très agréable. Voyant l'effet que sa voix avait sur les élèves Calmacil sourit et tapa dans ses mains :  
  
« Veuillez me pardonner je n'ai pas fait attention – il dirigea sa baguette sur sa gorge et prononça une formule puis repris- Comme je vous le disais »  
  
Il s'arrêta pour que les élèves accepte la différence, sa voix était devenu plus humaine, beaucoup moins agréable, mais toujours très belle. Calmacil souriait franchement et reprit :  
  
« Maintenant que vous vous êtes habitué à ma voix, je reprends. Cette année nous allons étudié le mal dans ce qu'il a de plus abjecte. Les pires sorts et les pires créatures seront notre quotidien dans cette classe. J'annoncerais à chaque début de cours quel sera le sujet traiter si vous ne vous en sentez pas la force Mr Black vous accompagneras dans une autre salle ou vous travaillerez sur de la théorie. Je précise pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant que Mr Black à été innocenté hier par le ministère. Avant tout j'aimerais savoir quel est la créature qui selon vous est la plus maléfique.»  
  
Harry souffla la réponse à Ron, qui trembla un peu en entendant ce nom. Calmacil les avait vu et dit :  
  
« Mr Potter je vous serais reconnaissant de faire profiter toute la classe de vos réponses éclairés.   
  
Excuser moi professeur.  
  
Ce n'est rien répondez à la question je vous prie.  
  
Voldemort »  
  
Les élèves poussèrent un cri de surprise et de crainte. Calmacil sourit et dit :  
  
« C'est exact Mr Potter, Voldemort –de nouveau les élèves sursautèrent- j'accorde dix points à Gryfondor, pas parce que la réponse est bonne ou mauvaise mais parce que vous avez prononcé son nom. En parlant de cela je vous averti que j'ai horreur de ces mièvreries qui consiste à ne pas dire son nom, aussi que ce soit dans vos devoirs ou à l'oral j'exige que vous prononciez le nom de Voldemort. »  
  
Les élèves sursautèrent à nouveau. Calmacil reprit :  
  
« Comme je l'ai dit Mr Potter à répondus juste, mais ce cours consiste à étudier les sorts et les créatures, pas les sorciers. Voldemort –cette fois les élèves ne sursautèrent pas- n'entrera donc que pour une petit part dans notre programme. Aujourd'hui et pendant quelques temps, nous allons étudier les liches, qui sont certainement les créatures les plus dangereuses qui soient. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ? »  
  
Comme d'habitude Hermione leva la main, Calmacil lui fit signe de répondre et elle dit :  
  
« Les liches sont dangereuses car ce sont des sorciers mort vivants, ils sont immunisés contre la plupart des sorts, et on ne peut les tuer qu'en détruisant le phylactère dans lequel leur essences est enfermés. »  
  
Calmacil sourit :  
  
« Exactement Miss Granger, dix points à Gryfondor. Apprenez que toutes les liches ne sont pas maléfiques, et que certaines créatures ne les craignent pas de par leur nature même. Qui connaît de telles créature ? »  
  
Hermione leva à nouveau la main et dit :  
  
« Les Hauts-Elfes ne les craignent pas car leur nature les protègent des morts vivants et de leur sorts. »  
  
Calmacil sourit à nouveau et dit :  
  
« Décidément Miss Granger, c'est vous qui devriez faire le cour. Qui à part Miss Granger sait ce que sont les Hauts-Elfes ? Personne ? Miss Granger ? Non plus ? A ca me rassure je peut encore vous apprendre quelque chose. Vous connaissez tous les elfes de maison, et bien ca n'a rien à voir, ceux qui parmi ont été élevés chez des moldus en savent sans doute plus que les autres. Mr Potter par exemple, avez vous jamais lu des romans de J.R.R. Tolkien ?»  
  
Harry hocha la tête, il en avait déjà lu, mais c'était il y a longtemps.  
  
« Pourriez expliquer comment les elfes sont décris dans ces ouvrages ? »  
  
Harry secoua la tête en disant qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Calmacil sourit, et reprit :  
  
« Les Hauts-Elfes sont une race qui a pratiquement disparu aujourd'hui, il ne dois pas en rester plus de 10000 sur toute la planète. La légende veut que ce soit les Hauts-Elfes qui ai enseigner la magie aux humains. Bien maintenant sortez vos livres page 10 et faite un résumé des informations que vous y trouverez sur les liches. »  
  
Le reste du cour se passa tranquillement puis la cloche sonna. Calmacil cria pour couvrir l'inévitable vacarme inhérent à la fin des cours, pour dire :  
  
« Pour la prochaine fois, 2 rouleaux de parchemins, un sur les liches et un autre sur les Hauts-Elfes. »  
  
Une fois que tous les élèves furent partis Harry s'approcha du bureau. Calmacil lui sourit et dit :  
  
« Ah Harry. Même si tu sait qui je suis, je me présente quand même je suis Calmacil, ton oncle. »  
  
Harry lui sourit en retour.  
  
« Je suppose que tu as pas mal de question à me poser sur tes parents ou sur moi, ca te dérange, de le faire en marchant ? Je dois aller à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh à besoin d'un coup de main pour ton ami, et j'ai quelques talents de guérison. »  
  
Harry dit que ca ne le dérangeais pas, et il suivit son oncle, pendant que Sirius les regardais partirent en souriant. Tout en marchant Calmacil parla :  
  
« Dumbledore t'as raconter la plus grande part de l'histoire, donc si tu veut des précisions demande moi.   
  
Il a dit que vous étiez spécial. »  
  
Calmacil rit :  
  
« Avant tout Harry, j'aimerais que tu oublie le « vous » je sais que je fait vieux mais quand même. Et pour ce qui est de mon coté « spécial » il a raison. Il t'a dit que tes grands parents avaient eus des difficultés à m'avoir, et qu'ils avaient été aidés non ?   
  
Oui.  
  
Bien l'aide qu'ils ont reçus m'a transformé, je ne suis pas tout à fait humain, en fait je ne suis humain que pour une petite partie de mon être, celle qui détermine mon apparence réelle, c'est à dire celle que toi tu vois. »  
  
Harry hésita, il ne savait pas comment formuler la question, un « tu es quoi ? » semblait grossier. Calmacil le regarda les yeux brillants de malice et dit :  
  
« Ne cherche pas la question tu n'en a pas besoin, mes parents reçurent de l'aide de faction différentes, la première j'en ai parler en cours. »  
  
Harry comprit, et ne fut pas surpris, malgré ce qu'il avait dit il se souvenait assez bien des descriptions des elfes dans les romans qu'il avait lus. Et quand le sujet avait été abordé il s'en était douté, surtout à cause de la voix de son oncle.  
  
« Tu n'est pas surpris, c'est bien. Ca prouve que tu sait observer et comprendre. La deuxième faction qui eut une très forte influence sur mon être ce sont les rois-dragons. »  
  
La question parti immédiatement :  
  
« C'est quoi ? »  
  
Calmacil ne lâcha pas son sourire et répondit :  
  
« Ce sont des créatures qui ont l'apparences de dragon mais qui parlent comme toi et moi, ils communiquent aussi bien avec les humains qu'avec les dragons. Ils sont parmi les plus puissantes créatures qui existent.   
  
Et en quoi cela t'a transformé ?   
  
Je peut prendre la forme d'un dragon à volonté. Je conserverait mon intelligence et l'usage de la parole. C'est un peu comme les animagi. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, décidément ce nouvel oncle était plein de surprises. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Harry se précipita vers Drago, qui dormait, et lui vola un baiser. Drago ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Harry :  
  
« On ne peut pas souhaiter meilleur réveil. »  
  
Sur ce il l'embrassa à son tour, Calmacil qui avait marché lentement exprès, arriva. En voyant Drago il fronça les sourcils, pour la première fois il semblait en colère :  
  
« Tu es le fils de Lucius ? »  
  
Drago compris, après tout l'homme qui avait été son père avait tué les parents de cet homme. Il hocha la tête, tout près de s'excuser mais Harry bondit :  
  
« Il a renier son père, ne le juge pas pour ca, lui il n'a rien fait. »  
  
Calmacil semblait toujours furieux et il dit :  
  
« Tu as raison Harry il n'est pas responsable, mais j'ai jurer de ne jamais aider quelqu'un qui serait du même sang que Lucius. »  
  
Harry s'énerva et le ton monta :  
  
« Calmacil, je sais ce que Lucius à fait, mais lui n'y est pour rien, et si tu agit comme ca, alors qu'il c'est dresser contre son père pour me protéger. Alors tu ne vaut pas mieux que Lucius. »  
  
Calmacil regarda son neveu ébahit, et sourit :  
  
« J'avais oublier que tu était un homme Harry, pardonne moi. Si tu le veut je l'aiderais mais donne moi une bonne raison pour cela. »  
  
Harry la trouva tout de suite cette fameuse raison que son oncle attendait et très droit les yeux plongé dans ceux de son oncle il dit :  
  
« Parce que je l'aime. »  
  
Calmacil sourit, et Drago tira Harry en arrière pour l'embrasser. Calmacil rit en disant :  
  
« Dites les jeunes vous pouvez pas vous retenir cinq minutes ? »  
  
Harry et Drago rougirent, puis il rirent aussi. Calmacil s'approcha de Drago et posa une main sur son front, il ferma les yeux et dit :  
  
« Hum, cet ordure n'y est pas aller de main morte, j'aurais du le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion. Bien allons-y. »  
  
Il parla alors dans une langue qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne connaissaient, et Drago sentit bientôt une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il lui semblait sentir que tout se réparait en lui, c'était une sensation tellement agréable. Quand Calmacil retira sa main, Drago sentit l'air glacé le reprendre et un désespoir sans fond l'envahir. Il commença à pleurer, Harry surpris regarda son oncle qui lui fit signe de le prendre dans ses bras. Harry obéit avec plaisir et Drago se calma rapidement. Calmacil leur expliqua ce qui venait de se passer :  
  
« C'est un contrecoup normal, le pouvoir de guérison que j'ai utiliser te donne l'impression de te sentir infiniment bien, mais quand le sort prends fin on fait une sorte de dépression instantané. Bon tu pourras sortir dans quelques heures, ne force pas trop au début »  
  
En disant cela il regarda les deux jeunes hommes alternativement en souriant d'un air grivois. Harry et Drago sentirent la chaleur leur monté au visage. Puis Calmacil sorti, non sans leur avoir préciser que Mrs Pomfresh était dans le bureau du directeur pour un bon moment. Une fois qu'il fut sorti Drago et Harry éclatèrent de rire, décidément ce nouvel oncle était fantastique. Drago invita Harry à s'allonger à ses coté, ce dernier le pris dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler, pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Drago parla :  
  
« Harry, maintenant que je vais mieux il faut que je t'explique, Dumbledore m'a dit pour tes rêves, donc tu sait ce que Voldemort avait prévu ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, Drago continua :  
  
« Calmacil à rompu le sort qui m'empêchait de tout dire, je n'avais pas compris c'était une mise en scène, Lucius m'avait soumis au sortilège de l'imperium, c'est moi qui aurait du te tuer. Le problème pour eux c'est que ni lui, ni Voldemort ne pensait que j'aurais la force de résister. Ils n'ont pas pris en compte le facteur le plus important, mon amour pour toi. Maintenant que je suis avec toi, je peut te le dire, ca fait des années que je t'aime, mais je voyais que tu me haïssait, alors j'ai voulu te blesser. Je suis désolé mon amour. »  
  
Harry le regarda dans les yeux en souriant, il l'embrassa doucement et dit :  
  
« Tu n'as pas à l'être, nous sommes tout les deux fautifs. Mais je voudrais que tu me raconte tout dans l'ordre si ce n'est pas trop dur. »  
  
Drago se serra davantage contre lui et commença :  
  
« Ca a commencé il y a un mois à peu près, Voldemort c'est souvenu de notre lien de parenté et il à trouva ca très drôle, il a dit à Lucius, je refuse de l'appeler autrement, de me lancer le sortilège de l'imperium pour que je te tue sans risque pour moi. Mais quelques jours avant j'avais trouvé au grenier des papiers qui retraçaient notre famille, et j'avais compris. Pour moi il n'était plus question que tu soit mon ennemi, j'y ai vu l'occasion de nous rapprocher. Aussi quand mon père à jeter le sortilège j'ai résister mais il ne s'en ai pas rendu compte. J'ai joué au pantin pendant quelques jours, puis Voldemort m'a convoqué, et m'a offert une place à ses cotés. Je n'ai pas pu jouer la comédie plus longtemps, je lui ai crié ce que je pensais de lui, ca l'a fait rire. Mon père m'a ramené au manoir et m'a dit qu'on en parlerais le lendemain, mais apparemment il n'a pas put attendre, en pleine nuit il m'a réveiller et tu connais la suite. Heureusement qu'il m'avait appris à transplaner, je me suis rendu à Pré-au-Lard, puisqu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du collège. Et j'ai marché jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus sur mes jambes. Ensuite tu m'a trouver et tu m'a sauver. Mais il m'avait bien eut tout les deux, il savaient que je refuserais, il savaient que j'avais trouvé ces papiers, ils croyaient que je refuserais parce que tu était de ma famille. Le sortilège que mon père à lancé était à double fond j'ai résisté au premier mais pas entièrement au deuxième, Voldemort était persuadé que tu verrais mon père me battre, et que tu te précipiterais pour m'aider. Il pensait que j'allais te révéler notre lien de parenté, et que tu t'attacherais à moi. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, ce qu'il ne pouvaient même pas envisagé c'était que je résiste au deuxième sort par amour pour toi. C'est pour ca que je t'ai dit qu'un membre de ta famille allait te tuer, ils ne l'avaient pas prévus, et quand Calmacil m'a guérit il a briser le sort sinon je n'aurais pas pu tout te dire.»  
  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Harry sentait que ses yeux le piquait il était tellement triste pour lui. Drago le vit, et pour le consoler, mais aussi par envie, l'embrassa fougueusement. Mrs Pomfresh ne revint pas de la soirée. Quand il quittèrent l'infirmerie, il était assez tard et le repas était fini. Ils montèrent dans la tour de Gryfondor, Drago était mort de peur quant à l'accueil que l'on allait lui réservé, Harry tenta de le rassurer, mais lui-même n'était sur que de la réaction de Ron et de Hermione. Quand il pénétrèrent dans la tour, ils furent accueilli par un immense :  
  
« Bienvenue Drago. »  
  
Tout les Gryfondor étaient là et ils semblaient tous ravi que Drago les ai rejoint, Drago n'en croyais pas ses yeux, ca faisait cinq ans qu'il leur jouait à tous des tours immondes et eux ils l'accueillaient comme ca. Harry était plutôt surpris du fait qu'ils aient connus la date de son retour, mais en voyant Calmacil et Sirius dans un coin de la salle il comprit. Drago était au bord des larmes, jamais il n'aurait cru ca possible, et il faillit bien craquer quand Hermione le pris dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue au nom de tous. Ron se contenta de lui serrer la main en lui souriant. Drago regarda Harry qui souriait de toute ses dents, et qui lui fit signe d'avancer. La fête dura longtemps, puis chacun parti se coucher, Harry ne savait pas où Drago devait dormir. Calmacil s'approcha de lui et dit :  
  
« Pour votre sécurité vous ne dormirez pas ici pendant un moment, Voldemort veut vous tuer tout les deux, le professeur Rogue à eu l'idée de vous donnez un appartement qui sera protéger en permanence par des sorts, des elfes, et des profs. Vos affaires y sont déjà on va vous y emmener. »  
  
Harry était très gêner, et il faillit refuser, mais la perspective de rester seul avec Drago fit qui se laissa convaincre. Et puis après tout, ce dit-il, il faut bien que nous vérifions cette histoire d'union. L'appartement en question était situé tout à coté de la tour de Gryfondor, ce qui rassura énormément les deux jeunes gens. Le tableau qui en gardait l'entrée avait été spécialement ensorcelé par Dumbledore pour que seuls Harry, Drago et Dumbledore lui- même, puissent l'ouvrir. Une fois qu'il eurent passé le tableau, Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent dans un vaste salon aménagé dans des tons or et rouge, en face de l'entrée se trouvait une porte qui menait à la salle de bain, et de l'autre coté de l'immense cheminée qui occupait le centre du salon se trouvait la porte donnant sur la chambre. Ils étaient tout deux fatigués aussi ne s'attardèrent-ils pas, la chambre était dans des tons bleus nuits très reposant. Quand il rentrèrent ils rougirent tout deux, la chambre ne comportais qu'un seul lit à deux places. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation comique et commença à rire, Drago le regarda surprit mais ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, il adorait l'entendre rire, pour lui il n'y avait pas de plus belle musique que le rire de Harry. Drago s'arrêta de rire brusquement, ce qui inquiéta son ami qui le dévisagea anxieux. Sans un mot avec un air suppliant, Drago s'approcha de lui, Harry se sentit fondre, comment il faisait pour être aussi craquant ? Harry ouvrit les bras et Drago s'y précipita, le survivant ne savait pas pourquoi son ami avait eut ce soudain besoin d'affection mais il était tout prêt à lui donner, et plus encore pensa-t-il. Drago ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de Harry, il repensa à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'il avait découvert les papiers qui expliquaient que Harry était de sa famille. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait endurer et perdu, et il ne put retenir ses larmes. Il commença à pleurer d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Harry était mort d'inquiétude de l'entendre pleurer ainsi, doucement il le souleva du sol et le porta sur le lit. Le jeune homme blond continuais à pleurer, le brun était debout à coté du lit, il était malheureux de le voir ainsi. Avec douceur il approcha son visage de celui du blond et très tendrement l'embrassa, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
« Je t'aime Drago, je te protégerais de tout, je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal. »  
  
Drago passa ses bras autour du corps de son ami, et se serra contre lui en disant à travers ses larmes :  
  
« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. »  
  
Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, puis Drago se calma. Harry commença à se dévêtir, normalement il aurait du passer un pyjama, mais comme il n'était qu'avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il se contenta de rester en caleçon. Drago en profita pour admirer son corps, c'est fou ce qu'il avait changé en un an. Le petit garçon mince, était devenu un jeune homme grand et musclé. L'ex- Serpentard voulu se déshabiller à son tour, mais il était tellement épuisé que le fait d'enlever sa robe de sorcier lui posa un problème insurmontable. Harry le vit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de le voir si attendrissant, il le déshabilla tout doucement, Drago frémit de sentir ses mains parcourir ainsi son corps. Il se retrouva bientôt dans la même tenu que son ami, Harry admira lui aussi le corps du blond, il avait peu grandit mais il était devenu beaucoup plus musclé. Sans les marques qui constellaient encore sa peau, ce corps aurait été encore plus désirable. Le jeune homme brun ouvrit le lit, non sans avoir fait léviter son ami, puis il le reposa doucement et le borda. Il fit ensuite le tour du lit et se coucha à ses cotés. Drago se blotti contre lui, il était bien pour la première fois depuis des années. Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules pendant que Drago posait sa tête sur son torse. Harry réalisa alors vraiment combien ce jeune homme qui semblait d'habitude si sur de lui était fragile, il l'embrassa doucement avant de lui souhaité bonne nuit. Des coups frappés avec insistances tirèrent Harry de son sommeil, il regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 9h00 et paniqua, ils auraient déjà du être en cours. Harry faillit réveiller son ami, mais il dormais tellement bien qu'il n'osa pas. Doucement il quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. Le tableau lui annonça la visite du directeur, sans y penser il lui dit d'entrer. C'est seulement quand il réalisa qu'il était toujours en caleçon qu'il rougit, Dumbledore entra et lui sourit. Harry était très gêner mais Dumbledore ne fit aucune réflexion concernant sa tenue, toujours souriant il dit :  
  
« Harry, ton oncle m'a dit qu'il avait oublier de vous dire que vous étiez dispensé de cours pendant quelques temps. Mais j'aimerais tout de même que Hermione passe vous voir tout les soirs pour que vous ne preniez pas trop de retard, qu'en pense tu ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête ravi de pouvoir passer ses journées sans aller en cour, Dumbledore sourit de plus belle et continua :  
  
« Harry il faut que tu prenne soin de lui, tu as du le remarquer il est très fragile en ce moment, donc occupe toi de lui. »  
  
Harry afficha un grand sourire, s'occuper de lui ? mais il ne demandais que ca, il le dit au directeur qui sourit tendrement :  
  
« L'amour est la plus belle des choses Harry n'oublie jamais ca. »  
  
Sur ce il sortit, Harry allait retourner dans sa chambre quand un petit être se matérialisa devant la cheminé, Harry lui sourit :  
  
« Dobby ! Je suis content de te voir. »  
  
L'elfe répondit :  
  
« Oh Mr Harry Potter est trop bon, Dobby est là pour servir Mr Potter et le pauvre Mr Drago. Dobby savait que ca finira ainsi Mr. Il savait que Mr Malefoy était un méchant sorcier qui battais Mr Drago. »  
  
Harry n'en fut pas plus surpris que ca, au début il avait pensé que les mauvais traitements infligé à Drago était rares mais il c'était vite douté qu'ils étaient une habitude. Harry répondit :  
  
« Oui Mr Malefoy est un sorcier très méchant, mais maintenant Drago est en sécurité.  
  
Dobby le sait Mr et il en est très content, il sait que Mr Drago est en sécurité avec Mr Harry Potter. Dobby est à votre service Mr, Dobby à fait préparer les plats préférés de Mr Harry Potter et de Mr Drago. »  
  
Disant cela il fit apparaître un gigantesque petit déjeuner sur la table. Harry le remercia et Dobby parti. Harry retourna dans la chambre, Drago était réveiller et semblait inquiet en regardant la place que Harry avait occupé dans le lit. Puis il le vit rentrer et se leva pour se blottir dans ses bras en disant :  
  
« Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu n'était qu'un rêve. »  
  
Harry l'embrassa pour lui prouver le contraire, puis il dit :  
  
« Viens Dobby nous a monter le petit déjeuner. »  
  
Drago fut stupéfait :  
  
« Dobby ? Mon Dobby ? »  
  
Harry sourit :  
  
« Oui ton Dobby, comme tu dit, il nous a fait préparer nos plats préféré. »  
  
Drago sourit à son tour :  
  
« Quand il était encore au manoir, il s'occupait de moi, chaque fois que Lucius me battais il venait me soigner, j'ai été très triste quand il est parti. »  
  
Harry s'excusa en disant que c'était lui dit qui avait libérer l'elfe, mais Drago secoua la tête et dit :  
  
« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Lucius le battais encore plus fort que moi, et moi je pouvais même pas le soigner. »  
  
Harry le pris dans ses bras en disant :  
  
« Tout est fini maintenant, Lucius ne lèvera plus jamais la main sur toi, je le tuerais avant. »  
  
Drago se serra contre lui, décidément il n'aurait pas pu être mieux. Ils s'installèrent à la table et commencèrent à manger, Harry lui dit qu'ils étaient dispensés de cours pendant quelques temps, Drago en soupira de soulagement, il n'avait pas envie de voir les élèves des autres maisons et encore moins ceux de Serpentard. Une fois le petit déjeuner fini ils allèrent se laver. La salle de bain était immense, encore plus grande et plus belle que celle des préfets, la « baignoire » avait plus la taille d'une piscine olympique que d'autre chose. Sans gêne les deux jeunes hommes ôtèrent leurs caleçons et entrèrent dans l'eau. Harry s'approcha de son ami et commença à lui frotter le dos, Drago souriait, il était aux anges. Il recula un peu pour se coller contre son ami, se contact les électrisa, et Drago sentit rapidement la virilité de son ami se réveiller. Il lui fit face en souriant, l'embrassa et dit :  
  
« Je vois que je te fait de l'effet. »  
  
Harry rougit un peu et pour ne pas être en reste passa une main sur l'entrejambe du blond avant de répondre :  
  
« Apparemment c'est réciproque. »  
  
Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre à point qu'il n'auraient pas cru possible, mais si leur union devait avoir des répercussion magiques il préféraient autant le faire sans risque de se noyer. Ils finirent rapidement de se laver, et sortirent de l'eau. Sans prendre la peine de passer quoi que ce soit comme vêtements, Harry s'approcha de son ami, l'embrassa puis il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il le déposa en douceur sur le lit, et commença à le caresser et à l'embrasser. Drago n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'un tel plaisir puisse exister. Harry progressa doucement sur le corps du blond, enflammant ses sens. Doucement il posa une main sur la virilité de son ami et la caressa, Drago gémit. Puis ne voulant pas être en reste il fit en sorte que son ami soit en dessous et commença à parcourir son corps de sa langue. Les deux jeunes hommes gémissaient de plaisir, Harry repassa dessus et entreprit de finir ce qu'il avait commencé doucement ,pour ne pas lui faire trop mal, il s'introduit dans le corps du blond. La douleur n'exista pas, Drago senti uniquement le plaisir et une intense chaleur se répandre en lui. Harry senti lui aussi cette chaleur, il s'enfonça plus profondément, Drago gémit fortement. Le jeune homme brun commença à lui faire l'amour tendrement, le blond gémissait de plus en plus fort, et son ami le rejoins bientôt. Haletant tout deux de plaisir, ils sentirent le pouvoir s'éveiller ce qui augmenta leur plaisir plus qu'il n'aurait cru possible. Harry ne tarda pas à venir, et Drago fit rapidement de même. Le brun se retira, embrassa son amant, et dit :  
  
« Au moins maintenant nous savons ce que le terme « union » désignais. »  
  
Drago sourit, l'embrassa à son tour et répondit :  
  
« Oui mais il faudra vérifier, tu m'as fait perdre la tête et je ne suis pas sur. »  
  
Le jeune homme brun rit, et pris son amant dans ses bras en l'embrassant tendrement. Leur journée ne fut qu'une suite d'étreintes passionnées, et ce n'est qu'en entendant quelqu'un frappé qu'ils décidèrent de cesser les ébats. Harry passa rapidement un jean, pendant que Drago essayait de lui faire perdre tout contrôle en parcourant son torse de sa langue. Harry l'embrassa et fila ouvrir de crainte de céder. Hermione et Ron était dans le couloir, et à voir leur sourire ils avaient déjà deviner ce qui avait meubler la journée de leur ami. Harry rougit un peu et les fit entré. Drago sorti de la chambre vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon. Hermione rougit quelque peu et Ron rit, ce qui fit encore plus rougir Harry. Ils s'installèrent tout les 4 à la table et Hermione leur donna les cours de la journée et répondit à leurs questions. Puis il commencèrent à parler d'autre choses, Hermione dévisagea Drago et dit :  
  
« Drago, deux choses, premièrement je te félicite d'avoir résister à ton père, vraiment c'était très courageux. Deuxièmement, Harry est comme un frère pour moi et Ron donc si jamais tu lui fait du mal tu nous trouvera sur ton chemin.   
  
Hermione ! Drago n'as pas l'intention de me faire du mal »  
  
Harry était assez mécontent que son amie parle de cette façon à son amant. Sans perdre son calme la jeune femme répondit :  
  
« J'en suis sure Harry, mais je tenais à ce que les choses soient claires. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête et répondit :  
  
« Je te comprends parfaitement Hermione, et en fait je suis très touché que tu m'accepte, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais eu la force à ta place. Après tout ce que je t'ai dit, je suis désolé et j'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour d'avoir été aussi con. »  
  
Hermione lui sourit :  
  
« Drago si je ne t'avais pas pardonner, je ne serais pas là, je sais très bien maintenant, que c'était ton père qui parlais et pas toi. »  
  
Drago rougit et sans colère lui dit :  
  
« Hermione ce n'est plus mon père, pour moi il est un ennemi et rien d'autre. »  
  
Hermione s'excusa d'avoir gaffer, Ron les observais tout les deux en souriant, le nouveau Drago lui était très sympathique, et le voir discuter ainsi avec celle que l'année dernière il appelais « sang-de-bourbe » l'amusait assez. Harry lui était ravi de voir qu'ils s'entendait aussi bien, il embrassa rapidement Drago comme pour le récompenser, ce dernier rougit, et les trois autres rirent. Pour se venger Drago s'assit sur les genoux de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément, Harry rougit à son tour, et se joignit à l'hilarité de ses amis. Drago regarda Ron et dit :  
  
« Je m'excuse aussi de tout ce que j'ai put dire sur ta famille Ron. »  
  
Ron ne fut pas surpris qu'il s'excuse mais du fait que Drago l'appelle par son prénom, il sourit néanmoins et dit sensiblement la même réponse que sa petite amie. Puis ils se levèrent pour partir mais Harry les retint pour qu'ils restent mangés avec eux. Le couple ne ce fit pas prier, et Dobby leur apporta bientôt un copieux dîner, il passèrent la soirée à parler, Hermione blottie contre Ron et Drago contre Harry. Vers 22h00 quelqu'un frappa, Harry ouvrit, le tableau ayant identifier Rogue. Le professeur de potions entra en souriant franchement au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Ron et Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu aussi « humain », Rogue les salua poliment et dit :  
  
« Drago, Lucius est là, il dit qu'il veut te récupérer, il est dans le bureau du directeur. »  
  
Drago senti une main glaciale lui tordre les boyaux, il ne voulait pas, cet homme n'était plus son père. Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait senti la peur de son amant, et ca le rendait furieux, il se tourna vers Rogue et dit :  
  
« Professeur, vous savez ce qui c'est passer, Drago n'est plus son fils. »  
  
Rogue lui sourit tristement, décidément, pensa Harry, il devient presque sympathique. Le professeur répondit :  
  
« Je sais Harry, mais Dumbledore pense que Drago devrait aller le voir une dernière fois pour que tout soit dit. »  
  
Drago se blotti contre son amant en secouant la tête, des sanglots montaient dans sa gorge, il pleura sur l'épaule de Harry en disant :  
  
« Non ne les laissent pas faire il va me faire du mal. »  
  
Ron, Hermione et Rogue sentirent leur cœurs se serré devant ce spectacle. Harry parla à voix basse tout en berçant son amant :  
  
« Non je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal mon amour, je vais venir avec toi et si jamais il essaye quoi que ce soit je le tue. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête tristement, puis il se leva les yeux rougis. Rogue le regarda tristement, sortit sa baguette et dit :  
  
« Je refuse qu'il te voit ainsi. »  
  
Il lança un sort qui fit disparaître les traces de larmes. Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Ils allèrent tout deux s'habiller, Drago tremblait, il était mort de peur. Harry le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Puis ils suivirent Rogue jusqu'au bureau du directeur, Lucius faisait les cents pas, pendant que Dumbledore le regardait avec un mépris évident. Quand il aperçu Drago, Lucius sourit, comme un serpent près à mordre pensa Harry.  
  
« Ah Drago mon fils. »  
  
Il s'approcha de lui, mais Drago recula et se blotti contre son amant en disant :  
  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne suis plus ton fils, dit ce que tu as à dire et dégage. »  
  
Lucius ne se départi pas de son sourire carnassier et continua :  
  
« Très bien Drago, sache que tu m'a beaucoup déçu et blesser en agissant ainsi. »  
  
Drago le dévisagea, son regard était chargé de haine et de mépris, à tel point que Lucius recula d'un pas. D'une voix sourde Drago dit :  
  
« Déçu ? Blesser ? Mais ce sont des sentiments humains, et il y a longtemps que tu n'as plus rien d'humain. Tout ce que tu m'as enseigner c'est la haine, et bien tu as réussi, aujourd'hui je te hais. »  
  
Lucius perdit son sourire, il avait penser qu'il serait facile de manipuler son fils pour le faire revenir avant qu'il ne révèle tout. Devinant ses pensées Harry prit la parole :  
  
« Ecoutez-moi bien espèce de sale petite merde – Dumbledore leva les yeux comme s'il n'avait rien entendu -, Drago m'a tout dit, toute cette mise en scène. Votre plan était bon, mais vous direz à votre maître qu'il c'est planté une nouvelle fois. Non seulement il ne m'a pas tuer mais en plus il à jurer de me protéger. Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal. Si vous osez faire quoi que ce soit contre lui je m'arrangerais pour que le sortilège doloris ne soit qu'une plaisanterie en comparaison de ce que je vous ferrais subir. »  
  
Lucius le dévisagea et murmura :  
  
« La prophétie. »  
  
Dumbledore afficha un sourire rayonnant et dit :  
  
« Oui Lucius, la prophétie, et si vous les regarder attentivement vous verrez qu'ils ce sont déjà éveiller au pouvoir. Nous avons déjà gagner la guerre Lucius, dites le à votre maître. Et maintenant partez, de toute évidence Drago à fait son choix, vous n'êtes plus son père et donc vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Si jamais vous remettez les pieds ici je considérerais que c'est une menace pour mes élèves et je vous affronterais. »  
  
Lucius pâlit en entendant Dumbledore le menacer, il hocha la tête et sorti, Rogue le suivit sur un signe de Dumbledore. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient rougit en entendant Dumbledore dire qu'ils c'étaient éveiller au pouvoir. Puis Harry se reprit et demanda :  
  
« Pourquoi cette confrontation Professeur ? »  
  
Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent de malice et il répondit :  
  
« Pour que Voldemort sache que la prophétie se réalise, ca va l'inquiéter et il va faire des erreurs. Il va essayer de s'en prendre à vous, mais vous ne risquez rien ici, il ne viendra jamais lui-même votre pouvoir l'effraie, il sait que vous avez la puissance nécessaire pour le détruire. Donc il n'enverra que des petits exécutants, et ses rangs vont se dégarnir petit à petit. »  
  
Harry n'aimait pas trop l'idée de servir d'appât, pas tellement pour lui mais pour Drago, après tout la prophétie annonçait sa mort, intérieurement il se jura de le protéger au péril de sa vie. Dumbledore demanda des explications quant au discours qu'avait tenu Harry sur le fait que Drago lui avait tout révéler, le jeune homme blond lui raconta tout, Dumbledore hocha la tête et dit :  
  
« Juste au cas où, me permet tu de lancer un sort antimagie? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête immédiatement, et Dumbledore s'exécuta, Harry cria. Le sort du directeur avait annuler tout les sorts qui cachait les nombreuses marques de coup plus ou moins anciennes, qui constellait le visage de Drago, Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête et s'excusa :  
  
« Je suis désolé Drago, je ne pensais pas qu'il te maltraitait à ce point. »  
  
Drago lui sourit et répondit :  
  
« Vous n'y pouviez rien professeur, mais j'aimerais que vous me rendiez mon apparence « normale »   
  
Il y a mieux à faire Drago, je vais demander à Calmacil de passer te voir, son pouvoir de guérison effaceras ses marques définitivement. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, Harry le serra contre lui de toute ses forces, il savait que son amant avait été battu mais il n'avait pas imaginé l'entendu des dégâts. Sur ce ils prirent congés du directeur et regagnèrent leur appartement. Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans une fureur noire en comprenant ce que Drago avait du subir. Ce dernier les remercia, et alla se coucher, il avait un peu honte de se montrer ainsi. Harry l'avait compris et après s'être excuser auprès de ses amis le rejoignit. La nuit qui lui offrit fut d'une douceur incomparable.  
  
Ils furent réveillés très tard par Calmacil frappant vigoureusement contre le tableau, qui n'appréciait pas du tout ce traitement et lui faisait bien comprendre en lui lançant différent quolibets. Harry ne se donna pas la peine de passer autre chose qu'un caleçon et laissa entrer son oncle. Il l'emmena dans la chambre, Drago était toujours au lit, voyant son cousin il fit léviter quelques vêtements pour s'habiller mais Calmacil l'arrêta :  
  
« Désolé Drago, mais je ne peut guérir que ce que je vois, tu n'as que te dire que je suis un médecin. »  
  
Drago rougit violemment, et hocha la tête. Calmacil sourit, et reprit :  
  
« Je te propose un truc, je ferme les yeux et j'utilise Harry comme « relais » pour te guérir. Ca te va ? »  
  
Le jeune homme blond hocha la tête soulagé, Harry regarda son oncle surpris, ce dernier lui sourit et expliqua :  
  
« Comme tu es de mon sang, je peut faire passer mon pouvoir de guérison par toi, le seul inconvénient c'est que la dépression seras plus forte. Tu as déjà vu ce qui ce passais quand c'était un étranger qui guérissait, alors imagine quand c'est la personne que tu aime. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et regarda son amant pour connaître son sentiment. Drago acquiesça. Calmacil souri, posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et dit :   
  
« Tu n'as qu'a poser ta main sur les traces, le reste je m'en charge. »  
  
Harry, après s'être assurer que son oncle fermais les yeux, ôta la couette qui couvrait le corps de son amant et fit ce que son oncle avait dit. Drago sentit une nouvelle fois le bien-être de la guérison envahir son corps, mais cette fois ci il était multiplier par 1000, c'était presque aussi intense que quand Harry lui faisait l'amour. Après avoir examiner intégralement le corps de son amant, Harry le recouvrit et dit à son oncle que c'était fini. Drago pleura à nouveau, son amant le pris dans ses bras, tentant, par ce contact de lui faire passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Calmacil les salua et sorti rapidement, il savait très bien quel était le moyen de sortir quelqu'un de cette dépression instantané, et il n'avait pas envie de jouer les voyeurs. Harry déploya tout son talent pour consoler son amant.  
  
Drago dormait paisiblement, quand un cri le réveilla, immédiatement sur le qui-vive il scruta la chambre pour voir si Harry était là. Il illumina la chambre sans le voir, il sauta du lit et couru au salon, Harry était là, sous l'emprise d'un sortilège doloris. Et celui qui lui lançait n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy. Drago sentit la haine en lui, ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son père, il n'y vit qu'amusement. Sa haine augmenta plus qu'il ne le croyait possible, il sentit une vague de pouvoir gonfler en lui et il hurla :  
  
« NE LE TOUCHE PAS ESPECE D'ORDURE. »  
  
Le pouvoir augmenta encore en lui, sans un mot il leva sa main, vide de toute baguette. Un rayon étincelant s'échappa de la paume et alla frapper son père entre les deux yeux. Ce dernier s'effondra sur le sol comme un patin dont on aurait subitement couper les ficelles. Drago toujours haineux s'approcha de lui, il se retint de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en le battant à mort, mais il savait que Harry le désapprouverait, aussi il se contenta de prendre sa baguette et de le stupéfixer. Puis il se précipité vers son amant, toujours allongé par terre, il savait pour l'avoir subit plus d'une fois que le sortilège doloris mettait un moment avant de cesser ses effets. Il prit Harry dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse possible, jamais il n'aurais cru ressentir une telle douleur, voir Harry dans cet état lui était plus douloureux que 1000 sortilège doloris. Le sortilège cessa bientôt et Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, Drago sentit son cœur se serrer, en voyant ses yeux habituellement si purs et si clairs emplis de larmes. Il le serra dans ses bras, se retenant de ne pas pleurer, cette fois c'était à lui d'être fort pour l'homme qu'il aimait. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un Albus Dumbledore furieux, il se précipita vers Harry pour s'assurer de son état. Puis rassurer il se tourna vers Lucius qui était sorti de son coma, d'un geste il l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Harry se releva péniblement soutenu par un Drago hyper-anxieux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prirent garde au fait qu'ils étaient en tenue d'Adam. Dumbledore agita sa baguette, et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent vêtu de confortables robes de chambres. L'un trop fatigué et l'autre trop anxieux, ils ne rougirent même pas de la situation. Drago mena doucement Harry jusqu'à un fauteuil, et ce malgré les protestations de ce dernier qui disait qu'il allait bien. Une fois son amant assis, Drago se retourna vers l'homme qui avait été son père, il leva la baguette qu'il lui avait prise et dit :  
  
« Avada K.. »  
  
Mais Harry lui avait mit une main sur la bouche et murmura, à bout de force :  
  
« Non mon amour tu lui ferais trop d'honneur, rassure toi il paieras pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, et sourit, en un temps pas si lointain jamais il n'aurait obéit à une parole de Harry Potter, et aujourd'hui il aurait tout fait pour lui. Il guida de nouveau son amant jusqu'au fauteuil, et se tourna vers Dumbledore :  
  
« Professeur, je croyais que nous étions en sécurité ici ? Si c'est ca votre idée de la sécurité alors je préfère encore aller chez les moldus. »  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit d'un air désolé :  
  
« Je suis navré Drago, je pensais honnêtement que vous seriez en sûreté au moins pendant un temps, mais apparemment Lucius à voulu régler le problème vite pour ne pas subir les foudres de son maître. »  
  
Calmacil arriva en courant, jeta un coup d'œil sur la scène qui s'offrait à lui et s'arrêta sur Lucius, son visage reflétait de la haine pure :  
  
« Cette fois-ci Lucius tu es mort. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer moi même après t'avoir fait rôtir comme un poulet. »  
  
Harry savait très bien que son oncle en était capable mais il ne voulait pas le voir tuer un homme, même celui-ci qui était parmi les plus abjecte. Il le lui dit, Calmacil se tourna vers son neveu et lut en lui, d'un ton qui était le reflet d'une colère froide il demanda :  
  
« Doloris ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, Dumbledore dévisagea Calmacil comme pour lui dire de ce calmer. Calmacil secoua la tête, tentant de se contenir. Alors Harry, Drago, Dumbledore et Lucius furent témoins d'un spectacle rare, sous leurs yeux l'homme se transforma. En quelques secondes un magnifique dragon noir se tint à la place de l'homme. Lucius écarquilla les yeux de terreur et sombra dans un évanouissement salutaire. Harry se leva péniblement et posa sa main sur les écailles du dragon, ce dernier baissa la tête d'un air bienveillant et dit d'une voix de stentor :  
  
« J'aurais préféré que tu ne me vois jamais sous cette apparence Harry »  
  
Harry lui sourit et répondit :  
  
« Je n'ai pas peur de toi Calmacil rassure-toi, mais calme toi s'il te plaît. Si tu le tue il ne pourra rien nous dire. »  
  
Le dragon hocha la tête et reprit sa forme humaine en soupirant. Harry soulagé, se jeta dans les bras de son oncle, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire à un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Calmacil vit l'air courroucé de son petit cousin et lâcha son neveu pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
  
« Je crois que Drago mérite une récompense non ? »  
  
Harry sourit et se précipita vers Drago pour l'embrasser longuement sous le regard amusé des deux professeurs. Drago bouda quelques secondes mais se rendit bien vite et lui retourna son baiser. Malefoy avait de nouveau reprit ses esprit, et Dumbledore l'emmena non sans avoir dit à Calmacil de rester dans le salon pour surveiller les deux jeunes hommes. Drago était au bord des larmes, il avait cru, pendant quelques instants horribles, perdre Harry. Harry qu'il aimait plus que tout, qu'il avait jurer de protéger, et il n'en avait pas été capable, il se dégoûtait.. Harry sentit le tressaillement de son amant tandis que ces sombres pensées torturaient son esprit, et il devina quel était la nature de ces pensés. Il ne voulait pas que Drago puisse croire un instant que ce douloureux épisode avait changé quoi que ce soit pour lui, aussi jeta-t-il un regard évocateur à son oncle tout en désignant la chambre. Calmacil hocha vigoureusement la tête pour montrer son approbation. Tout doucement, avec une tendresse infinie, Harry emmena Drago dans la chambre, et entreprit une nouvelle fois de lui faire l'amour. Après quelques heures de repos, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre en disant :  
  
« Je peut entrer vous êtes décents ? »  
  
Harry reconnu immédiatement la voix de son oncle, contre laquelle il semblait maintenant immunisé bien qu'il la trouva toujours aussi belle. Il cria un « oui » un peu résigné, il commençait à en avoir un peu marre que l'appartement fasse office de hall de gare. Calmacil entra, et vit tout de suite que l'humeur de son neveu n'était pas au beau fixe. Il s'excusa de les déranger mais il avait des nouvelles, Harry réveilla Drago en l'embrassant tendrement, et fit signe à son oncle de parler. Calmacil raconta alors ce que Lucius avait révéler :  
  
« Au début il n'a rien voulu dire évidemment mais Rogue à toujours du Veritasserum sur lui et nous n'avons pas pris de gants. Accessoirement vous auriez du le voir tout les deux, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux, je crois que s'il avait pu il aurait remplacer la potion par le plus douloureux des poisons. Après avoir ingurgitée la potion Lucius se montra beaucoup plus éloquent, il nous donna la liste de tout les mangemorts qu'il connaissaient, c'est-à-dire la plupart. Dumbledore à immédiatement averti le ministère qui c'est empressé de tous les arrêter en quelques heures, pour une fois Fudge aura été efficace, ca change. Lucius nous à dit où trouver Voldemort, Albus y est aller immédiatement avec Sirius, il n'a pas voulu que je les accompagne pour veiller sur vous, mais quand ils sont arriver Voldemort s'était déjà envolé, toujours aussi courageux quand Albus est dans les parages. Enfin ils n'y sont pas allé pour rien, il ont trouver beaucoup de parchemin intéressants concernant les plans de Voldemort. »  
  
Drago et Harry étaient ravi de ces nouvelles, d'un coup ils respiraient mieux. Pendant un moment ils furent heureux, mais Drago se souvint de la prophétie, et compris également que l'arrestation de nombreux mangemorts allaient sans doute mettre fin à leur « vie commune ». Il sentit une nouvelle ses yeux le piquer, intérieurement il se maudit.  
  
J'arrête pas de chialer moi en ce moment Harry va encore s'inquiéter et j'ai horreur de ca, je voudrait le voir sourire tout le temps.  
  
Harry avait senti une fois de plus l'état de Drago, et les yeux brillants de ce dernier lui donnèrent raison. Il l'embrassa doucement et lui murmura :  
  
« Drago, ne te retient pas, je ne demande qu'a épancher tes larmes mon amour. »  
  
Calmacil, dont les sens étaient bien plus développé que ceux d'un humain, entendit le murmure de son neveu et aurait voulu les laisser seuls mais il avait encore un message à leur transmettre, d'un ton triste il leur communiqua :  
  
« Drago pardonne moi de te bouleverser encore une fois mais j'ai encore une chose à te dire. Le ministre à ordonner, dès qu'il à apprit l'agression, l'exécution de Lucius et l'emprisonnement préventif de Narcissa. Lucius à été exécuté il y a quelques minutes, je viens de l'apprendre, et Narcissa c'est donné la mort. »  
  
Drago ne sut quel attitude adopté, devait-il pleurer, rire, s'en foutre ? il n'en avait aucune idée. Il était bien sur triste de la perte de ses parents, mais c'était une fin logique pour lui, il s'y était préparé depuis longtemps. Et puis après tout il avait clamé haut et fort qu'il n'avait plus de père. Sa mère, elle, n'avait jamais réellement été présente, en fait c'était presque une étrangère. Et pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c 'était à la coupe du monde de Quidditch deux ans auparavant, alors on pouvait difficilement parler d'un moment déchirant. Mais malgré cela il sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Il ne comprit que bien plus tard que ce n'était pas la mort de ses parents qu'ils pleuraient mais plutôt l'absence de ce qu'ils auraient put être pour lui, de ce qu'ils auraient dut être pour lui. Harry, toujours décidé à le soulager de sa peine de quelque nature qu'elle soit, le pris farouchement dans ses bras. Calmacil dissimula un sourire en voyant son neveu aussi protecteur, il sorti de la chambre et pensa à haute voix :  
  
« Décidément qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignon ces deux là. »  
  
Il savait pertinemment, sans doute mieux que Drago lui-même, la raison des larmes que le jeune homme versaient, et Harry la connaissaient sans doute encore mieux que lui : le regret. Il quitta l'appartement, non sans avoir averti un autre gardien et quelques elfes de veiller sur les deux tourtereaux. Harry serrait toujours farouchement Drago dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Drago était mortifié par son propre comportement depuis cette fameuse nuit où il s'était enfuie du manoir, cette nuit où il avait d'abord défier puis renier son père, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Dans l'ensemble il savait que c'étaient des changements positifs, et le plus positif de tous était sans doute l'amour que Harry lui montrait. Mais cette sensiblerie qui semblait faire partie intégrante de ce nouveau « moi » qu'il c'était construit lui faisait honte. Même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il adorait se faire consoler par Harry, et que devant lui la gêne était moindre. Avec un certain amusement il pensa que décidément il avait eu raison de renier son père puisqu'un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Epuisé par tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis plusieurs jours il s'endormit. Harry resta longtemps sans bouger, il ne voulait pas lâcher Drago, il voulait que même dans son sommeil, Drago sentent sa présence et en soit rassurer. Au bout d'une heure, il sentit malgré ses bonnes intentions, qu'il ne pouvait plus rester ainsi, soupirant de mécontentement, puisque son corps lui refusait ce que son cœur voulait, il se leva le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller Drago. Il sorti de la chambre sans bruit, Dumbledore était au salon tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil, en voyant Harry il sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir et à parler. Après quelques minutes de conversation banale, Dumbledore en arriva enfin au sujet de sa visite :  
  
« Harry ce que je vais te dire va certainement te causé un choc, j'avais un doute quand je vous ai parler de la prophétie et j'ai longuement exploré la bibliothèque pour être sur. J'ai du fouillé dans tout les recensement effectué depuis que le fait même existe pour être sur, et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé. »  
  
Il lui tendit un livre, apparemment très vieux, Harry le prit délicatement et commença à lire.  
  
Les couples magiques.  
  
Depuis la nuit des temps, de nombreux couples magiques se révélèrent, et nous pûmes ainsi relever quelques une de leur particularités :  
  
Un couple magique ne se séparera jamais, les deux personnes ne pouvant se sentir vraiment en paix qu'en étant aux cotés de leur compagnons.  
  
Un couple magique baigne littéralement dans l'amour, il n'existe aucune façon de le briser.  
  
Si l'un des deux membres d'un couple magique venait à mourir alors l'autre se laisserais dépérir pour ne plus être séparé de l'être aimé.  
  
Un couple magique, qu'il soit hétérosexuel ou homosexuel, ressentira tôt ou tard le besoin d'avoir des enfants, la magie inhérente au couple permettant ce fait quelque soit le genre du couple.  
  
L'enfant en question sera très puissant puisqu'il sera « engendré » par la magie du couple, quelque soit le degré de consanguinité du couple (les plus célèbres couples ayant toujours un trace de consanguinité) l'enfant ne présentera aucune tare, et sera le plus souvent d'une beauté à coupé le souffle.  
  
Lors de sa première expérience sexuel, le couple à environ 9 chances sur 10 de concevoir un enfant, il n'existe aucun moyen de stopper cette grossesse, l'enfant et la personne qui le porte étant tout deux protégés par la magie du couple, qui est une des magies les plus puissante qui soit. La grossesse d'une femme sera sensiblement la même que dans le cas d'un couple non- magique. Dans le cas d'un homme, la grossesse ne durera qu'un mois, l'enfantement sera magique et donc sans aucune douleur, la grossesse ne représente aucuns risque pour le père. L'enfant issus d'un couple magique à une croissance très rapide jusqu'à « l'âge » d'environ 6 ans. Il atteint ce stade de son développement en environ 2 mois. Le premier enfant d'un couple magique est à 99% toujours de sexe féminin.  
  
Harry resta figé quelque seconde, puis il regarda Dumbledore et éclata de rire :  
  
« C'est une blague que vous me faites hein professeur ? »  
  
Dumbledore le regarda dans les yeux et le plus sérieusement du monde dit :  
  
« Non Harry ce n'est pas une blague. »  
  
Le jeune homme brun s'arrêta de rire d'un coup, il resta la bouche ouverte de surprise pendant un long moment. Dumbledore reprit :  
  
« Harry j'aimerais que Calmacil, ou Mrs Pomfresh vous examine tout les deux pour être certain qu'aucun de vous n'est « enceinte » ».  
  
Harry secoua la tête et dit :  
  
« Moi il n'y a aucun risque professeur, mais Drago peut l'être  
  
Drago peut être quoi ? »  
  
Le jeune homme blond était sur le seuil de la chambre, curieux de connaître le sujet de la discussion, Harry se leva et le pris dans ses bras en disant :  
  
« Viens t'asseoir, je crois que tu va avoir un choc. »  
  
Drago le suivit jusqu'au fauteuil dans lequel Harry était assis quelques secondes plus tôt et se mit sur les genoux de son amant, il dévisagea le directeur et dit :  
  
« Quelles bonnes nouvelles nous apportez vous encore ? »  
  
Le ton était ouvertement agressif, Drago n'avait toujours pas avalé le fait que Dumbledore ai laissé Lucius faire du mal à Harry. Ce dernier lui mit une petit tape sur la tête en murmurant :  
  
« Tient toi bien sinon je te remet au lit. »  
  
Drago rit et prit un air faussement coupable pour lui répondre dans le creux de l'oreille :  
  
« Oui papa. »  
  
Harry le serra contre lui en riant. Dumbledore sourit en voyant cet échange, puis il se racla la gorge pour rappelez sa présence. Drago le regarda et dit :  
  
« Je vous écoute. »  
  
Dumbledore lui tendit le livre à son tour, Drago eut exactement la même réaction que Harry, mais l'air sérieux de son amant et du directeur le calma immédiatement. D'une petite voix il demanda :  
  
« C'est pas vrai hein ? »  
  
Harry le serra plus fort contre lui en murmurant :  
  
« Si c'est vrai mon amour, mais rien ne prouve que tu soit « enceinte ». Le directeur voudrait que quelqu'un t'examine pour en être sur. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête en disant :  
  
« D'accord mais je veut que ce soit Calmacil. »  
  
Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa, Dumbledore se leva et parti chercher le professeur de DCFM. Calmacil arriva rapidement, les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours enlacés sur leur fauteuil, ce qui le fit sourire. D'un ton professionnel il dit :  
  
« Bien Drago va t'allonger dans la chambre je vais venir t'examiner. Harry tu peut bien évidemment venir, mais je te préviens cette fois tu ne pourra rien faire. Et diagnostiqué une grossesse mâle nécessite que le patient soit totalement nu. »  
  
Drago leva les yeux aux ciels en secouant la tête, et Harry soupira en disant :  
  
« Décidément je vais finir par croire que tu veut me prendre mon petit dragon. »  
  
Calmacil rit, bientôt suivit des deux jeunes gens. Ils allèrent dans la chambre, Drago enleva sa robe de chambre et son caleçon. Harry profita du spectacle, et articula silencieusement les mots :  
  
« Tu es magnifique mon amour »  
  
Drago était plus rouge qu'une tomate, mais Calmacil ne fit aucune réflexion et commença son examen. Harry se retint difficilement de ne pas éjecter son oncle à coups de pieds, l'examen étant à son goût beaucoup trop personnel. Après une demi-heure, Calmacil tendit sa robe de chambre à Drago, dévisagea Harry et dit :  
  
« La prochaine génération est en chemin, félicitations. »  
  
Harry et Drago ne savaient pas vraiment quoi pensé de ca, ca faisaient une heure que Calmacil leur avaient annoncé la nouvelle, et ils ne savaient toujours pas quoi en pensé. Déjà le fait qu'ils soient ensemble était assez surprenant, mais en plus il allaient avoir un enfant, pas une adoption, non un enfant qui serait vraiment issu d 'eux. Et pour couronner le tout, Calmacil avait certifier que ce serais un garçon, et qu'il aurait donc une destinée grandiose comme tout les premiers nés mâles des couples magiques, le dernier en date étant Harry lui-même. 


	2. Dragon

Drago volait depuis des jours maintenant, il était au bord de l'évanouissement, il n'avait fait que de très courtes pauses la nuit pour dormir un peu. Il savait qu'il devrait se reposer, mais l'urgence de la situation l'en empêchait, s'il ne parvenait pas à destination assez vite la personne qu'il aimait mourait. Il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, il ne voulait pas pensé à lui ! C'était beaucoup trop douloureux, il revoyait sans cesse cette scène horrible, ce rêve transformé en cauchemar.  
  
flash-back  
  
Drago était sur le chemin de traverse il faisait ses courses pour sa dernière rentrée à Poudlard, il souriait, c'était la première fois depuis presque 17 ans qu'il était vraiment heureux. A la fin de la cinquième année il avait quitté le manoir, reniant son père et sa mère, refusant de devenir un mangemort. Son père avait faillit le tuer, mais il s'en était sorti et depuis Lucius avait disparu de la circulation. Il était libre ! Il flânait sur le chemin, perdu dans ses agréables pensées il ne vit pas la personne sortir du magasin de Quidditch, et ils se retrouvèrent tout deux par terre. Drago pensait que rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur, il était tout prêt à s'excuser, quand il vit les yeux émeraudes de sa « victime », son sourire se figea, Harry !  
  
Le jeune homme brun se releva et lui jeta un regard méprisant, Drago sentit une lame de glace transpercé son cœur. Comment osait-il aimer Harry Potter ? Lui qui n'était que le fils d'un mangemort notoire, un serpentard toujours prêt pour un mauvais coup ? Harry le haïssait, il le savait, et tant qu'il ne l'avait pas en face de lui il pouvait faire avec mais ce regard méprisant lui était devenu insupportable.  
  
Ses yeux se mirent à le piquer, il se tança intérieurement tentant de retenir ses larmes, mais il ne pouvait pas, il sentit une larme unique quitter son œil droit et glisser le long de sa joue. Normalement il se serais déjà relever et aurais envoyer une réplique cinglante à Harry, mais depuis leur 6° année il avait cesser ses piques et ses tours odieux, espérant que Harry se rapprocherait de lui. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à Weasley, la haine qu'il éprouvait pour le rouquin avait atteint son apogée quand il c'était rendu compte que c'était à cause de lui que Harry ne l'approchait pas. Ron refusait de pardonner à Malefoy, pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute que Malefoy serait ou était déjà un mangemort. Il l'avait répéter encore et encore à Harry, et ce dernier ne voulant pas se fâcher avec son meilleur ami, bien qu'il eut des doutes, n'avait pas changé son attitude envers le jeune homme blond. Mais ce jour là, Harry était seul, sans un mot, il se pencha vers Drago passa doucement son index sur sa joue pour effacer la marque de la larme, et lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève. Drago était rester choqué de l'attitude du survivant, mais il avait rapidement pris sa main, Harry était devenu très musclé, il avait une poigne impressionnante. Le jeune homme brun le tira à lui et Drago cru qu'il allait s'envoler, sans comprendre il se retrouva collé contre Harry. Ce dernier rit et dit :  
  
« Excuse moi Malefoy, je pensais pas que tu était aussi svelte. »  
  
Drago sourit, il savait qu'il aurais du reculer, mais il était tellement bien coller à lui. Il planta son regard dans celui du survivant, se laissant couler dans ses magnifiques lacs émeraudes, puis, presque inconsciemment, il approcha son visage de celui du brun, Harry ne recula pas, il semblait attendre. Drago fit alors ce dont il rêvait depuis longtemps, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun.  
  
Alors l'enfer se déchaîna.  
  
Une dizaine de mangemorts apparurent, tous étaient cagoules, mais Drago reconnus son père, personne ne pouvait imiter ce maintient typiquement « Malefoy ». Les mangemorts, lancèrent plusieurs sort de morts sur des passants, frappant au hasard par pur désir de tuer. Lucius vit alors son fils, avec un cri de jubilation, il leva sa baguette vers lui, tout prêt à lui lancer quelques doloris suivit d'un Avada Kedavra. Mais à peine avait- il fait le geste de lever sa baguette, qu'une énorme boule d'énergie le frappa de plein fouet, l'envoyant voler dans la vitrine de Mr Olivander. Intérieurement Drago savait que c'était Harry qui avait fait ca, mais quand il se tourna de nouveau vers lui, il faillit pousser un cri, il émanait de Harry une énergie fantastique, il était impressionnant, et même terrifiant à ce moment là.  
  
Sans un mot le brun commença à bombarder les mangemorts de sorts, bientôt rejoints par Drago, le blond s'amusa de cette situation, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy cote à cote contre le seigneur des ténèbres, belle image en vérité. Les Aurors ne tardèrent pas, et les mangemorts furent soit capturés, soit tués, soit mit en fuite, Harry reçu de nombreuses félicitations et il associa haut et fort Drago à son action, ce dernier rougit en recevant à son tour les félicitations pour son courage.  
  
Il ne vit pas un homme sortir de la boutique de baguette, il ne vit pas cet homme pointé sa baguette sur lui, il n'entendit pas les deux mots qui formaient le plus impardonnables des sortilèges, mais il vit le sourire du brun disparaître, il sentit le brun le pousser sur le coté, il entendit le crie de peine que le brun poussa, et il vit l'affreuse lueur verte enveloppé ce corps qu'il aimait. La suite se passa comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, il se retourna pour voir d'où venait l'attaque, et vit son père les traits déformés par la haine, il ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, et avant même que le corps du brun ne touche le sol il avait lui même lancé le sort de mort sur cette être répugnant qui avait été son père. Lucius Malefoy s'écroula dans la lumière verte, mais personne n'y pris garde, tous étaient agglutinés autour du corps de Harry Potter. Drago entendit un cri déchirant, un cri à vous glacer l'âme, il ne compris que plusieurs secondes après que c'était lui qui criait, lui qui pleurait serrant désespérément le corps de Harry.  
  
Mais Harry n'était pas mort, non il vivait encore, dans le coma mais il vivait. Drago c'était déconnecté de la réalité, et s'il connaissait la suite, c'était parce qu'on lui avait raconté. Alastor Maugrey lui avait fait relâcher son étreinte sur le corps de Harry et il les avaient emmener tout deux à Poudlard. Dumbledore c'était excusé au près de lui, il ne pouvait rien faire pour Harry, et si on ne le sortais pas de ce coma il mourrait. Drago était rester prostré pendant deux heures, refusant de revenir à la réalité, mais son esprit fonctionnait, il se souvenait d'une histoire que son père lui avait raconté quand il était enfant, ils en avaient reparlé peu avant que Drago n'entre en 5° année. A cette époque Lucius c'était mit à boire, il se saoulait avec une régularité de métronome, et quand il avait suffisamment bu devenait soit violent, soit particulièrement loquace, Drago en avait profité pour lui extirper quelques secrets. L'un d'eux concernaient les sorciers que craignait Voldemort, il y en avait trois, Dumbledore, Potter et un certain Cuilmegil. Ce dernier était le héros de cette histoire que son père lui avait raconté bien des années plus tôt. Il y était fait mention du pouvoir sur la vie et la mort qu'avait ce sorcier, mais l'on disait qu'il c'était dissimulé aux yeux du monde pour ne pas être impliqué dans les luttes de pouvoirs qui secouaient le monde de la magie.  
  
Drago c'était alors résolu à partir à sa recherche et à le ramener de gré ou de force pour qu'il sauve Harry. Dumbledore l'avait écouté, et avait accepté, il connaissait Cuilmegil mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait disparu qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis bien des années. Malgré cela il donna quelques maigres indications à Drago, sur l'endroit où c'était probablement réfugié son ami, les indications n'étant pas très précises, il lui donna une montre de son invention. Cette montre réagissait aux puissants sorciers, et Dumbledore l'avait amélioré pour qu'elle ne réagisse qu'en présence de sorcier aussi puissant que lui ou Harry. Drago l'avait remercier, il avait pris l'éclair de feu de Harry, pensant qu'il valait mieux faire vite, le sauver, et encourir sa colère, que de le laisser mourir.  
  
Fin du flash-back  
  
Drago se posa dans une clairière, il savait être quelque part en France, mais où exactement il l'ignorait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre, elle luisait faiblement, prouvant que Cuilmegil se trouvait dans un rayon de 50 km. Soulagé d'être proche du but, le jeune homme se laissa tomber par terre et s'endormit.  
  
Il fut réveillé par un grondement terrifiant, il ouvrit les yeux et manqua de s'évanouir devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il était nez à museau, avec un dragon, et ce dernier avait l'air tout prêt de prendre son petit déjeuner, le repas en question constituant en un petit truc blond qui lui remplirait à peine une dent creuse. Le dragon darda sa langue bifide vers le jeune homme, qui se retint à grand peine de partir en courant, sachant très bien que le saurien le rattraperait sans peine et le dévorerait. Drago réfléchissait furieusement, quel était le point faible des dragons ?..........................Les yeux ! Drago prit doucement sa baguette et la pointa vers le dragon, mais il ne put prononcer un mot tellement ce qui suivit le surpris. Le dragon recula, s'assit posément et ouvrit la gueule :  
  
« Alors tu es bien sorcier petit frère ? »  
  
Drago resta la bouche ouverte, rappelant furieusement un poisson hors de l'eau, puis il se reprit et dit :  
  
« Vous parlez ? mais comment ? »  
  
Le dragon eut un mouvement rappelant un haussement d'épaule :  
  
« Comme toi petit frère j'ouvre la bouche. »  
  
La tension nerveuse qui avait assailli Drago depuis plusieurs jours se libéra d'un coup et il éclata de rire. Le dragon prit un air amusé, et attendit qu'il se calme. Une fois qu'il ce fut repris Drago dit :  
  
« Excusez moi mais j'ignorais que les dragons parlaient. »  
  
Le saurien lui lança un regard bienveillant et dit :  
  
« Je ne suis pas un simple dragon petit frère, je suis un amlug, et comme toi je sais parler. »  
  
Drago prit enfin garde à cette expression qu'employais le dragon :  
  
« Heu pourquoi vous m'appelez « petit frère » ? »  
  
L'amlug rit, et dit :  
  
« Parce que tu es de mon espèce petit frère, ou tout du moins tu n'en est pas loin. »  
  
Drago ne comprenait plus rien et il le dit, l'amlug rit à nouveau :  
  
« Petit frère, tu as le potentiel pour devenir un animagi dragon, c'est écrit en toi et je peut le voir aussi sûrement que je sens ta peine pour ton aimé. »  
  
Drago s'assombrit, il avait pendant quelques instants oublié Harry, il se leva et dit :  
  
« Je suis désolé mais je dois partir, je cherche un certain Cuilmegil et si je ne le trouve pas rapidement l'homme que j'aime va mourir. »  
  
La dragon fit ce qui semblait être un sourire et dit :  
  
« Je comprends petit dragon, mais tu as de la chance, je sais où vit Cuilmegil et je peut te mener à lui. Mais réfléchi bien, c'est un puissant sorcier, il pourrait te tuer pour l'avoir déranger. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête et demanda :  
  
« Si l'être que vous aimez était entre la vie et la mort et que ce soit sa seule chance de survie ne risqueriez vous pas votre vie pour le sauver ? »  
  
L'amlug hocha la tête :  
  
« Si petit dragon, mais je voulais te prévenir, prends tes affaires et grimpe sur mon dos, tu ne pourrais rentré dans son domaine avec ton balai. »  
  
Drago s'exécuta, et grimpa sur le cou de l'amlug, une fois qu'il fut bien calé, l'amlug prit son envol. Le voyage était grisant, la chaleur que l'amlug dégageait permettait à Drago d'à peine sentir le froid des hautes altitudes où il évoluaient. Criant pour couvrir le bruit du vent il dit :  
  
« Puis-je savoir votre nom amlug ? »  
  
D'une voix puissante l'amlug répondit :  
  
« Bien sur petit dragon, je m'appelle Iaur. Et toi quel est ton nom petit frère ?   
  
Drago »  
  
Iaur rit en entendant son nom, et dit :  
  
« Tu vois petit dragon j'avais raison ton nom le dit de lui même. »  
  
Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps iaur volait très vite, bien plus vite que n'importe quel balai. Ils se posèrent devant un grand manoir de pierre blanche, qui rappelait un peu trop à Drago le manoir Malefoy. Iaur le fit descendre et dit :  
  
« Petit frère, je vais te présenter à Cuilmegil, ainsi il y aura moins de chance pour qu'il te tue. »  
  
Drago le remercia et l'amlug rugit, Drago trembla en l'entendant, ce qui fit rire Iaur. L'amlug lui posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule, et dit :  
  
« En attendant qu'il arrive, dit moi petit frère qui est l'homme que tu aime ? »  
  
Drago sourit, et dit :  
  
« Je suis sur que vous le connaissez, c'est Harry Potter. »  
  
L'amlug parut surpris, puis il dit :  
  
« Alors petit frère il y a de bonne chance pour que Cuilmegil t'aide. Tu viens de Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, Iaur prit un air rêveur et dit :  
  
« Il faudrait que j'y retourne un de ces jours, les conversations d'Albus me manque. »  
  
Drago resta, une nouvelle fois bouche bée, puis il dit :  
  
« Vous connaissez Dumbledore ?   
  
Bien sur petit frère, tout le monde le connais, comme tout le monde connais ton aimé, et j'ai le regret de te le dire, comme tout le monde connais Lucius. »  
  
Drago se figea, puis marmonna :  
  
« Pas pour les mêmes raison évidemment. »  
  
L'amlug prit un air bienveillant et dit :  
  
« Petit frère, tu n'est pas responsable des actions de ton géniteur, je ne te juge pas mal parce que tu es son petit rassure toi. »  
  
Drago lui sourit et posa sa main sur celle de l'amlug :  
  
« Merci Iaur. »  
  
L'amlug rit :  
  
« C'est normal petit frère. Pour en revenir à ton aimé, sache que je connaissais également ses parents, c'étaient des gens biens et j'ai regretté leur morts. Je m'en suis voulu d'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas écouté Hagrid, j'aurais croqué Tom et nous n'en serions pas là. »  
  
Drago était perdu, il savait qui était Hagrid évidemment, mais le nom de Tom n'évoquait rien pour lui et il ne voyait pas ce que cet homme pouvait avoir à faire avec la mort des parents de Harry, Iaur lui expliqua :  
  
« Tom est le prénom de celui qu'on appelle aujourd'hui Voldemort, il était à Poudlard en même temps que Hagrid. Je crois même qu'ils s'entendaient assez bien. Toujours est-il que peut avant que la chambre des secrets soit ouverte, Tom m'a attaquer, croyant que j'était une menace, enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit, j'ai faillit le croqué mais Hagrid m'en a empêcher. Comme j'aimais beaucoup Hagrid je l'ai écouté, mais aujourd'hui je le regrette. »  
  
Alors qu'il écoutait attentivement les explications d'Iaur, Drago ne vit pas la porte du manoir s'ouvrir sur un homme qui semblait assez jeune. Iaur grâce à son flair l'avait tout de suite remarqué, mais il trouvait rarement des humains intéressants et voulait finir sa discussion avec Drago. L'homme du manoir attendit qu'il ait finit puis il dit :  
  
« Bonjour Iaur, que m'amène tu là ? »  
  
L'amlug sourit et présenta Drago :  
  
« Bonjour Cuilmegil, voici Drago, il est là pour que tu aille sauvé le jeune Potter. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, surpris de l'apparence de l'homme et gêner devant lui. Cuilmegil le transperça de son regard et dit pour lui même :  
  
« Le fils de Lucius qui veut sauver le survivant, on aura tout vu. »  
  
Drago l'entendit et s'enflamma :  
  
« Je ne suis pas comme mon père, j'aime Harry, je l'aime plus que tout. Je ne suis pas comme mon père une ordure prêt à tout pour un peu de pouvoir. »  
  
Cuilmegil ne détourna pas le regard et un sourire apparut sur son visage :  
  
« Tu l'aime hein ? C'est parfait mon garçon, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que je me déplace. »  
  
Drago resta choqué :  
  
« Qu.....QUOI ? »  
  
Sans perde son calme Cuilmegil répéta :  
  
« Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que je me déplace. »  
  
Drago explosa :  
  
« Espèce de sale............ »  
  
Il ne put en dire plus car Iaur lui avait posé une main sur la bouche, d'un ton posé il s'adressa à Cuilmegil :  
  
« Allons Cuilmegil tu sais bien ce que représente le jeune Potter, pourquoi ne veut tu pas te déplacer ? »  
  
Le sorcier haussa les épaules et dit :  
  
« J'ai fait un pacte, s'il veut que je sauve Harry, il doit passer une épreuve. Autrement je ne peut intervenir. »  
  
Drago c'était calmé, d'une voix chargé de colère il dit :  
  
« C'est quoi votre épreuve ? »  
  
Cuilmegil lui sourit :  
  
« Rien de bien dangereux, je vais me cacher quelque part dans le manoir, si tu me trouve avant que le soleil n'ai disparu alors je t'accompagnerais. »  
  
Drago se retint de sourire, avec la montre de Dumbledore ce serait un jeu d'enfant. Mais il hésita à s'en servir, après tout ce sorcier était censé être aussi puissant que Dumbledore, et nul doute qu'il détecterais la montre et il le prendrais sans doute très mal. Mais malgré cela il se redressa et avec un air de défi dit :  
  
« J'accepte ! »  
  
Cuilmegil lui sourit :  
  
« Très bien petit dragon, laisse moi 10 minutes, le temps de désactiver les pièges de ma demeure et de me cacher, ensuite tu pourra rentrer et chercher. – Il se tourna vers Iaur – Iaur mon ami, je ne doute pas que ce garçon réussira, aurait tu l'obligeance de nous emmener à Poudlard ? »  
  
Iaur hocha la tête ravi :  
  
« Avec plaisir mon ami. »  
  
Cuilmegil lui sourit, puis il se tourna vers Drago, sans un mot le jeune homme détacha la montre et lui donna. Le sorcier le regarda en souriant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, il regarda la montre un moment, puis la rendit à Drago en disant :  
  
« Tu as passé l'épreuve garçon, tu m'a prouver que tu était honnête ! »  
  
Drago resta bouche bée, puis d'un murmure il remercia le sorcier, qui lui sourit davantage. Cuilmegil l'interrogea alors :  
  
« De quoi souffre ton aimé petit dragon ? »  
  
Drago lui raconta la bataille sur le chemin de traverse, Cuilmegil hocha pensivement la tête et dit :  
  
« Bien, je devrais pouvoir le guérir assez vite, attendez moi là le temps que je prenne quelques affaires. »  
  
L 'amlug et Drago hochèrent la tête et le sorcier rentra dans le manoir. Iaur posa de nouveau une main sur l'épaule de Drago et dit :  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut sauver ton aimé c'est bien lui. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, il craignait ne pas avoir fait assez vite, il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverais quand il rentrerais à Poudlard, il aurait tellement voulu que Harry soit là, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras pour le rassurer, il avait besoin de réconfort. Iaur le força à le regarder et doucement le pris dans ses bras, comme on prends un bébé, les écailles de l'amlug étaient douces et chaudes, une invitation au repos et à l'abandon. Iaur le berça comme un enfant, fredonnant une douce mélodie, Drago épuisé par son voyage et par la tension s'endormit.  
  
Cuilmegil sortit du manoir avec un sac en bandoulière, il regarda l'étrange tableau qui s'offrait à lui, et sourit :  
  
« Alors Iaur tu t'ai trouvé un petit ? »  
  
Le dragon le regarda amusé et répondit :  
  
« Ce garçon mérite mon amitié et mon appui, et s'il le veut alors oui il seras mon petit. »  
  
Le sorcier le regarda, choqué :  
  
« Mais Iaur, il n'y a plus eu d'adoption de cette sorte depuis des éons. Depuis que le dernier enfant adopté par un amlug à mal tourné.   
  
Je le sais mon ami, mais ce petit à besoin du réconfort d'une famille, de plus il est courageux et aimant. Il est digne d'être le nouvel enfant dragon. »  
  
Le sorcier haussa les épaules, d'un air de dire « fait comme tu veut. ». Il grimpa sur le coup de l'amlug, et ce dernier décolla, Drago toujours serrer dans ses bras.  
  
Le voyage qui avait pris plusieurs jours à Drago sur le meilleur balai au monde, ne pris qu'une demi journée à l'amlug. Ils se posèrent devant le château de Poudlard, et furent accueillit par un Hagrid fou de joie :  
  
« Iaur ! Mon vieil ami, quel plaisir de te revoir. »  
  
L'amlug sourit :  
  
« Je suis ravi de te revoir aussi ami des dragons. »  
  
Cuilmegil descendit de son perchoir, Hagrid le salua avec respect :  
  
« Maître Cuilmegil, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous. »  
  
Le sorcier sourit :  
  
« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Rubéus. »  
  
Sans un mot de plus il rentra dans le château, laissant Hagrid transporté un Drago épuisé. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Cuilmegil fut chaleureusement accueillit pas Dumbledore, qui ne quittait plus l'infirmerie depuis l'arrivé de Harry. Mme Pomfresh quant à elle rougit en saluant le sorcier, elle ne semblait pas insensible à cet homme.  
  
Cuilmegil ne s'étendit pas en démonstrations d'affection, il examina consciencieusement le survivant sous toutes les coutures. Drago s'était réveillé et observait le mage d'un œil soupçonneux, pour lui personne n'avait le droit de toucher à SON Harry. Le sorcier devina ses pensées et se tourna vers lui en souriant :  
  
« Allons petit dragon je ne peut pas le sauver sans le toucher, mais rassure toi je en compte pas découvrir avant toi les douceurs de son corps. »  
  
Drago prit une très belle couleur rouge sous le regard amusé de Pomfresh et de Dumbledore. Cuilmegil leur demanda alors de sortir, il devait pratiquer certains rituels secret et même Dumbledore ne devait pas en avoir connaissance. 


	3. Gardien

« Debout feignant ! Tu dois aller faire les courses pour ta tante ! »  
  
Harry papillonna pour chasser les vestiges du sommeil, et soupira, encore une journée avec sa « chère » famille ! Sans ce donner la peine de répondre à son oncle, qui de toute façon n'avait pas attendu, le survivant se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne s'il ne voulait pas subir les humeurs de son oncle. Grimaçant sous les ondes de douleurs que son dos lui envoyait, un petit souvenir de l'avant veille quand Vernon Dursley avait trouvé le jardin « envahit de mauvaises herbes », le jeune homme brun descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son frugal petit déjeuner. Un toast, sans beurre, et un verre d'eau plus tard il était dehors avec la liste des courses à faire.  
  
Harry se dirigea lentement vers le supermarché, sachant très bien que dès qu'il rentrerait dans le magasin un vigile le suivrait à la trace. Après tout les Dursley avaient dit et redit qu'il était dans une sorte de maison de redressement, et de ce fait tout le quartier le voyait comme un dangereux criminel. Il venait de tourner à l'angle de la rue quand il reçu un ballon en pleine figure. A peine quelques secondes après il entendit une voix assez jeune crier :  
  
« Florian je t'avais dit de faire attention excuse toi, et ramasse ses lunettes. »  
  
Harry vit une forme indistincte lui rendre ses lunettes, qui avaient voler à cause du ballon, il les mit et soupira en constatant qu'elles étaient intacts. Il vit alors un garçon d'une dizaine d'année devant lui, qui rougissait et bredouillait des excuses, pendant qu'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année le regardait avec un air furieux. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tout les deux, ca crevait les yeux qu'ils étaient frères, ils avaient tout deux les cheveux blonds, et les yeux verts. L'aîné avait les cheveux longs, noués en catogan, à part quelques mèches sur le devant qui cachait son front, le cadet lui arborait une classique brosse de petit garçon. Harry sourit au petit garçon, puis se tourna vers le jeune homme et dit :  
  
« Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, je n'ai rien. »  
  
Le jeune homme le regarda, surpris, puis éclata de rire en disant :  
  
« Hé je suis pas si vieux que ca, alors s'te plaît t'oublie le vous ! »  
  
Harry sourit, il regarda attentivement le jeune homme, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans le quartier, il demanda :  
  
« Tu es nouveau dans le quartier.....heu ? »  
  
Le jeune homme souris :  
  
« James...........James Potter. »  
  
Harry resta bouche bée, et le jeune homme dut le secoué par l'épaule pour le faire réagir, Harry reprit ses esprits et dit :  
  
« Excuse moi mais c'était le nom de mon père. Je m'appelle...   
  
Harry Potter, je sais. Pour répondre à ta question, non on est pas vraiment nouveaux mais toi tu n'était pas là, j'ai discuté un peu avec ta tante et ton oncle, c'est pour ca que je sais qui tu es. T'en fait pas j'ai bien vu ce qu'ils valaient et je vois bien que t'es pas méchant. »  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire triste et dit :  
  
« Alors t'es bien le seul à avoir les yeux en face des trous dans le coin. »  
  
James éclata de rire, puis, après avoir reprit sa respiration désigna le petit garçon et dit :  
  
« Je te présente mon petit frère, Florian. Il est un peu turbulent mais gentil comme tout. »  
  
Harry sourit au petit garçon et lui tendit la main, Florian la lui serra avec une certaine fierté ce qui fit sourire les deux jeunes hommes. James lui dit de rentré et le petit garçon obéit, puis il se retourna vers Harry :  
  
« Tu veut venir boire un coup à la maison ? Je suppose que t'as pas beaucoup d'amis dans le coin. »  
  
Harry sourit, gêner, et dit :  
  
« Désolé mais je dois aller faire des courses pour ma tante, et si je rentre pas assez vite ca va barder.   
  
OK, mais viens quand tu veut, tu te gêne pas. OK ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, et James lui mit une claque dans le dos en souriant, Harry poussa un cri de douleur. James prit air désolé, et dit :  
  
« Désolé je pensais pas te faire mal. »  
  
Harry tenta de sourire malgré la douleur et répondit :  
  
« C'est rien, je suis tombé dans les escaliers alors j'ai quelques bleus. »  
  
James le dévisagea avec un air suspicieux et dit :  
  
« Harry, tu me jure que c'est une chute ? »  
  
Harry baissa immédiatement les yeux, décidément ce mec avait très bien compris qui étaient les Dursley, il refusa de répondre, il ne voulait pas mentir à la première personne du coin qui était sympa avec lui. James le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et lui prit le bras en disant :  
  
« Viens avec moi ! Je vais te soigner ca. »  
  
Harry tenta de résister, mais James était bien plus fort que lui et il fut forcer d'obéir. Le blond l'emmena dans une maison tout à fait semblable à celle de son oncle, à la différence que l'intérieur était assez nu, il le força à retirer son T-shirt et à s'allonger sur le canapé. James sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une petit mallette blanche. Pestant dans sa barbe contre l'oncle et la tante de Harry, il sortit un pot de crème sans étiquette, et en recouvrit généreusement chaque marbrures constellant le dos du survivant. Ceci fait il dit :  
  
« Ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne, et donne moi ta liste de courses je vais m'en occuper. Florian va veiller sur toi, on peut lui faire confiance pour les trucs graves. »  
  
Harry voulut protesté mais James le coupa :  
  
« Harry fait ce que je te dit, tu n'as pas à te sentir gêner ou quoi que ce soit, repose toi tu en as besoin. »  
  
Il sortit sans un mot de plus, Harry put l'entendre dans l'entrée, appeler son frère et lui expliquer la situation, puis il entendit la porte d'entrée et ensuite le bruit d'un moteur de voiture qui démarrais. Florian entra dans le salon et s'approcha timidement en disant :  
  
« Tu as besoin de quelque chose Harry ? Jim à dit de te donner ce que tu voulait, il a dit que si tu avais faim il fallait le dire. »  
  
Harry sourit au garçon et avoua qu'il mourrait de faim, Florian sembla heureux de pouvoir aider et dit :  
  
« Je t'apporte tout plein à manger tout de suite. »  
  
Il revint rapidement avec un grand plateau charger de biscuit, gâteaux, et autres nourritures pas forcément bonnes pour la ligne. Harry mangea quelques biscuits, sous l'œil attentif de Florian, puis décréta qu'il n'avait plus faim, Florian prit un air triste et dit :  
  
« Harry ! Grand frère à dit qu'il fallait que tu mange, que tu était trop maigre. T'as pas assez mangé là, et si tu mange pas plus il va pas être content, il a dit que je devais veiller sur toi, mange encore un peu stp. »  
  
Il avait fini par un ton suppliant qui fit céder le survivant, il reprit encore quelques biscuits, et les mangea pour lui faire plaisir. Florian sourit, et demanda :  
  
« Tu veut regarder la télé ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, et Florian lui proposa de mettre une cassette ou un DVD, Harry le laissa choisir, et ils regardèrent bientôt « La communauté de l'anneau ». Harry regarda le film un moment, puis la fatigue le rattrapa et il sombra dans le sommeil.  
  
Il fut réveiller par James, quelques heures plus tard, en voyant le temps qu'il avait passer à dormir, Harry pâlît en pensant à la correction qui l'attendait. Mais James le rassura immédiatement :  
  
« T'en fait pas je suis passer voir ton oncle et ta tante en leur disant que j'avais besoin de toi pour déplacer quelques meubles très lourds, ils m'ont parus enchantés que selon leurs propres termes tu « fasse enfin quelque chose ». Je leur ai dit que j'aurais besoin de toi plusieurs jours, et j'ai pris ta malle, accessoirement elle est très lourde. »  
  
Harry paniqua en pensant à ce que James avait pu voir dans sa malle, mais il le rassura à nouveau :  
  
« Reste cool, j'ai pas mit le nez dans tes affaires. Oh j'ai prit ta chouette aussi, ils semblaient content de s'en débarrassez. Passe moi l'expression mais c'est vraiment un bande de cons. »  
  
Harry sourit et dit :  
  
« La définition est juste. »  
  
James rit et entreprit d'examiner son dos :  
  
« Hum c'est plus sérieux que ce que je pensais, ca te dérange pas si je demande à un ami de venir t'examiner, il est très doué pour tout ce qui concerne les mélange de plantes, il fait des miracles. »  
  
Harry donna son accord, et James sortit pour appeler son ami. Il revint quelques minutes après en disant :  
  
« Un coup de pot il est dans le coin, il va arriver dans quelques minutes. En attendant, interdiction de bouger ! »  
  
Harry sourit de voir ce jeune homme qu'il connaissait à peine prendre soin de lui comme ca, il n'avait pas l'habitude, il demanda :  
  
« Pourquoi tu m'aide James ? Je veut dire on se connaît pas, et toi tu te met en quatre en pour m'aider. »  
  
James sourit tristement et répondit :  
  
« Tu vois Harry, Flo et moi on est orphelins jusqu'à ma majorité on a vécus dans un orphelinat et les pions c'étaient pas des tendres, alors quand je peut j'aide les gens qui sont maltraités. Et puis entre Potter faut bien qu'on s'aident non ?   
  
Tu as raison. Merci. Et désolé pour tes parents. »  
  
James haussa les épaules :  
  
« T'as pas à l'être, t'y est pour rien, et puis je sais que t'es orphelin aussi alors on se comprends. »  
  
Harry lui sourit, il se sentait bien avec James et Florian, ils étaient sympa, chaleureux et accueillants. Harry, sous les coups répétés de son oncle, avait presque fini par oublier que tout les moldus n'étaient pas des monstres. Il ferma les yeux un moment, résolu à profiter au maximum du temps qu'il passerait ici, il entendit vaguement la sonnette, et James aller ouvrir. Il entendit leur pas se rapprocher et s'arrêter près de lui, un cri fut pousser par le nouveau venu :  
  
« Potter ! »  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux rapidement, il connaissait cette voix, il détestait l'homme à qui elle appartenait, depuis maintenant six ans cet homme lui pourrissait la vie quand il était à Poudlard, il pria pour s'être tromper. Mais l'austère silhouette sombre de son maître de potion était bien dans le salon. James les regarda tour à tour en souriant et dit :  
  
« Je vois que vous vous connaissez, et à voir ta tête Harry, Sev' à pas du te montrer la meilleur part de lui même. »  
  
Rogue grommela dans sa barbe, et se mit au travail, au bout d'un moment il dit :  
  
« Potter, vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? Vous auriez du nous prévenir de ce qu'ils vous faisaient subir ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on veille sur votre sécurité si vous ne nous dites rien ? »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, il ne savait pas quoi dire, en tout cas pas avec James et Florian dans la pièce, il leur jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif, et James sourit :  
  
« Harry t'en fait pas je sais très bien qui tu es, et Florian aussi il rentre à Poudlard cette année. Si je t'ai pas dit qu'on étaient sorciers c'était pour que tu te sente pas trop oppresser par ta célébrité. »  
  
Harry sourit, ravi de l'attitude des deux frères, puis il se tourna vers Rogue :  
  
« Qu'est ce que ca aurais changer professeur ? Le professeur Dumbledore ce serait excuser, j'aurais eu droit aux cris horrifiés de Ron et de Hermione, et puis l'année d'après tout aurait recommencer, sans doute en pire. »  
  
Rogue le dévisagea, et Harry put voir une lueur de......de tristesse ? dans l'œil de son professeur. Rogue ne dit rien et appliqua un nouveau baume sur les marques de coups, il se releva et dit :  
  
« Vous n'aurez plus mal d'ici demain, en attendant je vous interdit de bouger. Au pire James vous installera dans une chambre. Je vais prévenir le directeur. – Il se tourna vers James- J'espère que ca ne te pose pas de problèmes de le garder pendant quelques jours ?   
  
Ce sera avec plaisir Sev'. Tant que tu va à Poudlard dit à Albus que je ne peut pas accepter sa proposition, dit lui aussi que je passerais le voir pour lui faire part de mon sentiment en ce qui concerne notre affaire.   
  
Très bien James, je lui dirais, je te laisse quelques pommades, tu les connais toutes. »  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte mais fut tirer en arrière par Florian qui afficha un air boudeur :  
  
« Tu me dit pas au revoir oncle Sev' ? »  
  
Rogue sourit et serra la main du petit garçon en disant :  
  
« Excuse moi Florian. »  
  
Harry sourit devant cette scène, qui cadrait si peu avec ce qu'il connaissait de son professeur, James vit son sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Rogue partit, et James revint dans le salon, il s'assit près du divan sur lequel était allongé Harry et dit :  
  
« Bon je vais te monter dans une chambre tu y seras mieux, Sev' m'a dit de te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves, tu va dormir jusqu'à demain. »  
  
Harry voulut protester, mais James ne lui en laissa pas le temps :  
  
« Je veut pas entendre un mot, de toute façon vu ton état t'a pas le choix, tu fait ce que je te dit ou sinon je me fâche. – Il prit l'air coléreux d'un père grondant son fils et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire - Bon d'accord ca marche moins bien qu'avec Florian, mais ca change rien au fait que pour ce qui est de ta santé tu va faire ce que je te dit. Mobiliscorpus ! »  
  
Harry se retrouva à flotter au-dessus du canapé, sans pouvoir bougé un muscle, Florian le mena dans une chambre à l'étage. Il le déshabilla, pestant en voyant de nouvelles traces de coups sur les jambes du survivant, puis il le reposa dans le lit et dit :  
  
« Je vais m'absenter, ne crains rien cette maison est protégée, pour y venir sans mon autorisation il faudrait être très nombreux et savoir où chercher. Tom ne te trouva pas ici. »  
  
Harry faillit demander comment il connaissait le vrai nom de Voldemort, mais James ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le força à ingurgiter une potion de sommeil, alors qu'il se laissait aller dans les bras de Morphée il crut entendre James dire :  
  
« Dors petit frère, tout va s'arranger ! »  
  
Une fois qu'il fut endormi James quitta la chambre et redescendit au salon, il s'assit sur le canapé et dit à Florian :  
  
« Flo je vais aller à Poudlard, il faut que je parle à Albus, veille sur Harry, ne laisse entrer personne, même pas Sev' ou Albus. Je reviendrais en transplanant. »  
  
Il se leva, après avoir reçu un grave hochement de tête du petit garçon et se dirigea vers la cheminée, il jeta une poignée de poudre et dit :  
  
« Bureau du directeur de Poudlard ! »  
  
Il disparu dans un flash de lumière.  
  
James se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier était assis et semblait l'attendre, dès qu'il le vit il dit :  
  
« Ah James, je ne pensais pas vous voir aussi tôt. »  
  
James lui jeta un regard noir :  
  
« Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu là Albus, nous savons tout les deux que vous m'attendiez. »  
  
Le sourire du directeur s'effaça :  
  
« Très bien, passons donc les civilités. »  
  
James hocha la tête et dit :  
  
« Je vais être clair Albus, je n'ai jamais approuvé votre idée, il y a 16 ans je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, vous avez jouer avec sa vie et je refuse que cela continue. Il ne retourneras pas chez ces monstres, et il ne reviendras pas à Poudlard avant de devoir passez ses ASPICS, je le formerais moi-même là-bas ! »  
  
Dumbledore répliqua :  
  
« Sa sécurité.....  
  
Nous réfugiez pas derrière une théorie que vous savez fausse, ce n'est pas la protection de Lily qui l'a sauvé, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Et même si c'était le cas il sera bien plus en sécurité là-bas, vous l'avez peut-être protéger de Voldemort, mais vous ne l'avez pas protéger de cette bande de salops. Je vous ai laissez dirigé sa vie trop longtemps, par respect pour mon père, mais désormais il n'en est plus question. Il ignore jusqu'à mon existence, vous lui avez cacher trop de choses Albus et quand il saura tout vous pouvez être certain de devoir faire face à un survivant très en colère. A partir de cet instant je vous interdit de vous mêlez de sa vie sans son accord, c'est clair ? »  
  
Le vieux sorcier prit un air accabler :  
  
« Limpide James. Mais je doute que la communauté sorcière apprécie sa disparition. »  
  
James renifla de mépris :  
  
« Vous n'aurez qu'à dire à cet bande de mouton que leur « héros » est partit quelques temps pour apprendre comment vaincre Voldemort. De toute façon ils n'ont rien à dire, ils bêlent de peur dès qu'ils entendent ce nom, et sont tout près à sacrifier un gamin du moment qu'ils peuvent dormir tranquille, Harry ne leur doit rien. Notre famille leur à suffisamment donner. »  
  
Il se leva et se prépara à transplaner, avant de partir il dévisagea le directeur et dit :  
  
« Albus si vous me mettez des battons dans les roues vous aurez affaire à moi je vous le garanti. »  
  
Dumbledore baissa les yeux et répondit :  
  
« Je ne suis pas assez fou pour vous affronter James, je sais très bien que je n'aurais aucune chance. »  
  
Sans un mot de plus James transplana, comme si les barrières de l'école ne comptait pas pour lui. Il se retrouva dans son salon, avec un Florian passablement anxieux qui lui sauta au cou dès qu'il le vit :  
  
« Oh Jim j'ai eu peur, il y a plein de silhouette dehors, c'est pas des gens du quartier je crois que ce sont des mangemorts, mais ils ne s'intéresse pas à nous apparemment, ils vont vers Privet Drive, les protections ont dus tomber. »  
  
James haussa les épaules :  
  
« Rien d'étonnant à ca, désormais Harry n'en a plus besoin et il n'y aucune raison de les laisser pour protéger ces débiles. Je ne devrais pas dire ca, mais j'espère qu'ils prendront quelques doloris dans la tête ca leur apprendras. Mais bon s'ils les torture il vont leur dire où nous habitons, nous devons partir, il est trop tôt pour révéler notre existence. Fait les bagages, je prépare le portail ! »  
  
Le petit garçon s'exécuta avec une efficacité née de l'habitude. Pendant ce temps James, assis en tailleur dans le salon récitait une longue incantation, une fois qu'elle fut terminée un disque argenté de deux mètres de diamètre flotta devant lui. Le sorcier se releva, et dit :  
  
« Flo vas-y je vais chercher Harry, si je suis pas là dans dix minutes envoie quatre gardiens pour m'aider. »  
  
Le garçon hocha la tête et sauta dans le cercle suivit des trois malles qui renfermaient leur possessions, réduites par un sort. James monta à l'étage, réduit la malle de Harry, la glissa dans sa poche et utilisa de nouveau le mobiliscorpus sur le jeune homme pour le redescendre.  
  
Il allait entrer dans le salon quand la porte d'entrée explosa, il jeta un coup d'œil sur les mangemorts, et sans un mot envoya le corps de Harry à travers le cercle. Puis il afficha un sourire de prédateur :  
  
« Un peu d'exercice, parfait. »  
  
En moins d'une seconde il avait lancer trois sorts, qui avait toucher six mangemorts, les mettant hors de combat. Les autres reculèrent, effrayé par cette démonstration, mais l'un d'eux écarta les autres violemment et se positionna devant lui :  
  
« Alors on veut protéger le petit Potter ? Où que tu l'ai envoyé notre maître le retrouveras, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. En attendant voyons comment tu résiste à la douleur, Endoloris. »  
  
James ne tenta même pas de contrer le sort il se contenta d'un immense sourire, et la flèche de lumière l'atteignit de plein fouet, sans le faire sourciller, d'un ton badin il dit :  
  
« C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Pathétique ! Bon voyons un peu à qui nous avons à faire ? »  
  
D'un geste de sa main toutes les cagoules des mangemorts disparurent, James, toujours souriant en interpella certains :  
  
« Mr Crabe......Mr Goyle, jamais l'un sans l'autre, et ce cher Mr Malefoy, toujours aussi grande gueule. Votre endoloris est vraiment ridicule, si j'avais le temps je vous montrerais la puissance de ce sort, mais hélas Harry m'attends, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'impatiente.- Il dévisagea alors un mangemort qui semblait mort de peur- Oh mais que vois-je ? Un charmant petit rat, il est regrettable que Mr Black soit mort, je suis certain qu'il aurait adorer s'occuper de toi personnellement Peter. Mais à défaut, il reste encore un véritable maraudeur, transferia Peter Pettigrow ego Remus Lupin. »  
  
Un jet de lumière partit de la baguette du jeune homme pour entouré le corps du traître qui disparu sous les yeux ébahis des autre mangemorts. James fit une révérence et dit :  
  
« Je ne puis vous promettre à tous un traitement aussi personnalisé mais je ferrais de mon mieux, malheureusement ce serra pour une autre fois. Lumos ! »  
  
Une intense lumière illumina la pièce, aveuglant tout les mangemorts, James en profita pour rejoindre le cercle d'argent et sauta dedans. Il venait à peine de disparaître qu'une trentaine d'Aurors arrivèrent dans la rue, plusieurs mangemorts furent identifier ou capturer, ainsi le lendemain la gazette du sorcier put affichée :  
  
« Double attaque de mangemorts ! »  
  
Hier aux environs de 22 heures, une vingtaine de mangemorts ont attaqués deux résidences de moldus dans les environs de Privet Drive. Leur première cible fut la demeure de la famille Dursley, qui, nous le rappelons à nos lecteurs, étaient les dernier membres de la famille du survivant. Ils furent tout les trois lâchement assassinés par les partisans du seigneur des ténèbres, toute la rédaction de la gazette du sorcier se joint à moi pour présenté ses condoléances à Mr Potter qui est une nouvelle fois durement touché par les exactions du mage noir. Selon nos informations le jeune homme connu comme étant le garçon qui a survécu, ne se trouvais pas chez eux au moment de l'attaque mais dans une maison voisine. Les mangemorts attaquèrent donc cette maison peu après, dans le but, évident, de tuer l'ennemi numéro de leur maître. Mais grâce au ciel, le jeune Harry Potter et la famille résidant dans cette demeure avait put se mettre en sécurité. On ignore où se trouve le survivant à l'heure actuelle, le professeur Dumbledore c'est refusé à révéler l'endroit où se trouve le jeune homme, de même que Mr le ministre de la magie. Cette tragique attaque aura néanmoins permis d'arrêter un grand nombre de mangemorts, qui sont pour la plupart, de grand noms de notre communauté, tel Mr Lucius Malefoy, bien connu pour ces généreuses donations à différente œuvres caritatives, ou encore Mr Avery, qui occupait un poste important au ministère. (La liste des mangemorts pris lors de cette attaque en page 4)  
  
James reposa le journal en souriant, cette journée commençait très bien. Il prit ensuite une lettre de Poudlard et lut :  
  
Mon cher James.  
  
Je viens d'apprendre que Lupin à reçu hier la visite d'un de ses vieux amis, je ne doute pas que tu y soit pour quelque chose. Il te remercie chaleureusement, et jure qu'il ferra tout pour réhabiliter Black, même si cela arrive trop tard. Quand à moi j'attends avec impatience l'arrivée de Florian à Poudlard, je suis certain qu'il serra un très bon élève en potion. Albus m'a parler de votre conversation, tu aurais put m'avertir, je peut rarement profiter de ce genre de spectacle. Sinon comment va Potter ? Mieux je le crains, après tout il est comme son père, difficile à abattre ! Si des fois il pouvait avoir un petit accident pendant sa formation, tu me comblerais de joie, mais te connaissant tu ne voudras pas, gâcheur ! Enfin bon, tu pourras dire à ton protéger que son chien-chien seras bientôt réhabiliter (ca doit lui faire une belle jambe !). Si jamais ce tarer de clebs est décorer à titre posthume, il se pourrais que je laisse échapper quelques mots concernant la « blague hilarante » qu'il a voulu me faire au collège. Je te vois déjà en train de froncer les sourcils et de soupirer en pensant : « Un vrai gosse ! », rassure toi je le ferrais pas, de toute façon tu m'en empêcherais, puisque toi aussi tu l'aimais bien le chien- chien. Je te laisse (j'ai encore plein de nouvelle tortures à imaginées pour faire peur à cette bande de morveux que je dois éduquer.)  
  
Bye  
  
Sev'  
  
P.S. : Averti Florian que je devrais me montrer aussi dur envers lui, qu'envers les autres (puisqu'il serra immanquablement à Gryfondor) et dit lui qu'il ne doit pas m'appeler « Oncle Sev' » en cours. Oh ! Accessoirement prends quand même soin de Potter, je t'en voudrais si je n'avais plus mon soufre douleur préféré.  
  
James éclata de rire en lisant cette lettre, tout à fait Sev' ! Il aimait beaucoup cet homme qui semblait si froid, mais qui en réalité pouvait être d'une patience et d'une chaleur infinie, son seul vrai défaut était son obstination quand quelqu'un lui faisait une crasse il lui en voulait à vie. Il fut tirer de ses pensées par une toux discrète venant de la porte, il se tourna pour découvrir, un Harry grelottant de froid, toujours en caleçon, qui semblait perdu. James fronça les sourcils, et se dirigea vers le survivant, arrivée devant lui il demanda :  
  
« Non mais t'es pas bien de te trimbaler à poil ici ? C'est pas chauffé, regarde ca t'es aussi faible qu'un nourrisson. »  
  
Harry voulu répondre, mais James ne lui en laissa pas le temps, sans un mot il passa une main dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux et le porta comme s'il ne pesait rien, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être vrai tant le jeune homme était maigre. Harry n'avait même pas la force de protester, il se serra instinctivement contre le corps de l'autre, tout en maudissant intérieurement sa propre faiblesse. James le ramena dans sa chambre, et le remit au lit. Il lui posa une main sur le front et dit :  
  
« Tu as de la fièvre, interdiction de te lever jusqu'à ce que je te le dise. – Il fit apparaître un verre rempli d'une potion bleue – Bois ca, c'est un tonique qui te permettras de ne pas ressentir les effets de la fièvre, je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions, et si ton esprit n'est pas calme tu guériras moins vite. »  
  
Harry tenta de porter le verre à ses lèvres, mais il lui échappa, par réflexe, il se recroquevilla dans son lit, attendant les coups qui devaient immanquablement venir. James le regarda d'un air peiner, il fit disparaître les traces de potions sur la couette et, tout doucement, posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme :  
  
« Harry c'est pas grave, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Personne ici ne te feras de mal, tu es en sécurité, rien ne peut t'atteindre. »  
  
Harry se détendit lentement, James continua de lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes, le survivant se retourna finalement vers lui, il pleurais. James l'attira doucement à lui, le serrant dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux :  
  
« Chut c'est rien petit frère, pleure autant que tu veut, je te protège. Tu es en sécurité petit frère. »  
  
James continua à le rassurer jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent, puis il fit réapparaître un verre de potion et le fit boire doucement au survivant. Quelques minutes après Harry fut près à entendre les réponses qu'il attendait depuis des années. Harry dit simplement :  
  
« Raconte moi tout stp. »  
  
James sourit et hocha la tête :  
  
« Ok. Bon on va commencer par ta famille, je devrais dire notre famille. Je suis ton cousin, le fils du jumeau de ton père. – Harry ouvrit la bouche mais James lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres en secouant la tête- Laisse moi finir, après tu posera toutes les questions que tu veut. Ecoute moi bien.  
  
Nous sommes en 1981 le 31 octobre, il est près de 21 heures, et le monde de la magie fête ta victoire contre Voldemort, du moins la majorité de ce monde. Certains pleurent leurs amis ou leurs frères disparus ce soir là. Parmi ceux qui sont en deuil, tu en connais certains, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall. Et d'autres que tu ne connais pas, le premier, mon père, ton homonyme, tradition familiale on va dire. Moi aussi j'ai pleurer ce soir là, mais j'était trop jeune pour comprendre, tout ce que je savais c'était que mon parrain et marraine qui étaient aussi mon oncle et ma tante étaient morts.  
  
Mon père, c'est rendu à Godric Hollow pour constater lui-même la mort de son frère et de sa femme, deux personnes étaient déjà là, Sirius Black, qui était arrivé le premier, et Rubéus Hagrid envoyer par Dumbledore pour t'emmener jusqu'à lui. Sirius et mon père tentèrent de faire comprendre à Hagrid que tu devais aller chez l'un ou l'autre, mais tu connais Hagrid dès qu'il s'agit d'un ordre d'Albus il est plus têtu qu'une mule. Sirius à renoncer, sachant très bien comment ce drame avait put se produire et résolu à venger son meilleur ami. Mon père à rejoins Dumbledore, qui à réussi à le convaincre que tu serrais mieux chez les Dursley.  
  
Quelques années passent, nous sommes en 85, ironie du sort le 31 octobre, encore une fois. Une troupe d'ancien mangemorts attaque la maison de mon père, il est tuer, et de cette attaque seul un petit garçon survie, il a 9 ans et il s'en sort avec une curieuse marque sur le front, ce petit garçon c'est moi. – James souleva les mèches de cheveux qui cachent son front pour révéler une cicatrice tout à fait semblable à celle de Harry – Contrairement à toi, ce n'est pas le seigneur des ténèbres qui m'a lancer ce sort et donc, on oublie que le sort de mort à eux DEUX ratés, et par la même occasion on me trouve moins d'utilité que toi, ne crois pas que je sois jaloux Harry je tient trop à toi pour ca. Toujours est-il qu'on m'envoie dans un orphelinat moldu jusqu'à mes onze ans. Ensuite je vais à Beauxbâtons, c'est plus sur que de m'envoyer à Poudlard, quand j'ai 15 ans j'apprends ton retour dans le monde de la magie. Je prends alors conscience, que mon rôle est de te protéger, et de te former, je connais les secrets de notre famille et je dois te les transmettre. Je termine mes études, et jusqu'à cette année, je reste ici et j'apprends à contrôler les pouvoirs propres à notre statut.  
  
Au début, quand je me suis installer à coté de chez les Dursley, c'était juste pour veiller sur toi, du moins jusqu'à la rentrée, ensuite je me serrais révéler à toi et nous serions venus ici. Mais tout à dérapé quand je me suis rendus compte de l'enfer dans lequel tu vivait, j'ai pris sur moi de te mettre en sécurité, ici ni Voldemort, ni les Dursley, ni même Dumbledore ne peuvent venir. C'est endroit est le sanctuaire de notre famille, sans l'autorisation de son gardien, c'est à dire moi, personne ne peut y venir.  
  
Il me reste deux choses à te dire, ensuite tu pourras poser les questions que tu veut, nous sommes, toi et moi, les héritiers de deux puissants sorciers, c'est pour cela que Voldemort vois en nous une menace, comme il en l'a vue en nos pères, nous sommes héritiers de Gryfondor, ce dont tu te doutais je suppose, mais également de Merlin.  
  
Nous sommes à Avalon. »  
  
Harry resta silencieux quelques minutes, puis demanda :  
  
« Comment tu à pu résister au sort de la mort, quelqu'un c'est sacrifier pour toi ? »  
  
James sourit tristement :  
  
« Cette histoire de sacrifice est ridicule, si nous savons survécus c'est uniquement à cause de notre statu de double héritiers. Albus le sait, mais il ne voulait pas que tu sache qui tu était, il considérait que tu était trop jeune, l'imbécile, j'ai pris connaissance de mon statu d'héritier quand j'avais 8 ans.   
  
Tu me ressemble pas...  
  
C'est normal Harry ce n'est pas ma véritable apparence, en réalité nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eaux. – Disant cela il ferma les yeux et Harry put voir son visage se transformer, devant lui ce tenait sa copie quasi conforme, seuls les cheveux plus long et l'air mature qu'affichait James les différenciaient.  
  
Woua, j'ai l'impression d'être devant un miroir, et dit moi Florian dans l'histoire, tu n'en a pas parler.  
  
Florian n'est pas de notre famille par le sang, c'est une pure création magique.  
  
Comment ca ?  
  
Je t'explique, à chaque nouveau gardien d'Avalon, l'île lui crée un compagnon, la charge de gardien est très souvent synonyme d'une vie solitaire, et Merlin ne voulait pas condamner ses descendants à une vie aussi triste. Florian à des capacités magiques phénoménales, presque aussi importante que les nôtres. Il a aussi la capacité de changer d'apparence, et tout le savoir d'Avalon est en lui, son esprit à plus de 1500 ans. Dans le monde extérieur il prends la forme d'un enfant, parce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère à protéger, à Avalon il peut prendre la forme d'un adolescent, d'un jeune homme, d'un vieillard, tout dépend de mon humeur et de quel façon il croit pouvoir être le plus efficace. De temps en temps un gardien l'envoie à Poudlard pour actualiser ses connaissances, en général une fois par siècle.  
  
D'accord, maintenant parle moi un peu d'Avalon.  
  
C'est un lieu de haute magie, ici tu trouveras toutes les créatures magiques bienveillantes existant sur la terre, des phœnix au dragon gardiens, en passant par les licornes ou les centaures. Ici perdurent des peuples et des magies oubliés du monde, des elfes, des nains, des esprits gardiens et autres. Merlin à fait de cette endroit un havre de paix, tout le monde y vit en harmonie, à un point tel que ca peut en devenir gênant pour nous. Il n'est pas rare en te promenant que tu tombe sur quelques elfes en plein bain de soleil intégral, ou bien qu'un couple qui ne jugeras pas utile de se cacher pour faire l'amour, tout simplement parce que tous ici considèrent que ce sont des choses normales et qu'il n'y a aucune raison de le cacher. Tu découvriras tout cela par toi même quand je t'enverrais chez les elfes pour une part de ta formation. Ils sont ceux que tu verras le plus souvent, les nains vivent sous terre et donc sont plus discret, mais certaine communauté à ciel ouvert n'ont rien à envié aux elfes. – Harry avait rougis en entendant ces descriptions – Tu t'y feras petit frère, au bout d'un moment tu comprendras ce point de vue et tu y adhéreras à 100%. En parlant de cela, y a t'il une personne que tu désire faire venir ici pour satisfaire tes appétits ?  
  
Que....quoi ?  
  
Je vais être plus cru, y a t'il quelqu'un que tu désire avoir dans ton lit et que je pourrais faire venir ? –Harry arborait maintenant une belle couleur rouge vif, James ne rit pas- Harry tu es un adolescent qui vient de s'éveiller au désir, c'est un fait, pourquoi le nier ? Tu es dans la période de ta vie ou les idées sur le sexe sont de plus en plus fréquentes, c'est normal et comme il n'est pas sain de ne pas assouvir ses désirs, je te demande s'il y a quelqu'un que tu désire, garçon ou fille. »  
  
Harry bredouilla quelques instants puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, dit timidement :  
  
« Oui »  
  
James afficha un léger sourire de satisfaction et demanda :  
  
« Garçon ou fille ? »  
  
Harry rougit davantage avant d'avouer :  
  
« Garçon. »  
  
James sourit davantage, mais pas d'une façon moqueuse, il semblait juste content que son cousin s'exprime, il continua :  
  
« Son nom ? »  
  
Harry se cacha presque sous ses couvertures avant de murmurer :  
  
« Drago Malefoy. »  
  
James resta bouche bée un moment, puis éclata de rire :  
  
« Ma foi, tu as un goût exquis, du moins en ce qui concerne le corps, pour l'esprit c'est autre chose, enfin tu es grand je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Est-ce que c'est réciproque au moins ? »  
  
Harry était complètement enfoui sous ses couvertures, d'une voix étouffée il répondit :  
  
« On c'est juste embrassé. »  
  
James tira les couvertures pour faire face à son cousin, rouge de honte, d'un ton tout à fait sérieux il dit :  
  
« Repose toi, quand tu te réveilleras il seras là ton prince charmant. »  
  
Il fit apparaître un nouveau verre, cette fois rempli d'une potion verte et le tendit au survivant. Puis il se leva et alla vers la porte, sur le seuil il se retourna et avant que Harry ne sombre dans le sommeil il demanda :  
  
« Tu me le prêteras ? »  
  
Harry, malgré les effets de la potion se dressa dans son lit avec un air offusqué, avant de voir le large sourire moqueur qu'affichait James, maugréant contre l'humour douteux de son cousin il se recoucha et laissa le sommeil l'envahir.  
  
James le regarda dormir un moment, s'assurant qu'il ne manquait de rien, et résolu à protéger son cousin au péril de sa vie. Rassurer de le voir calme dans son sommeil, il sortit. Il avait à peine fait trois pas, qu'un jeune homme blond se matérialisa à ses cotés :  
  
« Tu veut que je le surveille jusqu'à ce que tu revienne ? »  
  
James hocha la tête :  
  
« Oui occupe toi de lui, mais garde l'apparence du petit garçon, il seras moins déboussolé. Je dois y aller, à tout à l'heure. »  
  
Le jeune homme se transforma, prenant l'apparence d'un petit garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds coiffés en brosse, d'une voix enfantine il le salua, et James disparut.  
  
Drago était dans le jardin du manoir, il ne voulait pas que sa mère voit son inquiétude. Elle se serrait posé des questions, et bien évidemment elle n'aurais pas du tout apprécier que son héritier lui dise qu'il était mort de trouille pour le survivant. Le jeune homme blond laissa ses souvenirs l'envahir, il se souvenait de leur premier baiser.  
  
Flash-back  
  
« Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir Malefoy ? »  
  
Il avait eu mal en entendant le ton du survivant, il était chargé de mépris, Drago savait qu'il méritait ce mépris. Après tout il avait été détestable avec Harry, il c'était toujours montrer désagréable, arrogant, insultant, en un mot méprisable. Mais tout avait changer, quand il avait cru le perdre, ce fameux jours au ministère, bien sur, sur le moment il ne savait pas. Mais après on lui avait raconter, on lui avait tout dit, et il avait cru s'évanouir en pensant qu'il aurait put le perdre ce jour là. Au début il c'était voilé la face, tentant de se convaincre lui même qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ennemi, mais avec le temps il c'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulais pas perdre celui qu'il aimait. Cela lui avait pris pas mal de temps pour réaliser ca, et encore plus pour se résoudre à lui avouer, c'était pour ca qu'il était là ce soir :  
  
« S'il te plaît Harry baissons les armes pour un moment. C'est pas facile pour moi alors faisons une trêve je t'en supplie. »  
  
Et oui, lui Drago Malefoy il suppliait, il voulait cette trêve, c'était indispensable pour lui avouer, il dévisagea le survivant, manquant une nouvelle fois de se noyer dans ses deux lacs d'émeraudes. Harry le regardait avec une surprise évidente sur le visage, son ennemi, celui qui depuis 5 ans lui pourrissait la vie, venait de l'appeler par son prénom ET de le supplier ? Curieux, et il devait le reconnaître, inquiet pour Drago il acquiesça :  
  
« Ok Drago, j'accepte la trêve, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu ai fini. »  
  
Drago lui fit un pâle sourire, mais pas un sourire cynique, non un vrai celui qu'il n'avait jamais afficher depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, et Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement devant ce spectacle. Drago inspira un grand coup et commença à parler :  
  
« Ce que je vais te dire est pas facile, ni à dire ni à comprendre, alors je t'en supplie ne m'interromps pas. – Harry hocha la tête - Merci, bon on va commencer par le début, mes deux parents ont étés et sont de nouveau au service de Voldemort, c'est un fait, et beaucoup de Serpentard n'attendent que de rentrer à son service. Ils ont été embrigadés dès leur plus jeune âge et peu ont la force, ou une raison de résister. Moi je résiste, et je résisterais jusqu'à ce que ce monstre meurt, tu te demande pourquoi. Pourquoi moi Drago Malefoy, l'archétype du futur mangemort j'ai renoncé à lécher les bottes de cet ordure ? Comme je te l'ai dit peu ont la force ou une raison de résister, moi j'ai trouver ma raison de résister. Je l'ai trouver quand j'ai appris ce qui c'était passer au ministère, j'ai compris quand je t'ai revue avec cet air abattu. Jamais plus je ne veut te voir aussi triste, et quand j'y repense je lui en veut te t'avoir fait souffrir à ce point, tout ce qu'il t'a fait mériterais mille fois la mort dans d'horribles souffrances. Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de le tuer. Tu ne comprends peut-être pas ce que je veut te dire, tu es tellement naïf, ne le prends pas comme une critique, c'est un fait et ca fait partie de ton charme. Ce que je veut te faire comprendre Harry, c'est simple, et très compliquer à la fois, c'est quelque chose qui à enflammer l'imagination des hommes depuis des éons. C'est quelque chose qui t'a sauver par deux fois devant Voldemort, c'est quelque chose que l'on dit en trois mots, et je vais enfin te le dire, il m'auras fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre, et tout ce discours pour amasser le courage nécessaire mais maintenant je suis prêt. Je t'aime Harry Potter. »  
  
Harry resta bouche bée, il ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Drago, non il ne pouvait pas, pas après avoir entendu ca, ou alors Drago méritait toutes les récompenses existantes pour le jeu d'acteur. Non ce qui le surprenait, c'était que LUI son ennemi, le garçon qu'il affrontait depuis près de 5 ans lui dise qu'il l'aimait. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, il ne comprenait pas, il était perdu. Harry vacilla, et manqua de tomber, mais il fut retenu par un bras musclé autour de sa taille, une voix qui portait en elle une tristesse infinie lui parvint :  
  
« Je n'aurais pas du te dire tout ca, je suis désolé, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus me voir, je suis près à partir à quitter cette école définitivement si tu le veut. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. »  
  
Drago resserra un peu son étreinte, pensant qu'il n'aurais jamais plus du survivant, Harry dit alors un seul mot :  
  
« Reste ! »  
  
Le blond sursauta, bien sur il avait espérer mais il n'avait pas voulu ce faire d'illusions, après tout Harry le haïssait, du moins il le croyait. Harry lui laissa le temps d'assimiler ce mot et dit :  
  
« Reste, reste toujours avec moi, je ne veut pas que tu parte, je ne veut pas te perdre, je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas..................Je.............je t'aime. »  
  
Drago le serra avec force dans ses bras, et Harry s'abandonna à cette étreinte protectrice, la joue contre le torse de son ex-ennemi, il pleura. Drago resserra son étreinte, et murmura :  
  
« Pourquoi tu pleure mon bébé ? »  
  
D'une voix, brisée, entrecoupée de sanglots, le survivant répondit :  
  
« J'ai tellement peur mon amour. »  
  
Drago lui caressa tendrement le visage et demanda :  
  
« De quoi as tu peur ?   
  
J'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur d'être en train de rêver, j'ai peur que ta famille te fasse du mal, j'ai peur que Voldemort s'en prenne à toi, je...... »  
  
Mais les larmes et les sanglots avaient reprit possessions de son corps et il ne put continuer. Drago comprit alors, il compris le fardeau que portait Harry, pour un autre adolescent les questions aurait été « est-ce que sa famille va m'accepter ? » « est-ce que mes parents vont l'apprécier ? » « comment vont réagir mes amis ? » etc. Mais pour Harry les questions, étaient bien plus grave et toutes trouvaient leurs sources dans les actes d'un mage noir. Harry devait porter le futur du monde sorcier sur ses épaules, qui aurait supporter un tel fardeau ? surtout en étant aussi jeune, Drago se retint de pleurer pour celui qu'il aimait, pour cet homme qui n'avait pas eu d'enfance.  
  
Avec une douceur extrême, Drago lui fit relever la tête et plongea dans ses yeux d'émeraudes. Tout en murmurant des paroles rassurantes il approcha son visage et d'une voix douce il dit :  
  
« Je te protégerais de tout mon bébé »  
  
Harry combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
Fin du Flash-back  
  
Drago n'entendit pas, les pas sur le gravier, il ne sentit pas la présence près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le fasse sursauté :  
  
« Bonjour Drago Malefoy. »  
  
Drago se retourna, et explosa :  
  
« Non mais t'es pas bien ? Part si elle te vois tu es mort, tu.....tu..... Mais vous n'êtes pas Harry ? »  
  
James rit :  
  
« Non je en suis pas Harry, je suis là pour t'amener à lui. »  
  
Drago scruta son interlocuteur, il n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance :  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais rejoindre le balafré ? »  
  
Il avait mit tout le mépris possible dans son dernier mot, c'était forcément une épreuve de sa mère, elle l'avait percer à jour, il était mort. James planta son regard dans le sien et dit :  
  
« Rassure toi, petit dragon, je ne suis pas au service de Voldemort ou de ta mère. »  
  
Drago eut beau chercher, il ne trouva aucune trace de mensonges dans ses yeux, si semblables à ceux de Harry. Il avala difficilement sa salive, et hocha la tête en disant :  
  
« Très bien partons ! »  
  
James tendit la main et pris celle de Drago, il le rassura d'un sourire et prononça une formule.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle, quasiment vide, seuls deux fauteuils et une petite table la meublait. James s'installa sur un des fauteuils et désigna l'autre à Drago. Le blond s'assit, et James commença :  
  
« Bien, avant te t'emmener vers lui je veut vérifier si je peut avoir confiance en toi, il est hors de question que je mette Harry en danger. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, il comprenait, il avait l'habitude que l'on doute de lui, après tout son père et sa mère étaient des mangemorts, et parmi les plus proches du seigneur des ténèbres. James regarda son interlocuteur, il avait vu la compréhension dans ses yeux et commençait à le croire, mais il devait être sur. D'un geste il fit apparaître un verre rempli d'une potion incolore et dit :  
  
« C'est du véritasserum, si tu veut le voir boit ! Et si je suis satisfait, alors tu pourras rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à Poudlard. »  
  
Drago le dévisagea et , sans sourciller, but le verre. James ne laissa aucune expression envahir son visage, il commença l'interrogatoire :  
  
« Qui es tu ?  
  
Drago Lucius Malefoy.  
  
Quels sont tes liens avec Voldemort ?  
  
Mes parents sont tout deux des mangemorts.  
  
En es-tu un ?  
  
Non.  
  
Adhère tu aux idées de Voldemort ?  
  
Je n'aime ni les moldus, ni les sangs de bourbe, mais je ne veut pas les tuer.  
  
Explique toi.  
  
Du moment qu'ils ne me cherchent pas, je ne leur ferrais rien.  
  
Es tu amoureux ?  
  
Oui  
  
De qui ?  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Que ferrais tu pour lui ?  
  
Tout, je donnerais ma vie pour lui sans hésiter.  
  
Le trahira tu ?  
  
Non  
  
Es tu prêt à rester avec lui ?  
  
Oui  
  
Tu va apprendre beaucoup de choses si tu reste, tu deviendra très puissant, à quoi utiliseras tu cette puissance ?  
  
A protéger Harry.  
  
Très bien. »  
  
James fit apparaître un autre verre rempli d'une potion bleue vif et dit à Drago de boire. Une fois le verre vide James reprit :  
  
«Les effets ont cesser. Bienvenue à Avalon ! »  
  
Drago resta bouche bée un moment puis demanda d'une voix cassée :  
  
« Avalon ? »  
  
James sourit, et lui expliqua qui Harry et lui étaient, Drago retint difficilement ses larmes en comprenant que le fardeau de son aimé venait de s'alourdir. James lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et dit :  
  
« Tu le plains, je t'en suis reconnaissant, il a besoin de toi. Il faudra que tu soit fort, ne lui montre pas ta peine, soutient le, aime le et tout iras bien. Si vraiment tu ne tient plus, je serrais toujours là pour t'écouter. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête et dit :  
  
« Je peut le voir maintenant ? »  
  
James sourit :  
  
« Oui mais il dort pour l'instant, je vais t'emmener dans sa chambre, tu pourras veiller sur lui. »  
  
Drago lui fit un timide sourire et le suivit hors de la pièce, ils parcoururent de nombreux couloirs, cet endroit semblait aussi grand que Poudlard, et peut-être même davantage. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la chambre de Harry, James ouvrit doucement la porte, et fit signe à Drago de rentrer. Dès qu'il le vit le blond couru jusqu'au lit et bien que le survivant soit endormi, le serra farouchement dans ses bras, et tout en lui caressant les cheveux il murmura :  
  
« J'ai eu si peur mon bébé, ne me refais plus une peur pareil j'ai cru que tu était mort. »  
  
James le regarda d'un air attendri et sortit. Drago Garda Harry dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte, James passait de temps en temps voir comment ils allaient. Il sourit en voyant Drago endormi, tenant toujours fermement Harry dans ses bras. Il murmura un sort qui laissa le serpentard en caleçon et le fit glisser sous les couvertures.  
  
Harry sentait une présence à ses cotés, une présence rassurante, sécurisante, une présence aimante et douce. Il se réveilla davantage, sentant à présent un corps doux et chaud, un corps d'homme. Inspirant à plein poumon il sentit cet odeur si caractéristique, ce parfum musqué qui lui était si agréable. Inconsciemment il assembla tout ces faits et les ajoutas à la promesse de James, alors il soupira de soulagement : Drago était là.  
  
Il se serra contre lui, il se savait en sécurité dans ses bras, il ne prit pas garde au fait qu'il était tout les deux en caleçon, il mêla ses jambes à celles du serpentard, qui bien que toujours dans les bras de Morphée, ne tarda pas à lui faire sentir sa présence. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire, qui s'étrangla bien vite quand il sentit la cuisse du blond caresser sensuelement son entrejambe. Rougissant il sentit l'étreinte du blond se resserrer et entendit un doux murmure :  
  
« Bonjour mon bébé »  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant ces deux lacs d'argent le dévisager. D'un ton soulagé il répondit :  
  
« Bonjour mon amour. »  
  
Il sentit les lèvres du blond effleurer les siennes en une douce caresse, puis Drago reprit :  
  
« Tu m'as fait très peur, j'ai cru que tu était mort. Ne me fait plus jamais ca. »  
  
Harry baissa les yeux, prenant cet air de petit garçon fautif qui faisait immanquablement craquer Drago, le serpentard le serra davantage contre lui et dit :  
  
« Je ne peut pas résister quand tu prends cet air là, mais promet moi de ne plus me faire une peur comme ca mon bébé. »  
  
Harry promis, et Drago l'embrassa doucement pour le remercier. Ils restèrent sans parler, ni bouger, un long moment, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre. Puis on frappa à la porte, et James entra en souriant, il les regarda d'un air calculateur et dit :  
  
« Vous n'en avez même pas profiter ? – Il leva les yeux au ciel – Pff ces jeunes, aucune initiative. – Drago et Harry rougirent, puis éclatèrent de rire – Bon c'est pas tout ca mais je vais pas vous porter les repas au lit, allez debout, on dîne. »  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes s'extirpèrent du lit, tandis que James patientait sur le seuil, il souri en les voyant fouillé la chambre pour trouver leurs habits. Devant leur air d'incompréhension il éclata de rire et dit :  
  
« Bon je vais vous habillez moi-même, si vous êtes pas capable de le faire. »  
  
Il fit un geste nonchalant en direction de Drago, qui se retrouva vêtu d'une chemise verte et d'un pantalon de cuir noir extrêmement moulant. Harry sentit sa mâchoire s'écraser par terre devant ce spectacle et James rit à nouveau :  
  
« Arrête de baver petit frère ! Bon a ton tour. »  
  
Harry essaya de se cacher derrière Drago, mais ce dernier s'enleva quand James agita une nouvelle fois la main. Le blond sentit lui aussi sa mâchoire s'écraser par terre en voyant Harry vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir tout aussi moulant que le sien mais en plus d'un débardeur quasi transparent qui moulait son torse comme une seconde peau. Harry afficha une ravissante couleur rouge, et Drago nota que le fait de rougir ne se limitait pas au visage, le brun marmonna un « traître » en direction de Drago, qui lui sourit et dit :  
  
« Tu es magnifique mon amour. »  
  
Harry se releva et profita du fait que James était en train de sortir pour glisser une main entre les jambes du blond. James se retourna mais ne vit que le résultat du mouvement, il regarda Drago en souriant et dit :  
  
« Dit donc il te fait de l'effet mon petit frère. »  
  
Drago baissa la tête en rougissant et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un : « tu me le paieras mon bébé ! » Harry s'enfuit en courant pendant que James riait et que le blond tentait de reprendre une certaine contenance. Une fois tout le monde calmer James les conduisit à une immense salle à manger décorée de rouge et d'argent, James fit un geste du bras, comme pour leur présenter la salle et dit :  
  
« Normalement elle est aux couleurs de Gryfondor mais j'ai penser que Drago serais plus à l'aise ainsi. »  
  
Drago le remercia, il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter l'association rouge/or, enfin sauf quand c'était Harry qui portait ses tenues de Quidditch. James les invita à rejoindre la table, à laquelle un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts, qui ressemblait un peu à Drago, était déjà assis. Drago s'assit à cotés de Harry pendant que James prenait place aux cotés de l'autre jeune homme. Harry dévisagea l'inconnu et laissa échappé un petit cri :  
  
« Florian ? »  
  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et répondit :  
  
« Oui, normalement j'aurais du garder l'apparence du petit garçon mais disons que certaines idées sont venus à James, et pour les mettre en pratique il faut un corps d'adulte, si tu vois ce que je veut dire. »  
  
James bougonna quelque chose ressemblant à une dénégation, et Harry se fit un plaisir de l'enfoncer un peu plus, bientôt rejoins par Drago. Une fois calmer Drago se présenta à Florian :  
  
« Je suis Drago....  
  
Malefoy – le coupa Florian – Je sais qui tu es, et ce que tu es, j'en sais plus sur ta famille que toi-même. Je suis Florian, le compagnon du gardien d'Avalon, j'ai en moi toutes les connaissances de l'île et les souvenirs de tous les gardiens depuis Merlin. »  
  
James intervint :  
  
« S'il commence comme ca on a pas finis, on sait que tu es parfait mon amour, pas la peine de le répéter. »  
  
Nullement gêner par la présence de Harry et de Drago, Florian se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de James pour l'embrasser longuement. Puis il regagna sa chaise et dit :  
  
« Profite de ce baiser, parce que tu es puni pour avoir été désobligeant. »  
  
Les deux plus jeunes éclatèrent de rire devant la mine de James qui tenta de se rattraper :  
  
« Mais mon amour, je plaisantais tu sait bien que je t'adore comme tu es, tu es parfait, tu es le plus bel homme qui soit, tu es.......tu es..... »  
  
Florian sourit et dit :  
  
« Bon je te pardonne, mais attention c'est la dernière fois. »  
  
Florian hocha la tête puis fit mine de « murmurer » aux deux autres :  
  
« Ca marche à chaque fois. »  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les 4, mais James se leva tout de même pour embrasser son amant, une fois qu'il fut de nouveau assis il demanda :  
  
« Dit moi, mon amour, que voulais tu dire, quand tu as dit à Drago que tu savait ce qu'il était ? »  
  
Florian afficha un sourire amusé et dit :  
  
« Dis leur Drago. »  
  
Drago le regarda sans comprendre :  
  
« Leur dire quoi ? Je sais même pas de quoi vous parler. »  
  
Il semblait avoir peur, Harry le sentit et l'entoura de ses bras en disant :  
  
« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »  
  
James dévisagea Drago un long moment et finit par rire :  
  
« Si je ne me trompe pas, alors on peut dire que le destin nous fait un beau cadeau. J'ai raison Flo ? »  
  
Florian hocha la tête, et lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à parler, James se racla la gorge et dit :  
  
« Je vais vous en apprendre une bien bonne à tout les deux, Drago est un des deux derniers héritiers de Serpentard. »  
  
Drago sursauta et poussa un « QUOI ? » tonitruant pendant que Harry gardait son calme pour dire :  
  
« Tu te trompe il n'est pas fourchelangue. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, il semblait mort de peur à l'idée d'être l'héritier de Serpentard :  
  
« Oui il a raison je suis pas fourchelangue, vous devez vous trompez. Hein ? Vous vous trompez, c'est obligé. Dites le moi , s'il vous plaît dites moi que c'est pas vrai, que c'est une blague. Je vous en supplie, je veut pas être l'héritier de serpentard, je veut juste être Drago. S'il vous plaît. »  
  
Les larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage, Harry le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et Drago enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun et éclata en sanglot. Harry dévisageais les deux autres d'un air furieux, apparemment il aimait pas qu'on fasse pleurer son Drago. James vint à ses cotés et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond, doucement il dit :  
  
« Drago je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ca, ce n'est pas une tare, rien ne t'oblige à devenir un mage noir pour autant, il y a eu beaucoup d'héritiers de Serpentard qui ont servis le bien. »  
  
Florian se leva à son tour et prit les choses sous en autre angle :  
  
« Tu devrais avoir honte ! Comment ose tu dire que tu aimes Harry alors que tu réagis comme ca ? Lui il a accepter un fardeau mille fois plus lourd sans se plaindre et toi tu te met à pleurer comme un bébé juste pour ca ? Contrairement aux autres héritiers, ceux de Gryfondor sont forcer de combattre le mal, toi tu n'as aucune obligations et tu te fait consoler par un homme qui doit porter le futur du monde sur ses épaules. Où est passé la fierté des Malefoy ? »  
  
Pendant que Florian débitait son discours d'une voix encore plus froide que celles de Rogue, Harry hésitait à se lever, quitte à faire tomber Drago, et à aller lui mettre son poing dans la gueule pour lui apprendre à parler comme ca à SON Drago. James quant à lui était trop abasourdit pour réagir, mais compris rapidement l'idée de son amant et le laissa faire. A la fin du discours Drago se releva des genoux de Harry, il gardait les yeux rivée au sol, et murmura :  
  
« Je suis désolé mon amour, il a raison je suis vraiment méprisable. »  
  
Harry faillit répondre mais Florian le fit pour lui :  
  
« Mais non Drago tu n'es pas méprisable, tu es humain, et si tu n'avait pas été avec eux, ta réaction aurait été acceptable. Mais pas ici, pas avec eux, tu devrais plutôt t'en réjouir, tu seras davantage capable de protéger Harry dans ses conditions. »  
  
Drago le regarda et lui fit un pâle sourire en disant :  
  
« Vous avez raison, merci de m'avoir remis à ma place. »  
  
Florian fit le tour de la table et prit Drago dans ses bras en disant :  
  
« Ecoute moi bien petit dragon, je comprends que cette charge te pèse, mais toi et moi avons pour devoir de soutenir les hommes que nous aimons. Même si nous avons tout deux notre propre fardeau. Moi je suis immortel, j'ai vu naître et mourir de nombreux gardiens, je me suis attaché à certains plus qu'à d'autre, mais jamais je n'ai été amoureux de l'un d'eux sauf de celui- ci. Mais un jour il va mourir comme les autres, parce qu'il est humain, moi je ne suis que magie. Toi tu as la chance de pouvoir protéger celui que tu aimes, la chance de pouvoir vieillir et mourir à ses cotés tu n'imagine pas comme je t'envie. Les hommes que nous aimons doivent se battre c'est leur destin, forgé il y a plus d'un millier d'années. Mais toi et moi avons un choix qu'ils n'ont pas, nous pouvons ne pas nous battre, ne rien faire rester simplement ici à attendre, insouciant de ce qui se passe dans le monde. Mais ni toi, ni moi ne le ferrons parce que nous aimons ces hommes plus que nos vies, je donnerais tout pour James comme tu donnerais tout pour Harry. Soit heureux de posséder un pouvoir suffisant pour te battre à ses cotés, peu ont cette chance petit dragon."  
  
Drago c'était d'abord tendu dans l'étreinte de cet inconnu, mais bien vite il c'était laissé aller, cet homme le comprenait mieux que n'importe qui, ou presque, Harry avait toujours su, il le comprenait totalement. Après cet incident ils finirent de dîner tranquillement, James répondait avec plaisir aux questions des deux adolescents. Puis ils allèrent se coucher, James proposa une chambre personnelle à Drago, qui refusa, prétextant qu'il devait veiller sur Harry. Le survivant, fit semblant de s'évanouir pour donner plus de crédit aux paroles de son petit ami. Les deux aînées, ne furent pas dupes un instant, mais ils jouèrent le jeu, puis James entreprit de se faire pardonner plus efficacement. 


	4. Survivant n°2

16 octobre  
  
Je viens de regagner ma chambre, enfin notre chambre, puisque je la partage avec Drago, j'avoue que j'ai été très déçu qu'il ne vienne pas me voir à l'infirmerie. Mais il m'a dit, et je le crois, qu'il n'en avait pas la force, il ne voulait pas s'effondrer en larmes devant Harry. Ah ces deux là je vous jure.... Ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis et ils peuvent pas se voir. Enfin bon, après ma petit crise Drago c'est excusé, et il m'a consolé, j'adore quand il prends soin de moi comme si j'était un gosse, il est toujours hyper tendre, un régal. Au cas où, je précise que c'est pas seulement mon ami c'est aussi mon amant ! Désolé pour ceux que ca choquerais.  
  
C'est lui qui m'a offert ce carnet, au début j'ai pas été super emballé, mais il m'a dit qu'après ce que je venais de vivre ca serait bien si je pouvais me libérer un peu. Comme je sais pas trop à qui en parler, enfin si y a Harry, si lui il comprends pas personne peu comprendre. Mais bon mon petit dragon est assez jaloux, donc j'évite de rester avec Harry quand il est pas derrière moi pour vérifier si je me tient bien. Comme c'est la première fois que j'écris dans ce carnet je dois me présenter. Je m'appelle Orion, j'ai 17 ans et je suis en 7° année à Poudlard. Je suis arriver ici en 6° année, le choixpeau m'a mit à Serpentard, sur le coup j'était pas ravi, mais j'ai vite compris que tant que je j'aurais mon petit dragon j'y serais bien. Avant de venir ici j'était à Beauxbâtons, j'ai été transféré ici après la mort de mon père, y paraît qu'il avait demander à mon parrain de me prendre en charge, au fait mon parrain c'est Severus Rogue, grand maître ès potions devant l'éternel et persécuteur des Gryfondor. Je sais pas pourquoi il aime pas Harry, il a jamais voulu me le dire, et j'ai beau être un serpentard j'ai horreur de l'injustice.  
  
Quand je suis arriver ici je connaissais personne, à part mon parrain évidemment. Il a demander à Drago de me faire visiter, je sais que c'est aussi son filleul donc on à sympathiser, mais je lui ai vite fait comprendre que j'appréciais pas qu'il se comporte comme un petit con vaniteux. Je crois qu'il a vu en moi une chance de laisser tomber le masque, et il l'a fait. Je peut vous assurer qu'il est tout le contraire de ce qu'on crois, il est gentil, tendre, timide, hyper protecteur, un rêve. En quelques mois on est devenus comme les deux doigts de la main et quand il est parti pour les vacances de Noël il m'a terriblement manqué, c'est là que j'ai compris que je ressentait pas que de l'amitié pour lui, quand on c'est revus à la rentrée c'est limite si on a pas chialer. Je lui ai tout avouer et il m'a dit qu'il ressentait la même chose, je vous passe les détails de la suite.  
  
Pour Harry ca à pas été simple, lui tout seul ca aurait pas posé de problème il est trop gentil, mais y avait l'autre rouquin débile. Pour lui faire comprendre que serpentard voulait pas forcément dire mangemort j'en ai chié. J'ai jamais fait de coups bas à Harry je l'aime trop pour ca, vous faites pas d'idée je suis fidèle à mon petit dragon, mais j'adore Harry et je crois que c'est réciproque. Faut dire je l'ai jouer correct avec lui, je l'ai pas insulté et je me suis pas prosterné sous prétexte qu'il est le survivant. Je crois que mon attitude lui a fait du bien, bon je me lance peut-être des fleurs tout seul, mais j'en suis presque sur. Même si ca a pas été la grande amitié tout de suite, on y est finalement parvenus, bon je peut toujours pas encadré le rouquin, donc on s'ignore, pas d'insultes, pas de regard assassins, juste l'ignorance. Hermione ca a été plus simple, elle du moment qu'on l'appelle pas « sang-de-bourbe » et qu'on prouve qu'on est pas mauvais elle vous accepte. Je vous signale accessoirement que je suis pas de ceux qui pensent que les bons sorciers sont forcément des sangs purs, bon ma famille est de sang pur, mais les mariages ont toujours été des mariages d'amour, le hasard à voulu que ce soit toujours avec des gens de sang pur mais c'était pas voulu. Au fait mon nom de famille c'est Belame, me demander pas d'où ca vient j'en sais rien, à l'origine y avait un « de » devant mais on a laisser tomber.  
  
Bon maintenant que je me suis présenter je vais pouvoir raconter, après tout c'est pour ca que j'écris. Ah encore un détail je suis préfet en chef et je partage ma chambre avec mon petit dragon. Une dernière chose, j'ai la fierté d'être le meilleur élève de l'école même Hermione est moins forte que moi, mais bon ce qui fait la différence c'est les potions alors je pavoise pas trop.  
  
Donc allons y !  
  
C'était le 10 de ce mois, au dîner, on mangeait tranquillement quand la porte de la grande salle à littéralement exposée. Derrière y avait une trentaine d'encagoulés, je hais ces types. Enfin bon on se lève tous, les profs gueulent pour que les élèves, sauf les septième année, s'écartent, ils obéissent et le combat commence vraiment. Les mangemort avaient pas attendus pour lancés des sorts. On se bat un bon moment, j'ai le plaisir de m'en faire 4, Drago lui était rester avec les plus jeunes et il les défendait de toutes ses forces. Je vois Harry sortir dans le parc une main sur le front, je connais le truc « ne vous inquiétez pas je prends tout sur moi ! » crétin ! Je le suis, et devinez sur qui on tombe ? Gagner ! Voldemort, vous pouvez revenir en deuxième semaine, ce type devrait penser à la chirurgie esthétique quand on a une tronche comme ca on se cache, c'est un truc à faire peur aux gosses. Toujours est-il que Harry décide de l'affronter, le con, moi je m'occupe des quelques mangemorts qui traînent autour pour lécher la botte du serpent (oui je dit LA comment vous voulez qu'un serpent en mette deux ?). Je tombe sur Lucius, aïe cas de conscience, je peut pas le tuer, Drago aimerait pas je crois, et je peut pas non plus le laisser frapper Harry dans le dos. Je me décide et je l'envoie valser à 10 mètres avec un sort de désarmement, certains profs nous ont suivis, dont Dumbledore, évidemment celui là toujours là quand il faut. Ca m'arrange assez, je me tourne vers Harry, il est toujours face à la bestiole, qui apparemment est pas contente du tout, et ce con de Harry arrête pas de le provoquer. Il l'appelle « Tommy » je sais qu'il aime pas, manquerait plus qu'il l'appelle Mr Jedusor, là il ferait un infarct le serpent. Toujours est-il qu'à force le truc aux yeux rouge perd patience, il lève sa baguette, et je vois ses « lèvres » (enfin le truc qui encadre le trou noir qu'il à en bas de la gueule) murmurer un truc style « Avada Kedrava ». Oula pas bon !  
  
La suite c'est Harry qui me l'a raconter, il paraît que j'ai fait fort, j'ai couru vers Harry et je me suis mit devant lui, résultat c'est moi que j'ai pris le truc vert dans la face. Me demander pas comment je peut écrire ca alors que je devrais être mort, j'en sais rien et je suis pas le seul. Personne sait comment j'ai fait, mais bon moi je trouve que Tommy devrait faire vérifier sa baguette, ca fait mauvais genre de se louper deux fois sur des gamins quand on lance un sort de mort.  
  
Je me suis réveillé aujourd'hui à l'infirmerie, la première chose que j'ai vu c'est Harry, la deuxième chose que j'ai senti c'est sa main dans ma gueule. Il était pas content du tout, j'ai eu droit à toute la tirade « mais à quoi tu pensais ? » etc. Moi au début je me rappelais de rien, en fait je me rappelle toujours de rien, donc j'ai rien compris. Il a fallu qu'il m'explique bien tout pour que je pige, au début j'ai éclaté de rire, faut vous dire que j'aime bien monter des canulars et je pensais qu'il se vengeait, mais quand il m'a coller la tête contre un miroir j'ai bien été obligé de le croire. Tadam je me présente je suis le survivant n°2 le retour de la vengeance ! Drago dit que ca rajoute à mon charme, mais bon en général c'est pas de cette partie de moi dont il s'occupe, pour ceux qui aurait pas compris, j'ai désormais une cicatrice au motif connue et reconnue qui orne mon front. J'avoue que ca me va mieux qu'a Harry, sur moi ca fait plus sérieux, lui il fait toujours petit garçon, je fait plus mature, c'est un fait même lui il le dit, croyez pas que je sois vaniteux, je suis beau c'est tout. Bon d'accord je suis peut-être un brin vaniteux, mais quand y a Drago à coter je passe pour un modèle d'humilité. Enfin revenons à nos moutons, Harry m'a affranchi sur les avantages et les inconvénients de cette parure, on a passé deux heures à discuter en fourchelangue, au moins on est sur que les autres peuvent pas comprendre, il m'a parler des rêves de la douleur, et tout. Au bout d'un moment le dragon qui sert d'infirmière (ne vous m'éprenez pas j'adore les dragons surtout blond avec des yeux gris/bleus, si possible sans trop de vêtements et copieusement tartiner de chantilly, hum je m'égare). Donc je disais que l'infirmière m'a laisser sortir, de toute façon elle pouvait rien faire, je suis retourné dans notre chambre aimablement soutenu par Harry (ce qui d'ailleurs n'a pas plut du tout à mon petit dragon), ca l'a pas empêcher de se jeter sur moi pour m'embrasser, il a faillit m'étouffer. Ensuite j'ai eu beau protester, il a rien voulu entendre, il m'a mit au lit comme un bébé (je vous passe la scène du déshabillage), et c'est limite s'il aurait pas voulu me nourrir à la petite cuillère. Il m'a couvé comme un mère poule, bon des fois c'est un peu énervant, mais la majorité du temps j'adore. Une fois que j'ai eu finit de manger, il m'a donner ce carnet, en disant qu'il savait les souffrances que la cicatrice allait m'apporter et que je pourrais tout écrire dans ce carnet pour me soulager. Je l'ai remercier d'un baiser, mais il à pas voulu aller plus loin, ceinture ! Raah tout ce à quoi j'ai eu droit c'est des tout petits bisous, je venais de passer une semaine à l'infirmerie j'aurais bien voulu rattraper mon retard mais non il à pas voulu, « tu ne dois pas te fatiguer mon bébé !» pfff même pas vrai d'abord ! Je précise la raison de ma rancune, nous sommes un couple extrêmement porter sur la chose, pour vous donner une idée, il n'est pas rare que nous profitions du plus petit instant pour combler notre envie de l'autre, et ce n'importe où, ce pervers à même plusieurs fois glisser sa main dans mon pantalon en cours de métamorphose, aller vous concentrez dans ces conditions...  
  
Je crois que pour aujourd'hui ca devrait suffire, surtout que j'entends mon petit dragon s'agiter, s'il me voit debout je vais me faire engueuler, je me demande même s'il irait pas jusqu'à la fessée ? (Tient à mettre de coté ca). Sur ce je vous laisse pour retourner allègrement, et sans aucune gêne, dans les bras musclés de mon petit dragon.  
  
17 octobre  
  
Journée de merde ! J'ai jamais eu une journée aussi pourrie ! J'explique !  
  
Je me lève ce matin, tranquille pas de problème, j'ai à peine un doigt de pied hors du lit que j'entend une douce, mais très autoritaire, voix dire « tu te recouche immédiatement ! », je me retourne c'est Drago (ca allait pas être Tommy) apparemment il est pas content du tout. J'ose demander des explications, j'aurais mieux fait de me retenir, il commence à m'engueuler, évidemment, il l'a pas fait hier donc aujourd'hui j'ai droit à la tirade sur « tu es complètement inconscient, tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu m'a fait peur, etc. ». Je ferme ma gueule parce que je connais mon petit dragon, quand il est en colère il fait pas semblant et j'ai pas envie de me battre, je prends mon air de chien battu, en général il résiste pas. Ben là je me suis fait entuber, il a résister ! Il m'a dit je cite  
  
« Tu ne m'auras pas avec ton air de chien battu. Tu ne va t'en tirer comme ca, je t'interdit de bouger de ce lit jusqu'à demain, ca t'apprendra à me foutre une trouille bleue! »  
  
Pas content du tout mon petit dragon, j'essaye une petit diversion du style « dans un lit on peut s'amuser » mais NIET.  
  
« Tu n'auras rien du tout tu es puni jusqu'à demain au minimum »  
  
Je suis vert, il va pas me faire ca ? Ben si ! Après ce frustrant échange, il pose un plateau sur le lit, j'ai à peine lever une main pour commencer à manger qu'il secoue la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Je tarde pas à comprendre, il a décider de me faire manger, non mais je rêve ? Ben non il me nourri comme un gosse, au début je comprends pas, mais au bout de deux boucher j'ai plus faim, mais évidemment ca l'arrête pas. Quand il a décidé quelque chose...... je bataille un moment pour ne pas ingurgité plus de nourriture, mais il insiste, au bout d'un moment il se lasse et dit :  
  
« Ecoute moi bien Orion, soit tu mange, soit je te traite réellement comme un bébé. »  
  
J'ouvre la bouche pour demander ce qu'il entend par là, mais il en profite ce con, je me retrouve avec un énorme morceau d'œuf au bacon dans la bouche. Comme je sais me tenir, je recrache pas, même si j'ai vraiment envie de gerber. Je retente le coup du regard suppliant, mais tintin il marche pas. Toujours est-il qu'il continue à essayer de me faire manger, mais je garde obstinément la bouche fermer, il fronce les sourcils et je vois son regard s'illuminer, j'aime pas ca quand il a cet éclair dans les yeux c'est qu'il a eu une idée. Il pose la fourchette me regarde dans les yeux et me demande si je vais continuer longtemps, je hoche la tête (je me suis fait avoir une fois, pas deux), il sourit d'un air machiavélique, en général il ne prends cet air que quand il a trouver une nouveau « jeu » pour occuper nos nuits, mais là je doute que ca soit ca. Il se penche vers moi et murmure :  
  
« Soit tu mange soit je dit à Severus de venir te nourrir. »  
  
Je m'étrangle, il oserait pas, prenant bien garde à la fourchette (pas envie de me faire avoir) je lui fait remarquer qu'il osera pas, « chiche ? ». Bon je sais je suis lâche et faible, et je cède. Je tente d'être un petit garçon raisonnable mais bon je peut difficilement avaler plus que les œufs, apparemment ca lui suffit. Je soupire de soulagement, et je m'enfonce dans le lit, mais c'était pas dans ses projets. Il retire la couette, et je me retrouve à grelotter de froid, sans un mot il me prends dans ses bras et m'emmènent à la salle de bain, il va pas oser ? Pensez donc, il ose tout.  
  
J'ai du réveiller son instinct paternel, monsieur me donne le bain ! Au cas où certains l'auraient oublié j'ai 17 ans j'ai donc passer l'âge. Non seulement c'est la honte, mais en plus cet enfoiré me chauffe à fond, il s'occupe beaucoup plus que nécessaire de ce que j'ai entre les jambes. Je vous dit pas dans quel état je suis à la fin, putain donner moi quelque chose, Drago ! Harry ! même Ron ferrait l'affaire là, il faut que je me détende. Mais je peut toujours rêver, quand il disais que j'était puni il faisait même référence à la branlette ! Traître, sadique, bourreau, tu va me laisser comme ca combien de temps ? Il me lance un regard qui veut dire « tu n'as que ce que tu mérite » ou autre connerie moralisatrice du genre, je te promet Drago qu'à la prochaine connerie que tu fait tu me paieras ca ! Il me ramène sur le lit, et me borde, là c'est mieux, bon je joue un peu au campeur mais là il est tendre alors ca va. Le problème c'est qu'il à décider que je mettrais pas un orteil par terre, résultat il lance un sort au lit pour m'empêcher d'en sortir. Je reste sans bouger un moment, j'essaye de me rendormir, le temps passera plus vite, mais j'ai absolument plus sommeil, et je me fait chier comme un rat mort. Je me risque d'une toute petite voix plaintive (qui normalement marche aussi bien que le regard de chien battu) à lui demander un livre, il me regarde en souriant (putain qu'il est beau !) et dit :  
  
« Quel livre veut tu mon bébé ? »  
  
Je sais pas moi un truc qui me distrairait il approche un fauteuil du lit et va chercher un livre dans ma bibliothèque (petit ajout personnel à la chambre de préfet) il revient avec un livre dont je vois pas le titre, mais il me le tends pas, il s'assied sur le fauteuil et commence à lire à haute voix. Je met trente secondes à réaliser que c'est un livre de comte pour enfants. Il se fout de moi ? Je lui pose la question, et il ne trouve rien de mieux que de me répondre :  
  
« Tu t'es comporter comme un bébé, je te traite comme bébé ! »  
  
L'ordure ! J'hésite une seconde avant de l'engueuler, mais apparemment il s'en fout, quand je finis par m'arrêter il me regarde avec un air sévère (que j'aime pas du tout) et me demande si j'ai fini. Je réponds pas, je boude ! Très posément il me dit :  
  
« Le prochaine fois que tu me parle comme ca je te met une fessée ! »  
  
Je rêve, c'est pas possible autrement, tout ca n'est qu'un rêve, tout ! Le combat, la cicatrice, la punition tout ! Mais j'ai beau me pincer, je me réveille pas, je dois être dans le coma, hein ca peut être que ca. Je finis par me rendre compte que je suis bien réveillé, aïe la journée va être dure, je boude ! Et puis une fois qu'il aura fini avec SA punition il pourra toujours faire ceinture aussi, je lui laisserais même pas poser un doigt sur moi ! Je me recouche en grommelant, je lui tourne le dos et je ferme les yeux, c'est puéril mais je vais faire semblant de dormir je veut pas lui parler et encore moins le voir. Cette fois il est aller trop loin, je veut bien qu'il ce soit inquiéter mais bon quand même. Je reste sans bouger pendant quelque minutes, puis je sent sa main sur mon dos, d'une voix douce il me dit :  
  
« Orion, ne me fait pas le gueule s'il te plaît, reconnaît que tu mérite d'être puni, tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi. »  
  
Je ne réponds pas, bon j'avoue c'est mieux mais c'est pas encore ca, j'essaye de résister, je ne veut pas lui sauter au cou ! Je ne veut pas me mettre à pleurer, ce qui ne manquera certainement pas d'arriver s'il continue sur cette voie. Et là il décide de m'achever :  
  
« Je t'aime. »  
  
Le con ! Bon évidemment je suis ravi, on le savait tout les deux mais on ce l'était jamais dit, comme c'est la première fois je peut pas jouer. Je rouvre les yeux et je retourne vers lui, vous connaissez tous la réponse dans ce genre de cas. Il m'embrasse, c'est déjà mieux, je le tire sur le lit, et je le serre fort dans mes bras. Je l'adore ! Je sais je suis faible, mais mettez vous à ma place, non en fait c'est interdit, il est à moi le premier qui y touche y se prend une beigne. Sur le coup je suis soulagé, je me dit qu'on va continuer jusqu'à arriver à une partie plus intéressante de l'histoire, mais je peut toujours rêver, il a dit « puni » je suis puni ! Il se contente juste de me prendre dans ses bras, j'avoue j'adore, mais bon j'avais espérer quelque chose de plus concret. Je décide de tenter le coup et je laisse (involontairement je précise) ma main glisser vers son pantalon, immédiatement il se braque et redescend du lit, là c'en est trop je boude ! Plus un mot de la journée ! J'ai décidé c'est comme ca, il n'auras rien de moi, interdit de toucher ma sublime (mais néanmoins modeste) personne ! Apparemment il comprends que je suis furieux, d'un ton triste (qui j'avoue me fait mal) il dit :  
  
« Fait moi signe quand tu arrêtera de me faire la gueule ! »  
  
Il sort de l'appartement, j'avoue que je me sens mal, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je dois reconnaître que je le comprends (dans une certaine mesure hein faut pas abuser). Il a failli me perdre (d'ailleurs moi aussi quand j'y pense j'en frissonne), je dois être plus fatigué que ce que je pensais, j'ai déjà envie de pleurer. Sur le coup je voudrais qu'il revienne et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, mais il est trop têtu, putain de débile de tête de mule !  
  
Déjà vous comprenez mon irritation, avouez que y'a pas de quoi être joyeux, mais ca c'est rien comparé à ce qui c'est passer après.  
  
Ca devait faire bien 1 heure qu'il était parti quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, je me suis dresser instantanément en croyant que c'était lui. Je précise que ca faisait bien une demi heure que je chialais comme un con. Mais c'était Harry, vous connaissez Harry gentil, prévenant et tout, donc dès qu'il me voit en larmes il se précipite pour me consoler. Il me prends dans ses bras, bon ca vaut pas mon petit dragon mais c'est agréable quand même, il me demande ce qui m'arrive, je lui explique tout, il est furieux après Drago. Déjà qu'ils s'entendent pas ces deux la mais à ce moment précis je suis sur que Harry rêve de lui arraché la tête. Il me console de son mieux, quand j'arrête finalement de pleurer il va pour se lever, mais je le retient je veut pas qu'il me lâche, je me sent en sécurité dans ses bras. A ce moment précis j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Je précise pour que vous compreniez bien ce qui va suivre que j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de dormir à poil, Drago le sait et donc à ce moment précis j'était en tenue d'Adam (j'avais quand même la couette pour dissimuler le bas). Alors que je profitais (sans aucunes arrière pensées je vous prie de me croire) de l'étreinte fraternel de Harry, devinez qui rentre ? Gagner encore une fois Drago. Honnêtement j'en tremble encore, je ne lai jamais vu aussi furieux, j'ai bien tenté de lui expliqué mais aller donc raisonner un homme jaloux. Il est sorti en claquant la porte, je suis rester sans bouger, je savais pas quoi faire (et je pouvais toujours quitté ce lit). Harry m'a regarder et m'a ébouriffer les cheveux en disant :  
  
« T'inquiète je vais te le ramener ton dragon. »  
  
Sur le coup j'y ai pas cru, et j'y crois toujours pas, vu que ca va faire 3 heures qu'il est parti et que j'ai toujours aucunes nouvelles. Je vais arrêter d'écrire pour aujourd'hui je suis malade à l'idée que je vais peut- être perdre mon petit dragon.  
  
18 octobre  
  
Joie ! Béatitude ! Luxure ! Je crois que ca résume assez bien ce qui c'est passé hier après que j'eus lâchement abandonné mon carnet pour pleurer comme un gosse.  
  
Ca devait faire 10 minutes que je pleurais quand la porte c'est ouverte, c'était lui ! Il était pas très reluisant, apparemment il c'était battu et pas qu'un peu. Si y avait pas eu ce putain de sort qui m'empêchais de descendre du lit, je lui aurais sauter au cou pour m'occuper de lui. Il rougis, il est gêner, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ca c'était pour notre première fois (une vrai pucelle, remarquez il l'était.). Il s'assied sur le lit et dit :  
  
« Je suis désolé Orion, pour tout. J'ai péter un câble ce matin, mais je t'en voulais tellement pour m'avoir fait aussi peur. Et pour l'histoire avec Harry je m'en veut j'aurais jamais du douter de toi, excuse moi je t'en supplie. Je peut pas vivre sans toi. »  
  
C'est y pas mignon ? Ah vous trouvez aussi, évidemment que je l'excuse. Mais bon là c'est lui qui m'inquiète, vous auriez vu sa tête, il avait une superbe marque rouge sur la joue gauche, la lèvre inférieur fendu, un très belle bosse sur le front et un début d'œil poché, il avait perdu un peu de son charme quoi. Je pense que vous avez remarquer que Drago est très possessif et protecteur envers moi (et si vous l'avez pas vu changez de lunettes ou faites vous greffer un cerveau), dites vous bien que pour le coté protecteur il m'arrive pas à la cheville. Je l'ai pris par les épaules et j'ai demandé comment il c'était retrouver dans cet état, s'il avait pas été aussi mal en point la réponse m'aurait fait rire. D'un ton très posé il me dit :  
  
« Disons que Harry à employer des arguments frappants pour que j'intègre le fait qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous. »  
  
Au début j'avais pas remarquer, mais là j'ai senti son haleine, il puait le whisky à plein nez, je lui demande des explications, il sait que j'ai un rapport assez conflictuel avec l'alcool. Il baisse la tête, on dirait un gamin qui a fait une bêtise il est à croquer, il m'explique que Mr le survivant (le n°1 évidemment) à penser que c'était une bonne occasion de faire la paix autour d'un verre. Apparemment ca à marcher puisque maintenant il l'appelle Harry au lieu de Potter, enfin passons. Je me serre contre lui, je ne connais pas de place plus confortable et plus rassurante sur terre. J'ai la tête contre son torse, je m'enivre de son parfum et j'y réagis (si vous voyez ce que je veut dire). Tout doucement je défait sa chemise, il a un torse superbe, imberbe musclé mais pas trop, d'un blanc magnifique, il est à croquer. Je l'embrasse, normalement le goût de ses lèvres me pétrifie, mais là l'odeur d'alcool me dérange. Gentiment je lui fait remarquer qu'il devrait se soigner et se laver, il hoche la tête et m'embrasse dans le cou, je devrais être habitué mais chaque fois j'en frisonne de plaisir. Il annule le sort du lit, et veut m'emmener à la salle de bain, mais là pas question ! C'est lui qui est blesser, résultat c'est moi qui le porte, je le dépose sur le rebord de la baignoire et je finis de le déshabiller. Petit coup de chaud, il est trop beau ! Je le reprends dans mes bras et je le met dans la baignoire, il se laisse faire, il aime bien quand je prends soin de lui. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je retourne dans la chambre pour chercher ma baguette.  
  
Un des avantages de Beauxbâtons par rapport à Poudlard c'est qu'on y apprends les soins magiques. J'ai vite fait de lui rendre sa gueule d'ange. Une fois qu'il est réparé je me glisse dans l'eau avec lui, immédiatement il me prends dans ses bras et me colle contre lui, je sent que mon petit dragon est tout près à me faire brûler de plaisir, mais pour l'instant on va rester sage ! Je veut juste le sentir près de moi, je penche la tête en arrière, me reposant sur son épaule, il me dévore le cou de baisers et appose plusieurs fois sa marque sur moi. Je tourne un peu la tête pour la nicher dans son cou, je pourrais rester des semaines comme ca. On ne parle pas, j'embrasse son cou et son torse de temps en temps, et il fait de même, mais on échange pas un mot, je crois que c'est ca le bonheur, à ce moment là rien ne peut nous atteindre ! La chaleur additionné aux émotions de la journée, m'attaque d'un coup et je me retrouve tout somnolent je ferme les yeux, pendant ce qui me semble être quelque secondes, mais je me réveille au milieu de la nuit.  
  
Je suis dans mon lit, Drago m'entoure de ses bras, j'ai la tête dans le creux de son cou, une fois encore je respire son odeur, j'adore son odeur ! C'est indescriptible, un mélange entre une odeur musquée, piquante, presque agressive, et une douceur inimaginable. Je me colle davantage contre lui, je croyais qu'il dormais mais non. J'entends son sourire dans ses paroles :  
  
« Maintenant que tu es réveillé que dirais tu de rattraper notre retard mon bébé ? »  
  
vous pensez bien que je vais pas laisse passer l'occasion :  
  
« Oui il me semble que nous sommes très en retard niveau câlins ! »  
  
Il laisse échappé un petit rire, et je sens sa main parcourir mon torse, je me penche sur son torse et ma langue le redécouvre, comme si c'était la première fois. Ses deux mains caresse mon dos, de temps en temps l'une d 'elle descend sur mes fesses, je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, je vois qu'il a retrouver tout son goût !  
  
Nous ne nous sommes endormis que ce matin, épuisés mais heureux, personnellement j'était sur un nuage et à voir sa tête il était au même niveau. Cette fois ci, c'est lui qui se blotti dans mes bras, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point il peut sembler fragile des fois, une statue de cristal si belle que le simple fait de la regarder vous transforme et si fragile qu'un souffle pourrait la briser. Il est absolument magnifique et je l'aime.  
  
J'ai passer la journée au lit, j'ai pas le droit de retourner en cours, et Drago ne peut pas se permettre de manquer, résultat je me suis fait chier toute la journée. Drago n'avait heureusement pas renouvelé le sort m'empêchant de descendre du lit, mais il m'avait demander de ne pas trop ma fatiguer, et moi bonne poire j'ai obéit. J'ai pas mal lu, j'en ai profité pour lire avec un peu plus d'attention un livre qui à disparu de la réserve de la bibliothèque et qui c'est retrouvé comme par magie dans ma chambre (mon dieu je ne sais pas comment cela à put se produire.......). C'est livre qui explique comment devenir animagi, avec Drago on s'y est mis depuis qu'on est ensemble, on sait tout les deux quels seront nos animaux et on devrait bientôt arriver à se transformé. Nous avons tout deux été très fier de découvrir nos animaux, lui c'est un dragon doré et moi pareil mais en noir, ca s'appelle un magyar à pointe je crois. Toujours est-il qu'on a bientôt finis et grâce à nos débuts de transformations on c'est rendu compte qu'on était pas les seuls à essayer de faire ca, Harry est aussi en train de le faire, à priori rien d'extraordinaire mais le truc curieux c'est qu'il à le même animal que moi. Quand on l'a découvert on l'a jouer cartes sur tables, de toute façon il s'en était rendu compte aussi. Ca nous a fais rire de voir qu'on avait le même, la seule différence c'était que lui il avait quelque écailles blanches sur le front qui formaient une marque représentant un éclair, le « problème » c'est que maintenant moi aussi.  
  
Drago est venu me voir à midi, il est pas rester longtemps, il avait cours mais ca m'a fait plaisir, d'autant plus qu'il y avait un invité avec lui : Harry. Depuis leur batailles et leur beuverie ensemble il sont devenus très proche, je crois que c'est beaucoup grâce à moi, ils veulent tout les deux me protéger, Harry en tant qu'ami, et Drago en tant qu'amant et plus. Ils ont pas arrêter de se lancer des vannes, mais il n'y avait pas l'agressivité d'avant il riaient tout les deux à leurs piques qu'ils soit auteur ou victime, ca m'a fait immensément plaisir de les voir comme ca.  
  
J'ai passé le début de l'après-midi à continuer de lire. Puis j'ai reçu la visite de mon cher parrain, qui à lui aussi entreprit de me faire la morale (ils ce son donnés le mot). Au début j'ai laissé couler, pas la peine de s'engueuler avec son tuteur, surtout quand il à pas tout à fait tort. Mais quand il à dit je cite :  
  
« Risquez ta vie pour Potter, était vraiment stupide »  
  
Là j'ai vu rouge, et j'ai gueuler, les termes exact m'échappent mais dans l'ensemble ca donnait quelque chose comme :  
  
« Je t'interdit de dire que Harry ne vaut pas le coup. Tu l'aimes pas c'est ton problème pas le mien ! C'est mon ami et celui de Drago maintenant alors si tu redit une fois une connerie pareil je te promet que tu va m'entendre. » 


	5. Liés

POV de Harry  
  
17ans ! J'avais 17 ans, bel âge me direz vous, et je serais assez tenté de confirmer, surtout quand on a un sorcier noir aux basques qui ne rêve que de vous tuer. Bel âge surtout quand on commence à douter de son orientation sexuelle, bel âge certes surtout quand vos deux meilleurs amis sont ensemble et que vous êtes un peu de trop, bel âge, surtout quand tout les matins on se réveille en voyant SA tête de fouine. Avec tout ca, alors oui 17 ans est un bel âge. Dumbledore m'avait nommé préfet en chef, et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire de même avec Malefoy, résultat nous partagions les appartements des préfets. J'ai cru que j'allais vomir quand Dumbledore l'a annoncé, j'était condamner à passé mon année avec mon pire ennemi, enfin après Voldy, heureusement que nous n'avions que le salon de commun, mais évidemment on devait travailler ensemble. L'idée est risible, moi travaillé avec Malefoy, décidément je me demande si Dumbledore veut que je survive.  
  
7h00, faut se lever, et j'ai encore pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Le seul avantage de cette situation c'est que je peut dormir dans la tenue que je veut, c'est mince comme avantage. Une douche bien chaude pour me remettre, et on est parti. Personne dans le salon, merci merlin ! Je sors de l'appartement, et je reste devant la porte pour attendre Ron et Hermione, faut bien leur faire croire que je me sens pas exclus.  
  
7h30 Je viens de mettre mon poing dans la gueule de cette fouine de Malefoy, ca soulage. Tout ca parce que MONSIEUR Malefoy ne regarde pas devant lui quand il sort de l'appartement, petit accrochage, insultes, bagarre classique ! Ah y a quelqu'un qui me tire en arrière, vu la force qu'il a c'est soit un des chiens de Malefoy, soit de Megrez, le nouveau prof de DCFM, bon prof mais il est toujours à s'interposer entre moi et Malefoy ! Je jette un coup d'œil, gagné, c'est de Megrez, allons y pour le laïus moralisateur sur l'exemple qu'on doit donner etc.  
  
De Megrez : « Vous êtes insupportables, vous vous rendez compte de l'exemple que vous donnez aux plus jeunes ? Vous êtes les « princes » de cette école, et de surcroît vous êtes préfets en chef, et vous vous battez comme des chiffonniez. 50 points en moins à chacune de vos maisons. Si je vous reprends à vous battre je serais beaucoup plus sévère, c'est clair ? »  
  
Harry : « Oui professeur. »  
  
Malefoy : « Mouais. »  
  
De Megrez : « Bon filez, et que je vous y reprennent pas. »  
  
Le classique regard noir à Malefoy, qu'il me rend évidemment. C'est tellement habituel que je sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans, ah il a du taper plus fort pour que j'ai telles idées. Enfin bon, ah voilà les deux tourtereaux, Hermione commence à me faire la morale, mais là je suis pas d'humeur.  
  
Hermione : « Harry tu t'es encore battu avec Malefoy, mais tu es préfet, tu...... »  
  
Je lui laisse pas le temps de terminer :  
  
Harry : « Ecoute 'Mione ch'uis pas d'humeur ce matin, alors oublie moi un peu stp. »  
  
Là ils restent scotchés tout les deux, ils s'embrassent même plus, des vacances. Je sais c'est pas sympa mais bon ras le bol que tout le monde me dise ce que je dois faire ou pas. Ras le bol d'être le survivant, bandes de con, au lieu de vous cachez derrière moi vous feriez mieux d'apprendre à vous battre seuls. Bon c'est pas tout ca j'ai faim. Je descend dans la grande salle, mes ombres me suivent, c'est un peu fatiguant de les avoirs sur le dos tout le temps, en fait je viens de trouver un autre avantage à être préfet, j'ai pas à supporter leurs perpétuelles questions : « tu as fait un cauchemar ? à propos de Tu-sais-qui ? » et ce genre de conneries. Des fois j'ai envie de me lever en plein repas et de hurler « VOLDEMORT » juste pour me détendre, mais Ron et Hermione me saoulerait de questions sur le pourquoi, et Malefoy prendrait ca comme si je voulais me faire remarquer.  
  
J'ai pas ouvert la bouche de tout le repas, résultat encore des questions. Putain mais lâcher moi ! Je suis devant la salle de De Megrez, seul, j'ai laissez les deux obsédés dans la grande salle, besoin d'être seul. Pour une fois Ron à compris tout de suite, il a retenue Hermione qui voulait me suivre, ca m'étonne de lui, en général il comprends pas ce genre de choses. Je sens une odeur de citron, je la connais ca c'est......  
  
« Alors Potter t'as pas tes chiens de garde ? »  
  
Malefoy ! J'ai pas envie de parler, donc je tape, marre d'être diplomate. Apparemment il s'y attendait pas, il tombe par terre, j'aime pas le voir par terre. D'une certaine façon je trouve qu'il doit rester debout en face de moi, c'est un des rares à pas voir en moi le survivant, et j'avoue que ca compte pour moi. Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? Aie il c'est relevé et m'a frappé au ventre, heureusement qu'avec le Quidditch j'ai pris des muscles sinon je serais par terre à chercher ma respiration, comme si elle était tombée par terre, je me fais des blagues à moi même maintenant ? Je suis pas net. J'ai même pas le temps de lever le poing pour continuer notre « discussion » que je sens une main se poser sur ma nuque et me soulever de terre, ca c'est De Megrez. Je crois qu'on est dans la merde Malefoy.  
  
De Megrez : « Je vous avais prévenus tout les deux suivez moi. »  
  
Pas la peine de chercher où il nous emmène, on va voir Dumbledore, décidément je ferais peut-être mieux de déménager dans son bureau ce serais plus pratique. On arrive à la gargouille, tiens McGonagall et Rogue ? Ils foutent quoi ici ceux là ? Ah j'oubliais que notre cher prof de DCFM est télépathe, il a du leur dire de venir. De Megrez ouvre la porte, et on entre, tient il est pas là Dumbledore ? De Megrez, comme si c'était le truc le plus naturel du monde s'assied derrière le bureau de Dumbledore, non mais il se croit où ?  
  
Harry : « Je vous interdit de vous asseoir à ce bureau ! »  
  
Oups j'aurais peut-être du réfléchir, Rogue me lance un des ses regards qui tuent, pauvre type, ca marchait quand j'était en première année, mais là ca me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je jette un coup d'œil à McGonagall, rien. Comme d'hab l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul, mais même pas un haussement de sourcil réprobateur. De Megrez me sourit, je viens de lui dire de virer de son cul de là et lui il sourit.  
  
De Megrez : « C'est très bien de ta part de soutenir Dumbledore Harry, mais j'ai son autorisation. Il est parti quelques jours à Londres, une affaire avec le ministère. Et il m'a expressément demandé de le remplacer dans toutes les affaires qui concernent Mr Malefoy ou toi. J'ai tout pouvoir, enfin sauf celui de vous renvoyer, pour décider de votre punition. Comme les retenues n'ont aucun effet sur vous, de même que les points enlevés à vos maisons, j'ai trouvé autre chose. Donnez vous la main ! »  
  
Je regarde Malefoy, l'idée lui répugne, à moi aussi, on a beau être habitués au contact physiques entre nous, ca c'est trop gentil pour qu'on le fasse. La fouine ouvre la bouche, Merlin quelle perle de sagesse va-t-il nous asséner ?  
  
Malefoy : « Pourquoi ? »  
  
De Megrez lui sourit, et répond d'un ton sec : « Parce que je vous en donne l'ordre, ca va pas vous tuer alors obéissez ! »  
  
Avec répugnance Malefoy, me prends la main, j'aime pas ce contact, lui non plus à voir sa tête. Hé mais il a des mains douces, rectification, ce serait pas Malefoy le contact serait agréable. J'aimerais bien que des mains comme ca se pose sur moi... Harry calme parce que sinon t'es bon pour une douche froide. De Megrez nous regarde avec un sourire que j'aime pas, il commence à prononcer une formule que je connais pas, y a une lumière blanche entre moi et Malefoy. Je ferme les yeux, quand je les ouvrent y'a rien de changer. La lumière à disparu mais c'est tout, de Megrez à toujours son sourire.  
  
De Megrez : « Bien ! Désormais vous êtes liés. »  
  
Liés ? Comment ca liés ? Liés en quoi ? Malefoy pose les questions, et de Megrez répond toujours en souriant.  
  
De Megrez : « Et bien vous ne pourrez pas vous éloignez l'un de l'autre de plus d'un cinquantaine de centimètres, si vous essayer plus, le lien agira comme un élastique, vous vous retrouvez projeter l'un sur l'autre.»  
  
Là je tiens plus.  
  
Harry : « C'est quoi cette connerie ? »  
  
L'autre nase continue à sourire, apparemment il est très content de lui.  
  
De Megrez : « C'est la solution à nos problèmes Harry, tant que vous serez liés, tout ce que vous ferez à l'autre, vous sera rendu multiplier par 10. Si vous le frapper, vous ressentirez le coup, mais dix fois plus fort. Si vous lui dite une parole blessante, vous ressentirez son effet 10 fois plus fort. Si vous êtes gentil, en étant sincère ce sera pareil. Vous allez rester une semaine comme ca, si après cette semaine vous ne vous êtes pas réconcilier, vous serez bon pour une autre etc. Jusqu'à ce que vous vous supportiez. Et sur ce, j'ai un cours à donner venez ! »  
  
J'hallucine, il a pas put nous faire ca ? Et ben si, en retournant en cours, je me rends compte que si je dépasse les 50cm y'a un truc qui me tire vers Malefoy. Très désagréable. Malefoy ne dit rien, j'aurais cru qu'il ce serais plaint en disant qu'il allait prévenir son père, mais rien, un miracle ! En fait de miracle il semble pas bouleversé par la nouvelle le blondinet, bizarre. La tête des gens quand on arrive dans la salle, ils sont tous sur le cul, j'imagine ce qu'ils pensent. Potter et Malefoy si près l'un de l'autre et ils se tapent pas dessus ? A leur place je serais aussi surpris remarque. Je vais pour m'asseoir à ma place, mais Malefoy à la même envie, résultat, une seconde plus tard on s'écrase l'un contre l'autre. Toute la classe se marre, les serpentards se foutent de moi et les gryffondors de Malefoy. De Megrez nous regarde en secouant la tête et en souriant, lui dès qu'il y a plus ce lien je le tue. Malefoy me jette un regard noir, je le lui rend, on est tout les deux vaccinés parce que je sens pas le retour de bâton du lien. On soupire tout les deux et on se met à une place à part. Les autre chuchotent derrière nous, tu m'étonne que ca leur fasse un choc, déjà que moi qui sait j'ai du mal alors eux. Le cours est intéressant, c'est toujours ca, le temps passe vite, à la fin du cours je vais pour partir avec les gryffondors, j'ai encore oublié le lien. Même résultat qu'au début du cours. Malefoy s'énerve.  
  
Malefoy : « Putain tu peut pas réfléchir trente secondes Potter ? Je veut bien que ta balafre attaque le cerveaux mais là c'est plus efficace qu'une trépanation. »  
  
D'un coup il devient blanc, mais je comprends trop tard, forcément je me laisse pas marcher dessus.  
  
Harry : « Ferme ta gueule la fouine ! Moi au moins j'ai un cerveau on peu pas en dire autant de toi. »  
  
Là c'est moi qui prends, j'ai peur d'un coup, j'ai honte, putain je suis sur le point de chialer. Ce qui me console c'est que Malefoy est pas dans un meilleur état, il a les larmes aux yeux. Curieusement je sens mon cœur se serre de le voir comme ca, d'un coup il a l'air vachement fragile, sans réfléchir je lui pose une main sur l'épaule.  
  
Harry : « Désolé Malefoy. »  
  
Il me regarde avec haine, enfin comme d'hab quoi.  
  
Malefoy : « Dégage Potter j'ai pas besoin de toi. »  
  
Aïe, ca, ca fait mal, même si c'est Malefoy qui me le dit. A voir la tronche qu'il fait il à compris, là les larmes coulent. C'est bizarre, Malefoy qui pleure, j'ai pas envie de le laisser comme ca, je lui prends l'autre épaule, et je lui souris. J'espère que ca fait pas trop sourire de triomphe, non je ressens de la chaleur, ca veut dire qu'il apprécie. Tant mieux.  
  
Maintenant on a potion, joie ! Je quitte la salle de DCFM avec Malefoy en direction les cachots, et de notre ex-mangemort national. Tient je viens de trouver un autre problème à ce lien, Malefoy marche bien plus lentement que moi, et donc soit je suis tiré en arrière soit il fait un bond pour me rattraper, ridicule ! Résultat : on arrive en retard en potions, je tape à la porte et j'entre, Rogue me jette encore son regard de la mort, je garde un visage neutre, c'est ce qui l'énerve le plus.  
  
Rogue : « vous êtes en retard Potter, 5 points de moins à Gryffondor ! »  
  
Drago est juste derrière moi, et cet enc... de Rogue lui fait un sourire compatissant.  
  
Rogue : « Mr Malefoy, prenez place, je vous ai attendu pour commencer, avec un boulet comme Potter au pieds je me dois d'être indulgent. »  
  
Je jette un regard à Malefoy, il réagis pas, même pas une petite séance de lèche ? si ca vient du lien, c'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. On s'assied au premier rang, c'est le seul poste de libre, et on est parti pour deux heures de folie. Je croyais que ca ce passerait pas trop mal vu ce qui c'est passé en DCFM, mais chassé le naturel et il revient au galop. Après quelques insultes, on se retrouve comme deux cons à chialer, je hais De Megrez ! Résultat, dans sa grande mansuétude, et surtout pour pouvoir faire son cours tranquille, Rogue, nous autorise à retourner dans les appartements des préfets.  
  
On est à peine rentrer que Malefoy se dirige vers sa chambre, moi forcément je le suis. J'était jamais rentré dans sa chambre, Mr ne s'ennuie pas, y en a pour des thunes ca crève les yeux. Moi j'ai tout garder tel quel, mais lui il a changé le canapé, le lit, le bureau, et les tapisseries. Il me regarde de travers, comme s'il venait de ce souvenir que j'existe. Il reste sans bouger quelques secondes, puis il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Sans un mot il s'allonge sur le lit, et je suis bien forcé de faire pareil. Situation bizarre, Malefoy et moi sur le même lit. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, il à déjà fermer les yeux et semble détendu. En fait je crois qu'il dort déjà, et là je suis forcé de reconnaître qu'il est bandant. Je bloque sur ses lèvres, j'aimerais beaucoup l'entendre gémir de plaisir pendant que je m'occupe de son petit cul. Oula je prends un coup de chaud là, je me met sur le ventre histoire qu'il voit pas l'effet qu'il me fait. Je profiterais bien de son sommeil pour tenter un petit truc, ou deux, mais s'il se réveille je suis mal. J'ai très envie de l'embrasser, je suis sur que ses lèvres doivent être délicieuses. Je m'approche de lui, putain je dois m'arrêtez, mais évidemment j'y arrive pas, je suis au-dessus de lui je n'ai plus que quelques centimètre avant de toucher ses lèvres, je les vois s'ouvrir légèrement. Je réduit l'écart entre nous, et là j'entend un faible : « Ne la tue pas père je t'en supplie. » Dans le genre truc qui bloque on fait pas mieux, je m'éloigne et je vois des larmes briller sur ses cils. Je me rallonge sur le dos, mon épaule touche la sienne, bon c'est pas hyper chaud comme contact mais j'aime bien. C'est curieux mais dès qu'il se tait ce type à l'air d'un ange, et dès qu'il ouvre la bouche c'est un démon. Apparemment il à senti ma présence, il se colle à moi, il y a toujours des larmes qui coulent. Le contact est pur, aucune envie ne me traverse, j'ai l'impression d'être son grand frère, il se blotti carrément contre moi. Par envie, ou par réflexe, honnêtement je sais pas, je passe un bras autour de lui. Il a la tête sur mon épaule, et il pleure. J'aime pas le voir comme ca, j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir Malefoy là, non je dirais que j'ai Drago. Et Drago est très attachant, il fait très « petit garçon qui à besoin qu'on le protège », et moi qui ai pas eu de famille ca me touche. Je le serre un peu plus dans mes bras, et je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.  
  
Pour une fois le rêve est agréable, très agréable même, je suis au lit avec Drago, et nous faisons de l'exercice. Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit aussi douer avec sa langue, une merveille. Gentlemen comme je suis je me dois de lui rendre la pareil, il est délicieux. Je passe à un rapport plus profond, le langage qu'il emploi est ordurier mais dans ses conditions très excitant. Il est accueillant bien que très serré, je dois être le premier. Une fois l'orgasme atteint, je m'allonge à ses cotés, il commence à me bécoter doucement j'adore ! Il descend dans mon cou et me fait un admirable suçon, sa besogne fini il me dit :  
  
« Je t'ai marqué tu es à moi mon amour ! ».  
  
Je lui souris, et répond :  
  
« Seulement si tu n'es qu'à moi mon bébé ! »  
  
Il hoche la tête et se blotti contre moi, et nous nous endormons.  
  
Je me réveille, Drago, non Malefoy est réveiller aussi, il me regarde bizarrement, mais y'a pas de haine. C'est là que je me rends compte de deux choses, la première c'est qu'il est toujours blotti contre moi, la deuxième c'est une odeur de citron, je sais que ca vient de son baume pour les lèvres, monsieur prends soin de son corps, mais ca vient pas de lui. Je renifle doucement, l'odeur semble venir de moi, machinalement je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, et là je comprends c'est de mes lèvres que vient l'odeur. Je me tourne complètement vers lui, et je sens un point froid dans mon cou, comme quand on mouille son doigt pour savoir d'où vient le vent. Je touche mon cou, je sent un point humide, décidément je comprends plus rien. Je regarde Malefoy, il rougi, je l'avais jamais vu rougir, il baisse les yeux, nouveau truc encore une fois. Il est gêner, et un Malefoy gêner ca vaut le détour, je fronce un peu les sourcils histoire de le mettre un peu plus mal à l'aise. Mais ca dure pas, il me regarde avec des yeux à tomber, un regard de chien battu, putain il sait y faire. Je lui souris, et là, je comprends plus, il se serre de toutes ses forces contre moi, je dois encore rêver, machinalement je l'entoure de mes bras et dit :  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? »  
  
Aie, je me sens blessé, pourtant j'ai rien dit de mal, et j'était sincère, je le regarde étonné.  
  
Harry : « J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as blesser ? »  
  
Il baisse les yeux et murmure : « C'est juste le fait que tu m'ai appeler Malefoy, c'est pas grave. »  
  
Là je pige plus rien, je l'ai toujours appeler comme ca, pourquoi ca devrais changer ? Je veut bien qu'on soit liés, qu'on ai dormi ensemble mais de là à ce qu'il me considère comme son meilleur pote, y'a une marge quand même. Enfin bon malgré le fait que je comprenne pas, on va faire une B.A.  
  
Harry : « Excuse moi Drago, c'est que, enfin on c'est toujours appeler par nos noms de famille. »  
  
Il hoche la tête et dit : « Je sais mais c'était avant. »  
  
Avant ? Avant quoi ? Je suis perdu complet là, est-ce que mon rêve ? Non ! Non ! Peut-être le fait que je l'ai consoler, oui ca peut être que ca.  
  
Harry : « J'aime pas voir les gens malheureux Drago, même toi, en fait surtout toi. Je sais c'est bizarre, mais tu es important dans ma vie. »  
  
Je ressent un bien être immense m'envahir, apparemment il a apprécier. Il me sourit, il est craquant comme ca, je sais plus quoi pensé, c'est pas Malefoy que je tient serré contre moi c'est bien Drago. J'aimerais rester là avec lui blotti contre moi, mais on doit se lever, il faut qu'on aille bouffer. Tient j'avais pas pensé à ca, où est-ce qu'on va s'asseoir ? A mon avis vaut mieux qu'il vienne à ma table, enfin on verra. Je me dégage de lui doucement, pour ne pas le blesser, mais je sens quand même un grand vide, apparemment il aimais bien être dans mes bras. Je lui sourit.  
  
Harry : « Désolé Drago mais il faut qu'on aille manger. »  
  
Il hoche la tête avec un air malheureux, raahh quant il a cet air là j'ai qu'une envie c'est de le prendre dans mes bras. Enfin bon, je passe par dessus lui, bien obligé à cause du lien, je peut pas faire le tour du lit. Je rougis, pas que ce soit désagréable d'être comme ca mais bon c'est gênant quand même. Bon on se calme, je descend du lit, ma robe est lourde, j'ai transpirer dedans en dormant, je suis bon pour une douche. Heu là y a un problème ! Comment je fais pour prendre ma douche alors que Drago, tient c'est encore Drago ?, peut pas s'éloigner de moi de plus de 50 cm ? Je me doute bien qu'il sait ce que j'ai entre les jambes, mais bon quand même. Le mieux c'est encore de lui dire.  
  
Harry : « Heu Drago, faudrait que j'aille prendre une douche. »  
  
Il à pas l'air gêner, j'aime même plutôt l'impression que ses yeux s'illuminent, je dois me faire des idées.  
  
Drago : « Bien sur Harry, mais je voudrais pas te gêner, si tu veut tu peut me bander les yeux comme ca y'aura pas de problèmes. »  
  
J'avoue que je suis tenté, mais si je dit oui il va être blesser, enfin je crois. J'ai bien une idée mais bon ca fait un peu invitation, enfin essayons !  
  
Harry : « Non, non, mais ce qui serais plus juste c'est qu'on soit dans la même tenue, comme ca pas de problèmes. »  
  
En fait j'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma gueule, là ca fait carrément « vient sous la douche pour ramasser la savonnette ». Soit il est naïf, non ! Soit il a compris que c'était pas une invite.  
  
Drago : « Tu as raison Harry, et puis j'ai aussi besoin d'une douche. »  
  
Je soupire, soulagé, il se lève et on va vers sa salle de bain. Là au moins y'a pas de différence c'est rigoureusement la même que la mienne. Je le regarde un peu gêner, non carrément mal à l'aise, mais apparemment lui il l'est pas du tout. Il commence à se désaper, oups en fait c'était pas une bonne idée, il a à peine enlever le haut que déjà je sens que mon pantalon est trop petit. Il me regarde avec de grand yeux candides, l'air de dire « y'a un problème ? ». Il faut que je me calme, tient je vais penser à un truc qui va pas m'exciter, heu........ ah je sais Rogue ! Là au moins pas de danger, le problème c'est que ca marche deux secondes, après je repense à Drago. Foutez vous de moi, mais essayer aussi de garder Rogue à l'esprit quand vous avez Drago, torse nu, devant vous, qui enlève son pantalon, eh ben c'est pas évident du tout. En fait c'est même impossible ! Il me faut une diversion. Je me tourne vers le miroir, je vais faire semblant de me recoiffer, ouais je sais avant de prendre une douche c'est pas utile mais bon faut que je me calme. Je regarde mon reflet, attends, c'est quoi ca ? Je me rapproche de la glace, mais c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est pas possible ! Je rêve là ! Ben non je rêve pas, c'est bien un suçon que j'ai dans le cou, je jette un coup d'œil à Drago, il a baisser la tête et il est tout rouge, dans d'autre circonstances ca serais très intéressant, mais là j'ai autre chose à penser. Vu la tête qu'il fait il sait d'où viens ce truc, je me détourne du miroir. Je fais quoi là ? Je pique une crise ? Non, j'ai pas envie, en fait je suis même assez content, mais bon je suis pas sa propriété non plus.  
  
Harry : « Drago, tu aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »  
  
Il est trop mignon comme ca, les yeux baissés, tout rouge, et en caleçon, caleçon qui m'a d'ailleurs l'air bien rempli....... Harry regarde sa tête pour l'instant ! Il répond pas, qui ne dit mot consent, comme on dit. Je veut des explications, je crois que j'y ai droit.  
  
Harry : « Drago, réponds ! »  
  
Drago : « Désolé Harry, j'aurais pas du faire ca. Mais je.........je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me sentais si bien dans tes bras, que je........je....... »  
  
Drago Malefoy qui sait pas quoi dire, excellent. Alors comme ca il était bien dans mes bras, c'est intéressant ca. Bon on joue la carte de l'honnêteté, enfin en partie.  
  
Harry : « Drago moi aussi, j'ai adoré t'avoir dans mes bras, mais c'est pas pour autant que je t'ai fait ça. »  
  
Ca fait un peu moralisateur non ? Pas grave, il est gêner, et du coup moi aussi, putain vivement que ce lien disparaisse. Je m'approche de lui, il recule, je lui fait peur. Hé je vais pas te frapper.  
  
Harry : « Drago n'ai pas peur, je vais pas te frapper, c'est pas grave mais avoue que c'est curieux. Ce matin on se battait dans les couloirs, et ce soir je découvre que tu m'a « marqué », j'ai des raisons d'être perplexe tu crois pas ? »  
  
J'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se jette dans mes bras en pleurant, ah non pas ca ! J'ai horreur de le voir pleurer, je le serre contre moi. Bon tant pis pour la douche et le repas, il faut d'abord qu'on discute. Je le porte jusqu'au salon et je m'assied sur le canapé, il est toujours dans mes bras. C'est quand même très bizarre comme situation, j'ai Drago Malefoy, en caleçon sur mes genoux, c'est pas vraiment le truc auquel je pensais ce matin. Bon aller il faut consoler le bébé.  
  
Harry : « Drago explique moi s'il te plaît, j'ai horreur de te voir pleurer. »  
  
Je suis peut-être aller un peu loin là, bon c'est vrai mais de là à le dire...... Il essaye de retenir ses sanglots, je lui caresse le visage, je veut qu'il m'explique qu'il se calme. Je sais qu'il est bien dans mes bras je le sent.  
  
Drago : « Tu as raison je dois te le dire, le prends pas mal, mais si je pleure c'est à cause de toi. »  
  
Aie, pas bon, et encore moins bon pour lui, il pleure encore plus. Avec ce putain de lien impossible de lui dire que je suis pas blesser.  
  
Harry : « Pourquoi ? »  
  
Il se reprends un peu.  
  
Drago : « Parce que tu me hait. Tu m'a toujours détesté depuis le premier jour où tu as refusé ma main. »  
  
Là aussi ca fait mal, beaucoup plus mal que ce que je pensais, j'imagine même pas le résultat pour lui. Il gémis, il a vraiment mal, je le serre contre moi.  
  
Harry : « Drago, je sais pas quoi te dire, à part que je t'ai haïs c'est vrai, mais plus maintenant, je te hait pas. Tu crois vraiment que tu serais dans mes bras si je te haïssait ? »  
  
Là je sens l'espoir, c'est très agréable. Il se serre contre moi. J'ai une révélation, il connais pas ca ! Il connais pas la chaleur humaine, quand on connaît son père on est pas surpris. Il réponds pas, il ose pas je dirais.  
  
Harry : « Drago, s'il te plaît arrête de pleurer. Je te l'ai dit j'ai horreur de te voir comme ca, en fait j'ai toujours eu horreur de te voir en situation d'infériorité par rapport à moi ou qui que ce soit. Tu es fier, et tu a de quoi l'être, tu es puissant, intelligent et surtout incroyablement beau. »  
  
Heu il faut que j'apprenne à tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler. Apparemment il apprécie beaucoup, surtout la fin je dirais, il arrête de pleurer mais il est toujours serre contre moi.  
  
Drago : « Merci, mais par rapport à toi je suis rien, tu es cent fois plus puissant que moi, cent fois plus intelligent, mille fois plus courageux et surtout infiniment plus beau. »  
  
Je doit arborer une jolie couleur rouge, mais j'avoue que j'apprécie le compliment surtout venant de lui. Bon c'est bien joli tout ca mais j'aimerais savoir exactement à quoi je dois m'en tenir avec lui.  
  
Harry : « Merci. Même si c'est pas vrai. Tu es bien plus beau que moi, enfin passons. Dit moi maintenant pourquoi tu as fait ca ? Et je ne parle pas que de la « marque », j'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi j'avais un goût de citron sur mes lèvres en me réveillant. »  
  
Il est gêner, je le sens, il faut que je le calme ou sinon il va recommencer à pleurer.  
  
Harry : « Drago, je veut juste comprendre, je vais pas m'énerver ou te frapper, je veut juste comprendre. »  
  
En fait je crois avoir compris mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire. Je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration.  
  
Drago : « J'ai fait ca parce que depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, tu te souviens dans la boutique de robes ?, j'ai ressenti quelque chose pour toi. Au début c'était juste une affinité, mais plus on grandissait, plus tu devenais puissant, intelligent, courageux et beau, et plus je prenais conscience que c'était plus que ca. Il m'a fallu 7 ans pour comprendre. »  
  
Là ca devient évident, mais je veut l'entendre, c'est important pour moi. Le problème c'est que je suis pas sur d'éprouver la même chose, bien sur il est bandant, bien sur quand je le vois malheureux j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le protéger de tout, mais est-ce que pourtant je ressent CA pour lui ?  
  
Harry : « Comprendre quoi Drago ? »  
  
La réponse un murmure, mais je l'entend distinctement.  
  
Drago : « Que je t'aime. »  
  
Pas de surprise, mais du plaisir ? de la joie ? je sais pas c'est curieux, j'avais jamais ressenti ca, remarque personne m'a jamais dit ca. C'est le genre de phrase qui demande une réponse, mais quelle réponse je peut faire ? Je sais pas si je l'aime, je sais qu'il me plaît, je sais que j'ai envie de le protéger, mais je sais pas si je l'aime. Par respect pour lui je dois lui dire.  
  
Harry : « Drago, écoute moi jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre s'il te plaît. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que c'est réciproque, mais je ne le sait pas, je sais que tu es magnifique et je sais que je tuerais quiconque te ferrais du mal mais je sais pas si c'est de l'amour. En une journée, on est passé des insultes et des coups à la déclaration d'amour, je suis un peu perdu. Tu comprends ? »  
  
Je sens sa déception, mais je m'attendais à une réaction plus vive. En fait il le prends assez bien.  
  
Drago : « Harry je te l'ai dit moi j'ai mit 7 ans pour comprendre, alors je vais pas te demander d'assimiler tout ca en une journée. Je comprends parfaitement ne t'en fait pas, bien sur j'ai rêver que quand je t'avouerais mes sentiments tu me dise que tu ressentais la même chose pour moi. Mais je savais que c'était un rêve. Tu me rejette pas c'est déjà beaucoup, tu me dit que je suis « magnifique » c'est énorme, et en plus tu me dit que tu veut me protéger. Comment pourrais-je en si peu de temps t'en demander plus ? »  
  
Je suis ravi qu'il le prenne si bien, décidément c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et il a fallu 7 ans pour que je m'en rende compte. Pour un peu j'en pleurerais, tout ce temps gâcher pour des conneries.  
  
Harry : « Je suis désolé Drago, si tu savais à quel point, tout ce temps à ce faire la guerre à cause de moi. »  
  
Là il est en colère, contre moi sans doute, je comprends pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais le savoir rapidement.  
  
Drago : « Arrête tes conneries Harry, cette guerre on l'a entretenue tout les deux, je refuse que tu prenne tout sur toi. De nous deux c'est moi qui ai la plus grande responsabilité, j'était un sale petit con prétentieux, si j'avais sincèrement fait le premier pas toi tu aurais accepté une trêve. Et ne me dit pas que j'aurais fait pareil c'est pas vrai. »  
  
Je ne dit rien, y a rien à dire, je pourrais continuer à tout me mettre sur le dos mais il est aussi têtu que moi, ca servirait à rien..................Je ne bouge pas, il est toujours blotti contre moi et je suis aux anges comme ca. Le silence est reposant, c'est pas un silence qui met mal à l'aise, on est bien tout les deux. Je sens sa chaleur et j'adore cette sensation, on doit former un étrange tableau, lui en caleçon sur mes genoux serrer contre moi. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, mais je veut pas, tant que je serais pas sur de mes sentiments, je ne veut pas lui faire de mal. Il s'agite un peu, sa tête se relève de mon torse et il me regarde dans les yeux, il a les yeux rouges d'avoir pleurer, je n'aime pas ca.  
  
Drago : « Il y a encore trois choses que je dois te dire, enfin une et les autre nous devons en parler je pense. La première c'est ce lien, je sais pas comment te le dire.............c'est.........c'est moi qui ai demander à De Megrez de nous liés. »  
  
Là je suis sur le cul, mais en fait ca semble logique, je me souviens qu'il à pas parler de son père alors que chaque fois il annonce qu'il va tout lui dire. Curieusement je suis pas fâcher, je crois que c'était une bonne idée, en fait j'en suis sur.  
  
Harry : « Ca explique deux ou trois trucs, je ne t'en veut pas rassure toi, au contraire je suis ravi. »  
  
Je ressent son soulagement, il avait vraiment peur que je le prenne mal, ca ce comprends.  
  
Harry : « C'est quoi les deux trucs dont on doit discuter ? »  
  
Drago : « D'abord j'ai besoin de savoir, si tu veut ou non rester avec moi, je te demande pas de me dire que tu m'aime, je veut juste savoir si tu veut ou non rester avec moi comme petit copain ? »  
  
Je rit, la situation est curieuse Drago Malefoy qui me demande si je veut sortir avec lui. J'en meurs d'envie mais j'ai peur de lui faire mal. Sérieux Harry !  
  
Harry : « Drago, j'en ai très envie, vraiment, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, j'ai peur de te blesser. »  
  
Il me sourit, il est encore plus beau comme ca.  
  
Drago : « Je m'en doutais, et j'apprécie que tu ne veuille pas me faire du mal, mais je crois que tu me ferais bien plus de mal en refusant, même si c'est pour me protéger. »  
  
A ma place vous ferriez quoi vous ?.........................On est d'accord. Maintenant y a le « comment on lui fait savoir ? » je vois deux trucs possible, la parole ou les gestes. J'opte pour les gestes.  
  
Je m'approche doucement de lui, il me regarde plein d'espoir, il est trop mignon. Doucement je goûte à ses lèvres, délicieuses. Hé la, il perd pas de temps mon petit dragon, il a déjà forcer le barrage, il embrasse comme un dieu. Sa langue est chaude, et douce une vraie friandise. Nous restons quelques minutes à nous embrasser, je sens mon corps réagir, et à voir l'état de son caleçon lui non plus n'est pas insensible. Pour une fois le lien est agréable, nos perceptions se mélangent, et le plaisir n'en est que plus grand. Il finit par se retirer, dommage j'aurais bien continuer encore un peu, mais il veut finir de parler avant d'approfondir nos relations, toujours méthodique mon petit dragon.  
  
Drago : « Je préfère ca. L'autre chose maintenant dont nous devons parler c'est des autres. Perso j'aurais aucune honte à m'afficher avec toi, mais si tu n'est pas sur de tes sentiments tu préféreras sans doute qu'on se cache. »  
  
Non mais il me prends pour qui ? Je suis pas un monstre, si ? Il recule, il a peur de ma colère, calme Harry ! Il pensais bien faire.  
  
Harry : « Tu délire ? Il est hors de question qu'on se cache, et si quelqu'un nous fait la moindre réflexion je l'envoie direct à Ste Mangouste. Enfin le premier, le deuxième ce seras la morgue. »  
  
Le soulagement et la joie, et il les ressent très fortement. Bon on fini notre petite discussion parce que moi j'ai d'autre projets pour mon petit dragon.  
  
Harry : « Il y a autre chose ? »  
  
Il baisse les yeux, oula qu'est ce qu'il va me sortir encore ?  
  
Drago : « C'est assez gênant, mais bon je veut te le dire, voilà j'ai.........jamais............fait....... »  
  
Je le coupe de mes lèvres, juste le temps qu'il se reprenne.  
  
Harry : « T'en fais pas mon petit dragon on iras à ton rythme. »  
  
Le mieux c'est que je suis sincère, je veut pas le brusquer je veut faire de sa première fois quelque chose d'inoubliable, en bien cela va sans dire. Le problème ca va être de ne pas le brusquer, j'aurais très envie de lui maintenant, mais je veut pas qu'il se braque, ou qu'il se sente obligé. Mais apparemment son rythme est assez rapide, puisque je sens une de ses mains se posée sur ma queue, oula s'il continue comme ca je vais pas tenir moi. J'hésite à faire de même je veut pas qu'il se force.  
  
Harry : « Drago promet moi que tu n'es pas en train de te forcer. »  
  
Il ne répond pas c'est pas bon ca, d'un coté c'est très mignon de sa part, il a senti mon désir et veut me faire plaisir, mais je refuse qu'il se force. A regret, j'enlève la main qui était posée sur ma braguette. Je lui souris.  
  
Harry : « Non mon petit dragon, tant que tu seras pas sur, ou que tu n'en aura pas réellement envie on n'iras pas plus loin que ca. »  
  
Je l'embrasse pour lui montrer à quel niveau se situe le « ca » en question. Je ressent sa gêne et son soulagement, il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il ne doit pas se forcer pour moi, je ne l'accepterais jamais !  
  
Harry : « Ecoute petit dragon, je ne veut pas que tu te force pour moi, je refuse je veut que tu me promette que tu ne le feras pas, je veut que ta première fois soit un bon souvenir. Tu comprends mon bébé ? »  
  
Je tombe dans la mièvrerie absolu mais apparemment il aime bien, il hoche la tête en souriant. Puis le sourire s'efface, oula qu'est ce qu'il va me dire ? Il baisse les yeux, j'adore il est vraiment trop comme ca.  
  
Drago : « Est-ce que je peut quand même dormir avec toi ? »  
  
Avec le lien on peut pas faire autrement, mais je suppose qu'il parle pour après. J'ai vu qu'il en avait besoin et perso j'adore l'avoir dans mes bras.  
  
Harry : « Evidemment mon bébé, j'adore t'avoir dans mes bras. »  
  
Il me sourit, raah comment il fait pour être aussi craquant ? Vite un petit bisou, qui devient très vite plus profond. Décidément je crois pas pouvoir me lasser de sa saveur. On met fin au baiser, il pose sa tête contre mon torse, un rêve. On reste là sans bouger, sans rien dire, un moment parfait.  
  
Evidemment faut qu'il y est un chieur qui débarque, et deviner qui c'est ? Je vous aide il est pas prof, je suppose que tout le monde à trouver, et oui Mr Ronald Weasley, il faudra que je pense à faire changer le mot de passe. Dans un sens je regrette pas, la tête qu'il fait vaut son pesant d'or. Il arbore des joues d'une couleur porche de celle de ses cheveux, et sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, un poisson rouge hors de son bocal ! Je compte 3..............2..............1.............GO.  
  
Ron : « Non mais t'es pas bien ? qu'est ce que tu fout avec Malefoy sur tes genoux ? Et dans cette tenue en plus ! »  
  
Je le regarde dans les yeux, il recule apparemment ma colère se voit.  
  
Harry : « Ecoute moi bien Ron, parce que je vais pas te le répéter. Je suis avec Drago et je t'interdit de me juger, tu fait ce que tu veut avec Hermione je ne m'en mêle pas, donc tu fait pareil de ton coté ! »  
  
Froid, calme, il a peur de moi ! Mais évidemment ses capacités cérébrales étant ce qu'elles sont il s'arrête pas en si bon chemin.  
  
Ron : « Mais putain Harry, c'est un mec, c'est dégueulasse ! »  
  
Là je vois rouge, en fait si j'avais pas mon dragon sur les genoux, je me lèverais pour lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule. Mais je veut pas rompre le contact avec mon bébé, je vois une main se posée sur l'épaule de Ron, il se retourne et se prends la plus belle claque que j'ai jamais vu.  
  
« Ronald Weasley, tu me fait honte ! »  
  
Ca c'est 'mione, Ron est sur le cul, il baisse la tête, je crois qu'il viens de prendre conscience de ce qu'il à dit. Mais Hermione à pas l'intention de le lâcher tout de suite.  
  
Hermione : « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu est un imbécile, j'imagine que cela choque MONSIEUR Weasley, que MONSIEUR Weasley préférerais certainement que son meilleur ami reste célibataire pour qu'il soit à sa disposition, ou même mieux qu'il sorte avec la sœur de MONSIEUR Weasley comme ca il l'aurait sous la main tout le temps.»  
  
Je regarde Drago, on est sur le cul tout les deux, j'ai jamais entendu 'mione parler de cette façon à son « petit lapin », surnom ridicule mais bon je fais pas mieux avec « petit dragon » et « bébé » alors pas de réflexion, Ron est rouge de honte, dans d'autre circonstance je l'aurais réconforter mais là non. Doucement il se tourne vers nous, il baisse les yeux, il ose pas nous regarder, je sais pas si c'est par honte ou par dégoût.  
  
Ron : « Je suis désolé Harry, évidemment tu fait ce que tu veut, c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à ça. Ca m'a fait un choc, j'espère que tu me pardonnera. »  
  
Honnêtement je suis pas trop chaud pour passer l'éponge, mais j'ai un petit dragon qui me murmure à l'oreille.  
  
Drago : « C'est ton meilleur ami mon amour, c'est normal qu'il soit choqué et jaloux, mais je sais qu'il tient énormément à toi et toi à lui alors passe l'éponge stp, si c'est pas pour lui fait le pour moi, je m'en voudrais si vous étiez brouillés par ma faute. »  
  
Je lui sourit et je lui vole un rapide baiser. Puis je me tourne vers Ron.  
  
Harry : « Ecoute moi bien Ron, peut-être que ca va t'ouvrir les yeux. Si Drago avait pas été là je t'aurais déjà mit ma main dans la gueule et je n'aurais sans doute pas passer l'éponge, mais il veut que je le fasse, et comme tu es quand même mon meilleur ami, ceci bien que tu vienne de faire la plus belle connerie de ton palmarès, alors je passe l'éponge. Mais c'est la dernière fois. »  
  
Ca le surprend, c'était le but, il regarde Drago et lui sourit faiblement, mon bébé lui rends son sourire.  
  
Ron : « Merci Malefoy. »  
  
Drago fait une petite grimace, je crois qu'il fait une allergie à son nom.  
  
Drago : « De rien, mais je te demande un truc, comme gage de ta reconnaissance. »  
  
Ron hoche la tête perplexe et méfiant, je peut pas lui en vouloir vu leur passif.  
  
Drago : « Arrête de m'appeler Malefoy, j'ai un prénom.............. Ron »  
  
Là le rouquin il est sur le cul, j'imagine ce qu'il pense, pas difficile en fait. Malefoy me demande de l'appeler par son prénom ? Malefoy m'appelle Ron ? Malefoy couche avec Harry ? Oups celle là peut-être pas, je me suis laisser emporté. Je lance un grand sourire à 'mione, elle a l'air ravie de nous voir ensemble.  
  
Hermione : « Je suis ravie que vous vous soyez enfin trouver tout les deux. »  
  
Je manque d'éclater de rire, c'est mot pour mot la phrase que je lui ai dite quand Ron et elle ce sont décidés. Drago profite de la relative bonne humeur pour parler.  
  
Drago : « Hermione j'espère que tu m'excusera sur tout ce que j'ai pu te dire comme insultes et autres saloperies, c'est valable aussi pour toi Ron évidemment. »  
  
'mione hoche la tête en lui souriant, et Ron fait de même mais sans sourire, toujours sur le cul le rouquin. Moi je suis ravi de l'attitude de 'mione et de mon petit dragon, ca mérite une récompense, un long baiser. Il est un peu surpris mais il répond vite, du coin de l'œil je vois 'mione qui nous regarde d'un air attendri et Ron qui essaye de ce convaincre qu'il rêve. Le baiser se prolonge, je le fais durer pour deux raisons, premièrement j'adore ca, deuxièmement j'aimerais que les deux qui sont à la porte comprenne qu'ils sont de trop. Heureusement 'mione comprends vite.  
  
Hermione : « Bon on va vous laisser, bonne soirée. »  
  
Le ton qu'elle emploie veut dire des tas de choses, toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres, mais bon mon petit dragon est vierge donc y'a peu de chance que ce soit pour ce soir. Une fois qu'ils sont partis, mon bébé met fin au baiser, il se blotti à nouveau contre moi, je craque quand il fait ca. Tout doucement il murmure :  
  
« Je t'aime Harry. »  
  
C'est mignon mais c'est gênant, c'est le genre de phrases à laquelle on répond « moi aussi je t'aime » mais là je sais pas. Je veut pas le blesser, mais il m'y oblige.  
  
Harry : « Je ne peut que te dire que je tient à toi mon bébé. »  
  
Il me fait un petit sourire triste, trop craquant, ca devrait pas être permis un mec aussi mignon. Je l'embrasse à nouveau, toujours aussi délicieux, je sens de l'eau sur mon visage, j'ouvre les yeux, il pleure, ah non ! Je met fin à notre petite séance de bouche à bouche et je le serre contre moi.  
  
Harry : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon bébé ? »  
  
Il se serre contre moi, le mélange petit copain – grand frère c'est curieux mais pas déplaisant, je sens qu'il à besoin de chaleur humaine. C'en est à pleurer, il à l'air tellement fragile, je prends le plaid qui est sur le canapé à coté de nous, enfin de moi puisque lui il est sur mes genoux, il frisonne, j'ai peur qu'il soit malade. Je l'enveloppe dans la couverture, et je m'allonge sur le canapé, il est entre le dossier et moi. Bon j'ai pas beaucoup de place, mais je veux qu'il se sente en sûreté, et au chaud. Je le serre contre moi, il continue à pleurer. Mon bébé qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
Harry : « S'il te plaît mon petit dragon dit moi ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
La réponse qu'il me fait me sèche, j'avais jamais entendu Drago dire ca.  
  
Drago : « J'ai peur mon amour ! »  
  
Peur ? Lui ? Mais de quoi ?  
  
Harry : « De quoi mon bébé ? »  
  
Drago : « De plein de choses. J'ai peur que mon père veuille te faire du mal, j'ai peur que Voldemort te tue, j'ai peur de te perdre, que tu me quitte, j'ai peur de tout ! Serre moi fort je t'en supplie. »  
  
J'en pleurerais, il est fragile comme du cristal, un mot suffirais à le briser. Je fait ce qu'il m'a dit, je le serre aussi fort que je peut sans lui faire mal.  
  
Harry : « Je ne crains ni ton père, ni Voldemort mon bébé. Et jamais je en te quitterais à moins que tu ne le veuille. »  
  
Il me regarde avec des yeux plein d'espoir malgré ses larmes, c'est bizarre ca fait un moment que j'ai pas ressenti ce qu'il ressent. Avec une toute petite voix il demande :  
  
« Tu promet ? »  
  
Bien sur que je promet.  
  
Harry : « Je te le jure sur ma vie mon petit dragon, jamais je ne te quitterais. »  
  
Il laisse échappé un soupir de soulagement, il s'allonge sur moi la tête posé sur mon torse. Il s'accroche à ma robe, un vrai bébé. Je l'entoure de mes bras, et je l'embrasse sur la tête, doucement je passe une main dans ses cheveux, il soupire de contentement. J'ai dans l'idée que si je continue il va ronronner. On reste comme ca un bon moment.  
  
Il lève la tête pour essayer de me voir.  
  
Drago : « Je suis encore fatigué mon amour, ca te dérange pas si on va se coucher ? »  
  
Quand il prends cette voix là j'ai envie de le dévorer, c'est une petit voix timide et douce, irrésistible. Mais y a un truc qui me dérange dans sa voix, il semble avoir mal à la gorge, enfin ca doit être une impression.  
  
Harry : « Bien sur que non mon bébé, mais tu n'as rien manger depuis ce matin, je vais demander à Dobby de nous apporter un quelque chose à manger, d'accord ? »  
  
Il hoche la tête je la sent frotter contre mon torse, je prends la petite clochette sur la table basse et je l'agite, elle ne fait pas de bruit, enfin nous on entend pas, mais ca sonne dans les cuisines, c'est un petit truc réservé aux profs et aux préfets en chefs. Cinq minutes plus tard Dobby arrive avec un panier rempli de mes plats préférés, il regarde Drago avec crainte, normal vu qu'il connaît la famille, je lui fait signe que tout va bien, et il part sans babiller, pour une fois. Comme j'ai pas envie de rompre le contact avec mon petit dragon, j'expédie le panier dans ma chambre, et je me lève en portant Drago, il a un bras autour de mon cou, l'autre est toujours accroché à ma robe, je le porte comme on porte un bébé et j'avoue que j'aime sentir qu'il a besoin de moi. Je le met au lit, et je me déshabille, normalement je dors à poil, mais là c'est pas une bonne idée, alors je garde le caleçon, je passe par dessus lui pour me mettre au lit, j'en profite pour l'embrasser. Il me sourit, raah là aussi j'ai envie de le dévorer, je me retient et je m'allonge à ses cotés, il se serre immédiatement contre moi, passant ses deux bras autour de ma taille. Je passe un bras autour de lui pendant que de l'autre j'agite ma baguette magique, (celle que j'ai acheté, pas celle que j'ai de naissance !) et tout les plats du panier se dispose impeccablement sur un grand plateau d'argent. Le plateau vole jusqu'au lit et flotte à quelques centimètres de la couette. Je regarde mon petit dragon, et lui fait signe de manger, il secoue la tête, il devient muet ou quoi ?  
  
Harry : « Mange mon bébé sinon tu va tomber malade, en fait j'ai déjà l'impression que tu es malade, tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude. »  
  
Il me fait un sourire, pour me rassurer, mais bon je connais la bête, enfin je croyais. Je pose ma main sur son front, il est brûlant, là je panique un peu.  
  
Harry : « Tu es brûlant, qu'est ce que tu as ? »  
  
Il répond pas, mais il me joue quoi là ? Un film muet ? Bon je suis pas médicomage, mais à force d'aller à l'infirmerie je connais un peu, j'examine sa gorge, je l'effleure à peine qu'il fait bond de deux mètres. Oula j'aime pas ca du tout !  
  
Harry : « Accio clochette des elfes ! »  
  
Je secoue la clochette, Dobby arrive rapidement, il doit avoir peur d'avoir oublier quelque chose à voir la tête qu'il fait. Je le rassure, et lui dit d'aller chercher l'infirmière. Drago secoue la tête, je sais pas pourquoi il veut pas se faire soigner, mais il est hors de question que je le laisse dans cette état.  
  
Harry : « Drago il faut que tu te soigne ! Si tu n'est pas raisonnable je t'attache au lit et je te gave de potion de guérison ! »  
  
Il hoche piteusement la tête, un vrai bébé ! Je le serre contre moi, les larmes recommence à couler, oh non mon bébé pas ca ! Je sais pas quoi faire, il doit être soit très malade, soit avoir très peur pour pleurer comme ca ! Heureusement Mme Pomfresh arrive, apparemment elle est pas contente de faire des visites à domicile, mais quand je lui explique elle se calme. Elle examine mon petit dragon, et pousse un soupir, puis elle se tourne vers moi.  
  
Mme Pomfresh : « Mr Potter, y a-t-il eut quelque chose de spécial entre vous ? »  
  
Elle veut savoir quoi là ? Si on c'est battus ? Quelle idée à la con, heu en fait vu que ce matin on se mettait joyeusement sur la gueule c'est pas une idée à la con. Si je l'ai violer ? Non, mais je voudrais bien lui avoir fait l'amour, curieuse formule, je veut lui faire l'amour alors que je sais pas si je suis amoureux ? Quoiqu'il en soit elle attends une réponse. Je lui explique, les bagarres de ce matin, le lien, les déclarations et le reste. Elle sourit, ouf je préfère ca.  
  
Pomfresh : « Ne vous inquiéter pas, c'est normal alors. »  
  
Je vois pas le rapport entre ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui et le fait qu'il soit devenu muet et brûlant de fièvre. Elle m'explique.  
  
Pomfresh : « C'est un trait de sa famille, ca doit faire une dizaine de générations, quand un Malefoy trouve la personne qu'il aime et que celle ci lui promet de rester avec lui, alors dans les minutes qui suivent il fait une sorte de crise de mutisme et a une forte poussée de fièvre, mais c'est bénin, d'ici à demain, ou au pire après-demain il sera guéri. En attendant, vous ne devez pas le quitter d'une semelle tant qu'il n'a pas retrouvé sa voix, sinon les conséquences seraient terribles. »  
  
Attends elle me fait peur la vieille là ! bon de toute façon je peut pas le lâcher, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.  
  
Pomfresh : « Durant cette période il est exagérément fragile, un mot, une intonation, un simple geste peuvent le faire pleurer. Et le seul à pouvoir le consoler c'est vous, si vous n'êtes pas là, il sombre dans une dépression telle qu'il peut fort bien se donner la mort. »  
  
Là je suis scié ! Je regrette de pas avoir été là quand Lucius à trouver celle qu'il aimait j'aurais bien aimé le voir dans cette état. L'infirmière me regarde avec un grand sourire.  
  
Pomfresh : « Encore une chose Mr Potter, les Malefoy ne tombe amoureux qu'une fois dans toute leur vie, félicitations ! » 


	6. Frères

« Il est temps ! Ils vont avoir besoin de toi.  
  
Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner maître.  
  
Je le sais, et je sais que tu crains sa réaction quand il saura la vérité, mais tu dois le faire.  
  
Il va me haïr, je vais le perdre avant même de l'avoir trouver !  
  
Non, il seras en colère au début, mais il pardonneras, tu n'est pas fautif, et il le comprendras, ne crains rien. Maintenant va mon fils.  
  
Pourrais-je revenir ?  
  
Quand tout seras terminer, tu seras le bienvenue ici.  
  
Vous allez me manquez maître.  
  
Toi aussi mon fils, tu va me manquer. Part maintenant.   
  
Au revoir maître  
  
Au revoir mon enfant. »  
  
Le jeune homme disparu, et le vieil homme se laissa aller sur son siège en murmurant :  
  
« Le futur est en marche, merlin veuille que ces enfants s'en sortent indemnes. »  
  
Intégralement vêtu de blanc, le visage était dissimulé par une grande capuche, un jeune homme se matérialisa devant la grande porte du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. D'une légère poussée, il ouvrit avec fracas les lourds battants de bois, l'endroit semblait vide, on était à la fin de l'été et les élèves n'étaient pas encore là. Comme si il connaissait parfaitement le château le jeune homme se dirigea vers la grande salle, où il était sur de trouver l'homme qu'il cherchait.  
  
Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruit de tonnerre, et tout les professeurs présents se levèrent comme un seul homme, pointant leur baguettes sur le nouvel arrivant. Seul le directeur était rester assis, il avait senti la présence de l'homme dès que celui ci était apparu devant les grandes portes, et il n'avait senti aucune menace. Devant l'accueil des professeurs, le jeune homme sourit, et d'un mouvement de la main leur arracha leur baguettes et dit :  
  
« Je ne suis pas un ennemi, je viens voir Albus Dumbledore. »  
  
Le directeur se leva et dit :  
  
« Je suis celui que vous cherchez. Je vous demanderais de rendre leur baguettes aux enseignants, et de dévoiler votre visage. »  
  
Le jeune homme inclina légèrement la tête, et lança les baguettes sur la table, puis il rabattit sa capuche en arrière. Quelques professeurs, poussèrent un cri de surprise en voyant son visage. L'homme avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais qui semblaient réfractaire à toute tentative de « coiffage » et des yeux marrons. Rogue s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise pour ne pas tomber, puis il explosa :  
  
« C'est impossible ! Tu es mort ! »  
  
L'homme sourit et dit :  
  
« Je crains que vous ne me confondiez avec un autre professeur Rogue. »  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose s'avança vers l'inconnu et d'une voix brisée d'émotion demanda :  
  
« James ? »  
  
L'homme secoua la tête :  
  
« Non professeur McGonagall, je sais que je suis le sosie de mon père, mais je ne suis pas lui. »  
  
Tous les professeurs, même Dumbledore, poussèrent un cri de surprise. Après un moment, le directeur s'avança et dit :  
  
« Je crois que quelques explications seraient bienvenues. »  
  
Le jeune homme sourit à nouveau et dit :  
  
« Je suppose que beaucoup parmi vous voudraient savoir, je suppose donc qu'il est inutile d'aller dans le bureau du directeur. Je vais vous racontez rapidement mon histoire. Je suis Alexandre Sirius Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Evans, avant que vous ne posiez la question mes parents n'étaient pas mariés quand je fut conçu. Ma mère est tombé enceinte de moi alors qu'elle était encore à Poudlard, en septième année. Pour des raisons de sécurité et également de tranquillité, personne ne fut mit au courant, pas même Sirius Black. Mes parents m'ont envoyés chez de vieux amis de la famille de ma mère, jusqu'à mes onze ans ensuite quelqu'un, dont je tairais l'identité, m'a appris la magie. J'ai vécu coupé du monde sorcier depuis que j'ai été envoyé à ceux qui m'ont élevés jusqu'à mes onze ans. Je n'ai appris que très récemment l'existence de mon frère. »  
  
Dumbledore le dévisagea un moment, comme pour voir si il mentait, puis la tension retomba et il dit :  
  
« Je crois que nous devrions continuer cette discussion dans mon bureau. Severus, Minerva accompagnez nous je vous prie. »  
  
Les deux professeurs acquiescèrent, et ils furent bientôt confortablement installé dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore commença :  
  
« Bien Mr Potter, que puis-je pour vous ? »  
  
Le jeune homme sourit :  
  
« La question serais plutôt ce que moi je peut faire pour vous professeur. »  
  
Rogue eu un reniflement de mépris et laissa entendre un petit commentaire sur la vanité des Potter qui semblait se transmettre de père en fils. Le jeune homme le dévisagea et d'une voix glaciale dit :  
  
« Professeur Rogue, je sais que mon père vous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant votre scolarité, mais redites une fois du mal de lui et je vous jures que les « punitions » de Voldemort seront une broutille comparé à ce que je vous ferrais ! »  
  
Rogue devint blanc comme un linge, l'homme avait parler calmement mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ferrait ce qu'il avait dit. McGonagall laissa échappé un petit sourire, après tout ce n'était pas souvent que le maître des potions était impressionné par quelqu'un en dehors de Dumbledore et certainement de Voldemort. Le directeur n'intervint pas mais continua :  
  
« Que pouvez-vous faire pour nous ? »  
  
Le jeune homme se désintéressa totalement de Rogue et dit :  
  
« Je peut rouvrir la maison Ailedragon ! »  
  
Les trois professeurs hoquetèrent de surprise, la maison Ailedragon, était la cinquième maison de Poudlard. Elle avait été fermé après la disparition du dernier fondateur, et n'avait jamais été rouverte, si bien qu'elle était quasiment devenu une légende, seul de très rares personne savaient qu'elle existait réellement. On disait que les élèves envoyés là-bas devenaient les champions de la lumière, et acquéraient une puissance phénoménale. Un atout imparable dans la guerre contre le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
Une fois la surprise passée, le directeur demanda :  
  
« Comment comptez vous vous y prendre, qu'est ce que cela va nous coûter ? »  
  
Le jeune homme sourit :  
  
« Mon maître m'avait prévenus que vous pouviez être très direct. Pour ce qui est du moyen c'est simple, il me suffira de mettre le choixpeau, il me répartira là-bas, et de ce fait la maison seras rouverte. Pour le « paiement » j'en deviendrais le directeur, et j'assurais quelques cours spéciaux pour les élèves de cette maison. »  
  
Rogue se mordit la langue pour ne pas faire une remarque cinglante et McGonagall manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ces exigences. Dumbledore, lui, resta parfaitement calme, il réfléchit un moment et dit :  
  
« Très bien j'accepte, bien entendu vous devrez me parler plus en détails de ces cours spéciaux. »  
  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et répondit :  
  
« Je peut déjà vous dire qu'ils comprendront une formation en animagus, ainsi que des cours de duels et de DCFM renforcés. Divination, étude des moldus, arithmancie, étude des runes etc.... seront abandonnés. Par contre, potions, métamorphose et enchantements seront également renforcés. »  
  
Le directeur hocha la tête, il était d'accord, un programme comme celui là, formerait des combattants. McGonagall posa une autre question :  
  
« Quels élèves aller vous intégrés à votre maison ? »  
  
Alexandre sourit et répondit :  
  
« Uniquement des élèves de sixième et septième années, ils devront tous coiffer de nouveau le choixpeau pour savoir s'ils peuvent intégrés cette maison. »  
  
Le directeur accepta, et ils redescendirent tout les quatre à la grande salle pour que Dumbledore présente le nouveau professeur et directeur de maison. Alex se joignit aux autres pour le repas et fut assaillit de question, auquel il répondit plus ou moins vaguement, puis Dumbledore posa une question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il connaissait l'identité de l'homme :  
  
« Qu'allez vous faire avec Harry ? »  
  
Alex cessa de manger, et son visage devint anxieux, il dit :  
  
« En vérité je l'ignore, comme je vous l'ai dit j'ignorais jusqu'à son existence. Pour ne pas me distraire, mon maître ne m'a rien dit de ma famille pendant tout le temps qu'a durer ma formation. Je ne sais même pas si je dois lui révéler mon existence. »  
  
Le vieil homme lissa sa barbe et après quelque secondes de réflexion dit :  
  
« Vous devez lui dire. Si vous voulez je peut vous dire où le trouver, ainsi vous aurez quelques jours pour vous connaître avant la rentrée. »  
  
Le jeune homme soupira et hocha la tête. Le directeur lui fit un sourire encourageant et le repas reprit. Peu après la fin du repas, le directeur emmena le nouveau professeur dans son bureau et lui dit :  
  
« Il est chez les Dursley, il y vit depuis la mort de vos parents. »  
  
Il sortit un vieux gant de son bureau et lui tendit en disant :  
  
« C'est un portoloin à commande vocale, dites le mot d'activation et il vous emmèneras directement devant chez eux. »  
  
Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel était inscrit le mot d'activation pour l'aller et celui pour le retour. Le jeune homme le remercia, murmura une formule pour mettre des vêtements moldus et prononça le premier mot d'activation.  
  
Il se retrouva devant le 4 Privet drive, pour être immédiatement agressé par un hurlement de colère :  
  
« TU VA ALLE TONDRE LA PELOUSE ET ENSUITE TU FERRAS LE MENAGE ET TU LAVERAS LA VOITURE. »  
  
Alex se demanda à qui pouvait être destiné cette série d'ordres, mais chassa bien vite cette interrogation, et se concentra pour trouver le courage de sonner à cette porte. De nouveau cris retentirent :  
  
« COMMENT OSE TU NOUS MENACER ? NOUS T'AVONS ELEVER, TU N'ES QU'UN INGRAT, TU VA VOIR CE QU'IL EN COUTE DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! »  
  
Une autre voix, plus jeune cria à son tour :  
  
« ET TOI COMMENT OSE TU NE PAS ROUGIR EN DISANT CA ? J'AI DORMI DANS UN PLACARD PENDANT DIX ANS, VOUS AVEZ FAIT DE MOI VOTRE ESCLAVE ET TU OSE ME TRAITER D'INGRAT ? TOUCHE MOI ENCORE ET JE TE PROMET QUE JE TE FAIT EXPLOSER LA TETE.   
  
LACHE CETTE CHOSE IMMEDIATEMENT !  
  
CA S'APPELLE UNE BAGUETTE ! »  
  
Alex ouvrit de grand yeux, c'était Harry qui criait, qu'est ce que c'était que ces histoires de placard et d'esclavage ? Furieux, il ne se posa pas plus de questions et frappa violemment à la porte. Après quelques instants, un homme énorme, sans cou, avec une grande moustache grisonnante ouvrit la porte. Il poussa un cri en voyant le jeune homme, intérieurement Alex sourit on le prenait encore pour son père. Blanc comme un linge Vernon Dursley recula, en bégayant pour appeler sa femme. Bientôt, Pétunia Dursley et quelque chose ressemblant à un cachalot sur pattes apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Pétunia s'évanouit en découvrant le visiteur. Pendant que son fils essayait de comprendre quelque chose, Vernon tenta de reprendre une certaine contenance, mais le jeune homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps, dune voix charger de colère il demanda :  
  
« Où est Harry ? »  
  
Incapable de parler, Dursley pointa le premier étage du doigt. Sans un regard Alex monta, et identifia sans mal la chambre de son frère, la seul dont la porte était bardé de verrous. Il les ouvrit tous d'un simple mouvement de la main et entra. Sur le lit Harry avait les yeux fermés, les larmes perlant sur ses cils, il se tenait le bras, qui formait un angle bizarre au niveau du coude. Alex serra les poings pour ne pas exploser, il promis d'apprendre aux Dursley ce qu'il en coûtait de blesser son petit frère. Une fois calmer, Alex posa doucement une main sur le front de son frère, ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux remplis de larmes et murmura :  
  
« Papa ? »  
  
Alex eu un sourire triste, il s'agenouilla à coté du lit de son frère et d'une voix douce dit :  
  
« Non Harry je ne suis pas papa, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, pour l'instant je dois t'emmener à Poudlard tu y seras bien soigné. »  
  
Harry renonça à comprendre pour le moment et hocha la tête doucement. Alex se releva et jeta un sort d'anesthésie sur son frère, puis ramassa toutes les affaire qu'il y avait dans la chambre et les entassa dans la malle de Harry. Harry l'appela doucement pour lui désigné sa cachette, et Alex prit également ce qui s'y trouvait. Il se pencha à nouveau vers son frère et lui donna le gant en disant :  
  
« Je descend régler quelques détails avec ces imbéciles, si tu ne te sent vraiment pas bien utilise ce portoloin, il t'amènera dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le mot de pouvoir est sur ce parchemin, c'est bon tu peut attendre un moment ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et Alex lui caressa à nouveau le front avant de descendre. Il alla directement dans le salon, où les trois Dursley, terrifiés, étaient coller les uns aux autres. Alex les regarda avec colère, puis dit :  
  
« Je devrais vous tuez pour ce que vous lui avez fait subir, mais j'aurais des réflexions après. Je pense que le mieux est de vous punir par rapport à vos défauts. »  
  
Il dévisagea les Dursley un a un, plongeant dans leurs esprit pour découvrir leur défaut principal. Puis avec un sourire carnassier il dit :  
  
« Commençons par ce cachalot que vous dites être votre fils. Incantem illusio. »  
  
Une vive lumière frappa Dudley, qui fondit en larmes immédiatement en criant des choses difficilement compréhensibles. Alex se tourna vers Vernon et dit :  
  
« Vous, vous avez de la chance que le doloris soit interdit, mais heureusement je connais d'autres sorts, autorisés et tout aussi douloureux. Ecartelio. »  
  
Vernon Dursley se retrouva à un mètre au dessus du sol en hurlant de douleur, il avait l'impression qu'on l'écartelait.  
  
Alex se tourna enfin vers Pétunia :  
  
« Ma chère tante. Ton crime est le plus odieux de tous. Tu n'est même pas venu à l'enterrement de ta propre sœur et tu maltraité ton neveu. Tu es un monstre, illusio démonio. »  
  
Pétunia se retrouva alors avec le corps d'un démon, mais garda son visage intact. Alex sourit :  
  
« Quand tu auras compris, reconnus et regretté sincèrement tes torts envers ta sœur et ton neveu tu retrouveras une apparence normale. En ce qui concerne ton cher fils il est en train de vivre ce que vous avez fait subir à Harry toutes ces années. Et ta brute de mari va avoir l'impression de se faire écarteler pendant encore dix minutes. Adieu ! »  
  
Sans un mot de plus il remonta dans la chambre de Harry et après avoir pris le gant, de manière à ce qu'il touche son frère, et avoir réduit sa malle pour la glisser dans sa poche, il activa le portoloin.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent instantanément dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Sans un mot pour le directeur, Alex prit son frère dans ses bras et sortit pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Malgré son bras cassé, Harry se serrait contre son frère, Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en sentant son frère contre lui comme un enfant. Quand il arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh poussa un soupir résigné et dit :  
  
« Ce garçon auras passer plus de temps dans cette infirmerie que votre père, ce qui n'est pas peut dire Mr Potter ! »  
  
Alex sourit et posa Harry sur un lit, puis il se tourna vers l'infirmière et dit :  
  
« Vous en avez pour longtemps ? »  
  
Elle secoua la tête :  
  
« Non quelque secondes, mais je vais le garder jusqu'à ce soir. »  
  
Alex hocha la tête en disant :  
  
« Prévenez moi quand il seras en meilleur état je dois aller voir le directeur. »  
  
L'infirmière lui assura qu'elle le préviendrais et Alex sortit. Il couru jusqu'au bureau du directeur et entra sans frapper. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et semblait l'attendre. Alex lui jeta un regard furieux et dit d'un voix froide :  
  
« Donnez moi une raison de ne pas vous arrachez la tête ! »  
  
Dumbledore sourit légèrement et dit :  
  
« Je peut stopper les recherches du ministère concernant la « punition » que vous avez infligé aux Dursley. »  
  
Alex ne se départit pas de son air furieux mais dit :  
  
« Bon d'accord, mais il n'empêche que je vous tient pour responsable de ce qui est arriver ! »  
  
Le vieil homme eut un sourire triste et répondit :  
  
« Je le suis Mr Potter, j'ai fais des erreurs dans ma vie mais aucune aussi douloureuse pour moi que celle ci. »  
  
Alex ne répondit pas, il sentait sa colère bouillonnée en lui et craignait qu'elle n'explose. 


	7. Banni HPDM

J'ai écrit cette histoire après avoir lu « Celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le- nom » de Mara Jade, mais quand je l'ai lu pour la première fois le dernier update datait un peu et j'ai pensé qu'elle avait abandonner. Comme l'idée m'avait beaucoup plut j'avais décidé d'écrire cette fic, remaniée évidemment. Mais j'ai vu un nouveau chapitre récement donc j'abandonne en espérant que Mara nous envoie la suite très vite.  
  
L'homme qu'il ne connaissait plus était en haut des escaliers, le toisant d'un regard glacial. Le visiteur ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un seigneur de la nuit, une peau de nacre, des cheveux d'une finesse à couper le souffle, et surtout ses yeux ! Malgré la distance qu'ils les séparaient ils les voyaient distinctement, ils semblaient artificiels, trop purs, trop beaux pour être humain. Une voix à faire geler un volcan vint compléter ce tableau :  
  
« Que me vaut le plaisir discutable de ta visite Drago ? »  
  
Le blond se racla la gorge et d'une voix trop aiguë pour son âge, répondit :  
  
« Un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres c'est lever, notre monde est en péril. »  
  
Un rire froid lui répondit, l'homme descendit les escaliers d'un pas lent, savamment calculer pour mettre son visiteur le plus mal à l'aise possible. Arriver en bas, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, l'homme dit :  
  
« Et on demande à celui-dont-on-doit-oublier-le-nom de venir sauver le monde encore une fois ? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre le mot tellement la présence de l'autre était écrasante. Avec un sourire carnassier, l'hôte lui caressa la joue et dit :  
  
« Mon cher petit dragon, faut-il que tu soit fou ou plus courageux que tout les gryffondors réunit pour venir ici et me demander ca. »  
  
Le blond avala péniblement sa salive et d'une voix cassée répondit :  
  
« Tout simplement amoureux... »  
  
Rien n'avait jamais été aussi douloureux pour le blond que le rire glacial qui suivit. Mais la chaleur infime présente dans la voix de l'autre le guérit quelque peu :  
  
« Cher petit dragon, par cette parole tu vient de sauver ta vie, mais cela ne change rien au fait que ce que tu as désigné comme étant « notre monde » n'est plus le mien depuis près de 10 ans. Et de par la même je me moque qu'il soit détruit.»  
  
Le sourire d'un prédateur sur les lèvres, l'homme l'embrassa doucement, Drago ferma les yeux cherchant dans cet effleurement la saveur qu'il avait connu bien des années avant, tentant de se raccrocher à cette unique sensation, puis tout disparu. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, une larme solitaire s'égara sur sa joue. D'un ton froid, il dit au vieil homme qui le regardait avec curiosité :  
  
« Il ne reviendra pas ! »  
  
Puis il sorti, Dumbledore le laissa faire, il était plus que visible que son ancien élève avait besoin d'être seul pour laisser sa peine sortir. Soupirant le directeur se laissa aller sur son siège, il avait espérer que quelqu'un d'autre LE retrouve, pour rien au monde il ne voulait blesser davantage l'ex serpentard, il avait suffisamment souffert.  
  
Drago erra dans les couloirs déserts du château, cette rencontre lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître, LE revoir après près d'une décennie avait été dur pour lui. Il savait qu'il était coupable, quand on l'avait exiler il n'avait rien fait, convaincu que cela ne servirais à rien, mais il avait espérer partir avec lui. Malheureusement IL ne l'avait pas emmener, le dernier contact qu'ils avaient eus avant ce soir était une lettre que lui avait remis un auror, même aujourd'hui, dix ans après l'avoir brûler, il s'en souvenait mot pour mot.  
  
Drago  
  
Je ne saurais te dire à quel point tu m'as fait mal.  
  
Mon exil je l'attendais, je savait que quand j'aurais enfin débarrasser le monde de Tom, les gens craindraient ma puissance et ferrait tout pour me tenir loin du monde que j'avais sauver.  
  
Et malgré ca, je l'ai fait, pas pour eux, pas pour moi ou mes parents, non je l'ai fait pour toi, uniquement pour toi. Espérant ainsi que tu puisse vivre en sécurité, que NOUS puissions vivre ensemble, sans crainte du lendemain. J'avais oser espérer que l'amour que tu prétendait me porter n'était pas feint, ou en tout cas suffisamment fort pour que ta voix s'élève lors de mon « procès ». Je ne te demandais même pas de les faire revenir sur leur décision, j'aurais simplement voulu que tu parle pour moi. Mais tu n'as rien dit, et tout c'est briser.  
  
Je part avec la certitude que ce monde ne mérite pas d'être sauver, un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un viendra, un nouveau mage noir, plus puissant que Tom. Ce jour là je regarderais avec plaisir votre monde sombrer à jamais.  
  
Celui-dont-on-doit-oublier-le-nom  
  
Il était rester prostré pendant des heures, lisant et relisant sans cesse cette lettre. Il serais sans doute encore figé aujourd'hui si Severus n'était pas venu le voir. Il avait lu la lettre, et il avait été incapable de le réconforter, tout était vrai.  
  
Secouant la tête pour chasser ses sombre pensées, Drago se dirigea vers l'appartement de son ancien professeur, il avait besoin de parler. Rogue n'eut pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit, la tête que faisait l'ex serpentard expliquait tout. L'homme le fit entrer et après lui avoir coller un verre de whisky dans la main demanda néanmoins :  
  
« Raconte moi Drago ! »  
  
Ce dernier obéit, il lui dit tout, l'apparence, la présence, tout. Souriant tristement le directeur des serpentard lui posa une main sur l'épaule et dit :  
  
« Je suis désolé que ce soit toi qui l'ai trouver Drago. »  
  
Le blond laissa échapper un ricanement ironique :  
  
« Je suis certain qu'il a choisi de ce montrer à moi –le ricanement laissa place au désespoir – Il me hait ! Il ne c'est révéler que pour me faire souffrir. »  
  
Rogue secoua la tête et commença :  
  
« Drago il n'est pas.......   
  
........comme ca ? Tu ne comprends pas Severus ! Celui-dont-on-doit-oublier-le- nom est tout à fait comme ca, c'est Harry qui n'était pas comme ca, et aujourd'hui Harry est mort et c'est moi qui l'ai tuer ! »  
  
Les larmes qu'il retenaient depuis son retour coulèrent enfin, il avait mal, horriblement mal, une souffrance telle qu'il appelait la mort de tout ces vœux. Il avait gâcher sa vie, et celle de l'homme qu'il aimait, seule la mort lui offrirait le repos auquel il aspirait.  
  
« Tu ne crois que tu en a fait un peu trop ? »  
  
L'homme brun haussa les épaules, et répondit :  
  
« Non, il méritait ce que je lui ai dit. »  
  
Un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux de cobalt sorti de l'ombre, il fit entendre un claquement de langue irrité et dit :  
  
« Pas à moi Harry, je t'ai appris comment manipuler les mortels, et tu as parfaitement jouer ta partie : il va vouloir mourir c'est un fait. Mais rien ne dit qu'il voudra mourir de tes mains. »  
  
Harry afficha un léger sourire en répondant :  
  
« Mon cher maître, tu ne le connais pas comme moi. Il s'estimera indigne de mettre fin à ses jours, mais il à compris que s'il revenait je le tuerais. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il croit. »  
  
L'homme laissa échapper un soupir et demanda :  
  
« Après dix ans tu aurais pu tourner la page non ? Quelle ironie toi qui te fait passer pour froid, voir insensible tu l'aime encore n'est-ce pas ? Mais n'oublie pas la souffrance qu'il t'apporteras, c'est un mortel, toi non, tu le verra vieillir et mourir devant tes yeux, et même toi tu ne pourra rien contre ca. »  
  
Le sourire du survivant disparu et fut remplacé par un air infiniment triste :  
  
« Pour répondre à ta question, oui je l'aime encore, je n'ai jamais cesser de l'aimer. Et il n'est pas question qu'il meurt, c'est pour cela que je t'ai appeler mon cher, je veut que tu en fasse un de tes semblables.   
  
Tu plaisante ? Maharet me tuera ! Il ne dois plus y avoir d'enfant parmis nous, c'est la loi !   
  
Pas à moi Lestat ! Tu n'a jamais respecter aucune règle que ce soit quand tu t'appelais encore Lestat de Lioncourt, ou maintenant que tu n'est plus que Lestat, le petit prince chéri des seigneurs de la nuit.  
  
Harry, ce n'est pas aussi simple, et puis s'il ne veut pas ?  
  
Shhh ! Lestat ne te cherche pas de fausses excuses, je veut que tu me rende ce service, mais si tu refuse je m'adresserais à quelqu'un d'autre. Armand serais ravi d'accéder à ma requête. Mais comme tu es l'un des plus puissant, je préfère qu'il soit l'un de tes enfants.  
  
C'est ca et moi je vais me faire arracher les yeux par Marius !  
  
Alors avant qu'il le fasse rappelle lui, les deux amis humains de Armand ! Benji et Sybèle je crois, deux nouveaux venus dans le monde de la nuit. »  
  
Lestat pesta mais acquiesça néanmoins, il ferrais ce que Harry demandais, tout du moins si l'autre était d'accord. Ravi de son accord le survivant dit :  
  
« Je ne t'ai pas appeler que pour cela, j'ai résolu ton petit problème. »  
  
Lestat afficha un grand sourire et demanda avidement des détails. Le brun sourit et expliqua :  
  
« Un rituel, assez long je te l'accorde, mais ensuite tu retrouvera la fonction la plus agréable de ton entrejambe. Néanmoins je ne peut rien faire en ce qui concerne la capacité d'engendrer. »  
  
Drago n'avait pas toucher à son verre, il se perdait seulement dans les reflets ambrés de l'alcool, s'imaginant en train de couler au fond d'une mer d'ambre, chaude et douce comme les caresses que lui prodiguait Harry il y a longtemps. Ce laisser aller, ce laisser aller dans la sombre étreinte de la mort et dormir, dormir pour toujours d'un sommeil reposant, enfin ! Couler à jamais ! Se sentir tomber à jamais, sans peur, sans peine, sans haine, le repos absolu et éternel ! Un sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage pâle du prince des serpentards, oui il mourrait, mais pas de sa main, non une seule main pouvait donner l'absolution ! Celle de celui qui fut autrefois Harry Potter. Sa décision prise, l'homme se leva, pour réussir, il devait le retrouver, encore une fois. Il avait été guidé à partir de la Nouvelle-Orléans, c'est là qu'il recommencerait à chercher ! Drago but son verre d'un trait et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, il devait au moins lui dire qu'il partait. Plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis dix ans, l'ex serpentard frappa à la lourde porte de chêne, puis entra. Comme d'habitude Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce Drago se demandait si le directeur ne sortait jamais, cela même en l'ayant vu dans les couloirs. Dumbledore appartenait à cette pièce, il y semblait plus à sa place que n'importe où ailleurs. Le vieil homme demanda :  
  
« Que puis-je pour toi Drago ? »  
  
Sans se démonter l'intéressé répondit :  
  
« Je part Albus, et je ne reviendrais pas, je voulais juste vous dire merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis dix ans. »  
  
Dumbledore prit un air pensif puis lâcha :  
  
« Tu veut le retrouver n'est-ce pas ? Le retrouver et mourir. »  
  
Drago ne chercha même pas à nier, et le directeur ne chercha pas la faire changer d'avis, il comprenait, d'un ton doux, presque paternel il dit :  
  
« Je suis navré de savoir ta mort proche Drago, tu va me manquer mais je ne t'empêcherais pas de repartir. »  
  
Drago sourit et le remercia, puis après lui avoir serré la main il sortit, il avait rendez-vous avec la mort.  
  
« Il arrive !   
  
Merci Lestat ca fait dix minutes que je m'en suis rendu compte. Si tu en profitais pour aller tester l'efficacité de mon petit rituel. »  
  
Le vampire ne se fit pas prier et sortit, il avait hâte de ressentir à nouveau le plaisir de la jouissance. Harry quand à lui ne bougea pas, il avait délibérément laisser ses protections à leurs niveaux le plus faible pour que Drago puisse le rejoindre. Le procédé était grossier, mais le survivant misait sur le fait que Drago serais trop obnubilé par sa mort prochaine pour vraiment y faire attention.  
  
Il l'attendais, Drago savait qu'il l'attendait, mais pourquoi ? Acceptait- il de lui accorder le repos auquel il aspirait ? Dans ce cas Harry n'était peut-être pas tout à fait mort. Ou l'attendait-il pour une raison moins noble, pour le torturer de ses mots encore une fois ? Pour utiliser son rire comme un poignard qu'il lui planterais dans le cœur ? 


	8. Disparu

Le Poudlard express, s'arrêta à son terminus dans un magnifique panache de vapeur, et bientôt les élèves descendirent du train. Tous semblaient joyeux de revenir dans leur école, tous sauf un grand jeune homme roux et sa petite amie, une jeune fille brune aux cheveux désormais lisses. Malgré elle la jeune fille laissa échappé un discret sanglot qui fut entendu par son ami, doucement il la pris dans ses bras et dit :  
  
« Je sais que c'est dur 'mione, pour moi aussi c'est dur, mais il ne voudrais pas que nous restions triste, tu sait bien qu'il faisait toujours passé les autres avant lui-même. »  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête et répondit :  
  
« Je sais Ron, mais il me manque tellement, je n'aurais jamais pensé faire ma dernière année sans lui. »  
  
Elle se blotti contre lui et laissa ses larmes coulées, tout les élèves autour d'eux sentirent leurs cœurs saignés devant se spectacle. Tous savait pourquoi le jeune couple était si triste, tous savaient que c'était la disparition de leur meilleur ami, Harry Potter, l'espoir du monde sorcier, qui les peinaient ainsi.  
  
Harry avait disparu durant les vacances, après sa 5° année, sa famille moldu ne savait rien, après vérification on constata qu'ils avaient reçu un puissant sort d'oubliettes. On aurait put croire que le jeune homme avait fugué, et beaucoup aurait compris pourquoi, mais un rapide coup d'œil à sa chambre avait briser cet espoir, en effet sur le plancher de la chambre on pouvait voir une immense marre de sang. Comment croire que le jeune homme avait survécu à une telle perte de sang ? Après quelques mois de recherche le ministère c'était vu contraint d'annoncer le décès de celui qu'on appelait le survivant. Le monde sorcier avait été en deuil pendant trois jours pour saluer la disparition d'un garçon courageux qui avait tenter d'avertir la population du retour du seigneur des ténèbres, ceci malgré les pressions du ministère. Suite à sa disparition la population sorcière avait exiger la démission du ministre, qui avait échappé de peu au lynchage contrairement à Dolores Ombrage qui avait été retrouvée morte dans l'allée des embrumes (curieusement l'enquête fut rondement menée, on attribua sa mort au seigneur des ténèbres, chose qui aurait sans doute achevée la grande inquisitrice). La place du ministre avait été proposé à Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, mais ce dernier avait refusé et désigné Arthur Weasley comme étant un candidat qui avait toute sa confiance. Ainsi fut fait, un mois après le décès officiel du survivant, Arthur Weasley devenait le nouveau ministre de la magie et il avait tout fait pour contrer le seigneur des ténèbres s'attirant le respect de quasiment toute la population.  
  
La jeune fille se reprit bientôt et s'excusa de son attitude, Ron l'embrassa doucement pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Avec un petit sourire, ils prirent les diligences qui les amèneraient au château. Ils furent bientôt dans la grande salle à assister à la cérémonie de répartition, les deux jeunes gens tentaient tant bien que mal de s'intéresser au nouveaux élèves, mais la douleur étaient toujours là, ca faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était là et elle ne semblait pas disposer à disparaître. Comme à son habitude, le directeur se leva une fois la cérémonie terminée, et dit :  
  
« Je signale aux premières années que la forêt interdite ne porte pas ce nom pour rien, et je me permet de le rappeler aux autres ! Comme vous le savez Voldemort, devient de plus en plus puissant, mais malgré cela Poudlard lui reste interdit, vous ne risquez rien dans l'enceinte du château. Dans un registre plus joyeux je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Mr James Evans ! Vous constaterez qu'il est à peine plus âgé que vous, mais ne vous y fier pas, il est parfaitement apte à assumer ce poste. »  
  
Le jeune homme en question, qui semblait avoir une vingtaine d'année, c'était levé et avait salué les élèves d'une légère inclinaison de tête. Il faisait dans les 1m80, blond avec des yeux verts, plusieurs filles gloussèrent en le détaillant, sa carrure impressionnante était souligné par ses robes de duels très près du corps. Les élèves l'avaient assez bien accueillis, excepté les serpentards, qui désespéraient de ne pas voir leur directeur de maison à ce poste. Dumbledore souhaita un bon appétit aux élèves et le banquet commença. Hermione et Ron tentaient de faire la conversation à leurs amis, mais comme l'année dernière le banquet leur rappelaient trop Harry. A la fin du repas ils se dirigeaient vers leurs salle commune, quand ils entendirent une voix traînante dire :  
  
« Tient le pauvre et la sang-de-bourbe, son encore tout triste de la disparition du petit Potter ! Pff faudrait passer à autre chose, de toutes façon c'était qu'un lâche et un assassin, après tout il a bien tuer Digory. »  
  
Ron se retourna pour répondre, mais il n'en eu pas le temps, une main c'était posé sur l'épaule de Malefoy et une voix sourde dit :  
  
« Mr Malefoy, je vois que vous commencer bien l'année, 20 points de moins à Serpentard, une retenue avec Mr Rusard et une petite discussion avec moi immédiatement ! »  
  
Le nouveau prof de DCFM sortit de l'ombre, et Ron tenta de définir se qu'il dégageait, il était .............imposant ? impressionnant ? terrifiant ? un peu des trois sans doute. Toujours est-il que Malefoy ne protesta pas, et suivi le nouveau professeur jusqu'à son bureau pendant que les Gryfondor gagnaient leur dortoirs. Sans un mot Evans invita le jeune homme à entrer, et après s'être installer confortablement lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Malefoy obéit, et le professeur commença :  
  
« Mr Malefoy, je vais d'abord mettre une chose au clair, je ne suis pas de ceux qui pensaient que Harry Potter était un surhomme ou quoi que ce soit, on ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que c'est la chance et seulement la chance qui lui à permis de survivre aussi longtemps ! – Drago sembla ce détendre avec cette entrée en matière, mais le professeur continua – Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour insulter la mémoire d'un mort, surtout devant ses amis qui semblent encore bouleversés de sa disparition. Je sais très bien que vous détestiez Potter, on vous a souvent comparez à James Potter et Severus Rogue lorsqu'ils faisaient leurs études ici et croyez moi c'est une excellente référence. Mais si vous interrogiez votre directeur de maison, vous sauriez que James lui manque horriblement. Il en va certainement de même pour vous, regardez moi dans les yeux et dites moi si je me trompe.. »  
  
Drago dévisagea son professeur et ne put nier :  
  
« Si il me manque. »  
  
Un ange passa, puis Drago explosa :  
  
« Il avait pas le droit de mourir ! Pas le droit, il nous a tous abandonner ! C'était à moi de le tuer. »  
  
Il avait crier la fin, nullement gêner par l'éclat de son élève le professeur demanda :  
  
« Pourquoi vouliez vous le tuer Mr Malefoy ? Parce qu'il ne ce laissait pas faire, parce qu'il répondait quand vous le provoquiez ? Ou bien encore parce qu'il défendait ses amis alors qu'il avait refuser votre main ? C'est sans doute pour ca, vous avez vu ce qu'il était capable de faire pour ses amis, et vous avez été jaloux. Vous avez regretté de ne pas l'avoir à vos coté pour vous défendre ou pour le défendre, parce que vous n'avez pas de vrais amis n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Malefoy baissa la tête, en quelques mots Evans venait de disséquer sa vie, et le pire c'est qu'il était tombé juste. Incapable de prononcer un mot il hocha la tête, alors le professeur continua :  
  
« Mr Malefoy, êtes vous un homme ? »  
  
L'élève releva la tête, surpris de la question, il se doutait bien que le professeur ne faisait pas seulement référence au fait qu'il soit physiquement un garçon ou encore à son expérience sexuelle, non c'était quelque chose de plus profond, à mi-voix il demanda :  
  
« Que voulez-vous dire ? »  
  
Evans sourit et répondit :  
  
« Je vois que vous êtes intelligent Mr Malefoy. Ce que je vous demande c'est si vous croyez être adulte. »  
  
Drago réfléchit un moment, que voulait dire « être adulte » ? Etre responsable de ses choix ? Prendre ses propres décisions et les assumées ? Oui ca devait être ca, maintenant était-il un adulte ? Il décidait de titiller Granger et Weasley, il décidait de paraître insensible à la mort de Potter, de ce point de vue là oui il était un adulte.  
  
« Oui je crois. »  
  
Le professeur secoua la tête, et demanda :  
  
« Mr Malefoy, nous savons tout les deux à qui va l'allégeance de votre père. Maintenant la question est, où va la votre ? et surtout pourquoi ? Allez vous comme votre père servir Voldemort ? Et si oui pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes d'accord avec ses idées ? ou bien parce que votre père vous à toujours dit que c'est ce que vous deviez faire ? Réfléchissez bien, si vous êtes réellement d'accord avec ses idées, alors très bien, vous êtes adulte. Si vous le faites parce que l'on vous à toujours dit que c'était votre destiné, alors vous n'êtes qu'un enfant. »  
  
Malefoy resta silencieux un moment, assimilant ce que son professeur venait de dire, il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait mangemort comme son père, il ne c'était jamais arrêter sur le pourquoi. Après tout il n'avait rien contre les moldus ou leurs enfants sorciers, ils n'étaient pas plus ou moins doué que les autres sorciers, et même s'il préférait la compagnie des personnes de son rang, et encore sans doute par habitude, il n'avait aucun envie de massacrer des gens sous prétexte qu'ils avaient des origines différentes. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à ca, pour lui il était inévitable de devenir mangemort, mais il se rendait compte qu'en faisant ca il serait un enfant toute sa vie. Soupirant il lâcha :  
  
« Vous avez raison, je suis un enfant. »  
  
La tête basse, il ne vit pas le professeur affiché un large sourire, il sentit seulement une main réconfortante sur son épaule :  
  
« Mr Malefoy, Drago, en prenant conscience de ca tu viens de faire le premier pas vers la condition d'adulte. Ce seras dur, mais si tu tient à ta liberté alors tu devras te battre, il est plus facile de renoncer, en se disant que de toute façon on y arriveras pas. Mais sans sa liberté un homme n'est rien, c'est ce à quoi on renoncer les mangemorts, à leur libre arbitre. »  
  
Drago releva la tête, sans tenter de cacher ses larmes et dit :  
  
« Vous m'avez appelez Drago ? »  
  
L'homme sembla surpris :  
  
« Oui. Tu ne veut pas ? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête :  
  
« Si, au contraire, mais personne ne m'appelle comme ca, ni mon père, ni ma mère, ni mes « amis ». »  
  
Le professeur fronça les sourcils :  
  
« C'est ridicule, Drago est un très beau prénom, moi puisque tu le veut je t'appellerais comme ca, enfin hors des cours. Et si tu veut tu peut m'appeler James, toujours en dehors des cours évidemment. »  
  
Drago sourit à travers ses larmes, puis lâcha :  
  
« Vous êtes un type bien pro.. James. »  
  
Le professeur sourit à son tour et répondit :  
  
« J'aimerais que ce soit vrai Drago, malheureusement je ne suis pas ce que tu dit. Enfin passons ! J'aimerais que tu fasse deux choses.   
  
Lesquelles ?  
  
D'abord quand nous sommes seuls, tutoie moi, je ne suis pas bien plus vieux que toi. Ensuite réfléchi à ton comportement envers les autres élèves, je te demande pas d'aller embrasser Miss Granger et décrété qu'elle est ta meilleure amie. Je te demande même pas de t'excuser, je veut juste que tu te mette à leur place un moment.   
  
D'accord James, j'essaierais.  
  
Et encore une chose. Si jamais tu as un problème, même minime, même s'il te semble ridicule, viens me voir. Ma porte seras toujours ouverte pour toi. OK ? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, et se jeta dans les bras de son professeur en pleurant :  
  
« Merci, James, merci de me voir comme autre chose qu'un Malefoy. »  
  
Bien que surpris, James ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte mais la rendit au jeune homme en disant :  
  
« C'est normal Drago. »  
  
Disant cela il caressais le dos de l'élève pour calmer les larmes et les sanglots qui le secouait. Il était surpris de la fragilité du jeune homme, jamais il n'aurait penser que l'héritier des Malefoy soit si émotif. James « profita » de cette fragilité pour posée la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :  
  
« Drago, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre bien sur, mais j'ai l'impression que tu était bien plus attaché à lui qu'à un ami, je me trompe ? »  
  
Drago rougit, mais répondit néanmoins :  
  
« Non tu te trompe pas, mais il a fallut qu'il disparaisse pour que je m'en rende compte. »  
  
Un ange passa, Drago était toujours collé contre son professeur, il ne voulait pas le lâcher, il était bien ainsi, James ne lui demandais pas de cacher ses sentiments, James ne le détestais pas parce qu'il était un Malefoy, et surtout James ne l'obligeait pas à grandir. Après un long moment, Drago se dégagea et sourit en disant :  
  
« Je vais y aller, j'ai cours demain. »  
  
James sourit et répondit :  
  
« Et tu as intérêt à être à l'heure vu que tu commence avec moi ! Allez file Drago, si tu te fait prendre dit bien que tu était avec moi, pas la peine que tu es une autre retenue dès ce soir. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, sans protester pour le maintien de la retenue, puis sortit. Il venait à peine de fermer la porte, que le professeur tomba à genoux et se plaqua une main sur le front en jurant :  
  
« Saloperie, tu peut pas te calmer non ? Je te jure tommy que la prochaine fois tu repartiras pas sans biscuit ! »  
  
Il se releva doucement, et alla dans la salle de bain pour observer son visage dans la glace :  
  
« Heureusement qu'il est parti à temps, j'aurais jamais put lui expliquer ca ! »  
  
Le « ca » en question était la raison de ses douleurs, au milieu du front le jeune professeur portait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
  
Le lendemain, le premier cours de DCFM était commun aux gryffondors et aux serpentards. Ron pesta en constatant que ca matière préféré était gâché par les « faces de serpents » mais Hermione lui rappela que le prof ne semblait pas les porter dans son cœur et que donc il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Après un rapide petit déjeuner les 7° années de Gryfondor se rendirent à la salle de DCFM. Le professeur les attendait, assis à son bureau et les salua de la tête. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installé il se leva et commença :  
  
« Bien, même si cela à été fait hier je me présente, je m'appelle James Evans et je suis chargé de vous apprendre à vous défendre, enfin autant que faire ce peut. J'ai jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux cours de mes prédécesseurs, et en-dehors des professeurs Lupin et Tepes je suis navré de voir que tout les autres étaient nuls. Si je résume vous avez eu, un homme qui abritait Voldemort en lui, un imbécile plus préoccupé par ses cheveux que ses cours, un loup-garou qui était néanmoins un excellent professeur, un mangemort, une dingue du ministère, et un vampire qui n'était pas si mauvais d'ailleurs. Donc cette année le programme va être très chargé, au vu du changement de camp des Détraqueurs, le directeur et moi-même avons décidé de vous apprendre le patronus, c'est un sort très difficile, et certains sorciers confirmés sont incapable de le faire correctement. Mais ne vous découragez pas, le directeur m'a en effet signalé qu'un troisième année y était arrivé. Donc vous devriez en être capable. Avant de commencer le cours, est-ce que vous avez des questions, sur moi ou sur le cours. »  
  
Ron leva la main et demanda :  
  
« Vous venez d'où ? »  
  
Le professeur afficha un petit sourire et répondit :  
  
« Je suis viens d'Australie Mr Weasley, j'ai fait mes études là-bas mais je connais bien Poudlard pour avoir eu un correspondant dans cette école. D'autre question ? »  
  
Drago leva la main et eut un petit sourire en demandant :  
  
« Est-ce que vous êtes un bon prof ? »  
  
L'homme laissa échappé un petit rire et répondit :  
  
« Je vous vois venir Mr Malefoy, si je réponds oui vous me demanderez si je suis humain puisque seuls vos professeurs dit « non-humains » ont été efficaces. Je me trompe ? »  
  
Drago ne se départit pas de son sourire et hocha la tête, le professeur reprit :  
  
« De naissance je suis humain, de sang je suis elfique. Il y a quelques temps j'ai été grièvement blesser et j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, ce sont les elfes qui m'ont sauvés en me donnant leur sang. Cela répond à votre question ? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, son sourire avait disparu, il n'aimait pas l'idée que son professeur et confident ai été un jour à l'article de la mort. Le professeur le vit et lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis il laissa la parole à Hermione qui avait lever la main :  
  
« Professeur, est-ce que vous avez un lien de famille avec Lily Evans ? »  
  
James tiqua un peu à la question mais répondit néanmoins :  
  
« C'était ma sœur, Miss Granger................... Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivit je signale que Lily Evans était la mère de celui qu'on appelait le survivant. »  
  
Quelques exclamations d'incrédulités retentirent dans la salle, James jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Drago et lui fit une grimace d'excuse, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas offusquer de ce secret. Le brouhaha prit fin lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, James ouvrit la porte et Rogue entra en disant :  
  
« James, Mr Malefoy est ici il voudrait voir son fils. »  
  
Le jeune professeur le regarda de travers avant de répondre :  
  
« Il n'en est pas question Severus, nous sommes dans une école pas dans un camp de vacances, Mr Malefoy verra son fils à la fin du cours, pas avant. »  
  
Rogue lui jeta un regard perplexe, habituellement le nouveau était plutôt conciliant, il tenta d'insister :  
  
« James soyez sympathique, ce n'est que le premier cours il peut bien manqué ! »  
  
Les élèves sentirent que le nouveau professeur s'énervais, mais il garda une voix calme pour répondre :  
  
« J'ai dit non Severus, vous direz à Mr Malefoy qu'il n'a pas à interrompre mon cours, si cela ne vous fait rien qu'il interrompe le votre c'est votre affaire, moi il n'en est pas question. Et si cela lui pose un problème il peut toujours venir me voir je me ferrais une joie de lui dire ses quatre vérités ! Merci de vous être déplacé Severus c'était très aimable de votre part. »  
  
Sur ce il commença le cours, ne portant aucune attention au professeur de potions, qui semblait ébahi de la fermeté du nouveau. Sans un mot il inclina légèrement la tête et sortit. James poussa un discret soupir de soulagement, puis il se tourna vers Drago et dit :  
  
« Mr Malefoy, vous resterez à la fin du cours, mais rassurez vous je ne vais pas vous punir pour attitude de votre père. »  
  
Drago lui fit un pâle sourire, il n'avait aucune envie de voir son père et James l'avait bien compris, il faisait tout pour éviter cette rencontre, après tout Lucius ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment à Poudlard. Le reste du cours se passa à faire des essais pour lancer un patronus, c'est passablement fatigués et déçus de leurs performances que les élèves sortirent. Alors que le dernier fermait la porte, Drago s'avança jusqu'au bureau du professeur et dit :  
  
« Merci pro..... James, je n'avais aucune envie de le voir. »  
  
James sourit et répondit :  
  
« Je m'en doutais, mais même si tu avait eu envie de le voir je ne t'aurais pas permis de quitter mon cours. Pour être sur que tu n'ai pas à l'affronter, je vais te faire faire ta colle ce soir, au cas où il reste un peu trop longtemps, mais tu la feras avec moi. Bon dans un autre registre, tu m'en veut pas trop pour ne pas t'avoir dit qu'il était mon neveu ? »  
  
Drago secoua la tête :  
  
« Non je t'en veut pas, je comprends parfaitement même. Après tout on choisi pas sa famille, et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle ! »  
  
James laissa échappé un petit rire :  
  
« Oh oui je crois même que tu es un expert dans ce domaine, tout comme Harry l'était ! »  
  
Drago lui jeta un regard étonné et James s'expliqua :  
  
« Tu vois Drago, avant qu'il ne reçoive sa lettre, Harry ignorait qu'il était sorcier, ma « chère » sœur, chez qui il vivait, haïssait, et hait toujours ce qui attrait à la magie. Il a passer toute son enfance dans un placard sous l'escalier, il a été battu, affamé, on lui à mentit sur ses parents et j'en passe. Crois moi il n'a pas eu une enfance joyeuse. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, pensif et dit :  
  
« J'ignorais tout cela, j'ai toujours cru qu'il avait eu une enfance dorée, où tout le monde était à ses pieds. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il n'a pas été bien traité. »  
  
James sourit tristement :  
  
« Il n'en a pas le monopole Drago, je crois savoir que tu n'as pas eu une enfance super également.   
  
Oui tu as raison, j'ai quasiment été élevé par les elfes de maison.  
  
Je te plaints, je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de vrai famille.  
  
Comment ca ?  
  
Mes parents sont morts peu après ma naissance, et aucune de mes sœurs n'étaient suffisamment âgées pour s'occuper d'un bébé, alors on m'a envoyé en Australie dans une branche assez éloigné de ma famille. Mais ils n'étaient pas tendres avec moi, en fait quand j'y repense je me dit que Harry et moi avons eu à peu près la même enfance. Enfin bon , je vais arrêter de me plaindre. Viens je vais t'accompagner à ton prochain cours, au cas où ton cher père rode dans les alentours. »  
  
Drago sourit et le remercia. Ils quittèrent la salle en direction des cachots où avait lieu le prochain cours du jeune homme. Ils venaient d'arriver dans le dernier couloirs quand une voix les interpella :  
  
« Ah mon fils ! »  
  
Drago se figea et se retourna pour voir son père arriver, marchant d'un pas aristocratique, sa cape noire volant derrière lui, James devait reconnaître qu'il savait se faire remarquer. Lucius jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux au jeune professeur, qui afficha un léger sourire, l'homme blond se campa devant lui et dit :  
  
« Vous êtes sans doute le nouveau professeur de DCFM ? Décidément Dumbledore devient sénile, engager un enfant pour enseigner. »  
  
Le jeune homme ne se départit pas de son calme et répondit :  
  
« Je suis assez d'accord avec vous Mr Malefoy, le directeur ne juge pas très bien les gens, autoriser un mangemort à pénétrer ici....... »  
  
Drago toussa pour camoufler un éclat de rire devant l'air outré de son père, ce dernier se reprit et dit :  
  
« Faites attention jeune homme, je pourrais vous briser ! »  
  
James lui le dévisagea avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres :  
  
« Mr Malefoy, je vais vous rappelez quelques faits, tout d'abord vous ne faites plus partie du conseil d'administration de ce collège et donc vous n'avez aucun pouvoir légal sur moi, deuxièmement j'ai affronter des créatures bien plus dangereuses, quoique aucunes plus abjectes que vous, et je puis donc affirmer que vous n'avez magiquement aucun pouvoir sur moi. »  
  
James semblait beaucoup s'amuser de l'air furieux qu'affichait l'homme en noir. Vexé, Malefoy posa la main sur le pommeau de sa canne, mais à peine avait-il fait mine de sortir sa baguette qu'il se retrouva avec la baguette de James sous le menton, d'un ton qui aurais davantage convenu à un enfant turbulent le professeur dit :  
  
« Voyons Mr Malefoy, c'est très vilain d'avoir ce genre de pensées, je me vois contraint de vous ordonnez de partir d'ici. Si vous consultez le règlement vous verrez que le fait d'essayer d'attaquer un professeur équivaut à l'expulsion définitive de l'école, et ceci est valable aussi bien pour les élèves que les visiteurs. Alors ne revenez jamais ici, sinon je serais en droit de affronter et de vous tuer, ce que je prendrais plaisir à faire d'ailleurs. Maintenant, DEHORS ! »  
  
Figé par la peur, Malefoy mit quelques instants à réagir, puis sans un mot il partit tentant de conserver un air hautain. Quand il fut hors de porter de voix, Drago éclata de rire et dit :  
  
« James, tu as été fantastique, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi près de mouiller son froc. »  
  
James sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme en disant :  
  
« Merci Drago, maintenant va en cours, et si jamais il tente quoi que ce soit contre toi ou l'école avertit moi immédiatement, fait attention à toi surtout. Je ne veut pas apprendre qu'il c'est venger sur toi, alors fait gaffe OK ? »  
  
Drago hocha la tête et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle de potion alors que son professeur se dirigeais vers le bureau du directeur.  
  
Il arriva rapidement à la gargouille et frappa à la porte, après en avoir reçu l'autorisation il entra. Dumbledore était à son bureau, il discutait avec un homme aux traits excessivement fatigués. Dès qu'il l'identifia James se raidit, il craignait les capacités de cet homme. Dumbledore le salua chaleureusement :  
  
« Ah James, asseyez vous je vous en prie. Je vous présente Rémus Lupin qui fut votre prédécesseur. »  
  
James serra la main de l'homme en disant :  
  
« Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez professeur Lupin, sans vous j'aurais eu une année de plus à leurs faire rattraper. »  
  
Rémus lui rendit sa poignée de main et le dévisagea un long moment avant de dire :  
  
« Pardonnez cette question mais vous n'êtes pas humain n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
James sourit, si c'était tout ce qu'il sentait alors tout allait pour le mieux, il hocha la tête et dit :  
  
« Je suis de naissance humaine, mais la majeure partie de mon sang est elfique. »  
  
Rémus hocha la tête à son tour, mais ne détourna pas les yeux, ce jeune homme avait quelque chose de familier. Dumbledore toussa pour le rappeler à l'ordre, et Rémus sourit au jeune homme en guise d'excuse. Le directeur demanda alors la raison de la visite de James, ce dernier laissa un peu de colère transparaître dans sa voix en disant :  
  
« La raison est que Mr Malefoy père, se crois ici comme chez lui, il a voulut que je libère son fils de mon cours et comme j'ai refusé il a voulut lui parler à l'inter-cours. Fort heureusement j'avais prévu cette éventualité et je l'accompagnais à son cours de potion, après quelques piques Malefoy à tenter de sortir sa baguette. Alors je permet une question Albus, êtes vous sénile ? Laissez pénétrer un mangemort notoire dans une école....... »  
  
Dumbledore ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde des propos du nouveau, mais Rémus n'appréciais pas qu'on s'en prenne ainsi à l'homme qui avait tant fait pour lui, d'une voix froide il dit :  
  
« Ecoutez moi bien professeur, je veut bien admettre que votre puissance soit phénoménale et qu'en plus du sang des elfes vous ayez hérité de leur ego hypertrophié mais ne reparlez jamais ainsi au directeur devant moi. De plus quelle importance que Malefoy veuille voir son fils, qui se ressemble s'assemble. »  
  
James se retint de ne pas crier, mais sa voix charriait des glaçons quand il répondit :  
  
« A votre tour de m'écoutez professeur Lupin, je veut bien admettre que mes mots soient irrévérencieux, et tout comme vous j'admire beaucoup cet homme. Cela étant dit, je trouve que vous êtes d'une imbécillité extraordinaire, vous condamnez ce garçon sans rien connaître de lui, tout comme certaines personnes vous condamnent parce que vous êtes un loup-garou, je puis vous affirmer que Drago n'a pas choisi son camps, et qu'il n'ai pas un fanatique prônant la pureté du sang et c'est pour cela que je l'ai empêcher de voir son père. D'ailleurs Albus je compte sur vous pour trouver un prétexte pour le retenir durant les vacances, il est hors de question que ce garçon soit livrer à cette ordure, en tant que professeur je demande à ce qu'il soit interdit d'entrer. »  
  
Dumbledore eut un petit air surpris, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son nouveau professeur en colère, et ce n'était pas rassurant comme spectacle. Une aura à la puissance terrifiante émanait de lui, le directeur dut reconnaître que même lui ne faisait pas le poids contre cet étrange jeune homme qui était arrivé un soir durant l'été, sans que personne n'eut jamais entendu parler de lui.  
  
Flash-back –  
  
Les professeurs qui résidaient à Poudlard durant les vacances étaient en train de dîner dans la grande salle quand les doubles portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Une silhouette encapuchonnée, intégralement vêtue de blanc, se tenait sur le seuil. Devant l'intrusion les professeurs sortirent leur baguette et en menacèrent l'inconnu, Dumbledore quand à lui était rester calme. Cette intrusion n'était pas hostile il le savait, mais il était étonné de ne pas avoir senti la présence de l'inconnu dans l'enceinte du château. Doucement le vieil homme se leva et dit :  
  
« Qui que vous soyez je vous déconseille de faire un geste, mes collaborateurs pourraient mal le prendre........ »  
  
L'inconnu laissa échappé un petit rire qui se propagea dans le silence tendu de la salle, d'une voix calme et chaleureuse il dit :  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, pour ce qui est de vos collaborateurs je ne pense pas risquer grand chose, voyez plutôt ! »  
  
Il fit un petit geste de la main et aussitôt toutes les baguettes pointées sur lui volèrent à travers la salle pour atterrir devant lui. Intérieurement Dumbledore salua cette performance, tout les professeurs étaient de puissants sorciers et un simple sort de désarmement n'aurait eue que peu d'effets sur eux, du moins avec un adversaire normal, quoiqu'un adversaire normal aurait eue besoin d'une baguette. Sans se départir de son calme, l'inconnu fit léviter les baguettes et les rendit à leur propriétaires tout en s'excusant de cette démonstration. Les professeurs n'appréciaient pas trop de s'être fait avoir par l'homme mais certains reconnurent le tour de force que cela représentait. Dumbledore s'enquerra alors de la raison de la raison de la présence de l'inconnu, ce dernier répondit :  
  
« J'ai appris que vous cherchiez un nouveau professeur de DCFM, je suis venu proposer mes services. »  
  
Disant cela il baissa son capuchon et se présenta :  
  
« Je m'appelle James......James Evans. »  
  
Après quelques discutions l'homme fut engagé, malgré son jeune âge, et s'intégra rapidement à l'équipe enseignante, même Rogue appréciait le nouveau professeur.  
  
Fin du Flash-back –  
  
Revenant à la situation présente le directeur dit :  
  
« Très bien James j'interdirait Mr Malefoy dans l'enceinte du château. »  
  
James le remercia et sortit sans un mot de plus. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, les élèves semblait apprécier leur nouveau professeur qui se faisait un devoir de ne pas trop insister sur la théorie et privilégiait largement la pratique. Toujours quelque peu énervé de la réaction de Lupin, le jeune homme ne se mêla pas aux autres pour les repas de la journée, restant soit dans son bureau soit dans ses appartements.  
  
Le dîner venait de finir quand on frappa à sa porte, James fut quelque peu étonné de voir Lupin entrer. Tentant de conserver son calme il dit :  
  
« Que puis-je pour vous professeur Lupin ? »  
  
Lupin lui fit un pâle sourire et répondit :  
  
« Deux ou trois petites choses, en premier lieu j'ai réfléchi à vos paroles et bien que cela ne m'enchante pas vous avez parfaitement raison j'ai jugé ce gosse sans le connaître. Vous avez bien fait de me remettre à ma place. »  
  
James sourit et dit :  
  
« Vous m'en voyez ravi, je m'excuse néanmoins d'avoir été aussi violent dans mes propos. »  
  
Rémus le rassura et James l'invita à s'asseoir, une nouvelle fois le loup- garou dévisagea le jeune homme et dit :  
  
« J'aimerais savoir une petite chose, êtes vous de la familles de Lily ? »  
  
Intérieurement James se maudit, il avait mal calculer son coup en disant être le frère de Lily, Rémus savait parfaitement que Lily n'avait qu'une sœur, et s'il c'était renseigné auprès des élèves cela allait faire du bruit. Résolu à jouer le tout pour le tout James répondit :  
  
« Je ne connais pas de Lily, professeur Lupin. »  
  
Rémus afficha un petit sourire qui mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise, l'homme reprit :  
  
« Vous pouvez m'appelez Rémus. »  
  
James sourit, un peu détendu et répondit :  
  
« Alors appelez moi James. »  
  
Rémus hocha la tête et dit :  
  
« Ce serais avec plaisir si c'était ton vrai nom.................. Harry Potter ! »  
  
Le jeune homme resta muet quelque secondes puis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il n'en eut pas le temps, Rémus c'était jeter sur lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras en disant :  
  
« Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur petit imbécile ! »  
  
Harry lui rendit son étreinte en disant :  
  
« J'en suis navré Rémus, mais j'en avais trop marre. »  
  
Rémus se détacha du jeune homme et d'un ton qui n'invitait pas à la réplique dit :  
  
« Explique moi tout, et tu à intérêt à être convaincant ! »  
  
Harry sourit et s'expliqua :  
  
« OK, mais pour ca il faut remonter à ma cinquième année, et les événements du ministère. J'ai été anéanti par la mort de Sirius, et mes vacances dans ma chère famille, furent rapidement insupportable, ils n'ont pas étés violents, grâce à toi et aux autres, mais j'avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et le moindre regard m'était insupportable. Après une semaine j'avait pris ma décision, je me suis ouvert les veines, je n'avais plus le courage de porter toutes ces morts. J'était en train de me vider de mon sang quand deux elfes son apparus, ils semblaient extrêmement tristes de me voir aux portes de la mort, ils m'ont soignés et m'ont donnés leur sang. Puis l'un des deux est descendu et à jeter un charme d'oubli aux Dursley. J'était à moitié évanoui, ils m'ont racontés après, toujours est-il qu'ils m'ont emmenés dans leur capitale. Leur roi, Calmacil, m'a pris sous son aile, j'ai été formé avec le prince héritier, Elbereth. Pendant quatre ans j'ai vécu parmi eux, après un an, même ceux qui étaient contre ma venue on commencés à m'apprécier. J'ai rapidement été traité comme l'égal du prince. Après quatre ans à apprendre leur magie, Calmacil m'a demandé de choisir, soit je restais là-bas toute ma vie, comme un elfe à part entière, soit je revenais dans le monde des hommes pour accomplir la prophétie. En clair je devait choisir entre une vie de luxe et de plaisir et une vie de combats, ce qui restais de mon sang humain à parler, je ne pouvais laisser Voldemort étendre son emprise sur le monde, et surtout je refusais de ne pas venger tout ceux qu'il avait tués. J'ai pris la décision de revenir, Calmacil s'en doutais, les célébrations de mon départ ont duré un mois. Le plus dur à été de me séparé d'Elbereth, il a très mal pris le fait que je parte. Enfin, je m'égare......toujours est-il que je suis revenu cet été et me voilà, prêt à détruire Tom une bonne fois pour toute. »  
  
Rémus était rester silencieux durant le monologue du jeune homme, puis une question lui vint à l'esprit :  
  
« Harry....... »  
  
Le jeune homme le coupa :  
  
« Pour l'instant Rémus, je suis James Evans, fait attention ! »  
  
Le loup-garou hocha la tête :  
  
« Ok, James, tu dit avoir passé quatre ans en formation, mais tu n'a disparu que depuis un peu plus d'un an. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête en disant :  
  
« Rémus, les elfes maîtrisent l'écoulement du temps, ce qui pour vous n'a représenté qu'un an en a été quatre pour moi. Aujourd'hui j'ai 20 ans, pas 17. »  
  
L'homme accepta ce fait et demanda :  
  
« Qui est au courant ?   
  
Tu veut dire, en-dehors des elfes ?  
  
Oui  
  
Personne, et je te serais reconnaissant de garder ca pour toi, même Albus ne doit pas savoir. Et ceci pour plusieurs raisons, tout d'abord il serais soulagé et cela se verrait, Tom ignore tout de mon retour et je compte bien ne pas l'en informé avant d'être face à lui. Et ensuite , j'estime que c'est un juste retour des choses, il m'a caché beaucoup trop de choses sur moi quand j'était élève ici. Comme une certaine prophétie, comme le fait que Tom pouvait prendre possession de mon corps ou m'envoyer des images qui étaient fausses, ou bien encore comme le fait que j'était l'héritier de Gryffondor. »  
  
Rémus prit un air coupable et dit :  
  
« Je sais, je l'ai toujours su, James nous l'avait dit à Sirius et à moi. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, apparemment pas surpris pour un sou et dit :  
  
« Je sais, enfin je m'en doutais, Sirius et toi étiez les meilleurs amis de mon père, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il vous l'ai dit. – Il se leva – Maintenant Rémus j'aimerais rester seul s'il te plaît, tu pourras évidemment revenir quand tu veut, mais pour l'instant je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin de temps pour entré en rêverie.   
  
En quoi ?  
  
En rêverie, c'est l'équivalent du sommeil chez les elfes, mais pour moi qui suis en partie humain il me faut du temps pour parvenir à cet état, et je ne peut plus dormir comme un humain.  
  
D'accord je te laisse, je vais rester au château encore quelques temps, si tu veut parler............ - Rémus se dirigea vers la porte -  
  
Je n'y manquerais pas. – Harry ouvrit la porte – Et n'oublie pas, pas un mot à qui que ce soit. »  
  
Le loup-garou hocha la tête et sortit. Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil, résolu à laisser ses émotions refluer avant d'entrer en rêverie. Mais il était dit que la soirée n'était pas finie, cela faisait à peine 5 minutes qu'il se relaxait, quand on frappa à la porte. Pestant intérieurement, il alla ouvrir la porte, résolu à montrer son mécontentement à celui ou celle qui le dérangeait. Mais ses intentions s'évanouir comme neige au soleil quand il découvrit le spectacle qui l'attendait derrière la porte. Drago, tremblant et en larmes se tenait devant lui, il tortillait nerveusement un bout de parchemin qui avait du être une lettre à un moment donné. Doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et l'attira contre lui, il le fit entrer et ferma doucement la porte avant de dire :  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Drago ? »  
  
Drago ne dit rien, il se contenta de se serrer davantage contre son professeur, c'était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait être lui-même. La seule personne qui ne le voyait pas comme un futur mangemort, la seule personne devant qui il pouvait devenir ce qu'il n'avait jamais été, un petit garçon effrayer par la vie. Harry ne reposa pas sa question, il attendait que Drago se calme, il avait le cœur serrer de le voir ainsi, et intérieurement il était assez mal à l'aise, la veille et même ce matin il avait été facile pour lui de ne ce voir que comme James Evans. Mais désormais que quelqu'un savait, il redevenait Harry Potter, et Drago n'aurait sans doute pas apprécier du tout d'apprendre que celui devant qui il montrait son vrai visage était son ex- ennemi. Après plusieurs minutes, où Drago resta dans les bras de son ancien condisciple, il se calma et sans un mot lui donna la lettre, avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Il se recroquevilla immédiatement, cherchant un réconfort en lui-même. Harry s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et sans aucun effort souleva le jeune homme, Drago se retrouva bien vite sur les genoux de son professeur, et malgré une certaine gêne ce laissa aller contre son torse musclé. Harry passa ses bras autour du corps du serpentard, et lut la lettre, elle venait de Lucius :  
  
Drago  
  
Ne crois pas une seconde que je n'ai pas compris votre petit jeu à cet imbécile de Evans et à toi. J'ai toujours su que tu était trop faible pour servir notre maître, mais ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui dépasse tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer en matière de lâcheté. Désormais je te traiterais comme n'importe quel sang-de-bourbe, tu n'es plus mon fils !  
  
Lucius Malefoy  
  
Harry sentit la colère et le dégoût l'envahir, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer Drago. Il laissa tomber la lettre à terre et serra le jeune homme contre lui en disant :  
  
« Je suis désolé pour toi Drago. »  
  
Drago le remercia et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte réconfortante de l'autre homme. Harry ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, se contentant de réconforter le serpentard par sa seule présence. Après un long moment, il se rendit compte que le jeune homme c'était endormi, souriant, malgré lui, de le voir si fragile dans son sommeil, il le porta jusqu'à la chambre et le mit au lit. Il ne put résister à l'envie de lui caresser le front en disant :  
  
« Dors petit dragon, je veille sur toi. »  
  
Il sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cheminée, jetant une poignée de poudre dedans il dit distinctement :  
  
« Albus Dumbledore »  
  
Le vieux visage du directeur apparu bientôt au milieu des flammes, et s'enquerra de la raison de l'appel, Harry lui expliqua. Le vieil homme prit un air soucieux et resta silencieux un long moment avant de demander :  
  
« Pouvez vous le gardez dans vos appartement au moins quelques jours ? »  
  
Harry compris vite la raison de cette demande, la « trahison » de Drago allait se répandre parmi les serpentards et la majorité de ces derniers n'allaient pas apprécier du tout. Malgré le fait qu'il était résolu à protéger son ex-ennemi, Harry hésita, si jamais sa cicatrice lui jouait un tour pendant que Drago était présent il aurait droit à une scène monumentale et courrait le risque que son identité soit dévoilée. A sa propre surprise il accepta néanmoins, le directeur afficha un air satisfait et disparu.  
  
Harry se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir eut la force de résister, il voulait protéger le blond, mais ne voulait pas, ou du moins pas encore, lui révéler sa véritable identité. Grommelant dans sa barbe, il décida que le mieux serait de tout lui dire en espérant que le jeune homme ne le prendrait pas trop mal.  
  
L'ancien gryffondor, chassa ses soucis, se mit en caleçon et s'allongea sur le canapé pour entrer en rêverie. Il n'y parvint qu'après un long moment, et remercia les dieux elfiques d'avoir fait de la rêverie un sanctuaire dans lequel les visions qu'il avait de Voldemort ne pouvait pénétrée.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il fut tiré de son repos par un cri étranglé venant de sa chambre. Remettant ses idées en ordre, il se souvint de la présence de Drago, sans se soucier de sa tenue, il entra dans la chambre avec fracas. Drago était assis dans le lit et regardais autour de lui d'un air perdu, un sourire réconfortant plaqué sur les lèvres, le survivant s'avança et pris le jeune homme dans ses bras. Drago se calma un moment avant de réaliser que son professeur n'était pas loin d'être totalement nu. Une vive rougeur lui monta aux joues, mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager, l'étreinte n'avait aucune connotation sexuelle, James faisait cela uniquement pour le réconforter et n'avait sans doute pas penser une secondes qu'il était indécent. Après un petit moment Drago se dégagea doucement et dévisagea son professeur, un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et il dit :  
  
« Tu prends vraiment à cœur mon bien être si tu ne prends même pas le temps de cacher ta cicatrice Harry Potter !»  
  
Harry le regarda bouche bée, et porta la main à son front, il sentit sa cicatrice sous ses doigts et maudit intérieurement Voldemort. Même si la rêverie l'empêchais d'avoir des visions, elle n'empêchais pas sa cicatrice de réapparaître quand Voldemort tuais ou était très en colère. Il regarda ensuite Drago qui ne semblait ni surpris, ni fâché de son identité, à mi- voix le jeune professeur demanda :  
  
« Tu sais depuis quand ? »  
  
Drago sourit et répondit :  
  
« Depuis le premier jour, honnêtement t'es pas doué pour cacher ton identité. « James Evans », t'aurais pris un écriteau marqué « Je suis Harry Potter » ca aurait pas été plus simple. Je sais, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, que ton père s'appelait James, et comme tout le monde je sais que le nom de jeune fille de ta mère était Evans. Alors ca plus, le petit discours que tu m'a sorti sur le survivant, plus le fait que j'avais mal refermé la porte hier quand tu as eu ta crise........ J'ai pas eu trop de mal. »  
  
Harry afficha un sourire penaud et demanda :  
  
« Tu m'en veux ? »  
  
Drago secoua la tête :  
  
« Non, je comprends, enfin je crois comprendre, tu as voulu mourir c'est ca ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, et Drago continua :  
  
« Et les elfes t'ont sauvés, comme tu l'as dit en cours. Et je suppose qu'ils t'ont enseigner leur magie.   
  
10 points pour Serpentard Drago ! »  
  
Drago eut un léger rire et dit :  
  
« Je les mérites. »  
  
Un ange passa puis le plus jeune reprit :  
  
« Tu sais Harry, quand je t'ai dit hier que tu m'avais manqué c'est vrai ! Et tu as compris pourquoi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, même s'il cela ne devait rien donné, je voudrais que tu me fasse une promesse. »  
  
Harry l'invita à continuer et le serpentard dit :  
  
« Promet moi de ne plus repartir ! »  
  
Harry sourit, il fallait vraiment qu'il lui ai manqué pour qu'il demande ca ! Etant donné qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune intentions de repartir il dit :  
  
« Je te le promet Drago ! Et si je dois repartir je te le dirais et si tu le veut je t'emmènerais avec moi. »  
  
Drago sourit et sans réfléchir se blotti contre lui. Le jeune professeur fronça les sourcils, surpris de ce geste, mais ne le repoussa pas, il s'allongea aux cotés de son ancienne Némésis et le serra contre lui en disant :  
  
« A ton tour de me promettre une chose Drago !   
  
T'en fait pas je dirais à personne qui tu es »  
  
Le survivant sourit et secoua la tête en disant :  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, enfin aussi mais ce que je veut c'est plus important. »  
  
Drago haussa les sourcils et demanda :  
  
« Alors c'est quoi ? »  
  
D'un ton très sérieux l'autre répondit :  
  
« Promet moi d'être toujours toi-même quand tu es avec moi. »  
  
Drago sourit, touché de cette attention, et dit :  
  
« Je te le promet. »  
  
Disant cela il se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte et se releva légèrement de manière à pouvoir dévisager Harry. Répétant sa promesse dans un murmure il rapprocha son visage de celui du survivant pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres avant de prononcer d'une voix chargée d'émotion :  
  
« Je te le promet ! »  
  
Troublé de leur proximité Harry le fixa pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité puis l'élève devança le professeur et franchi les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leur lèvres. Pendant un battement de cœur, Harry ne réagit pas, puis il prit conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Doucement, pour ne pas blesser le jeune homme, Harry le repoussa, devant l'air peiner du blond il dit :  
  
« Drago, ne crois pas que je n'apprécie pas, au contraire. Mais essaye de comprendre que je ne suis plus Harry, je suis ton professeur et ce genre de relations est à proscrire. Aussi longtemps que Voldemort vivra cela ne doit pas être tant que je serais le survivant, c'est trop dangereux pour toi, quand Tom comprendras que je suis vivant, que ce soit en tant que Harry Potter ou James Evans il tenteras de me nuire à travers ceux que j'aime. Tu comprends ? »  
  
Drago resta silencieux un long moment. Intellectuellement il comprenait, il savait que Harry avait raison, qu'il serais d'autant plus une cible pour Voldemort si ce dernier apprenait qu'il était lié à James Evans. Mais son cœur se refusait à comprendre, il avait mit des mois pour comprendre qu'il aimait Harry Potter, il en avait pris conscience seulement quand on avait cru que le survivant était mort. Et aujourd'hui qu'il avait une deuxième chance de lui dire et de lui montrer son amour, il ne pouvait pas à cause de Voldemort ? C'était inadmissible, il refusait cela, il aimait Harry et n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le crier sur les toits. D'autant plus que Harry venait de lui dire que si, pour l'instant, une relation était à proscrire, l'avenir ne l'interdisait pas. Harry acceptait, Harry ne le repoussait que pour des raisons de sécurité, Harry lui avait clairement dit qu'il avait apprécier ce baiser fugace, Harry qui était devenu son univers voulait le protéger.  
  
Drago finit par secouer la tête et dit :  
  
« Non Harry, je me moque de Voldemort, j'ai cru que tu était mort et je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir réaliser ce que je ressentais pour toi. Quand j'ai compris je te croyais mort, aujourd'hui j'ai une autre chance et je refuse de la laisser filer. Harry je t'aime, je me moque de mourir si je peut être avec toi, je t'en supplie ne me repousse pas ! »  
  
Harry lui sourit tristement, ce qu'il n'avait dit à personne c'était que Drago lui avait manqué plus encore que Hermione ou Ron, mais contrairement au serpentard, le survivant était par nature plus honnête et il n'avait pas mis longtemps pour comprendre la nature de ses sentiments envers le jeune homme. Si la situation avait été différente, Harry ce serait abandonné à son amour pour Drago sans se poser de questions, mais malheureusement il savait que Drago serait en danger s'il venait à ce savoir que le professeur de DCFM lui portait un intérêt particulier. Et le danger augmenterait encore quand on apprendrait que le professeur en question était Harry Potter. Quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas hésiter bien longtemps, laissants ses sentiments prendre le pas sur sa raison, mais après 4 années passées aux cotés de créatures privilégiants la raison par-dessus tout, Harry ne laissait que très rarement ses sentiments lui dicter sa conduite. Il disséqua intérieurement ses sentiments et impressions. Il savait que Drago était en danger, son père l'avait clairement stipuler dans la lettre, il savait également que Lucius, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, ne tardait pas à mettre Voldemort en garde contre lui, en ajoutant à cela que Lucius avait vu le professeur prendre clairement la défense de son fils on pouvait conclure que Voldemort frapperais Drago pour faire d'une pierre deux coups, punir un « traître » et frappé le jeune professeur là où ca faisait mal. L'autre aspect problématique était que Harry était professeur et Drago élève ! Et malgré leurs différences d'âge minime il se doutait que le conseil d'établissement n'apprécierait sans doute pas une relation professeur/élève. Mais Drago était majeur selon la loi sorcière, et de plus Dumbledore lui avait demander de le garder quelques jours dans ses appartements, cela laissait une marge de manœuvre, si Harry était suffisamment doué pour convaincre le directeur que Drago devrait rester avec lui toute l'année et alors.............. Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte il avait prit sa décision, il serait à Drago !  
  
Tout doucement il caressa le visage du jeune serpentard et lui expliqua son plan. Drago eut un immense sourire en constatant que Harry l'aimait, et il approuva le plan du survivant. Le plus jeune se blottit contre son aîné, malgré tout un peu hésitant, si jamais le plan échouait alors rien ne serrais possible avant la fin de l'année, et il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter le fait de n'avoir des rapports qu'amicaux avec Harry tout en sachant que leur amour était réciproque.  
  
Le serpentard savoura l'étreinte du jeune homme pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Harry se dégage doucement et dise :  
  
« Je crois qu'il est temps de nous préparer ! Je vais aller voir Albus pour essayer de te faire rester avec moi. Et s'il le faut je lui dirais tout, en parlant de ca il n'y a que Lupin qui soit au courant, alors évite les gaffes petit dragon. »  
  
Drago prit une moue boudeuse devant le surnom, mais elle disparu dès que le gryffondor l'embrassa. Souriant tendrement à son ami, le survivant se leva et se dépêcha d'aller prendre sa douche, pendant que le plus jeune savourait encore un peu la chaleur qu'il avait laisser dans le lit.  
  
Quand Harry revint dans la chambre il trouva son ami endormi. L'air paisible qu'il affichait l'empêcha de le réveiller. Il écrivit un court mot disant qu'il serait dans le bureau du directeur, et sortit.  
  
L'heure du petit déjeuner était passée, Harry trouva donc le directeur dans son bureau. Après quelques banalités, la « bataille » commença :  
  
« Albus, je ne suis pas venu vous voir pour avoir une conversation, certes intéressante, sur les performances des Canons de Chudley. – Le vieil homme hocha la tête en souriant – C'est à propos du jeune Malefoy, je ne crois pas qu'il soit sure pour lui de retourner dans son dortoir. »  
  
Le directeur hocha la tête :  
  
« Je partage votre avis James, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vous ai demandé de le garder quelques jours avec vous.  
  
Oui je l'avais bien compris ainsi, mais ce n'est pas quelques jours qui vont changé les choses.  
  
Je ne le sais que trop, mais que puis-je faire ? Je ne peut pas le faire répartir à nouveau, même s'il ne veut pas servir Voldemort, il est toujours un serpentard dans l'esprit.  
  
Et même s'il le changeais de maison, je ne crois pas que les autres accepteraient.  
  
Effectivement, si encore il était un serpentard parmi d'autre, cela pourrait s'arranger, mais il a été leur chef trop longtemps.  
  
C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Mais alors que faisons nous, en toute honnêteté je ne peut pas accepter qu'il retourne là-bas, ils vont lui rendre la vie impossible ! Et il n'est pas aussi fort qu'il le fait croire, il ne supporteras pas bien longtemps ce traitement. Notre rôle de professeur ne se limite pas à leur apprendre des choses, nous devons aussi les protégés.  
  
Vous prêcher un converti James, mais que pouvons nous faire ? Je ne peut pas lui donner un appartement cela le démarquerais encore davantage.  
  
Je l'ignore Albus, vous pourriez peut-être le confier à Severus ? »  
  
Le directeur éclata de rire :  
  
« Allons James soyez sérieux, vous voyez Severus s'occupant d'un adolescent ? »  
  
Harry sourit en répondant :  
  
« Non effectivement, quoique quand on le connais il n'est pas si terrible que ca !  
  
Je sais, mais pour ce genre de chose c'est la dernière personne à qui je m'adresserais. Cependant ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »  
  
Harry afficha un air d'incompréhension savamment dosé pour dire :  
  
« Mais vous venez de dire que....  
  
James, je parlais de l'idée de le confier à un professeur. Le problème c'est de trouver le professeur adéquat. Les directeurs de maison sont exclus, en réalité je ne vois qu'un professeur avec qu'il serais à l'aise.  
  
Qui ?  
  
Vous !  
  
Ah non non non, je veut bien m'en occuper quelques jours, mais je ne vais pas le couver toute l'année.  
  
James si je pouvais faire autrement, je le ferrais, mais vous êtes le seul avec qui il soit en confiance, et de plus votre jeune âge vous permettras de le comprendre mieux que les autres. »  
  
Harry afficha un air boudeur, puis soupira et dit :  
  
« Bon je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? »  
  
Dumbledore sourit :  
  
« J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que si, mais hélas c'est soit ca, soit le renvoyez chez les serpentards ! »  
  
Harry se leva en roulant des yeux :  
  
« Bon d'accord, mais il aura intérêt à filer droit ! »  
  
Le directeur hocha la tête, et le jeune professeur se dirigea vers la porte, il allait sortir quand Dumbledore dit :  
  
« Vous savez James, j'aurais accepter que vous le gardiez sans toute cette mise en scène. »  
  
Harry se retourna et rougit, mais devant l'air amuser du directeur il se reprit et dit :  
  
« Un jour Albus, je vous aurais ! »  
  
Le vieil homme hocha la tête :  
  
« Je n'en doute pas. »  
  
Harry avait à peine mit un pied dehors quand le directeur rajouta :  
  
« James, soyez discret tout de même, la différence d'âge n'est pas choquante, mais vous êtes son professeur, cela pourrait en choquer plus d'un ! »  
  
Harry ne se retourna pas, il arborait une élégante couleur rouge vif et refusait de laisser Dumbledore voir sa gêne. Pestant contre le vieil homme, il hocha la tête et sortit.  
  
N'ayant pas cours avant l'après-midi il retourna dans ses quartiers. Doucement, au cas où son petit ami dormirais encore, il entra dans la chambre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement en voyant Drago, abandonné dans le sommeil avec sur le visage un air paisible. Sans bruit le jeune professeur s'approcha, et avec une tendresse infinie il caressa la joue pâle du serpentard. Le blond papillonna un moment, et sourit en découvrant Harry pencher sur lui, dans un souffle il dit :  
  
« J'ai cru que j'avais rêver. »  
  
Harry l'embrassa tendrement, et dit :  
  
« Est-ce une preuve suffisante ? »  
  
Drago pris un air pensif avant de le tirer dans le lit en disant :  
  
« Non ! »  
  
Avec beaucoup plus de fougue il lui rendit son baiser, savourant autant la présence chaude et rassurante de son aimé, que la douceur de ses lèvres. Un peu essoufflé les deux jeunes hommes mirent fin au baiser, et Harry put enfin annoncer la bonne nouvelle :  
  
« Albus, qui d'ailleurs avait parfaitement compris mes intentions, à accepter tu va passer l'année ici. »  
  
L'élève laissa échapper un cri de joie avant d'embrasser à nouveau le brun. Puis avec une sorte de candeur enfantine il se serra contre lui. Les yeux clos pour profiter davantage du corps chaud contre lequel il se blottissait, il demanda d'une voix craintive :  
  
« Tu me quitteras jamais hein ? »  
  
Mi - peiné, mi - attendri de le voir aussi peu sur de lui, Harry l'embrassa sur le front avant de répondre :  
  
« Jamais petit dragon, à moins que tu ne le veuille. »  
  
Souriant de contentement, le blond dit :  
  
« Jamais je ne voudrais ca, je veut rester avec toi pour toujours...................... Je t'aime. »  
  
Emu, presque aux larmes de cette déclaration l'ex – gryffondor répondit :  
  
« Je t'aime aussi Drago. » 


	9. Le frère de Malefoy

Harry s'avance sur le quai, des yeux il cherche Ron et Hermione, cette rentrée est difficile, l'année entière le seras, et sans doute portera-t-il le poids d'un mort de plus pendant toute sa vie. Il se rappelle les événements du ministère le retour officiel du seigneur des ténèbres, l'utilisation d'un sortilège impardonnable, la salle de la mort....... non ! Il ne doit pas y penser, il ne doit plus y penser, pendant deux mois il combattu son chagrin qui revenait toujours plus fort, toujours plus culpabilisant, répétant inlassablement cette phrase : C'est ta faute !  
  
Le survivant secoue la tête, il ne doit pas flancher, il n'en a pas le droit, pour ses parents, pour Cédric, pour Sirius, il doit lutter, il doit triompher de son chagrin, de Voldemort, de tout ! Il est l'élu de la prophétie, celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, l'espoir du monde sorcier. Mais il aimerait tellement ne pas être Harry Potter, mais juste Harry, juste un adolescent de 16 ans, un jeune homme qui n'a pas les épaules courbées par le poids du monde, normal, il voudrait être normal. Sans même s'en rendre compte il est monté dans le train, ce train qu'il prends chaque année pour retourner chez lui, à Poudlard, ce train qui, il y a 5 ans, l'a libérer de son odieuse famille. La tête basse il s'avance dans le couloir, par chance le premier compartiment semble vide. Il ouvre la porte et regarde à l'intérieur, tout ce qu'il voit c'est cet enfant à l'air anxieux, un premier année sans aucun doute. Doucement il lui sourit et demande :  
  
« Je peut m'installer ici ? »  
  
Le jeune garçon hoche la tête, sans répondre, il semble effrayer par cet inconnu qui envahit son espace qu'il croyait sécurisé. Un sourire pour remerciement, et Harry s'installe, après quelques secondes il lui tend la main en disant :  
  
« Moi c'est Harry, et toi ? »  
  
Le garçon ne semble pas avoir envie de faire la conversation, mais le jeune homme est aimable et il à l'air tellement triste. D'une petite voix le plus jeune répond en lui serrant la main:  
  
« Ben. »  
  
Le brun sourit, et laisse échappé l'immanquable :  
  
« Ravi de te connaître Ben. »  
  
L'échange de politesses se poursuit un moment et le survivant apprends qu'effectivement le jeune garçon rentre en première année, qu'il a des parents sorciers et un frère qui est déjà à Poudlard. La recherche de sujets de discutions est lancé par ce dernier point et Harry demande :  
  
« Je le connais peut-être comment il s'appelle ? »  
  
Le garçon baisse les yeux et réponds doucement :  
  
« Drago ! »  
  
Le survivant reste stupéfait, ce garçon timide et apparemment sympathique est le frère de Malefoy ? ? ? ? Incroyable, mais il préfère être sur :  
  
« Tu t'appelle Malefoy ? »  
  
Le garçon hoche la tête, contrairement à son frère il ne semble pas ravi de porter ce nom, en fait il semble même en avoir profondément honte. L'aîné ne comprends pas, et est près de poser une question, mais pour la première fois le petit garçon parle de lui-même :  
  
« Je sais qui tu es Harry Potter, je sais que si mon père est à Azkaban c'est grâce à toi. Je sais aussi que toi et mon frère vous vous détestez, mais ne crois pas qu'il est comme père, il est très différent. »  
  
Harry tente d'assimiler ce qu'il vient d'entendre, c'est « GRACE » à lui qu'il est à Azkaban ? ? ? ? Malefoy ne serrais pas comme son père ? ? ? Le survivant finit par se demander si ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague. Il détaille le jeune garçon, inutile de nier qu'il est un Malefoy, la même beauté glacée que son frère, les mêmes cheveux blonds platines, seuls ses yeux son différents, des yeux verts très semblables aux siens. Il est un Malefoy...au moins de corps, d'esprit cela reste à prouver. Alors qu'il va demander des précisions, la porte s'ouvre sur Ron et Hermione, après les salutations fraternelles, les deux autres membres du trio s'asseyent, et Hermione remarque enfin l'enfant. D'un ton doux elle lui demande son nom, mais à nouveau il semble terrifier, Harry se lève et s'assied à ses cotés. Doucement il lui passe un bras autour des épaules, et murmure :  
  
« T'en fait pas Ben il vont pas te manger, enfin le roux c'est pas sur mais Hermione non ! »  
  
Il a voulu le détendre, et faire croire que sa remarque sur Ron n'était qu'une blague, mais il sait que ce n'en est pas une. Ron pourrait s'en prendre au garçon sans réfléchir, juste parce qu'il est un Malefoy. Mais la conversation ne se poursuit pas, la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois....sur Malefoy. Le blond reste interloqué devant cette scène. Potter à un bras autour des épaules de son frère comme près à le défendre. Le serpentard hésite un moment, il sait que son frère est timide, il sait qu'il à besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, et il ne veut pas briser le premier lien qu'il se fait à Poudlard. D'une voix sévère il dit :  
  
« Ben je t'avait dit de rester avec moi ! J'ai passer un bon moment à te chercher. »  
  
L'intéresser baisse les yeux, il n'aime pas quand Drago prends cette voix. Les larmes aux yeux il acquiesce. Harry voit ses larmes et jette un regard furieux au Serpentard, qui pour une fois n'a pas ses gorilles. Drago dévisage le survivant, et sans un regard pour les deux autres il s'approche de son frère. Accroupi devant lui il le force doucement à relever la tête, il voit les larmes et regrette son reproche. Doucement il entoure son frère de ses bras en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. La brune et le rouquin son stupéfaits pas son comportement mais Harry souris à son ennemi et hoche la tête d'un air approbateur. Le plus jeune se reprends et Drago demande :  
  
« Tu veut rester avec Po.. Harry ? »  
  
Ben hoche la tête et son frère lui sourit, il jette un coup d'œil au survivant guettant son approbation, ce dernier hoche la tête à son tour. Le serpentard se relève et se tourne vers la porte mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une main s'accroche à sa robe et une petite voix dit :  
  
« Reste ! »  
  
Drago regarde son frère comme s'il était devenu fou, il hait cette situation, d'un coté il n'a jamais rien put refuser à son petit frère, il l'aime trop pour ca, mais de l'autre rester avec ses trois pires ennemis... Soupirant il s'accroupis de nouveau devant son frère et dit :  
  
« Ben je ne peut pas faire ca, je suis serpentard il sont Gryfondor, nous sommes ennemis depuis.. depuis - il semble chercher dans ses souvenirs - Depuis que Po. Harry à refuser ma main en première année. Même pour toi je ne peut pas effacer 5 ans de guerre comme ca ! »  
  
Ben le regarde avec des yeux suppliants, il ne veut pas avoir à choisir entre son frère et ses convictions. Il hait la magie noir, il hait Voldemort, il admire plus que tout le courage et la loyauté. Pour lui Harry est tout cela, il est le Gryfondor type, le symbole de sa maison, il veut s'en faire un ami, il veut l'aider dans sa lutte. Il veut contribuer à détruire Voldemort, cet être qui lui à pris son père, sa mère et presque son frère. Harry est orphelin mais lui aussi, il n'a pas de parents, il n'a que des gens qui lui dictent sa conduite. Il se tourne vers Harry, ses yeux transmettent une supplique muette, il espère que Harry va accepter, qu'il va dire quelque chose qui ferra que Drago accepteras. Harry le regarde un moment et lui sourit, d'une voix neutre il finit par lâcher :  
  
« Reste Malefoy, puisque ca lui fait plaisir, reste ! »  
  
Le serpentard pousse un soupir de résignation et se laisse tomber sur la banquette, Ben lui fait un grand sourire et Harry lui jette un regard dénué de haine, une grande première depuis 5 ans. Ron et Hermione finirent par se réveiller, et le rouquin ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour invectiver Malefoy, mais la brune lui posa une main sur la bouche et se tourna vers Harry avec un air interrogateur. Harry fit un pâle sourire à ses amis et dit :  
  
« Ben est le petit frère de Malefoy, il entre en première année, et je suis à peu près sur qu'il n'iras pas à Serpentard ! »  
  
Le jeune garçon lui sourit, ravi de cette déclaration, et Malefoy dit :  
  
« Si mon frère va à serpentard c'est qu'il faut brûler le choixpeau ! Il n'a rien à voir avec moi ! »  
  
La préfète le regarde quelques secondes, comme pour juger de la véracité de cette affirmation, puis hoche la tête, elle le croit. Le rouquin a fini par se calmer et regarde le jeune Malefoy, essayant de percer à jour sa probable machination. Mais il doit reconnaître que le jeune garçon semble sincère, et qu'il n'a rien d'un serpentard en puissance. Ben regarde les deux camps en présence et, d'une voix timide, dit :  
  
« Est-ce que vous pourriez oublier votre guerre quand je suis là ? »  
  
Le ton est suppliant, et même Ron n'y est pas insensible, ce garçon est irrésistible, immanquablement on a envie de lui faire plaisir, de le protéger. Drago roule des yeux, comme si son frère lui demandais l'impossible, mais se tourne néanmoins vers Harry, il est officieusement leur chef, s'il donne son accord il n'y auras pas de problème. Le brun interroge ses amis du regard et tout deux hoche la tête, le survivant dit :  
  
« Très bien Ben, nous tenterons de mettre nos rancunes de cotés pour toi. »  
  
Le plus jeune se serre contre lui pour le remercier et va s'asseoir sur les genoux de son frère. Drago lève les yeux au ciel, décidément il ne grandira jamais, pense-t-il mais il ne peut nier qu'il adore prendre soin de son petit frère. Doucement il l'entoure de ses bras et lui souffle dans le cou, Ben gigote sur ses genoux en pouffant. Il finit par se retourner et commence à chatouiller son frère qui se laisse faire en riant. Harry regarde ce tableau de famille avec envie, il aurais bien aimé avoir un petit frère dont il pourrais s'occuper, ou être le petit frère. Ron et Hermione restent ébahi, Malefoy qui joue avec un gamin et qui sembla aimer ca, cette année va être étrange ! Le voyage est calme, les rares piques échangés valent immédiatement un regard peiné de Ben ce qui calme tout le monde. La conversation navigue entre le Quidditch professionnel, les filles, et la littérature, aucun sujet désagréable n'est abordé. Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy, Sirius, Rogue, les maisons, le tournoi de Quidditch tout cela n'a pas sa place ici. Le train arrive finalement à destination, et les élèves chuchotent quand il voient les plus féroces ennemis de Poudlard de part et d'autre d'un première année qui ressemble à Malefoy.  
  
Les premières années étaient devant la porte de la grande salle, attendant que le professeur McGonagall les fassent entrer pour la répartition. Ben était un peu à part, il répugnait à ce mêler aux autres, pas qu'il se considère comme supérieur, mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec eux. De plus dès qu'ils apprendraient qu'il était un Malefoy ils le rejetteraient, inutile donc de souffrir plus que nécessaire. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et les nouveaux élèves s'avancèrent, après la chanson du choixpeau, le professeur de métamorphose commença à appeler les élèves. Ben tremblait, Drago lui avait raconter sa répartition, le choixpeau n'avait apparemment pas chercher plus loin que son nom de famille, et pour rien au monde il ne voulait aller à Serpentard, pas même pour être avec son frère. McGonagall l'appela d'une voix froide :  
  
« Benjamin Malefoy »  
  
Ben grimaça, il n'aimait ni son prénom, ni son nom, soufflant pour évacuer la tension il se percha sur le tabouret, ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol. La directrice adjointe lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête et ce dernier parla :  
  
« Hum curieux, un Malefoy qui n'a rien d'un Serpentard, oh tu voudrais combattre les ténèbres mon garçon, tu es courageux pour t'opposer à ta propre famille. Dans ce cas c'est clair : GRYFONDOR ! »  
  
La table désigné suivit le mouvement du trio infernal qui applaudissait leur nouveau condisciple, beaucoup de Gryffondors étaient surpris, mais si Harry acceptait le nouveau alors ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Ce qui surpris également pas mal d'élèves, c'est que Malefoy entraîna la table des serpentard à applaudir également. Souriant de soulagement Ben couru s'asseoir aux cotés de Harry, qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules en disant :  
  
« Félicitations Ben ! »  
  
Tout sourire, l'enfant jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère, qui lui aussi souriait, Drago leva sa coupe en un toast muet à son petit frère. Ben était aux anges, tout allait pour le mieux, il était à Gryfondor, son frère en était heureux, Harry et ses amis l'acceptait, rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment. La répartition prit rapidement fin, et après l'inévitable discours du directeur, ils commencèrent à manger. Le repas venait de commencer, quand Ben sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir Drago tout sourire, Harry regarda son ennemi et dit :  
  
« Tu avait raison Mal....Drago ! »  
  
Avec un petit sourire le serpentard répondit :  
  
« J'ai toujours raison Harry, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »  
  
Le brun sourit, tandis que le nouveau Gryfondor levait les yeux au ciel en disant :  
  
« L'essentiel c'est d'y croire ! »  
  
Drago rit, puis soudain sérieux il se tourna vers le brun et dit :  
  
« Harry s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tue ! »  
  
Nullement surpris, ou offensé le jeune homme répondit :  
  
« Drago, je te promet que je veillerais sur lui comme sur mon propre frère ! »  
  
Satisfait, le blond se retourna vers son frère et lui dit :  
  
« Je suis fier de toi petit frère ! »  
  
L'enfant l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue en le remerciant, le serpentard sourit et regagna sa table sous les yeux médusé de toute la grande salle qui avait suivit l'échange dans un silence religieux. Harry, sans se soucier de tous ces regards, passa de nouveau un bras autour des épaules de son jeune condisciple et dit :  
  
« Moi aussi je suis fier de te savoir dans ma maison ! »  
  
Ben réagit de la même façon qu'avec son frère, et Harry sourit. Le repas prit bientôt fin, alors qu'ils allaient regagner leur salle commune, Ben et Harry furent interpeller par le professeur McGonagall, qui les informa que le directeur voulait les voir. Après avoir demander le mot de passe, Harry guida l'enfant vers le bureau du directeur. Ils furent bientôt assis attendant que le vieux sorcier parle, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire :  
  
« Bien ! Harry si je t'ai demander de venir avec Mr Malefoy, c'est que je vais avoir besoin de toi. Vois-tu, Mr Malefoy, ici présent, n'a normalement pas l'âge pour entrer à Poudlard, il aurais du y entrer seulement dans trois ans. – Harry regarda l'enfant, surpris de savoir que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune avait pu être accepter comme élève – Si je l'ai autoriser à venir, c'est pour plusieurs raisons, la première c'est qu'il à largement le niveau pour être en première, voire même deuxième année, c'est un surdoué en magie, comme tu l'aurais été dans une famille normale. – Harry prit un air sombre à cette déclaration, et se retint de rappeler au directeur que c'était lui qui l'avait placer là-bas – Je sais ce que tu pense, et tu as raison, c'est de ma faute, mais passons pour le moment. Ce n'est pas le premier cas de la sorte dans l'histoire de l'école, c'est même prévu dans le règlement, mais dans ce genre de cas, le directeur désigne un élève plus âgé pour s'occuper de lui, et c'est toi que j'ai choisi. »  
  
Harry resta un moment stupéfait puis demanda :  
  
« Je n'ai rien contre professeur, au contraire j'apprécierais beaucoup, mais est-ce que ca ne serrais pas mieux de le confier à son frère ? »  
  
Le directeur sourit et répondit :  
  
« Harry, il faut quelqu'un de sa maison, et même si apparemment Mr Malefoy, est ravi de savoir son frère à Gryfondor, il ne peut pas s'en occuper tout le temps. Il faut que tu comprenne que ce n'est pas seulement une aide pour les cours, mais plutôt une aide « familiale » jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse ses études, tu seras son « parrain », avec tous les aspects que cela comporte. »  
  
Harry regarda l'enfant, il voulait savoir ce que ce dernier en pensais, mais Ben semblait ravi, il intervint pour la première fois :  
  
« Heu Mr, Harry aura fini ses études bien avant moi, il ne pourras pas rester jusqu'à ce que moi j'ai fini. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit avec bienveillance à l'enfant, et Harry reconnut l'attitude que le directeur avait eu avec lui quand il était en première année. Le vieil homme dit :  
  
« Vous avez raison Mr Malefoy – Ben fit la grimace en entendant son nom, mais ne dit rien – Harry finira ses études bien avant vous. Et normalement le parrain de l'élève n'a plus que des rapports assez distants avec son filleul, mais si vous avez suivit mon petit discours vous devriez comprendre. »  
  
Ben dévisagea Harry, cherchant une aide, il n'avait pas écouter le discours du directeur, trop content d'être à Gryfondor, mais Harry n'avait pas écouter davantage, et ne put donc l'aider. Voyant leur incompréhension, le directeur sourit et s'expliqua :  
  
« L'année dernière, Harry à enseigné à certains de ses camarades la DCFM, et l'a fait d'une façon excellente. »  
  
Harry avait peur de comprendre, d'une voix peu sure il demanda :  
  
« C'est une plaisanterie professeur ? »  
  
Dumbledore sourit :  
  
« Absolument pas Harry, comme je l'ai annoncé dans la grande salle, cette année le professeur sera un élève. Le meilleur élève en DCFM que Poudlard ai jamais vu, certaines dispositions serons prises évidemment pour l'aider, il ne suivras que les cours nécessaires au métier qu'il envisage. Dans ce cas c'est potions, métamorphose et sortilèges. Son emploi du temps à été aménagé de manière à ce qu'il puisse donné et suivre ses cours. »  
  
Harry se hérissa, il avait compris et il n'aimait pas cette idée, lui qui voulait ne pas ce faire remarquer c'était rater, d'une voix assez froide il demanda :  
  
« Et vous croyez que le ministère accepteras ? »  
  
Dumbledore ne se départit pas de son sourire pour répondre :  
  
« C'est tout à fait autorisé Harry, ca c'est déjà vu dans d'autre matières, pas sur une durée aussi longue évidemment, mais ca c'est déjà vu. Minerva à commencer à donner des cours alors qu'elle était encore élève, de même que Severus à remplacer durant près d'un mois son professeur de potion. »  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer, il finit par lâcher :  
  
« Et ce professeur/élève c'est....... »  
  
« Toi Harry »  
  
Ben avait suivit l'échange avec amusement et joie, non seulement Harry allait être son parrain, mais en plus il serais son professeur. Harry soupira :  
  
« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »  
  
Dumbledore sourit :  
  
« On a toujours le choix Harry, mais j'avoue que si tu n'accepte pas je serrais forcer de prendre quelqu'un du ministère, inutile de te dire que je n'en serrais pas ravi. »  
  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et dit :  
  
« J'accepte, mais j'aimerais savoir exactement quels sont mes droits et mes devoirs, en tant que professeur et en tant que parrain. »  
  
Ravi que Harry ai accepté, Ben se leva et lui sauta au cou, Harry le serra dans ses bras, curieusement il était déjà très attaché à l'enfant. Il avait compris que ce garçon était spécial, très spécial même, il se retrouvait un peu en lui. Ben, en quelque heures avait mit fin à une guerre qui durait depuis 5 ans, il avait rapproché les deux maisons les plus opposées de Poudlard. Quelqu'un de « normal » n'aurait jamais put obtenir cela. Souriant devant ce spectacle, Dumbledore reprit :  
  
« Pour ce qui est de tes devoirs de parrain, suis ton instinct, je suis certain que tu sauras quoi faire. Mais je peut te dire, que si jamais Mr Malefoy – Nouvelle grimace du concerné – venait à avoir un problème avec un de ses professeurs ce serais toi qui devrait t'en occuper. – Le survivant hocha la tête – Pour ce qui est de l'enseignement, tu auras les droits de tout enseignant, que ce soit pour les points ou les retenues, je compte sur toi pour ne pas en abuser. Pour ce qui est du programme je n'ai qu'une seule exigence, apprends leur le patronus, disons à partir des cinquièmes années, à moins que les autres classes n'en soient capables selon toi. Le reste je te laisse en décider. Maintenant pour ce qui est de tes relations avec les autres professeurs, ils n'aurons plus aucuns pouvoirs sur toi, n'en abuse pas, si tu es réellement irrévérencieux je prendrais moi-même les sanctions qui s'imposent, même si je suis sur que tu sauras bien te comporter. Pour éviter tout problèmes, j'ai parler à Severus, ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il soit aimable avec toi, mais il m'a promis de ne plus favoriser autant les serpentards, donc tu n'auras pas à favoriser les gryffondors. »  
  
Harry sourit, il avait effectivement pensé à rétablir l'équilibre entre les maisons en utilisant les mêmes techniques que Rogue. Ben bailla, apparemment fatigué, alors le directeur dit :  
  
« Je vais vous conduire à vos appartements, vous y resterez jusqu'à la fin de la scolarité de Mr Malefoy, et peut-être même plus. » 


	10. Banni

« Alex chéri dépêche toi on va être en retard. »  
  
Le jeune homme brun entendit une réponse étouffée venant du premier, il monta les escalier pour avoir une version plus audible. Sans frapper il entra dans la salle de bain, Alex était sous la douche, il sursauta légèrement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, mais sourit et dit :  
  
« Si tu reste là c'est certain que nous serrons en retard mon amour. »  
  
Le brun rougit un peu, cela faisait parti du jeu après tout, il jouait les jeunes hommes prudes tandis que son compagnon prenait plaisir à le choquer uniquement pour voir cette petite coloration rouge qui rendait le brun encore plus attirant. Alex arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche sans prendre la peine de passer une serviette, il savait que s'il continuais le jeu, ils seraient en retard (pour peu qu'ils y aillent d'ailleurs). Il savait que le brun ne résisterait pas bien longtemps en le voyant ainsi, nu et dégoulinant d'eau, il usait de son corps parfaitement musclé pour attirer l'autre, la difficulté étant ce soir de ne pas pousser trop loin. Le brun avait le souffle court.  
  
[Comment il fait pour être aussi beau ? Ca devrait pas être permis, non on garde les yeux sur le visage....bon on peut descendre sur le torse c'est pas bien méchant.......bah et puis on peut descendre sur le ventre superbement musclé, y'a pas de mal............et puis au point ou on en est on peut descendre un peu plus bas.......Et merde, voilà j'ai craquer, et résultat j'ai un truc qui rappel une barre d'acier dans mon caleçon. Tu es insupportable Alex ! »  
  
Alex regardait son amant en souriant, il suivait le parcours des yeux du brun, et ne put s'empêcher de faire un léger mouvement de bassin quand le regard vert émeraudes s'arrêta sur son entrejambe. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de sentir les lèvres du brun sur les siennes et ses mains puissantes parcourir son torse et son dos jusqu'à descendre sur ses fesses, il se laissa faire un moment puis se dégagea en disant :  
  
« Harry chéri ce n'est pas sérieux nous avons un important dîner ce soir. »  
  
Harry n'était pas content du tout, il savait que cela faisait parti du jeu, mais il détestait quand Alex le chauffait ainsi puis le laissait « sur sa faim » comme ca. Alex le vit et lui fit un sourire en guise d'excuse, Harry soupira avant de lui rendre son sourire, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Alex, c'était tout simplement impossible, et cela pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant qu'il aimait Alex plus que tout, ensuite parce que Alex était pratiquement tout son univers aujourd'hui. En effet il était loin le temps où celui qu'on appelait « le survivant » était entouré d'une foule d'admirateurs, ou simplement de ses amis. Aujourd'hui il vivait caché et il était connu sous le nom de traître, tout ca à cause de Voldemort. Harry secoua la tête, il aurait tout le temps de penser à ca pendant le dîner, ce dîner où il allait voir le seul ami qu'il lui restait de cette époque, et le dernier auquel il aurait penser : Drago Malefoy.  
  
Alex finit de se préparer rapidement, puis ils purent enfin partir, avant de franchir la porte, Alex jeta un sort d'apparence à Harry. C'était un sort qu'ils avaient créé tout les deux, le seul qui soit à même de faire disparaître LE trait caractéristique de Harry Potter, sa cicatrice. En plus de cela le sort lui donnait des cheveux blonds, et des yeux bleus, sans compter l'indispensable transformation du visage.  
  
Ils arrivèrent au restaurant avec un quart d'heure de retard, Alex faisait toujours en sorte d'être en retard quand ils voyaient Drago, non pas qu'ils ne s'entendent pas, mais Drago était bien plus en verve ainsi et de ce fait était plus direct dans ses informations. Comme prévu le vrai blond était déjà là, il leva une main pour leurs signaler sa présence et bientôt les trois jeunes hommes furent attablés devant un copieux repas. Jusqu'à ce que le café soit servi, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais en aucun cas de la véritable raison de ce dîner. Puis alors que le serveur apportait les cafés, Alex posa la question :  
  
« Bon Drake, c'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie, mais tu nous à dit avoir de grandes choses à nous apprendre alors on t'écoute. »  
  
Drago se racla la gorge, et baissa les yeux, immédiatement les deux autres affichèrent une réelle inquiétude, Drago ne baissait jamais les yeux sauf quand les choses étaient extrêmement graves ou importantes. Le serpentard se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge et dit :  
  
« Il ont attrapé le faux Harry, il à été jugé hier. »  
  
Harry devint blanc, alors que Alex se retenait de crier dans le restaurant. Drago laissa à ses amis le temps d'assimiler cette information puis continua :  
  
« Evidemment ils ont compris que ce n'était pas vraiment Harry, tout le monde à été affligés par la nouvelle. Parce qu'évidemment tout Poudlard était là, enfin ceux qui devaient l'être. Entre autre Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, la famille Weasley et les pièces rapportés, donc Granger, Lupin était là aussi. Fudge à présider lui-même le tribunal, quand ils ce sont rendus compte que ce n'était pas toi, ils ont utilisés du véritasserum, c'est comme ca qu'on a sut qu'il y avait deux personnes qui prenaient tour à tour ton.......... heu l'apparence de Potter. Le ministère à fait ses plus plates excuses au survivant, son coffre à été débloqué, il reçoit un demi million de galions et évidemment s'il le veut il peut revenir à Poudlard. »  
  
Harry était rester silencieux pendant que Drago parlait il n'avait pas laissé échappé une seule exclamation, alors que Alex lui ne c'était pas privé pour ponctuer le récit de différents cris et insultes à l'attention du ministère ou des autres responsables. Le survivant ne posa qu'une question :  
  
« Qui sont ceux qui ont pris ma place ? »  
  
Ce fut au tour de Drago de devenir blanc, il avait peur de la réaction de son ami s'il lui disait la vérité, il ne voulait pas perdre Harry, il avait déjà très peur que la fin de cette affaire n'y mette un terme, après tout c'était à cause de cette affaire qu'ils étaient devenus amis.  
  
Flash-back-  
  
« Dans l'affaire du ministère de la magie contre Harry Potter, il n'y a qu'un seul témoin pour la défense. La cour appelle Mr Drago Malefoy à la barre. »  
  
Drago c'était lever, il était nerveux mais refusait de le montrer, après tout cette histoire n'était qu'une gigantesque machination, il le savait au plus profond de lui, il était donc inutile d'être nerveux. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à droite du ministre et jura de dire la vérité, c'est à ce moment qu'il renia toute sa vie avant ce moment :  
  
« Vous êtes bien Drago Lucius Malefoy ?  
  
Oui  
  
Mr Malefoy, vous avez demandé à témoigner, comme témoin de moralité pour Mr Harry Potter, nous vous écoutons.  
  
Merci. Avant tout vous devez comprendre que j'ai passer une bonne partie de mon temps à Poudlard à être en « guerre » contre Potter. Hors pour vaincre, il faut connaître son ennemi, j'ai donc passer beaucoup de temps à connaître Potter, on peut dire que je suis une sorte d'expert à ce sujet. Et de ce fait je peut vous affirmer que ces accusations sont ridicules, jamais il ne ferrait du mal à un moldu ou à un sorcier blanc sous prétexte qu'il est un sang-de.........un sang mêlé. Il faut être le dernier des imbéciles pour croire cela – la salle eu un murmure de protestation – allez y crier donc au scandale. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de débiles, vous croyez réellement que tout ce que dit le ministère est vrai ? Souvenez vous du retour du seigneur des ténèbres ! Vous croyez vraiment que tout ce que dit la presse est vrai, alors souvenez vous du tournoi des trois sorciers. Vous croyez vraiment que Harry Potter est coupable, alors souvenez vous que c'est vous-même qui l'avez appelez le survivant, vous lui avez mit un manteau de héros sur les épaules, un manteau qui fait le poids du futur de notre monde. Vous qui hier l'avez encenser, vous êtes tout prêt à le détruire aujourd'hui, vous me dégoutter, et si c'est cela la justice, alors je vous le dit mieux vaut être un meurtrier, au moins on sait pourquoi on est accuser. »  
  
La salle avait exploser en cris de rage contre le jeune homme, sans doute avait-il taper trop juste. Drago avait été évacué par la porte de derrière, pour se retrouver entouré de trois aurors, qui l'avait conduit dans une autre salle de justice. Il avait été juger pour tentative de déstabilisation du gouvernement sorcier, sentence : trois mois à Azkaban.  
  
Fin du flash-back-  
  
« Drake ? N'y pense plus, je n'aime pas te voir comme ca, tu ne retourneras pas là-bas. »  
  
Drago sursauta :  
  
« Excuse moi Harry, je repensais à ton procès, enfin le premier, et à ses suites...... »  
  
Harry posa une main sur l'épaule du blond et dit :  
  
« Drago jamais je ne pourrait m'acquitter de ma dette, je peut seulement t'assurer que je ne laisserais jamais personne te renvoyer là-bas. Ou te faire du mal de quelque manières que ce soit. Même si certains de mes amis ne valent pas la corde pour les pendre, je sais que vous deux vous êtes mes amis et ma famille, rien en changeras cela. »  
  
Drago lui sourit, il aimait Harry comme un frère et n'aimait pas le voir aussi grave, mais cette soirée était placé sous le signe de la gravité. Alex les regarda en souriant, puis dit :  
  
« Bon maintenant que la séquence émotion est passé, pouvons nous revenir à l'identité de ces deux ordures qui ont fait tant de mal à mon bébé ? »  
  
Harry ne rougit pas, le jeu ne fonctionnait pas lors de ces soirées, mais Alex lançait tout de même quelques piques pour détendre l'atmosphère, Drago souriait toujours aux surnoms affectueux qu'inventait Alex. Mais pas ce soir :  
  
« L'un des deux étaient Peter Pettigrow....... »  
  
Harry se leva d'un bond en criant :  
  
« Cet espèce de rat ? »  
  
Alex, tout sourire, tira sur sa manche et désigna de l'autre bras toute la salle du restaurant, maintenant silencieuse. Rougissant Harry se rassit sous l'œil amusé de son amant, Drago fit un pâle sourire et dit :  
  
« L'autre c'était................c'était le bras droit de Voldemort...........c'était mon père, Harry je suis désolé. »  
  
Harry se figea un moment puis reposa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et dit :  
  
« Et c'est pour ca que tu était si mal à l'aise. »  
  
Ce n'était pas une question, et Drago n'y répondit pas, il se contenta de plonger son regard acier dans le regard anciennement vert de son ami. Harry lui fit un chaleureux sourire et dit :  
  
« Drago tu peut réellement être stupide quelques fois, crois tu vraiment que j'allais t'en vouloir pour ca ? Soit sérieux ! Je t'aime comme un frère, tu as plus fait pour moi que tout ceux à qui je tenais à l'époque, jamais je ne te renierait pour une chose qui n'est pas sous ton contrôle. »  
  
Alex approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête, et Drago se sentit d'un coup totalement stupide. Alex les regarda tour à tour puis demanda :  
  
« Dit moi Drake, s'ils ont reconnus que Harry n'était pas coupable, j'espère qu'ils t'ont présenté des excuses ? »  
  
Drago sourit et dit :  
  
« Tu m'étonne ils ce sont répandus en excuse, mais privées, juste moi et Fudge, un grand moment ! Je l'ai fait ramper cet idiot, j'en frisonne encore de plaisir. Sérieusement j'ai reçu 200 000 galions, ainsi que l'héritage de mon père puisqu'ils l'ont condamnés au baiser du détraqueur. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, il ne présenterait pas ses condoléances à Drago, ils savaient tout les trois que depuis le jour du premier procès Lucius avait renier Drago, et que donc ils n'entretenait plus de relation familiales, pour peu qu'ils en ait jamais eux. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment puis Alex dit :  
  
« Bon il est tard, nous devrions rentrer. Drago, maintenant que cette histoire est finit j'espère que tu ne refuseras pas de passer la nuit à la maison ? »  
  
Drago protesta un moment, mais ni Harry ni Alex ne voulait le laisser partir et il du céder. Il était près de minuit quand ils rentrèrent, fatigués, ils montèrent directement se coucher, Drago fut installer dans la chambre d'amis que le couple avait préparé depuis très longtemps à son intention. Ils avaient toujours espérer que ce jour vienne et ne voulaient pas que Drago soit loin d'eux, pour eux il était de leur famille. Drago les remercia et se coucha rapidement, il était en paix, cette histoire était terminer et Harry ne l'avait pas rejeter, tout allait bien.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Drago fut réveiller par un murmure, il ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir Alex et Harry en caleçon portant à deux un énorme plateau couvert de nourriture. Il sourit et mangea de bon appétit, pendant que les deux autres allaient prendre leur douche, une fois qu'il eut lui même pris sa douche, ils descendirent tout les trois au salon, ils y avaient encore des choses à dire. Ce fut Alex qui commença :  
  
« Bon nous savons tout les trois qu'il reste certaine choses à décider. Ca tient en une question, mon bébé est-ce que tu veut y retourner ? »  
  
Harry baissa la tête, il avait passer toute la nuit à réfléchir à cela, et il n'avait toujours pas la réponse. D'une certaine façon il avait envie de retourner à Poudlard, le château avait été sa maison pendant près de six ans, mais les revoir tous, sachant qu'ils l'avaient trahi.... Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de leur pardonner. D'une voix incertaine il s'expliqua :  
  
« Je ne sais pas, le château me manque, mais voir leur têtes eux qui m'ont trahis, qui ont fait souffrir Drago. Je ne sais pas. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête, il comprenait, après être sorti d'Azkaban il n'était pas retourné à Poudlard, il était aller à Durmstrang. D'une certaine façon il regrettait aussi le château, mais pas les gens qui y vivaient. Mais il voulait que Harry aille à Poudlard, en partie pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils lui avait fait, il ne voulait pas que les bourreaux de son ami s'en sortent comme ca. Il dit :  
  
« Harry, je te comprends, mais si tu n'y retourne pas, ils s'en sortiront sans payer ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je sais bien que ton coté Gryfondor ne prône pas la vengeance, mais ton côté serpentard doit en mourir d'envie. Je te propose un truc, tant qu'on ne reçoit pas « d'invitation » direct, on n'y va pas mais si on en reçoit une on y va et après on verra. OK ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête Drago avait raison, il le connaissait bien, il savait que ces deux faces s'affrontaient. Cette solution était la meilleur :  
  
« Très bien Drake, on fait comme ca. »  
  
Alex fit entendre une petite voix :  
  
« Je pourrais venir avec vous ? »  
  
Les deux autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis et Harry le prit dans ses bras en disant :  
  
« Evidement mon amour. Ne crois pas même pas une seconde que cela change quoi que ce soit pour nous. »  
  
Alex laissa échappé un discret soupir de soulagement et embrassa Harry. Drago les regarda en souriant, il faisait un couple magnifique, et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Drago eu une petite grimace intérieur à cette pensée, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Alex, Harry ne s'en remettrait jamais.  
  
Dumbledore soupira, il se sentait vieux, bien sur il l'était mais il n'avait jamais ressenti son âge aussi durement. Il balaya son bureau du regard, ils étaient tous là, tout ceux qui avaient condamnés un innocent sans preuve. Il toussa légèrement puis dit :  
  
« Nous avons étés stupides, et je ne sait pas s'il pourra nous pardonner. Mais je pense que nous devons essayer, il faut le trouver et faire en sorte qu'il revienne, ne serais ce que pour sa sécurité. »  
  
Rogue laissa échappé un petit rire incrédule et dit :  
  
« Albus, soyons sérieux, vous pardonneriez à sa place ? Il ne reviendras pas ! »  
  
McGonagall laissa échappé un soupir et dit :  
  
« Severus à raison Albus, mais il est vrai que nous devons essayer. Mais je doute qu'il obéisse si nous lui imposons de revenir. Il a disparu depuis près de trois ans, croyez vous qu'il n'ai pas changé ? Ce que nous savions de ses réactions ne serra sans doute plus valable aujourd'hui, il est un étranger pour nous désormais. »  
  
Hermione laissa échappé un petit gémissement de douleur, elle et Ron, plus que les autres, souffraient de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient trahi leur meilleur ami, il le savait aujourd'hui. Ron toussa pour attirer l'attention et tenta de garder une voix posée en demandant :  
  
« Comment allons nous le retrouver, les aurors l'ont cherchez partout pendant trois ans, comment allons nous faire ? »  
  
Tous plongèrent dans une intense réflexion, Ron avait raison, comme le retrouver. Un début de solution vint de sa petite amie, l'ancienne meilleure élève du collège dit :  
  
« J'ai une idée, je pense que quelqu'un est en contact avec lui. Le seul qui ne l'ait pas trahi il y a trois ans : Malefoy ! Si lui ne sait pas où il se trouve alors personne ne le sait. »  
  
Le directeur hocha la tête :  
  
« Tu as raison Hermione, je vais immédiatement envoyer un hiboux à Mr Malefoy, il était au procès il sait que la lumière à été faite. Maintenant que devons nous lui demander de transmettre à Harry ? »  
  
Ils plongèrent de nouveau dans une intense réflexion, puis Lupin dit :  
  
« Nous devrions faire simple. Lui demander de venir pour parler, sans demander le pardon que nous espérons, juste demander à lui parler pour que tout soit mit à plat. »  
  
Rogue hocha la tête et dit :  
  
« Je suis d'accord, comme l'a dit Minerva, c'est un étranger maintenant, il est inutile de chercher de faux prétextes. La franchise est certainement ce qu'il accepteras le mieux. »  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça :  
  
« Très bien nous ferrons ainsi, je rédige la lettre immédiatement. Jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une réponse je crois qu'il ai préférable que vous restiez tous à Poudlard. »  
  
Tous acquiescèrent, et sortirent du bureau. Dumbledore écrivit deux courtes lettres, l'une pour Drago l'autre pour Harry et les envoyas immédiatement. Puis il se laissa aller sur son siège, murmurant pour lui même :  
  
« Qu'avons nous fait ? »  
  
Drago, resta chez ses amis pendant trois jours, le matin du troisième jour, il fut surpris de découvrir un hiboux sur la table de la cuisine, il recevait peu de courrier. Il prit l'enveloppe et après l'avoir lu appela ses amis. Harry arriva rapidement, suivi de près par Alex ne portant qu'une serviette de bain autour des hanches. Sans un mot, il tendit les deux lettres à Harry.  
  
Mr Malefoy  
  
Vous savez que Harry Potter à été innocenté, votre témoignage il y a trois ans, me pousse à croire que vous savez où il se trouve. Je vous demanderais donc de lui transmettre la lettre ci jointe. Au vu des résultats du procès, je me dois de vous présenté mes plus plates excuses pour ne pas vous avoir cru il y a trois ans, j'espère que vous voudrez bien venir à Poudlard pour que nous mettions tout cela à plat.  
  
Respectueusement  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry laissa échappé un grognement, puis ouvrit la seconde lettre.  
  
Harry  
  
Je doute que tu ai très envie de nous voir, et c'est parfaitement normal. Mais je te demande au nom de tout ceux qui ont commis ce crime de venir à Poudlard, nous n'espérons pas de pardon, notre faute est trop grave. Mais j'espère que tu comprendras tout de même notre désir de te voir et de te parler. Si jamais tu accepte de venir, je pense qu'il serrais mieux que tu vienne pendant les vacances scolaire de pâques.  
  
Avec toutes mes excuses.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry laissa échappé un petit rire ironique, ils ne voulaient pas être pardonnés ? Mensonges ! Ils rêvaient de cela, mais ils n'osaient pas le dire. Harry se tourna vers Drago et dit :  
  
« Nous sommes cordialement invité pendant les vacances de pâques. Qui ont commencés il y a deux jours. »  
  
Drago soupira, et tendit la main, Harry lui donna la lettre que le blond lu avec attention, puis il demanda :  
  
« A ton avis, c'est de qui l'idée de demander clairement de revenir pour en parler ? »  
  
Harry réfléchit un moment puis répondit :  
  
« Déjà c'est pas Dumbledore, Granger aurait pas oser de même que Weasley, je pencherais plutôt pour Lupin. »  
  
Drago hocha la tête :  
  
« Je suis assez d'accord, ou alors Rogue.   
  
Peut-être. Bon on fait quoi ?  
  
On en a déjà parler petit frère, on y va !  
  
Quand ?  
  
Si vous pouviez attendre que je soit habillé, ce serais pas mal. »  
  
Les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard rirent, et hochèrent la tête. Alex partit s'habiller pendant que Harry et Drago faisait leur bagages. Ils n'emportèrent que peu de choses, ils ne comptaient pas rester.  
  
Une fois près, ils transplanèrent, en toute illégalité, à la limite du collège anglais. Harry regarda sa montre et dit :  
  
« Ils doivent encore être en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. On fait quoi ? »  
  
Drago le regarda en souriant :  
  
« Que dirais tu d'aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et de l'attendre là- bas ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, certaine choses qu'ils avaient découvert lors de son exil lui permettait d'entrer dans n'importe quelle pièce de Poudlard :  
  
« Faisons donc ca. Ca te va mon amour ? »  
  
Alex sourit :  
  
« Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, cette histoire vous concerne plus que moi. Je vous suivrais quoique vous décidiez. »  
  
Harry l'embrassa et murmura :  
  
« Je t'aime Alex n'en doute jamais. »  
  
Alex sourit de nouveau et lui rendit son baiser avant de murmurer à son tour :  
  
« Je t'aime aussi mon bébé. »  
  
Drago toussa pour rappeler sa présence, il n'était pas vraiment gêner par ces démonstrations d'affections mais il avait hâte de ressentir l'intense satisfaction d'avoir eut raison envers et contre tous pendant trois ans. Harry et Alex se séparèrent et franchirent les grilles du collège, non sans avoir empêcher les sortilèges de protection d'avertir qui que ce soit de leur présence. Harry balaya le parc du regard, se remémorant les six années merveilleuses qu'il avait passé ici. Son regard s'attarda sur le terrain de Quidditch, il sourit et dit :  
  
« Tu te souviens de nos affrontements pour le vif ? »  
  
Drago soupira, faussement vexé :  
  
« Comment voudrais tu que j'oublie que tu m'a battu à chaque fois. »  
  
Harry laissa échappé un petit rire et passa son bras autour des épaules du blond en disant :  
  
« La prochaine fois je te donnerais des cours. »  
  
Drago afficha un air vexer, avant de rire et de passer lui aussi son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Il s'arrêta et fit un large mouvement de la main pour désigner le parc et le château en disant :  
  
« Bienvenue chez toi petit frère. »  
  
Harry lui sourit et resserra sa prise sur l'épaules du blond :  
  
« Merci grand frère. »  
  
Puis ils recommencèrent à avancer en direction des grandes portes du château. Harry laissa à nouveau son regard errer sur le parc, et il remarqua qu'une chose avait changer. Il s'arrêta et demanda :  
  
« Drago, tu sait ce qu'est devenu Hagrid ? Sa cabane n'est plus là. »  
  
Drago regarda en direction de la foret, et constata l'absence de la cabane du garde chasse, il secoua la tête et dit :  
  
« Non je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arriver. »  
  
Harry était inquiet, Hagrid avait été le seul adulte à croire en son innocence, il espérait qu'il n'avait rien fait de stupide. Ne pouvant rien y faire pour le moment il s'avança vers les grandes portes. Alex sortit une cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et ils se dissimulèrent dessous. Après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs ils se retrouvèrent face à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrer du bureau du directeur. Sans un mot Harry posa une main sur la pierre, et la gargouille libéra le passage. Ils montèrent tous les trois sans prononcer un mot, Harry sonda le bureau avant d'y entrer, vérifiant qu'il était vide. Une fois rassurer il passa la porte et fut accueilli par un doux chant qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps. Fumseck s'envola et vint se poser sur son épaule, comme si les trois années passé n'avaient pas exister. Harry sourit et le caressa doucement, le phénix chanta quelques notes supplémentaires, puis retourna sur son perchoir. Alex regardait le bureau avec intérêt, identifiant aisément tout les instruments qui s'y trouvait, Drago quant lui conjura un confortable fauteuil et s'assit sans un mot. Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, et prit avec plaisir l'épée qui reposait à coté du choipeaux. Aujourd'hui il savait que cette épée était la sienne.  
  
Dumbledore perdait espoir, il avait envoyer la lettre trois jours plus tôt et n'avait reçu aucune réponse, soit Drago ignorait où trouver Harry, ce dont il doutait, soit Harry ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux, ce qu'il redoutait. Soupirant le vieil homme finit son petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers son bureau. Peut-être devrait-il convoquer Drago directement sans lui demander de contacter Harry ? Soupirant à nouveau il prononça le mot de passe et monta les escalier menant à son bureau. Une fois devant la porte, il sentit trois présence, il sut immédiatement que ce n'étaient pas des mages noirs, mais il fut impressionné par la puissance des trois sorciers. L'une se démarquait particulièrement, une puissance comme il n'en avait jamais senti, bien plus grande que la sienne, bien plus grande que celle de Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ca, déjà les autres étaient plus puissants que lui mais cette dernière présence était sans conteste le plus puissant mage jamais vu. Non sans inquiétude il pénétra dans son bureau, et se figea, il s'était attendu à voir trois vieux sorciers, et c'était trois jeunes hommes qui étaient là, il savait que ce n'était pas un déguisement. Le plus proche de la porte était assis sur un fauteuil qui ne venait pas de son bureau et avait les pieds posés sur le bureau. Un autre observait avec attention tout les instruments qui occupait la pièce en laissant échapper de petits cris d'intérêt. Mais le troisième, cette puissance si grande qu'il avait ressenti, était le plus surprenant, en effet le dernier maniait avec virtuosité l'épée de Gryfondor. Le premier était blond, le second avait des cheveux blancs et le dernier une longue chevelure d'un noir de jais. Le brun se retourna vers lui et dit :  
  
« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, cela faisait longtemps. »  
  
Alors Dumbledore sut qui était ce jeune homme, il s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et dit :  
  
« Harry ? »  
  
Le brun fronça les sourcils et dit :  
  
« Seuls mes amis ici présent m'appellent par mon prénom, pour vous je suis Mr Potter. »  
  
Toute vie quitta le visage du vieil homme, il s'y attendait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être blesser.  
  
[Mais ne l'a tu pas blesser bien plus durement il y a trois ans ?]  
  
Le blond ne se donna pas la peine de se lever, il fit simplement un signe de la main au directeur, alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne lui jetait même pas un regard. Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau et invita les trois jeunes hommes à s'asseoir. Il se racla la gorge et dit :  
  
« Je suis heureux que vous soyez venus. Je crains de ne pas connaître tout le monde. »  
  
Harry présenta Alex :  
  
« Il s'appelle Alexandre Valois. »  
  
Le visage du vieil homme s'illumina d'un sourire, et il demanda :  
  
« Le meilleur élève de Beauxbâtons ? »  
  
Alex hocha la tête, sans lâcher un mot, se contentant de fixer le vieil homme d'un regard chargé de colère. Harry répondit à la place de son amant :  
  
« C'est exact. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, que voulez vous ? »  
  
Dumbledore déglutit, Minerva avait raison, l'homme en face de lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent qu'il avait connu. Tentant de dissimulé son trouble il dit :  
  
« J'aimerais vous posé plusieurs questions, tout d'abord comment allez vous ? »  
  
Les trois jeunes hommes laissèrent échappé un ricanement ironiques et Drago dit :  
  
« Comment croyez vous que nous allons ? Harry à passer trois ans à se cacher, moi j'ai du passer trois mois à Azkaban et Alex à du quitter Beauxbâtons pour soutenir Harry. »  
  
Dumbledore afficha un air coupable et dit :  
  
« Harry je suis désolé. Je sais que cela ne suffit pas et que rien de ce que je ferrais ne pourra me faire pardonner mais je suis désolé. »  
  
Harry dévisagea le vieil homme et d'une voix profonde dit :  
  
« Vous avez raison cela ne suffit pas, je ne crois pas quelque chose puisse faire que je vous pardonne. Après tout vous m'avez condamné sans me juger, vous avez brisé ma baguette de vos propres mains, vous m'avez enlevez Hedwige et vous m'avez forcer à vivre cacher pendant trois ans. Il n'y a eu que deux choses positives dans cette histoire, j'ai découvert un ami en Drago et j'ai trouver l'amour en Alex. C'est pour ca et aussi parce que nous avons un ennemi commun que je ne réclame pas vengeance. »  
  
Dumbledore soupira, il était soulagé que Harry comprenne les bénéfices d'une entente mutuelle mais blesser qu'il dise clairement qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il pardonne. Alex se leva et dit :  
  
« Bien, maintenant ils sont là, j'ai des choses à faire, j'ose espérer que vous avez prévu de nous loger ? »  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça :  
  
« Bien sur, je ferrais préparé une autre chambre pour vous Mr Valois. »  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel :  
  
« Vous n'avez pas compris ? Ou vous ne voulez pas comprendre, Alex est mon amant, inutile de préparer une chambre supplémentaire. »  
  
Alex prit une expression faussement choqué et dit :  
  
« Mr Potter, vous serez puni pour exposer ainsi votre vie privée, retrouvez moi après le dîner dans ma chambre ! »  
  
Harry joua le jeu, ne se souciant absolument pas de la présence du directeur, et répondit avec un air de petit garçon prit en faute :  
  
« Oui monsieur. »  
  
Drago leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un petit rire. Alex sorti sans un mot de plus, laissant son ami et son amant régler leur comptes. Harry dévisagea le vieil homme et dit :  
  
« Bon maintenant dites moi pourquoi vous avez demandé à me voir. »  
  
Dumbledore le regarda avec un air surpris et dit :  
  
« Mais pour ta propre sécurité Harry. »  
  
Le brun fronça les sourcils et d'une voix froide dit :  
  
« Je croyais avoir été clair, je ne vous autorise pas à me tutoyer ou à m'appeler par mon prénom ! Pour ce qui est de ma sécurité, je n'ai pas besoin de vous, et si vous avez la moitié des pouvoirs que l'on vous prête vous savez que j'ai la puissance nécessaire pour me défendre. »  
  
Le directeur hocha la tête :  
  
« Oui, j'ai effectivement sentie votre puissance à tout le trois, j'aimerais d'ailleurs savoir comment cela est possible. »  
  
Harry eut une grimace méprisante pour le vieil homme et répondit :  
  
« Ne vous moquez pas de moi Dumbledore ! Vous savez parfaitement qui je suis, en parlant de cela inutile de vous dire que ma colère à encore gagner en intensité quand je l'ai découvert. Vous m'avez menti pendant des années, menti sur moi et ma famille, j'aurais pu vous pardonnez cela mais en y ajoutant votre trahison il n'en est plus question. »  
  
Dumbledore afficha une expression désolé et dit :  
  
« Je sais très bien qui tu es effectivement, mais cela n'explique pas complètement ta puissance. »  
  
Harry cracha la réponse :  
  
« Essayer pendant trois ans de faire de la magie sans baguette et vous comprendrez d'où viens ma puissance. – Harry se leva, suivit par Drago – Cette discussion est terminée pour l'instant, nous nous verrons au déjeuner. Où sont nos appartements ? »  
  
Dumbledore ne protesta pas, et leur désigna l'entrée de leurs chambres, Harry sortit sans un regard supplémentaire pour le directeur, alors que Drago s'arrêtait sur le seuil et avec un amusement palpable dans la voix dit :  
  
« Je vous conseille d'y aller doucement avec Harry, surtout en présence d'Alex, il vous hait pour avoir fait souffrir Harry, et sa puissance est supérieure à la votre. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête, il n'avait pas pensé que le jeune français pourrais jouer un rôle dans cette histoire, même en connaissant les liens l'unissant au survivant.  
  
Harry attendait à coté de la gargouille que Drago arrive, le blond le rejoignit rapidement et ils allèrent rejoindre Alex.  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, explorait la salle avec un grand intérêt, cette partie du château était truffée de passage secret, qui menais vers différentes salle regorgeants de livres ou d'artefact.  
  
[Décidément Salazar était vraiment un malin.]  
  
Perdu dans ses pensée il n'entendit pas les deux jeunes homme arriver et sursauta en sentant deux bras musclés entouré sa taille. Il se détendit tout aussi rapidement et reconnaissant les auras de ses compagnons, d'un ton mutin il demanda :  
  
« Mon bébé c'est ta baguette que je sens ou tu est content de me voir ? »  
  
Dans un souffle, qui le fit frissonner, Harry lui rappela qu'il n'avait plus de baguette. Alex regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que Drago s'occupait, et glissa une main sur la braguette du brun. Avec un sourire pervers il murmura :  
  
« Tu semble TRES content de me voir. »  
  
Harry hoqueta en sentant la main de son amant sur son entrejambe, puis glissa ses deux mains dans le pantalon d'Alex et caressa son membre maintenant tendu. Le jeune français, prit un ton faussement outré et dit :  
  
« Mr Potter ce genre de pratique est inadmissible même devant votre frère. Je crois que vous méritez une punition. »  
  
Le brun prit une voix de petit garçon pour répondre :  
  
« Je vais prendre une fessée ? »  
  
Alex sembla réfléchir un moment puis répondit :  
  
« Oui je crois que c'est tout ce que vous méritez, et soyez heureux que je ne vous punisse pas devant votre frère. »  
  
Drago, qui avait suivit l'échange de loin, toussa et dit :  
  
« Bon les deux obsédés, si vous pouviez faire un break pendant qu'on essaye de trouver ce qu'on cherche. »  
  
Harry rougit, alors que Alex affichait un grand sourire, le brun ôta ses mains du pantalon de son amant, mais Alex caressa encore un peu l'entrejambe du survivant avant de murmurer :  
  
« Dès que nous serons seuls tu aura ta fessée. »  
  
Harry rougit davantage, Alex se détacha de son étreinte et dit :  
  
« Je pense que ce nous cherchons est dans une des salles secrètes. Prêt pour la révélation ? »  
  
Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, et Drago dit :  
  
« 1............2..................3 »  
  
D'une seule voix les trois jeunes gens crièrent :  
  
« REVELATIUM »  
  
Une lumière dorée apparue et inonda la salle, le sol trembla et bientôt un rectangle lumineux apparu sur le sol. Quand le tremblement se calma, le rectangle disparu également, et deux formes argentées sortirent du trou nouvellement formé. Peu à peu les deux formes se firent plus distinctes et prirent bientôt la forme de deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années. L'un était particulièrement maigre, et portait une longue barbe noire, l'autre semblait tout en muscle, et arborait une longue chevelure qui avait due être dorée. La forme « blonde » laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et dit :  
  
« C'est pas trop tôt depuis le temps que nous attendions. N'est ce pas Sal ? »  
  
Le brun hocha la tête :  
  
« Oui je finissais par croire que nos héritiers étaient tous des imbéciles. Bon qui nous à appeler ? »  
  
Les deux fantômes sondèrent les trois vivants et le blond laissa échapper un petit sifflement admiratif en découvrant Harry :  
  
« Sal, regarde celui là ! La prophétie, l'enfant du lion et du serpent. »  
  
Le brun fixa Harry et laissa échapper un petit cri :  
  
« Oui. Le temps est venu. Dit donc, mon petit lion, on c'est pas présenté. »  
  
L'autre hocha la tête :  
  
« Exact, bon je me présente, je suis, ou plutôt j'était Godric Gryfondor. Et le ravissant petit brun à mes cotés est Salazar Serpentard. »  
  
Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et dit :  
  
« Godric, tu risque de les choqués. »  
  
Gryfondor haussa les épaules et répondit :  
  
« Peu de chances mon amour, ces deux là on le même regard l'un pour l'autre que nous. »  
  
Salazar hocha la tête, et faillit répondre, mais Drago intervint :  
  
« Excusez moi noble mages, mais je crains que le temps nous manque pour ce genre de conversation. »  
  
Les deux fantômes se tournèrent vers lui et Godric prit un air fâcher :  
  
« Pff un Malefoy, quand serons nous débarrassés de cette engeance ?   
  
Allons mon amour, ce garçon n'est pas comme sa famille, sinon il ne serais pas là.  
  
Si tu le dit, bon il est temps d'affranchir notre petit protégé. »  
  
Les deux fantômes dévisagèrent Harry, et Serpentard demanda :  
  
« Dit moi petit, quel est ton nom ?  
  
Harry, Harry Potter  
  
Tu vois Sal, je te l'avait dit qu'il serait de ma famille!  
  
Bon d'accord tu avais raison, pour l'instant c'est pas la question. Dit moi jeune Harry, qui est ton ennemi ?  
  
Il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor, mais il se fait appeler Voldemort.  
  
C'est un héritier ?  
  
Oui le votre.  
  
QUOI ?   
  
Sal, calme toi mon amour.  
  
On m'apprends que mon héritier est un mage noir et tu voudrait que je me calme ?  
  
Laisse moi continuer mon amour.  
  
Pff vas y.  
  
Très bien, raconte nous son histoire et la tienne jeune homme je te prie. »  
  
Harry raconta ce qu'il savait de l'histoire de Voldemort, et sa propre vie, il termina par son retour à Poudlard, le jour même et Salazar explosa :  
  
« Cet imbécile crois encore à ces idioties de pureté du sang sorcier ? Merlin mon héritier est un crétin ! »  
  
Gryfondor toussota :  
  
« Heu Sal je te signale que c'était également tes idées. »  
  
Le fantômes brun lui jeta un regard assassin et répondit :  
  
« Il y a mille ans oui, mais s'il ne comprends pas qu'il faut évoluer que veut tu que j'y fasse ? Harry je suis navré que tu es du souffrir autant à cause de mon héritier. »  
  
Harry acquiesça et sourit au fondateur de la maison de Drago :  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment responsable. Maintenant est ce qu'on pourrait savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ? A l'origine on cherchais votre émeraude pour l'associer avec l'épée de Gryfondor. »  
  
Les deux fantômes sourirent, et Serpentard répondit :  
  
« C'est une excellente idée, je vous dirais où elle est, mais d'abord nous devons te parler. Avant tout, êtes vous animagi ? »  
  
Les trois vivants, hochèrent la tête et Alex dit :  
  
« Oui je suis un phénix, Drago est un dragon et Harry à plusieurs formes, dont le phénix et le dragon. »  
  
Les deux fondateurs se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation, Gryfondor poursuivit :  
  
« Connaissez vous la prophétie de l'enfant du lion et du serpent ? »  
  
Les trois jeunes hommes secouèrent la tête, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, Godric continua :  
  
« La prophétie nous à été donnée par un centaure, elle dit qu'il viendra un jeune homme, fils du lion et du serpent, nous donc. Ce jeune homme sera entouré de l'amour et de l'amitié, vous deux – dit-il en désignant Alex et Drago – La prophétie dit que le jeune homme auras la puissance d'un dieu, toi Harry. Il est dit que l'amour et l'amitié seront portés par les ailes du phénix et le feu d'un dragon. Il est dit que le jeune homme pourra revenir aux origines de la magie. Ce jeune homme terrassera les ténèbres, et le monde connaîtra la paix pendant des milliers d'années. »  
  
Gryfondor laissa les jeunes gens intégrés ses paroles puis demanda :  
  
« Harry as-tu découvert toutes tes formes ? »  
  
Le brun secoua la tête :  
  
« Non, je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer, mais je sais qu'il en reste une. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est, ni comment l'assimiler, mais je sais qu'il m'en reste une. »  
  
Les deux fondateurs sourirent et Serpentard dit :  
  
« Nous ne te révélerons pas ta forme, nous n'en avons pas le droit, mais nous pouvons te dire comment l'atteindre. Tu va sans doute trouver la question plus qu'indiscrète, mais il est primordial que tu réponde. Avez vous déjà fait l'amour tout les trois ? »  
  
Les trois sursautèrent, et Harry et Drago rougirent, mais Alex resta calme et dit :  
  
« Non, cela n'ai jamais arriver.   
  
Et bien c'est ce que vous devez faire pour accéder à la totalité de votre puissance. Mais attention, je ne parle pas simplement de sexe, je parle réellement de faire l'amour, une communion du corps et de l'esprit.   
  
Et comment sommes nous censés parvenir à cela ? Je veut dire, faire l'amour avec Harry, il n'y a aucun problème, mais faire l'amour à Drago, là ca coince.  
  
C'est quelque chose que vous sentirez. Commencez par vous habituez au corps des autres, je vous conseille de vivre nu pendant un moment, au fil du temps la gêne disparaîtra, et quand le moment viendras alors vous serrez prêts.   
  
Bien, mon amour nous devons bientôt partir, donne leur ton émeraude et finissons en.   
  
Oui tu as raison. L'émeraude est dans la statue qui servait de repère au basilic, grimpe au sommet, pose ta main dessus et demande l'émeraude, en fourchelangue évidemment. Adieu mes enfants, quand votre heure viendras nous vous accueillerons dans l'autre monde avec plaisir.  
  
Adieu fils du lion et du serpent, et vous deux prenez soin de lui et de vous. »  
  
Les trois vivants, saluèrent les deux fondateurs, et bientôt les fantômes disparurent. Après avoir récupérez l'émeraude pour laquelle ils étaient originalement venus, les trois jeunes hommes sortirent de la chambre des secrets. Harry décida d'aller errer un peu dans les couloirs, histoire de se remémorer ses premières années au château. Alex tiqua un peu de le laisser seul, mais Drago lui fit remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à veiller sur « son bébé » qui était d'ailleurs parfaitement capable de se défendre tout seul. Alex et Drago se rendirent donc dans l'appartement qui leur avait été assigné, pendant que Harry vagabondait. Inconsciemment le jeune homme brun pris le chemin de la tour de Gryfondor, après tout il avait passer un peu plus de 5 ans à arpenter cette partie du château. Il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame, qui le salua avec chaleur, ravie de le revoir après tout ce temps. Harry lui sourit pour la remercier de son accueil, puis il leva une main et la posa sur le cadre du portrait. Le visage de la grosse dame afficha un air de profonde surprise puis Harry dit :  
  
« En tant qu'héritier de Godric Gryfondor, je demande l'accès à cette tour ! »  
  
Immédiatement le tableau acquiesça et s'écarta. Harry lui fit un léger signe de la main pour la remercier puis entra dans ce qui avait été sa maison pendant 6 ans. Rêveusement il laissa sa main caresser ces fauteuils où il c'était assis, ce manteau de cheminé où Sirius avait tenter de l'aider pour la première tache du tournoi des trois sorciers, ces tables où il avait fait ses devoirs de potion en pestant contre Rogue. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres en pensant à son ancien professeur de potions.  
  
[Après tout pourquoi pas ? Lui aussi m'a cru coupable, et de tous c'est certainement de lui que j'attendais le moins, je me moque de son avis c'est certainement le seul à qui je peut pardonner. En fait j'ai pas besoin de lui pardonner puisqu'il ne m'a jamais blesser dans cette histoire. Son point de vue m'a toujours été totalement indifférent dans cette affaire. Mais néanmoins il serais dommage que je n'en profite pas un peu, en souvenir de toutes ces années où il m'a pourri la vie.]  
  
Sur ces pensées Harry sorti et descendit dans les cachots, il n'avait pas oublié où était l'antre du maître des potions, il y avait passer suffisamment de temps en retenue où à apprendre l'occlumencie. Il se retrouva devant cette porte qu'il avait franchi si souvent [trop souvent d'ailleurs]. Et sans frapper entra en silence, Rogue était bien là, penché sur un chaudron à préparer ce que Harry identifia comme du Veritasserum. Il le regarda faire un moment, sans se faire remarquer puis, alors que Rogue allait intégrer à sa potion une feuille de sauge, Harry toussa et dit :  
  
« Vous devriez mettre d'abord les foies de rat professeur Rogue ! »  
  
Rogue sursauta, et lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de l'identifier, soudainement il sembla plus humain :  
  
« Potter ! Bien que cela me coûte de vous le dire je suis content que vous soyez venu. Et pour ce qui est de votre avertissement je vous rappelle que vos capacités en potion n'ont jamais atteint des sommets ! »  
  
Il avait dit cela d'un ton calme, et non pas agressif comme à l'époque, et bien que Harry sache pourquoi, il resta un moment stupéfait. Puis il se reprit et insista :  
  
« J'ai changé professeur, et si vous consultez le quatrième tome de « potions utiles de haut niveau » vous verrez que l'auteur recommande de faire comme je le dit ! »  
  
Surpris que l'un de ses pires élèves connaisse cet ouvrage normalement destiné aux maîtres de potions, Rogue se laissa convaincre de consulter le livre, qui ornait d'ailleurs sa bibliothèque personnelle. Après une brève recherche Rogue constata que Harry avait raison. Il le dévisagea et dit :  
  
« Potter, je vois que votre exil vous à au moins servi à quelque chose. »  
  
Bien que le commentaire fut plus que déplacer, Harry ne s'en offusqua pas, il connaissait suffisamment le maître des potions pour ne pas attendre autre chose de lui. D'un ton dégagé il répondit :  
  
« Mon exil, comme vous dites, m'a permis d'apprendre beaucoup de choses, entre autre les potions. D'ailleurs connaissez vous le livre intitulé « la gloire en bouteille » ? »  
  
Rogue hocha la tête :  
  
« Oui je l'ai ici d'ailleurs, mais même pour moi les potions qu'il renferme sont de trop haut niveau, je m'étonne même que vous connaissiez l'existence de ce livre Potter ! »  
  
Harry sourit d'un air satisfait :  
  
« J'ai mes raisons de connaître ce livre, et quasiment par cœur je dois dire.   
  
Ah et quelles sont elles ses raison Potter ?  
  
Oh tout simplement parce que je l'ai écrit ! »  
  
Harry avait parler d'un ton badin, comme il aurait parler de la pluie, Rogue resta figé un moment puis laissa échapper un petit rire :  
  
« Vous m'excuserez d'être septique Potter. Mais je ne vous crois pas un instant ! »  
  
Harry ne se départit pas de son sourire et répondit :  
  
« Comme vous ne m'avez pas cru il y a 3 ans ? »  
  
Rogue sembla mal l'aise d'un coup et bredouilla :  
  
« Ca n'a rien à voir. »  
  
Harry sembla réfléchir un moment puis dit :  
  
« Je serais sport, professeur, désigné moi une potion de ce livre, et je vous la fait immédiatement ! »  
  
Rogue le regarda avec l'air dire « qu'est ce qu'il me prépare ? » mais finalement acquiesça, il prit le livre en question dans sa bibliothèque, et l'ouvrit au hasard pour tomber sur une potion intitulée « sérum de polyglotie absolue ». Il la désigna à Harry qui hocha la tête et fit apparaître un chaudron et les ustensiles nécessaire, sans même jeter un coup d'œil à l'ouvrage. Puis il énuméra les ingrédient : « - 4 gouttes de sang de dragon.  
  
5 pattes d'acromentulas en poudre fine  
  
12 pieds de très jeune mandragore  
  
5 gouttes de sève de saule récoltés à la pleine lune  
  
100 g de toile d'argent  
  
5 litres d'eau de source de la région des étoiles en chine  
  
1 peau de serpent d'arbre  
  
2 gouttes de venin de basilic  
  
1 plume de phénix  
  
50 g de poudre de corne de licorne  
  
15 gouttes de sang de Griffon  
  
Est ce que vous avez tout ca professeur ? »  
  
Rogue secoua la tête :  
  
« Il me manque les 4 derniers Potter, ainsi que le sang de dragon. »  
  
Harry sourit et dit :  
  
« Je m'en occupe. »  
  
Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, et Rogue put bientôt voir qu'une magnifique licorne avait pris sa place. La licorne s'avance vers Rogue et lui présenta sa corne, un peu inquiet Rogue récolta néanmoins la poudre nécessaire à la potion. Puis la licorne pris l'apparence d'un griffon et Rogue préleva le sang dont Harry avait besoin. Le griffon fut remplacer par un magnifique phénix, auquel Rogue préleva une plume, puis le phénix s'envola par la fenêtre, non sans avoir attraper le professeur par sa cape. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc et le phénix fit place à un immense dragon noir. Avalant péniblement sa salive devant la puissance qui émanait de la créature, Rogue préleva tout de même le sang demander. Puis le dragon fit place à Harry, toujours souriant il dit :  
  
« Professeur je vous conseille de ne regarder que ma bouche, si jamais vous veniez à croiser mon regard quand je prendrais la prochaine forme......... Enfin vous connaissez les pouvoirs des basilics. »  
  
Rogue hocha péniblement la tête, pour plus de sécurité Harry fit apparaître une paire de lunettes de soleil en disant :  
  
« Ainsi, au pire vous ne serrez que pétrifier. »  
  
Rogue hocha de nouveau la tête et fixa la bouche de Harry. Qui fut bientôt remplacer par la gueule d'un serpent géant, le serpent ouvrit la bouche et Rogue put prélever le venin. Harry reprit sa forme de phénix et entraîna le professeur dans la salle, toujours en passant par la fenêtre. Harry posa le professeur et après s'être retransformé il récupéra les ingrédients et se mit rapidement à faire la potion. Rogue le regarda ébahit par ce qu'il voyait, Harry ne semblait faire aucun effort de concentration. Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme faisait tout avec négligence, mais une observation plus minutieuse montrait sans conteste qu'il faisait la potion avec soin. Après différents ajout, et quelques sort nécessaires à la potion, Harry déclara qu'elle était prête. Rogue s'approcha du chaudron et regarda la potion avec attention, il du reconnaître qu'elle semblait parfaite. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontrer Harry il sembla confiant dans le résultat obtenue et bue lui même une petite louche de potion. Harry attendit un moment et commença à parler en fourchelangue :  
  
« # Alors professeur qu'en pensez vous ? # »  
  
Rogue hocha la tête et répondit de la même manière :  
  
« # Impressionnant Potter, le problème est que je n'ai aucune idée de la langue que j'emploie, même si je sais que ce n'est pas de l'anglais. # »  
  
Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et répondit :  
  
« # Nous avons une petite conversation en Fourchelangue professeur ! # »  
  
Rogue sembla stupéfait :  
  
« # Mais je croyais que ce langage ne pouvait s'acquérir ? # »  
  
Harry sourit :  
  
« # Professeur je l'ai moi-même acquis, mais pour répondre à votre question implicite, cela n'a été possible que parce que j'était moi-même fourchelangue que j'ai pu créer cette potion. Maintenant vous me croyez quand je vous affirme que je suis l'auteur de ce livre et le créateur de pratiquement toute les potions qui y sont décrites ? D'ailleurs le titre aurait du vous mettre sur la voie n'est-ce pas vous qui avez dit, alors que j'était en première année, « je peut vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille » ?# »  
  
Rogue hocha la tête :  
  
« # En effet Potter c'est une phrase que j'utilise pour chaque premier cours. Et même moi je ne suis pas suffisamment de mauvaise foi pour ne pas vous croire Potter ! D'un maître des potions à un autre je puis affirmer que vous avez réellement gagner mon respect ! # »  
  
Harry afficha un léger sourire, et se félicita intérieurement pour ce haut fait, gagner l'estime de son ancien maître des potions n'était pas quelque chose de simple, mais vu les circonstance, Harry savait que c'était avec lui qu'il aurait le moins de difficulté à parler, puisqu'il n'en attendait pas grand chose. Le jeune homme hocha la tête en guise de remerciement puis sortit. Un peu las de cet entretien il décida d'aller dans leurs appartement. Il allait entrer quand il entendit des voix, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Doucement il s'approcha sans se faire remarquer, il ne tarda pas à identifier les 4 personnes qui parlaient :  
  
« ........C'est un conseil que je vous donne, ne l'appelez pas par son prénom ! Il y attache une grande importance.  
  
Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas l'appeler par son prénom Malefoy ?  
  
Tu es idiot ou tu le fait exprès Weasley ? Tu veut que je te rappel ce que vous lui avez fait il y a trois ans ? Il n'accepteras que l'appeliez ainsi, les seuls à qui il le permet sont Alex et moi ! Je vous dit ca pour vous, la première fois il ne ferais sans doute que vous prévenir, mais contrairement à Dumbledore, il ne vous considère pas comme réellement important pour la guerre et donc il n'aurais aucune gêne à vous montrer ses pouvoirs.  
  
D'abord c'est qui l'albinos ? Et pourquoi tu nous préviendrais Malefoy ?  
  
« L'albinos » comme tu dit c'est Alex, Harry et lui sont ensemble.  
  
QUOI ? Mais c'est un mec, c'est dégueulasse ! »  
  
Harry estima que la conversation avait suffisamment durer et il se montra, sans un mot il se dirigea vers le rouquin, et lui mit un direct dans la mâchoire qui le fit tomber, puis d'une voix charger de colère il dit :  
  
« Ecoute moi bien Weasley, tes opinions sur ma sexualité je m'en balance, mais manque encore une fois de respect à Alex et je te montrerais ce que Drago entend en parlant de mes pouvoirs. »  
  
Alex afficha un sourire amusé, et passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun, il l'embrassa dans le cou et dit d'une voix mutine :  
  
« J'adore quand mon bébé se fâche il est encore plus sexy ! »  
  
Harry retint un sourire, puis se tourna vers Drago et calmement dit :  
  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu les préviens Drake, encore Granger peut comprendre mais Weasley c'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! »  
  
Hermione regarda les trois jeunes hommes qui l'entouraient et toussota avant de dire :  
  
« Har..... heu Potter, pourquoi tu es revenu si tu ne veut pas nous pardonner ? »  
  
Harry la regarda avec une certaine surprise sur le visage puis répondit d'un ton froid :  
  
« Pour vous faire payer ce que vous m'avez fait Granger, mais aussi parce que je suis suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que Dumbledore peut être utile dans la guerre contre Tommy ! »  
  
Ron se releva doucement et en gardant le regard fixer au sol dit :  
  
« Harry je suis désolé, pour tout ce qui c'est passer il y a trois ans j'aurais du te faire confiance, je.........je m'en veut vraiment. »  
  
Harry ne se donna même pas la peine de lui jeter regard avant de répondre :  
  
« Deux chose Weasley : 1 Je t'interdit de m'appeler par mon prénom, il me semble que Drago t'a déjà dit que seuls mes amis pouvaient faire cela. 2 : Si tu crois que de simples excuses vont suffire alors tu es encore plus stupide que je le pensais ! »  
  
Sans un mot de plus Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de Drago et l'autre autour de la taille d'Alex et les mena jusqu'à l'appartement. Quand ils furent rentrer Ron se tourna vers sa petite amie et dit :  
  
« C'est foutu 'mione il nous pardonnera jamais. Ca me tue de le dire mais je ferais sûrement comme lui à sa place.  
  
Tout n'est pas perdu Ron, il a dit que les excuses ne suffisait pas, mais il a pas dit qu'il refuserait de nous pardonner.  
  
Pff, tu y crois encore toi ? Alors on a pas du voir la même chose y'a trente secondes. Putain 'mione il m'avait jamais frapper. S'il savait comme je m'en veut, quand on a découvert qu'il était innocent j'ai cru que j'allais vomir, je me dégouttais, il avait besoin de moi et j'ai même pas chercher plus loin que ce que je voyais. Comment j'ai pu être aussi con ?  
  
Nous avons tous été stupides Ron, même Dumbledore a cru qu'il était coupable, tu pouvait pas faire mieux.  
  
C'est faux et tu le sait, Malefoy lui il a pas douter un instant, Hagrid non plus, tu te rends compte qu'il a préféré s'exiler en France plutôt que de rester ici ?  
  
Je sais Ron, mais Hagrid est plus confiant et plus instinctif que nous, et Malefoy connaissait tout les défauts de Harry, il savait que le meurtre n'en faisait pas parti, d'une certaine façon il le connaissait mieux que nous.  
  
Je dois aller le voir, s'il le faut je me traînerais à ses pieds mais je peut pas continuer 'mione si je fais rien je vais devenir fou.  
  
Ron, attends un peu je t'en supplie, tu n'a sans doute pas fait attention, vu qu'il venait de te frapper, mais j'ai senti son aura. C'était terrifiant, il est devenu bien plus puissant que Dumbledore, et vu qu'il est furieux après nous, ce qui est normal, il pourrait te blesser ou même te tuer sous le coup de la colère. »  
  
Ils étaient arriver à leurs propre appartement tout en parlant, ils ne furent guère surpris d'y trouver le directeur en compagnie de Lupin. Le loup-garou leur sauta presque dessus pour savoir pourquoi Ron avait la joue enflée. Le rouquin ne répondit pas, il était anéanti, celui qui avait été son meilleur ami l'avait frappé, et pas doucement. La brune répondit à sa place, Lupin devint aussi blanc qu'un mort, si Harry avait frappé Ron, alors il était inutile d'espérer le pardon. Dumbledore sembla lire dans ses pensées et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule en disant :  
  
« Je pense que nous devons parler, au moins nous 4, les autres étaient moins proches de Harry, nous sommes un peu plus concernés ! »  
  
Les trois autres sorciers hochèrent la tête, et ils furent bientôt tout les quatre assis dans les appartements de Ron et Hermione. Le vieux directeur prit la parole :  
  
« Voyons les bons cotés de la situation, les trois plus puissants sorciers de notre temps vont nous aider contre Voldemort, ce n'est pas rien ! »  
  
Le rouquin secoua la tête :  
  
« Excusez moi professeur, mais personnellement j'en ai rien à foutre de Voldemort, ce qui m'importe c'est le pardon de Harry. »  
  
Hermione laissa échappé un petit cri d'indignation et dit :  
  
« Ronald Weasley, comment peut tu dire une chose pareil ? »  
  
Dumbledore ne laissa pas au rouquin le temps de répondre, d'une voix apaisante il dit :  
  
« Laissez Miss Granger, je comprends. Moi-même j'avoue que sans mes responsabilités, je réagirais comme lui. »  
  
Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce, et le directeur reprit :  
  
« Hélas Minerva avait raison, il n'a plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent que nous avons connu, que ce soit en puissance, en confiance en lui ou en personnalité ! Je suis incapable de le comprendre, en fait je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il est revenu, son excuse de la guerre contre Voldemort ne me semble pas suffisante. »  
  
Un nouveau silence tomba sur la pièce, pendant que chacun cherchait une autre raison possible au retour du survivant, après quelques minutes le visage de Lupin s'éclaira et il dit :  
  
« Je crois avoir trouver, vous allez peut-être trouver ca bizarre, mais je pense que s'il est revenu c'est pour nous !  
  
Que voulez-vous dire Rémus ?  
  
Albus, même avec ce que nous lui avons fait, même s'il a du vivre caché pendant trois ans, et apparemment ca ne l'a pas empêcher de manger à sa faim donc je suppose qu'il était dans un endroit sur et confortable. Malgré cela, on ne change pas complètement de caractère en seulement trois ans, s'il est là c'est parce qu'il est inquiet pour nous ! Il crains que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à nous, c'est la seule explication.  
  
Je ne voudrais pas détruire tes espoirs Rémus, mais je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était revenu, il m'a dit clairement que c'était pour se venger et aussi parce que le professeur Dumbledore pouvait être utile dans la guerre contre Voldemort.  
  
Hermione, tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aurais dit que c'était pour nous protéger ? Nous l'avons trahit il y a trois ans, il nous en veut et c'est normal. Je suis persuadé que s'il t'a dit ca c'est pour vous éloignez de lui, si vous n'êtes plus ses amis Voldemort ne verra aucun intérêt particulier à s'en prendre à vous. »  
  
Les deux plus jeunes haussèrent les épaules pas convaincus, 


End file.
